


Carnot

by papirossy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Coming of Age, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Identity Issues, M/M, No Porn, No Smut, Pining, Sexual Experimentation, Side Character with BPD, Slow Burn, indicated Autism, indicated Bipolar Disorder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: 1991. Guy-Man braucht Nachhilfe in Chemie und Thomas jemanden, der sein Leben umkrempelt. In den Wirren des Schulalltags begeben sie sich auf die Suche nach Liebe und Identität.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chemie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1991. Das vorletzte Schuljahr beginnt: Der Neue, Klassensprecherwahl, Chemie und nach der Schule im Parc Monceau.

_Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare_...

1.

Er raucht, trägt ein Fred-Perry-Shirt und hat als erstes aus ihrer Stufe ein Moped. Thomas, der bei seiner Clique auf dem Schulhof steht, gafft ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neid, Neugier und Faszination an, während sich die anderen das Maul über ihn zerreißen.

„Der Typ bedeutet Ärger“, sagt Fleur und alle stimmen ihr zu, als der Typ in seiner engen Jeans und seinem noch engeren Poloshirt seine Kippe in den Dreck wirft und auf sein ziegelsteinrotes Moped steigt. Statt eines Schulrucksacks trägt er eine Gitarrentasche auf dem Rücken.

„Der ist komisch, er spricht mit keinem“, sagt Benoît. „Hält sich wohl für was Besseres.“

„Vielleicht ist er schüchtern“, wirft Clémence ein. Guy-Man, so heißt er, wirft seine langen schwarzen Haare nach hinten und setzt sich jetzt seinen Helm auf. Einen von denen, die man unter dem Kinn festzurrt. Dann tritt er in den Kickstarterthebel und löst ein Knattergeräusch aus, das wie ein Donner über den Schulhof hereinbricht.

Es ist ihr erster Tag nach den Sommerferien. Guy-Man ist sitzengeblieben und heute neu in ihre Klasse gekommen.

Ob er sich nicht vorstellen wollte...

Keine Reaktion. Gekicher bei den drei Blumenmädchen – Flora, Florence und Fleur.

Monsieur Levi neigte seinen Kopf – der Blick wie üblich irgendwo zwischen Gutmütigkeit und blasierter Ennui.

„Guillaume?“

Er ist einer von den sanftmütigen Lehrern, die ihre Schüler noch beim Vornamen nennen.

Stuhlbeine kratzten über das abgewetzte Linoleum, als Guy sich träge erhob und ein paar Worte knurrte. Ein dünnes Buch klemmte in seiner Gesäßtasche. Jean Genet, las Thomas, der von schräg hinter ihm auf den Titel schielte. _Querelle de Brest_. Thomas, der sich für belesen hielt, hatte noch nie davon gehört. Sein Steckenpferd waren eher so die Dystopen. _1984, Die Zeitmaschine, Uhrwerk Orange_. Sowas.

„Ich, äh, bin Guy-Manuel. Ich mag Musik und, keine Ahnung…“

Sein Gesicht war kaum sichtbar hinter dem Vorhang langer schwarzer Haare. Eine spitze Nase und ein trüber Blick blitzten hin und wieder hervor. Benoît mimte, an einem imaginären Joint zu ziehen, und die Blumenmädchen kicherten wieder.

„Der Typ ist gruselig, wenn ihr mich fragt“, sagt Florence jetzt auf dem Schulhof und holt sich Zustimmung bei Flora.

„Ja, und er könnte mal einen Haarschnitt vertragen.“

„Oder wenigstens eine Haarwäsche“, tritt Fleur nach.

Thomas, der jetzt genug hat, verabschiedet sich aus der Schulhofrunde und geht zur Klassensprecherversammlung.

2.

Die Neulinge werden mit den Aufgaben des Klassensprechers vertraut gemacht – Streitschlichter, Vertrauensperson, Mittelsmann zwischen Schüler und Lehrer, Mitorganisation von Exkursionen und Klassenfahrten, sowas – Thomas schaltet auf Durchzug und lässt seinen Blick zum Fenster hinaus schweifen, wo die beiden Tennisfelder liegen wie vergessen – netzlos und begraben unter Schmutz und Staub.

Als erfahrener Klassensprecher bittet ihre Vertrauenslehrerin, Madame Zibra, ihn, die Fragen der anderen zu beantworten, was er pflichtbewusst tut.

Als nächstes wird die Schülersprecherwahl für die kommende Woche angekündigt und Thomas mit seiner Erfahrung, seinem Standing und seinem Alter – er ist jetzt in der Oberstufe – ist ein heißer Kandidat.

„Als nächstes steht für die Oberstufe die Wahl der Prüfungsfächer an.“ Monsieur Brouillard erklärt das System mit der üblichen nüchternen Distanziertheit, mit der er seinen Lehrstoff für Physik runterleiert.

„Für die Elftklässler mag sich das Bac zwar noch in weiter Ferne befinden, aber bitte bedenkt, dass die ersten Abschlussprüfungen in ein bis drei Fächern schon am Ende der Première stattfinden. Die Übersicht haben Sie vor sich. Ich bitte Sie diese genau zu studieren, um auf eventuelle Fragen Ihrer Mitschüler vorbereitet zu sein und diese kompetent beraten zu können.“

Thomas studiert das Blatt mit der Übersicht. Natürlich ist er Klassensprecher, weil er beliebt ist und alle ihn mögen und all das. Aber vor allem ist er Klassensprecher, weil kein anderer Lust hat an sonnigen Nachmittagen in nach staubiger Kreide riechenden Schulräumen abzuhängen und sich mit Übersichtsblättern und Beratungskram zu beschäftigen.

„Bitte unterstützen Sie Ihre Mitschüler bei der Wahl ihrer Prüfungsfächer. Bei Unklarheiten sind Sie ihr Ansprechpartner.“

Und damit ist Thomas entlassen. Er wirft sich seinen orangefarbenen JanSport-Rucksack um und schlurft Richtung Métrostation Monceau. Die warme Septembersonne lädt ihn dazu ein, noch einen Abstecher in den Park zu machen. Vielleicht hängen die anderen ja noch an ihrem üblichen Ort am Teich ab. Aber scheinbar ist er zu spät. Als er bei der zerfallenen Kolonnadenruine ankommt, sieht er kein bekanntes Gesicht weit und breit. Kein bekanntes Gesicht bis auf eins. Zwischen zwei Säulen der alten Ruine sieht er lange dunkle Haare im Gleichklang mit der Trauerweide, die ihre lange grüne Mähne ins trübe Wasser hängen lässt, über ein Buch gebeugt. Die Hosenbeine sind hochgekrempelt, die nackten Füße schweben über der Wasseroberfläche. Eine brennende Zigarette klemmt wie vergessen zwischen zwei Fingern.

Um sich nicht auffällig zu verhalten und abrupt wieder umzukehren, flaniert Thomas eine Runde um den Teich, kann seine Augen nicht von der seltsamen Gestalt ablassen. Irgendetwas hat dieser Junge. Die Art, wie er sich um keinen schert und sein eigenes Ding durchzieht, wirkt seltsam anziehend auf Thomas. „Augen nach vorn!“, blafft ein Radfahrer ihn an, mit dem er jetzt fast zusammengestoßen wäre, und Thomas ruft eine unelegante Entschuldigung hinterher. Beschämt hastet er mit langen Schritten aus dem Park und flüchtet in die Métrostation.

Aufatmen kann er erst, als die Türen zuschlagen und die Bahn durch die dunklen Tunnel Richtung Montmartre ruckelt.

3.

Guy konnte ihn schon auf dem ersten Blick nicht leiden. Irgendwas hat dieser Kerl. Lang und zu hager, um wirklich gut aussehend zu sein, aber das macht er mit seinem gewinnenden Lächeln wieder wett. Diese wilden ungekämmten Locken, die mit jedem seiner schlaksigen Schritte auf und ab wippten. Guy hat nur einen müden Blick auf ihn geworfen, als er als frisch gewählter Klassensprecher nach vorne ging, um dem Lehrer die Hand zu schütteln, und ihn sofort durchschaut: Einzelkind, kriegt von seinen Eltern alles in den Arsch geschoben, kommt bei den Mädchen gut an und musste sich in seinem süßen arsch-gepuderten Leben noch nie um etwas Sorgen machen. So ungefähr. Guy steckte seine Nase zurück in sein Buch, konnte sich aber nicht mehr konzentrieren. Was hat der denn für ne Stimme? War der überhaupt schon im Stimmbruch? Guy musste lachen. Alles Babys, dachte er sich und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass er jetzt eine Stufe tiefer bei den Kindern festsaß, und wurde wieder traurig.

Das alles ändert sich, als Thomas am nächsten Morgen in diesem Fan-Shirt erscheint. _Clockwork Orange_. Es hängt wie ein Zelt von seinem dürren Körper und seine Arme ragen wie knorrige Äste aus den weißen Ärmeln hervor. Guy wendet seinen Kopf ab und versteckt ein Schmunzeln in seinen langen Haaren. Aber nicht weil er ihn auslacht, sondern weil er plötzlich was für den kleinen Nerd übrig hat.

Am nächsten Tag ist es ein selbstgemachtes Bruce Lee Shirt. Am Tag darauf ein Primal Scream Shirt.

„Selbstgemacht?“, fragt Guy, als sie in Chemie einer Arbeitsgruppe zugeteilt werden. Thomas macht große Augen durch seine Schutzbrille. Dicke sandfarbene Locken kringeln sich darüber. „Dein T-Shirt!“ Guy zeigt auf seine Brust und Thomas sieht an sich herunter. Er lächelt verlegen, fast auch ein bisschen stolz. „Ja.“

„Gefällt mir.“

„Danke.“

„Magst du Musik?“

„Ja natürlich, wer mag denn keine Musik?“

Er strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Es ist ein offenes, ehrliches, völlig angstfreies Lächeln, das Guy da so unerwartet trifft. Die Augen auf ihn gerichtet wie glühende Scheinwerfer. Guy fühlt sich unwohl, wenn er so würdelos im Rampenlicht steht. Beschämt wendet er seinen Blick ab und kritzelt etwas auf ein kariertes Blatt Papier.

_Gleichgewichtsverschiebung_

„Also, was benutzen wir?“, knurrt er, beschützt hinter dem schwarzen Vorhang seiner Haare und Thomas, der sich kurz wundert, begutachtet die Instrumente, die vor ihm liegen.

„Hm, Reagenzgläser, Becherglas, Pipette, Eiswasser, Gasbrenner“, Thomas beginnt eine nüchterne Aufzählung, Guy schreibt alles mit. Es hat sich irgendwie völlig natürlich so gefügt, dass er das Protokoll schreibt, während Thomas die Leitung des Experiments übernommen hat. Guy ist es recht so. Er hat noch nie viel für Naturwissenschaft übrig gehabt. Und das Hantieren mit Sachen, für die er kein Interesse hat, fällt ihm unfassbar schwer.

„Chemikalien“, kündigt Thomas an und Guy schreibt gelangweilt mit. „Konzentrierte Salzsäure, Kupfer(II)-sulfat-Pentahydrat, Destilliertes Wasser.“

Guy kratzt sich am Kopf. „Wie schreibt man das noch gleich?“

„Was denn?“

„Pentahy…“

„Pentahydrat?“

„Ja.“

„Einfach wie du sprichst.“

„Ah.“

Guy kritzelt etwas dahin, von dem er hofft, dass es in etwa dem entspricht, wie das Wort tatsächlich geschrieben wird. Manchmal steht er einfach auf dem Schlauch. Und wenn er nervös ist sowieso. Fragt sich nur, wieso er nervös ist.

Die Bunsenbrenner werden angestellt und eine zornige blaue Flamme verbrennt die Luft.

„Monsieur de Homem-Christo?“, ruft Monsieur Bernard über die gekachelten Tische hinweg und Guy hebt seinen Kopf, als wäre er aus Blei.

„Ja?“, fragt er mit einer Stimme, die klingt, als wäre sie ebenfalls aus Blei.

„Können Sie Ihre Haare irgendwie zusammenbinden? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie in Flammen aufgehen.“

„Äh…“ Er blickt sich hilflos um.

„Hier.“

Ein schönes Mädchen – Clémence? – mit kühler Haut und großen Augen dreht sich um und reicht ihm ein Haargummi.

„Oh, danke.“

Er nimmt es und bindet sich die langen Haare nachlässig zu einem Knoten nach oben, statt wie die ganzen Metalheads zu einem schluffigen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten.

Thomas konzentriert sich auf ihre Aufgabe und hält das Reagenzglas bereits in die Flamme. „Kannst du mal den Bunsenbrenner etwas runterdrehen?“

„Äh, sicher.“

Guy greift etwas unbeholfen unter Thomas’ Arme hindurch und dreht vorsichtig am Regler, feine Härchen berühren sich dabei und Guy spürt die Hitze seiner Haut. Merkwürdig.

„So?“

„Ja, sollte reichen.“

Guy räuspert sich und braucht einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Mit übertriebenem Eifer stürzt er sich in seine Protokollarbeit, fragt Thomas nach seinen Beobachtungen und schreibt alles mit.

4.

Das ist also Thomas.

Nach der Schule hockt Guy noch auf dem Zaun, an dem den Fahrräder angeschlossen werden, und raucht. Er tut auf cool, während er den Eingang im Auge behält, als würde er auf irgendetwas – oder irgendjemanden – warten.

„Monsieur de Homem-Christo! Wollen Sie den nächsten Verweis riskieren?“

Guy verdreht die Augen und wirft die Kippe auf den Boden. Es ist eine alte Fehde zwischen Monsieur Bernard und ihm. Er zieht sein Buch aus der Tasche und liest ein paar Zeilen in seinem Sartre, um beschäftigt zu tun, was dazu führt, dass er ihn beinahe verpasst hätte.

„Hey!“ Er springt aufgeregt vom Zaun und joggt lässig auf ihn zu. Thomas wirkt irritiert, lächelt aber, als würden sie sich seit dem Kindergarten kennen.

„Oh, hey!“

„Ich, ähm, Monsieur Bernard hat mich nach dem Unterricht angesprochen. Meinte, wäre vielleicht ne gute Idee, wenn du mir in Chemie hilfst.“

Guy gibt einen Scheiß auf wohlgemeinte Ratschläge von Lehrern, aber dieser kommt ihm ganz gelegen.

„Oh, wirklich? Ach, deswegen hat er uns einander zugeteilt.“

„Ja, vielleicht können wir uns ja mal zusammensetzen, wenn es dir passt und den Stoff durchgehen?“

„Ja, sicher, warum nicht?“

„Cool.“

„Ja, cool.“

Sie laufen ein paar Meter durch das Schultor auf den viel befahrenen Boulevard Malesherbes. Ratlosigkeit. Umherschweifende Blicke, die immer wieder neugierig aneinander hängen bleiben.

„Wo musst du jetzt lang?“

„Zur Métro.“

„Linie 2 oder 3?“

„2.“ Thomas zögert kurz. „Und du?“

„Ich kann noch ein Stück mitkommen, ich geh in den Park.“

„Cool. Bist du mit deinem Moped da?“

Guy staunt ein bisschen und auch Thomas scheint das nicht zu entgehen und stottert sich ein bisschen verlegen aus der Angelegenheit.

„U-u-uns ist auf aufgefallen, dass-dass-dass… dass du immer mit Moped zur Schule fährst.“

„Ah. Äh, nein, heute bin ich nicht mit Moped da. Ich dachte, es würde regnen, aber bis jetzt war nichts.“

Ein bleierner Himmel hängt über den Pariser Straßen, aber die Luft und die Zeit stehen still, als sie zusammen Richtung Park schlendern. Und während sie etwas belanglos plaudern, macht Guy eine eigenartige Entdeckung.

Er mag diesen Jungen.

„Also du stehst auf Primal Scream?“, wagt er also einen Versuch ihre Gemeinsamkeiten auszuloten.

Thomas lächelt das radioaktive Lächeln von vorhin und Guy geht mit geneigtem Haupt in Deckung.

„Ja, wie man glaub ich unschwer erkennen kann...“

„Warst du denn schon mal auf einem Konzert?“

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber ich würd gern. Du?“

„Nein.“

Guy grübelt. Unterhaltungen fallen ihm schwer, aber diese will er unbedingt am Laufen halten.

„Warst du schonmal auf einem Konzert?“, kommt Thomas ihm zuvor. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du viel auf Konzerte gehen.“

„Ach, wirklich?“

„Ja, vielleicht wegen der langen Haare und der Chucks.“

Guy schaut auf seine Schuhe. Schwarze, durchgewetzte Chucks. Die Gummibänder an den Seiten aufgeplatzt, die einst weiße Gummikappe vom Dreck und verschüttetem Bier gegerbt.

„Ja, ab und zu.“

„Cool.“

„Du etwa nicht?“

„Naja, ich war mal auf einem Bon Jovi Konzert mit meinem Vater.“

Guy krächzt ein Lachen. Er kann nicht anders.

„Echt? Bon Jovi?“

„Ja—Wieso nicht? Hast du etwa was gegen Bon Jovi? Du stehst doch auf Hard Rock! Diese ganzen T-Shirts, die du trägst…“

Er deutet auf Guys Band Shirt, wo Led Zeppelins Icarus die Flügel auf seiner stolzen Brust ausbreitete.

„Naja, es gibt Hard Rock und es gibt Bon Jovi.“

„Ach, ist das so?“ Thomas lacht ein unglaublich sanftes Lachen, das wie eine kostbare Vase zu Boden fällt und zerspringt. „Welche Bands hörst du denn dann so?“

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Led Zeppelin, Queen, Black Sabbath… kennst du die?“

„Ja, natürlich kenne ich die.“

„Aber kannst du mir auch eins ihrer Alben nennen?“

„Mal überlegen… _Night at the Opera_ natürlich… und…“ Da hört es auch schon auf, stellt Guy mit Genugtuung fest, als sie vor dem Zaun des Parks zum Stehen kommen. Rechts runter geht es zum Parkeingang und links runter zur Métro.

„Ich seh schon, du könntest auch etwas Nachhilfe gebrauchen.“

Thomas lacht etwas beschämt.

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus.“

Und dann weiß keiner mehr, was er sagen soll.

„Magste nicht noch mitkommen?“

„In den Park?“

„Ja?“

Thomas sieht auf die Uhr und scheint irgendwie mit sich zu hadern, als hätte ihn ein Mädchen nach einem Rendezvous gefragt, obwohl er bereits vergeben war.

„Ich wollt eigentlich noch einkaufen. Aber klar, warum nicht…“

„Cool.“

Sie schlendern über die Kieswege, scheinen sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einig zu sein, in welche Richtung es gehen soll. Thomas erzählt von seinen Klavierstunden und dass seine Eltern – insbesondere seine Mutter – ihn schon in der Philharmonie de Paris sehen.

„Und du, siehst du dich da auch schon?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

„Hm.“

Wenigstens sehen ihn seine Eltern irgendwo, denkt Guy und erzählt ihm davon, dass seine Eltern ihn höchstens irgendwann das Geschäft übernehmen sehen. Dass Guy es im letzten Jahr im Profil ES für Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaften nicht geschafft hat, ist ein herber Rückschlag für sie. Auf Anraten der Vertrauenslehrerin, die ihn ständig mit einem Buch in der Gesäßtasche sieht, versucht er es dieses Jahr im Profil L für Literatur, Geschichte und Philosophie, und wird dafür auch mit Eiseskälte bestraft. Die Gartenpartys mit der Familie seines Vaters gleichen auch eher einem Verhör als einer idyllischen Familienzusammenkunft. Besonders der Vater von Papas neuer Freundin nimmt ihn jedes Mal mit unangebrachter Strenge in die Mangel.

„Und wie läuft’s in der Schule?“

„…“

„Weißt du schon, was du danach machen willst?“

Die Fragen kommen wie Kugeln aus dem Gewehr und keine Miene wird verzogen, wenn Guy seine lustlosen Antworten knurrt.

„Naja, ich würd eigentlich gern Schreiben oder im Lektorat arbeiten.“

„Im Verlag also, aha. Und womit willst du dann dein Brot verdienen?“

„Guy ist ein unheimlich aufgeweckter Junge. Sein großes Problem ist“, erklärte Madame Zibra jetzt mit kaum zu ertragendem Einfühlungsvermögen seinen Eltern, „dass er nur brillant ist, in dem, was ihn interessiert, und alles andere einfach grob vernachlässigt.“

Es war ein langer Nachmittag. Lange, kräftezehrende Diskussionen zwischen seinen Eltern und seiner Lehrerin. Dass er sich durchbeißen müsste und dass sie hier nicht bei _Wünsch dir was_ wären und dass sie damals schließlich auch hart arbeiten mussten. All sowas. Bevor Madame Zibra die Karten am Ende nüchtern auf den Tisch legte. „Entweder Sie lassen Ihren Sohn machen, was er will, oder er wird die elfte Klasse nicht bestehen.“ Sie blickte in harte, erboste Gesichter, bevor sie am Ende Guy, der bis dahin nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte, ansah. „Klingt das nach einem Plan?“

Und Guy, wie gelähmt, dass es jemanden gab, der scheinbar seine Gedanken lesen konnte und sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte, knurrte ein kraftloses: „Ja. Sicher.“

*

„Was liest du da?“, will Thomas jetzt wissen, als sie beide gegen die Säulen der alten Kolonnaden lehnen und Steine in den Teich werfen.

„Oh.“ Guy hat das Buch aus seiner Tasche gezogen, um bequemer sitzen zu können. „Sartre. _Kindheit eines Chefs_.“

„Oh, wow.“

„Ja, das ist ein gutes Buch, wenn man Sartre verstehen will. _Das Sein und das Nichts_ – vergiss es! Viel zu theoretisch. Mit seinen Romanen verstehst du sofort, was er von dir will. Der Rest ist nur noch Geschwafel.“

Neben dem rein praktischen Nutzen ist seine kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne der Grund, warum er sich auf Bücher beschränkt, die in seine Gesäßtasche passen. _Querelle, Last Exit to Brooklyn, Der Mann mit der Ledertasche, Murphy, Der Fremde_ – keines dieser Bücher ist länger als 200 Seiten.

„Das ist eine ziemlich gewagte These.“

„Ja, naja…“

Guy steckt sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und zückt sein Feuerzeug.

„Oh, sorry. Willst du auch?“ Die Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen hüpft auf und ab beim Sprechen. Thomas sieht aus, als wollte er gewohnheitsmäßig Nein sagen, entscheidet sich dann aber doch anders. „Ja, wieso nicht.“

Er streckt seine Hand aus, um die Zigarette zu nehmen, und Guy beugt sich vor, um ihm Feuer zu geben.

Thomas nimmt einen langen Zug und pustet den Rauch geräuschvoll Richtung Teich. Er ist ganz grün vor Entengrütze und Seerosen stauen sich darauf. Monet hätte seine helle Freude gehabt.

„Ich hab gesehen du spielst Gitarre.“

„Oh. Ja. Mit meinem Freund Laurent. Wir treffen uns manchmal nach der Schule. Er ist eine Stufe über uns.“

„Hm.“

Thomas wirkt plötzlich traurig und rupft gedankenverloren Gras aus dem Boden.

„Ich finde Gitarre viel cooler als Klavier.“

„Ich kann dir ein bisschen was beibringen, wenn du magst.“

Guy zieht lässig an seiner Zigarette und genießt den Anblick hoffnungsvoll aufleuchtender Augen.

„Wirklich?“

„Sicher.“

„Ich kann schon ein bisschen was, so ist das nicht. Aber ich spiele meistens heimlich. Jede Stunde, die ich mit der Gitarre verbringe, ist eine Stunde weniger, die ich am Klavier sitze.“

„Und was kannst du schon so?“

„Naja, ich habe versucht einen Beach Boys Song nachzuspielen.“

Guy wird hellhörig.

„Cool, welchen Song?“

Bestimmt _Good Vibration, Barbara Ann_ oder sowas.

„Hm. _Darlin‘._ Kennst du den? Viele kennen den nicht. Ist eher ein unbekannter…“

„Machst du Witze, natürlich kenn ich den! _Wild Honey_ ist eins ihrer besten Alben. Wenn nicht sogar, das beste!“

Sie schauen sich lachend und staunend in ihre Gesichter und scheinen irgendetwas in dem anderen zu erkennen, auf das sie lange gewartet haben.

„Es fängt an zu regnen“, stellt Thomas fest und Guy streckt seine Hand aus.

„Stimmt.“

Aber keiner von beiden macht Anstalten, aufzustehen und gehen zu wollen. Stattdessen genießen sie ihre Zigaretten im warmen Spätsommerregen. Aus einem zögerlichen Tröpfeln wird jedoch schnell ein rauschender, sturzbachartiger Regenschauer. Erschrocken stellen sie sich auf und drücken sich mit dem Rücken fest an die Säulen. Innerhalb von Sekunden sind sie klatschnass. Dünner T-Shirt-Stoff saugt sich an zuckende Bauch- und Brustmuskeln. Guy starrt ihn verwirrt an. Und dann können sie beide nur noch darüber lachen.

*

Seinen Sartre kann er jetzt auswringen, denkt Guy, als er bibbernd in der Bahn Richtung Neuilly-sur-Seine sitzt. Ein paar Mitreisende haben mitleidige Blicke für ihn übrig und eine ältere Dame will ihm ihren Taschenknirps überlassen.

„Lassen Sie nur, Sie haben ihn nötiger als ich. Bei mir ist es ja schon zu spät, wie Sie sehen können.“

Am nächsten Tag wacht er mit einem Niesen und Schüttelfrost auf. Seine Mutter wirft erbost die Tür zu. Heute keine Schule für ihn. Und es ist das erste Mal, dass er sich nicht darüber freuen kann.


	2. Guy macht ein Mixtape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy macht ein Mixtape, die Sache mit Nadia, Vorlesen, samstags bei New Rose, Nachhilfe

5.

„Machst du ein Mixtape?“, verlangt Paul zu wissen und fläzt sich mit einer Schüssel Frosties aufs Sofa. Paul ist sein Bruder. Ein paar Jahre jünger. Frech, nervig, geboren, um ihm auf den Senkel zu gehen. Guy hockt das ganze Wochenende schniefend auf dem Fußboden vor der Anlage, umgeben von Plattenhüllen und Notizzetteln.

„Zisch ab!“, grunzt er. Paul lacht.

„Okay, wen willst du rumkriegen? Doch hoffentlich nicht diese Fleur.“

Guy setzt sich Kopfhörer auf und gibt Paul damit zu verstehen, dass das Gespräch beendet ist. Er nimmt Stift und Notizzettel und macht sich ans Streichen. Zu viele Songs für ein Tape. Ein paar müssen runter. Fühlt sich immer ein bisschen an wie eine OP am offenen Herzen. Er schmeißt _You’re my best friend_ runter. Zu früh. Und noch ein paar andere.

Für den Auftakt braucht er einen Kracher. Er entscheidet sich für _Immigrant Song_. Danach _Seven Seas of Rhye_ , bevor er es etwas ruhiger angehen und mit ein paar unbekannten Nummern kommen kann. _Achilles Last Stand_ von Led Zeppelin zum Beispiel, _Drifting_ von Jimi Hendrix, _Feel Flows_ von den Beach Boys. Sowas. Mit _The Rain Song_ von Led Zeppelin hadert er ein bisschen. Vielleicht etwas kitschig nach ihrem Nachmittag im Park. Aber wenn er danach direkt irgendeine harte Nummer von Black Sabbath spielt, sollte es okay sein. Enden muss das Ganze wie es begonnen hat – mit einem Knall – und er entscheidet sich für _Rock ‘n Roll Suicide_ von David Bowie.

_Time takes a cigarette…_

Die Platte dreht sich und Guy legt sich erschöpft auf den Boden. Die Kopfhörer auf und mit geschlossenen Augen mitsingend. Eine Zigarette könnte er jetzt auch gebrauchen.

Als er sich das ganze Tape am Abend nochmal zum Einschlafen anhört, stellt er zwei Dinge fest.

Erstens: Es ist ihm echt verdammt gut gelungen. Alle Übergänge sitzen. Es gibt ein bisschen was zum Träumen, ein bisschen was zum Entdecken und ein paar bekannte Nummern um Abfeiern.

Zweitens: Es ist viel zu romantisch! _The Rain Song, Dazed and Confused_ , _Ever Fallen With Someone?_ Es ist, als wollte er damit etwas sagen. Selbst Black Sabbath lässt ihn im Stich:

_When I first met you, I didn't realize_

_I can't forget you, for your surprise_

_You introduced me, to my mind_

_…_

_My life was empty, forever on a down_

_Until you took me, showed me around_

Wird schon, denkt er sich, als er den ganzen Montag auf einen geeigneten Moment wartet, ihm das Tape zu geben. Den Matheunterreicht nutzt er, um ein hübsches Cover zu machen, und kritzelt etwas mit seinem BIC-Kuli auf das Inlay. Er schreibt _Die Zeit ist ein Idiot mit einem Banjo_ und zeichnet dazu einen Idioten mit einem Banjo und deutet im Hintergrund die Kolonnaden an, an denen sie neulich gesessen haben.

„Sehr schön!“

Er hat sich so in seiner Kritzelei verloren, dass er nicht merkt, als irgendwann Monsieur Fournier neben ihm steht und seine Zeichnung bewundert.

„Aber vielleicht sollten Sie sich mal überlegen, ob das hier das Richtige für sie ist.“

Guy lässt genervt den Stift fallen und lehnt sich mit zusammengefalteten Armen auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er spürt die Blicke der anderen im Nacken, aber keiner lacht. In einer Doppelstunde Mathe montagmorgens um acht ist scheinbar keiner zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Wer nicht innerlich tot ist, versucht entweder angestrengt wach zu bleiben oder sich auf den Stoff zu konzentrieren.

Thomas kritzelt eine Formel an die Tafel und Guy hasst ihn ein bisschen. Er klingt erkältet, als er etwas von Stammfunktionen, Nullstellenausrechnung und Integrationsgrenzen schwafelt. Guy glotzt ihn verschlafen an und als sich ihre Blicke treffen, wird ihm heiß im Gesicht und er muss wegschauen. Das ist neu. Verwirrend.

6.

Er muss ihn allein erwischen. Aber ständig schwirrt jemand um Thomas herum.

In der Mittagspause sitzt er mit seiner Clique zusammen. Zwei Typen (Benoît? Und Mathieu vielleicht?) und diese schrecklichen Blumen-Trullas und noch ein paar andere. Guy hockt bei Laurent und redet mit ihm über Musik, während sie Kartoffelstampf und Maishähnchen in sich hineinschaufeln.

„Und hast du dich schon eingelebt?“, will Laurent wissen und schiebt seine dicke Nerdbrille, die etwas heruntergerutscht ist, seinen Nasenrücken wieder hoch.

„Ja. Geht so.“

„Hast du schon Anschluss gefunden?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Hm.“

Wenn sie nicht über Musik reden, sitzen sie die meiste Zeit nur so da und blasen Trübsal.

„Ich war neulich im New Rose und habe endlich meinen Aushang dort angebracht.“

„Cool.“

Laurent fühlt sich endlich bereit, in einer Band zu spielen, der Guy vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht vorhat beizutreten. Das hängt noch stark davon ab, in welche Richtung sich das Ganze entwickelt. Während ihrer Jam-Sessions covern sie meistens nur Songs. Keiner von ihnen hat Erfahrung im Songschreiben oder eine zündende Idee.

Letztes Jahr haben sie einen auf Pink Floyd gemacht und ihre Mitschüler im Zuge eines Kunstprojekts mit einem langen Video gequält. Im Wesentlichen zeigt es Aufnahmen von Industriegebieten und Plattenbauten der Pariser Vororte. Verlassene Spielplätze. Gleise. Geisterbahnhöfe. Bauruinen. Sowas. Das Ganze ist untermalt mit psychedelischen Klängen, die sie selbst eingespielt haben, und dauert in etwa 45 Minuten. Sie hielten es für große Kunst, ihre Klasse hielt es für ein wirksames Einschlafmittel. Aber wenigstens gab es 16 Punkte.

„Und wie sind die Mädchen so in der Elften?“

„Hm?“

Laurent starrt ihn hoffnungsvoll durch seine Nerdbrille an, hat bemerkt, dass sein Freund irgendwie abwesend ist und sein Blick immer wieder an ihn vorbei schweift. Als er sich umdreht, um Guys Blick zu folgen, sieht er ein paar hübschen Mädels und ein paar Typen, die Laurent für Guys Klassenkameraden hält.

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Geht so.“

„Ist das etwa Nadia? Ist die in deiner Klasse?“

„Kann schon sein.“

„Oah, Alter! Die ist so hübsch! Kannst du uns mal vorstellen?“

„Dazu müsste ich sie ja erstmal kennen.“

„Weißt du, ob sie mit jemandem zusammen ist?“

„Nein, keine Ahnung.“

Aber so wie sie sich an Thomas hängt und ihn immer auf diese Weise anlächelt, wenn sie mit ihm spricht, scheint sie schwer an ihm interessiert zu sein. Er reagiert verhalten auf diese Flirtattacken, scheint sie aber zu genießen.

„Wer ist das?“, will Laurent jetzt wissen. „Dieser Typ, an den sie sich da ranhängt? Ist das ihr Freund?“

„Laurent! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Bitte.“

Laurent rutscht vor Schreck fast wieder die Brille vom Kopf. So gereizt hat er Guy das letzte Mal erlebt, als er Aurore mit einem anderen im Kinofoyer gesehen hat.

„Moment, willst du etwa auch was von Nadia?“

„Nein, spinnst du!“

Laurent bleibt verwirrt zurück, als Guy sein Tablett nimmt und geht.

*

Im Französisch-Block bekommen sie die Lektüre für das kommende Trimester ausgehändigt. _Der Vulkan_ von Klaus Mann, _A Moveable Feast_ von Hemingway und _Zeit der Reife von_ Sartre.

Ein Seufzen geht durch die Klasse.

„Es geht um Exilromane, die in Paris spielen, in einer Gegenüberstellung zum Selbstverständnis französischer Literaten“, erklärt Professor Ben-Ami – dunkelhaarig, Rollkragenpulli – in gewohnt blasierter Manier. Guy mag ihn. Er ist noch ziemlich jung, wahrscheinlich frisch von der Uni, und hält sich vermutlich für den nächsten Paul Valéry. Guy kann ihn sich gut in Lesezirkeln vorstellen, wo er den empfindlichen Dichter gibt, und Texte vorträgt, die den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele entspringen. Aber das ist es nicht, was Guy an ihm mag. Was er an ihm mag, ist, dass er der einzige ist, der hier den Mumm hat, die ganzen französischen Schinken in der Versenkung verschwinden zu lassen und mit ein paar unkonventionellen Romanen zu kommen, mit denen sich andere (wenn überhaupt) erst an der Uni befassen. Philippe Dijan, Samuel Beckett… sowas.

„Coole Zeichnung“, raunt Clémence ihm von der Seite zu und deutet mit ihrem Stift auf das Kassetten-Cover.

„Oh. Danke.“

Sein Gesicht wird warm und rot.

„Okay, Leute, wir haben ein straffes Programm. Ich schlage vor, wir steigen einfach direkt ein. Guillaume, könnten Sie vielleicht den Anfang machen?“

Oh, Merde.

„Äh, womit?“

„Mit Lesen. Fangen Sie einfach an zu lesen und dann reden wir darüber.“ 

Guy beugt sich vor, lange Haare fallen über das aufgeschlagene Buch.

_„Das kleine Restaurant, Ecke Boulevard St.-Germain/rue des Saints Pères, war um halb neun Uhr schon beinahe ganz leer…“_

Guy ist – trotz der Tatsache, dass er einen Roman nach dem anderen verschlingt – ein grottiger Vorleser. Monoton knurrt er sich durch die Sätze, hangelt sich dabei mühevoll von Wort zu Wort, als würde er einen Sturzbach überqueren, indem er ächzend von Stein zu Stein springt. Er spürt die Spannung bereits im Nacken. Den angehaltenen Atem seiner Mitschüler, die sich für ihn schämen, das zurückgehaltene Gelächter. Und je mehr er sich der Tatsache bewusst wird, desto schlechter liest er, bis er – schon beinahe atemlos – erlöst wird.

Danke. Vielen Dank auch. Spätestens jetzt halten ihn alle für einen Schwachkopf.

In der Pause muss er erstmal eine rauchen, um über diese Schmach hinwegzukommen. Die Oberschüler dürfen das Schulgelände während der Pausen verlassen, also flüchtet er nach draußen. Dort zieht er dicken, ätzenden Qualm in seine Lungen und vergisst dabei, dass er noch nicht ganz gesund ist. Die Zigarette schmeckt nach Dreck. Er schafft nur ein paar Züge, dann gibt er auf und wirft die halb aufgerauchte Kippe weg.

Mit geneigtem Kopf trottet er zurück ins Schulgebäude, nimmt in seinem Klassenzimmer das Tape aus seinem Rucksack und hockt sich auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber von Thomas. „Hier. Hab ich dir gemacht.“

Thomas, der mit dem Plan für seine Prüfungsfächer beschäftigt ist, sieht auf.

„Oh.“

Ein irritiertes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.

„Wie cool.“

„Sieh es als Lektion Nummer 1.“

„Und was genau ist Lektion Nummer 1?“

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Einfach nur coole Musik.“

„Cool, hör ich mir zu Hause gleich an!“

Es fühlt sich an, als wären sie plötzlich in einer Blase, in der die Zeit still steht und sich eine Zigarette anzündet. Schikanen, Langeweile und der spröde Schulstoff verschwimmen im Hintergrund.

„Wo warst du am Freitag?“, erkundigt sich Thomas.

„Krank.“

„Oh, wirklich? Mich hat es auch ein bisschen erwischt.“

Beschämte Blicke.

„Coole Zeichnung! Ist das ein Banjo?“

„Ja.“

Und bevor Guy ihn fragen kann, ob sie zusammen abhängen wollen, werden seine Pläne von dem lauten, ätzenden Schrillen der Schulglocke durchkreuzt. Fleur, Florence und Flora kommen lachend und tratschend von weiß Gott woher zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Sie riechen nach kaltem Rauch, Pfefferminzkaugummi und Deo. Auch Nadia kommt zurück und setzt sich auf ihren Platz neben Thomas. Neugierig und etwas irritiert gafft sie Guy an.

„Nagut, ich werd dann mal.“

Guy schleppt sich zurück an seinen Platz und starrt den ganzen Philosophie-Block über aus dem Fenster. Monsieur Dupieux ist ein zerstreuter und gutmütiger Typ, der dich einfach in Ruhe lässt, wenn du keinen Bock hast, und Guy weiß das zu schätzen.

7.

Samstag ist New Rose Tag, aber Guy ist nicht bei der Sache. Laurent quatscht mit Daniel, der irgendwelche Beastie Boys Bootlegs hat.

„Hat sich schon irgendwer auf deinen Aushang gemeldet?“, fällt Guy plötzlich ein, als er mit trübem Blick die Pinnwand begutachtet.

„Nein, noch nicht.“

„Hm.“

„Guck mal, ist das nicht der Freund von Nadia?“

Guy dreht sich um. Dicke, sandfarbene Locken, _Clockwork Orange_ T-Shirt.

Thomas.

„Oh. Ja. Ich geh mal Hallo sagen.“

Thomas blättert sich gerade durch eine Kiste mit Chic-Platten, als Guy dazu kommt.

„Na sieh mal an, du hast ja doch Geschmack.“

Er gibt sich cool. Nach einer Schrecksekunde antwortet Thomas mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Ja. Mein Vater hat Chic-Platten, aber ich darf sie nicht anfassen. Er hat Angst, dass ich sie zerkratze.“

„Ja, kann ich verstehen.“

Laurent ist vergessen. Daniel sowieso. Und die Schrammelgitarren aus den Boxen verschwimmen im Hintergrund zu einem dumpfen Kenny G-artigen Sound.

„Das ist Laurent. Wir spielen Gitarre, ich hab dir von ihm erzählt.“ Guy stellt sie einander vor und Laurent reagiert irritiert.

„Hey.“

„Hey.“

„Thomas spielt auch.“

„Achja?“

„Ja. Piano.“

„Cool.“

„Ja.“

„Wir sollten mal zusammen spielen“, schlägt Guy vor und ist in seinem übersprudelndem Enthusiasmus ganz unempfänglich für Laurents grimmiges Gesicht.

„Ja“, bringt er widerwillig hervor und reicht ein säuerliches „Wieso nicht“ hinterher. Enthusiasmus sieht anders aus.

„Thomas spielt auch Gitarre!“

Thomas lächelt ein verlegenes Zahnspangenlächeln.

„Naja, nicht wirklich.“

„Ich kann dir ein paar Griffe zeigen, wenn du magst. Hast du danach noch was vor?“

„Was _jetzt_?“

„Klar, warum nicht.“

Laurent sieht zwischen ihnen hin und her, als wäre er Zeuge eines Ladendiebstals – phlegmatisch, ängstlich, unfähig zu handeln. Was geht hier vor sich? So enthusiastisch sieht man Guy eigentlich nur, wenn es um ein Mädchen geht.

Vielleicht geht es ja um ein Mädchen. Will er etwa auch etwas von Nadia? Laurent sieht Grund zu handeln. „Hey, ich dachte wir gehen heute zu Rainier?“

Rainier hat eine Kneipe unten bei Guy im Haus. Sie gehen oft hin, weil er sie kostenlos Super Mario an seinen Nintendo-Konsolen spielen lässt. Laurent vermutet, dass Rainier etwas von Guys Mutter will. Alle Single-Männer im Haus wollen etwas von Guys Mutter.

Ganz oben wohnt einer, der hat eine Sega-Konsole. Dort zockten sie als Kinder manchmal Sonic und Alex Kidd. Inzwischen haben sie ihre eigene Konsole. Aber Guys Mutter hat es nicht gern, wenn sie stundenlang zocken, und am Wochenende – wenn sie sich erholen will – sowieso nicht.

„Quatsch, heute ist Samstag. Rainier hat viel zu viel zu tun heute.“

Laurent ist abgemeldet. Mit knirschenden Zähnen schleppt er sich nach Hause und Guy hat es irgendwie geschafft, sich bei Thomas einzuladen. Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er sich heute Morgen die Haare gewaschen.

Sie nehmen die Métro Richtung Montmartre und sitzen etwas beschämt nebeneinander, Schulter an Schulter, Thomas mit den Armen um seinen Beutel mit den Platten geschlungen. Auf Guys Empfehlung hin hat er noch _Wild Honey_ von den Beach Boys gekauft und eine wahllos aus dem Fach gefischte Stevie Wonder Platte. Seine Locken wippen in der ratternden Bahn, als sie beide etwas bemüht Smalltalk machen.

„Ich hab dein Mixtape gehört.“

Herzklopfen.

„Ja?“

„Ja.“

„Und?“

Unterdrückter Enthusiasmus. Guy wendet sein rotes Gesicht ab und schaut auf die Leute um sich herum, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Gut.“

Guy wagt einen Blick und sieht in leuchtende Augen.

„Ich kannte fast keinen Song.“

Guy fragt sich, wann er das Mixtape gehört hat. Mit dem Walkman auf dem Weg zur Schule. Zum Einschlafen. Oder hat er es einfach nebenbei laufen lassen, während er Hausaufgaben machte?

„Echt?“

„Ja, ich musste dauernd nachsehen.“

„Welcher Song hat dir denn am besten gefallen?“

„Hm, weiß nicht, es waren so viele. _Rock ‘n Roll Suicide_. Aber den Song kannte ich natürlich schon.“

Natürlich.

„Naja, und alles von Led Zeppelin. Und diese ganzen Beach Boys Songs, die kannte ich noch gar nicht.“ Er kratzt sich die dicken Locken. „Puh, eigentlich das ganze Mixtape.“

Sie steigen La Fourche aus. Montmartre. Es geht durch ein Labyrinth an engen Gassen. Haussmann Fassaden. Rue Louise Michel. Thomas wohnt in einem Altbau über einer Pharmacie. Enger Fahrstuhl. Hohe Decken. Teures Fischgrätenparkett. Ein weißes Steinway Klavier im Wohnzimmer, das in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen zu sein scheint. Guy hält die Luft an und sieht sich leise um, wie um es nicht zu wecken.

„Meine Eltern sind noch nicht da.“

Guy folgt Thomas in sein Zimmer. Er zieht ein paar Bücher aus seinem Regal. Der erwartete Burgess. Orwell, H.G. Wells und _Dune_. Imposanter ist die Videokassettensammlung. Kubrick, Fellini, Pasolini, Lynch, Argento, Jarmusch, Warhol, de Palma…

Guy geht durch das Zimmer wie durch ein Museum. Thomas sitzt ratlos auf dem Bett und schaut ihm dabei zu.

„Ich würd gern mal Regisseur werden“, erklärt er.

„Hm.“

Schwer zu sagen, was Guy denkt. Ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

„Magst du Filme?“

„Sicher.“

Er zieht eine Kassette aus dem Regal. _Phantom im Paradies_.

„Kennst du den?“

„Nein.“

„Der reinste Trash.“

Guy studiert sorgfältig die Rückseite.

„Cool.“

„Wir können ihn nachher schauen, wenn du magst.“

„Oh. Ja. Warum nicht.“

Knurrige Stimme. Guy sieht sich um und entdeckt einen verwaisten Verstärker.

„Wo ist deine Gitarre?“

„Oh. Moment. Sie ist noch bei meinem Vater im Zimmer.“

Er geht aus dem Zimmer und kommt wieder mit einer mintfarbenen Stratocaster Fender.

„Nicht dein Ernst!“

Dieser verwöhnte Bengel! Wenigstens ist es ihm ein bisschen peinlich. Verlegen kratzt er sich am Hinterkopf.

„Naja, mein Vater ist Musiker. Er hat sie von einem Freund.“

„Wer ist dieser Freund? Nile Rodgers?“

„Naja. Ja.“

Guy setzt sich auf die Bettkante und schnappt nach Luft.

„Okay, was genau macht dein Vater noch gleich?“

„Naja, er ist hauptsächlich Produzent. Kennst du D.I.S.C.O.?“

Guy gafft ihn nur an und fühlt sich wie im falschen Film. Thomas denkt, er sei schwer von Begriff, also singt er es ihm vor.

„Dee Ay Ess Cee Oh…”

„Willst du mich verarschen?“

Thomas steht nur da, lang und schlaksig mit der Strat im Würgegriff seiner drahtigen Hand.

„Darf ich sie mal nehmen?“

„Natürlich.“

Guy hält sie im Arm wie ein Baby und überlegt. Welchen Song spielt man auf so einer Gitarre?

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Thomas nach und setzt sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

„Ja.“

Guy lässt seine Hand über die Seiten gleiten. Der Sound ist göttlich. Schon ohne Verstärker.

Er versucht ein paar Chic-Riffs. Ganze ohne Nachdenken, es passiert einfach so.

Thomas grinst und reagiert mit Überforderung und Verlegenheit, als Guy ihm die Gitarre in die Arme drückt.

„Hier, jetzt du. Zeig mal, was du kannst.“

„Oh, ich kann keinen ganzen Song. Ich versuche nur so ein paar Bruchstücke nachzuspielen.“

Thomas spielt konzentriert. Muss erst auf seine Finger sehen, ehe er den Akkord wechseln kann. Guy korrigiert ihn sanft. Versucht es mit leisen Anweisungen, aber es geht schneller, wenn er seine Finger einfach selbst so hinbiegt, wie er sie haben will. Konzentriertes Innehalten. Ein bisschen Verlegenheit.

„Okay, jetzt spiel mal.“

Am Ende der Session kann Thomas sich beinahe stolperlos durch _I want your love_ riffen. Sein Lächeln danach trifft Guy direkt in der Magengrube.

„Super. Du lernst schnell.“

„Wirklich? Oder sagst du das nur so?“

„Nein, wirklich.“

Guy streicht sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und unterdrückt den Drang zu rauchen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht sie und eine distinguierte Frau mittleren Alters schiebt ihren Kopf durch den offenen Türspalt. Sie hat eine lange zurechtfrisierte Frisur wie aus _Dallas_ oder so eine Serie und ein gewinnendes Lächeln.

„Oh hi. Ich wollt nur mal Hallo sagen.“

„Hallo“, bringt Guy überfordert hervor.

„Das ist Guy-Man, er ist neu in unserer Klasse.“

„Freut mich Guy-Man.“

Guy lächelt verklemmt.

„Bleibst du zum Essen, Guy-Man?“

„Oh, ich weiß nicht.“

Hilfloser Blick zu Thomas. Der zuckt mit den Schultern.

Guy-Man bleibt zum Essen. Brot wird herumgereicht, alle reißen sich was vom Baguette ab und reden mit kauenden Mündern über Bücher, Musik und Filme. Thomas‘ Vater hat wilde Locken, lange Beine und eine lange Nase wie Thomas. Die lächelnden Augen hat Thomas von seiner Mutter. Er ist Einzelkind, wie vermutet.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, Sie haben Bukowski im Regal“, sagt Guy und schämt sich etwas.

Verdammt, er liebt diese Familie.

„Ja, das ist richtig“, sagt Thomas‘ Mutter.

„Maman ist Professorin für englische Literatur.“

„Und da lesen Sie Bukowski?“

„Sicher, warum nicht?“

„Naja, die meisten lesen doch Shakespeare. James Joyce oder sowas.“

„Ja, die habe ich natürlich auch gelesen. Aber ich befasse mich hauptsächlich mit der amerikanischen Literatur nach ‘45.“

Als der letzte Teller in die Küche getragen ist, sieht Guy sich noch einmal ihre Bücher an. Don DeLillo, Paul Auster, Bret Easton Elllis, Thomas Pynchon… Hat sie Thomas nach ihm benannt?

Kaum hat er an ihn gedacht, kommt er aus der Küche.

„So, wollen wir noch den Film sehen?“

„Oh. Aber es ist schon spät?“

Guy stellt den Pynchon zurück ins Regal.

„Du kannst doch hier übernachten.“

„Oh. Sicher?“

„Nur wenn du magst.“

Guy überlegt. Dann sagt er „Ich muss mal telefonieren“, und ruft bei sich zu Hause an. Er grummelt ein paar Worte in den Hörer.

„Ok. Geht klar.“

Sie schauen den Film auf Thomas‘ Minifernseher. Guy hockt im Schneidersitz vorne am Fußende, um überhaupt was zu erkennen. Thomas hat sich neben ihm ausgestreckt. Seine langen besockten Füße wackeln neben ihm, gelegentlich knackt ein Zeh.

Das Bett ist ziemlich groß und die Frage, wo er diese Nacht schlafen würde, hat sich in dem Moment erübrigt, in dem er erschöpft von seiner angespannten Position neben Thomas auf die Matratze sinkt und seine Augenlider immer schwerer werden. Er fühlt sich gut, sicher und mehr zu Hause als er es in seiner eigenen Wohnung je war. Benommen lauscht er Thomas‘ Geschwafel bis tief in die Nacht und schläft mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.


	3. Gartenparty & Bowie-Konzert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gartenparty bei Laurent und Bowie-Konzert im Olympia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Herbst und ich bin endlich in der richtigen Stimmung, diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben.

8.

Party bei Laurents Eltern im Garten. Guy hat Thomas gefragt, ob er auch kommen will, und als Nadia davon Wind bekam, hat sie sich prompt selbst eingeladen und Clémence zur Verstärkung mitgebracht.

Sie nehmen eine Abkürzung durch ein kleines Waldstück. Schon da sind die Mädels nicht begeistert. „Ich krieg bestimmt eine Zecke!“

„Hätteste dir mal lieber Jeans angezogen“, kommentiert Clémence nüchtern und lacht. Sie ist ein bisschen burschikos. Guy gefällt das. Sie trägt ein weites Stone Roses T-Shirt und Jeans statt wie Nadia Jeansrock und ein bauchfreies Top mit dünnen Spaghetti-Trägern.

Guy, der die Truppe am Bahnhof abgeholt hat, trottet schweigsam an Thomas‘ Seite durch den Wald.

Keiner spricht darüber, was neulich passiert ist. Wie einen Elefant führen sie das Thema an einer Leine hinter sich her.

Guy ist inzwischen Dauergast bei Thomas zu Hause. Er zeigt ihm Kniffs auf der Gitarre, sie schauen Filme und manchmal lernen sie sogar für Chemie. Was Guy so sehr langweilt, dass er anfängt Drachen zu kritzeln, oder wütend den Stift hinzuschmeißen.

Neulich sind sie zur Videothek und haben sich bei Monoprix mit Chips und Dr. Pepper eingedeckt. Sie wollten die ganze Nacht Filme schauen. Lange haben sie nicht durchgehalten. Guy wurde wach, als Thomas‘ Vater die Tür aufmachte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie lagen zusammen im Flimmerlicht des Fernsehers, als gerade der Abspann von _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ über den Bildschirm lief. Thomas hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt und sich richtig an seinen Rücken geschmiegt. Guy blinzelte Thomas‘ Vater nur überfordert an und der verstand und zog die Tür wieder zu.

Guy selbst verstand überhaupt nichts und lag unter Thomas‘ Arm wie ein Stück Holz. Als der Videorekorder die Kassette mit einem krächzenden Husten ausspuckte, grunzte Thomas nur und rollte sich auf die andere Seite.

Wahrscheinlich hat Thomas davon überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Wie einen schweren Rucksack mit Steinen schleppt Guy jetzt dieses Ereignis mit sich herum und kann mit niemandem darüber sprechen.

„Da vorne ist es gleich.“

Als Guy das Gartenstück erreicht, steht der schlaksige Laurent in einer ausgebeulten Unterhose vor dem Grill und gafft sie alle panisch an. Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Nadia und Clémence sind auch gekommen. Ich hoffe, das ist ok.“

„Ich verstehe nicht“, sagt Nadia, „Wo ist denn die Party?“ Sie wirkt im höchsten Maße angewidert.

Laurent stapft in die Laube und kommt angezogen mit Jeans und Poloshirt wieder raus. Er spricht eine halbe Stunde mit keinem und kümmert sich nur um seinen Grill. Nadia und Clémence hocken auf einer Gartenbank und tuscheln (wahrscheinlich darüber, wie sie schleunigst hier weg kommen), während Thomas versucht sie mit Getränken bei Laune zu halten.

„Das sollte eigentlich keine Party in dem Sinne sein“, raunt Guy. „Nur Jungs, die abhängen.“

Thomas zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Hab ich Nadia auch gesagt. Aber sie wollte unbedingt mit.“

„Na dann soll sie jetzt auch nicht so auf beleidigt tun. Sie kann ja wieder gehen, wenn es ihr nicht passt.“

Irgendwann hat sich Laurent wieder eingekriegt und ist sehr zuvorkommend zu den Mädels.

„Ich bin übrigens Laurent. Aber alle nennen mich Branco.“

Guy nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und wundert sich. Niemand nennt ihn Branco.

Nadia weiß nicht, was sie von alledem halten soll und sprüht sich erstmal überall mit Mückenspray ein. Die Septembersonne steht tief und blitzt orangefarben zwischen den Bäumen hervor.

Clémence hilft Laurent, der den Grill nicht anbekommt, und Nadia steht mit verschränkten Armen herum. Thomas und Guy suchen irgendwo Holz für die Feuerschale.

Dies verspricht einer von diesen Abenden zu werden, die hinterher irgendwann ganz toll sind.

„Mir wäre lieber, er wäre jetzt schon toll“, grunzt Nadia. Lachend stoßen sie und Clémence auf ihre Misere an und glotzen die Jungs an.

„Was für ein Haufen.“

Der eine lässt die Würstchen anbrennen, die andren kriegen die Feuerschale nicht an.

„Das Holz ist zu feucht“, weiß Thomas.

Sie schmeißen eine Menge Laub und Papier in die Schale. Außer eine Menge Qualm kommt dabei aber nicht viel rum.

Das Essen stimmt die Mädels versöhnlich. Sie trinken viel und lachen über Leute aus der Schule. Thomas, Laurent und Guy reden über Musik.

„Was machst du da oben?“, fragt Thomas, als es dunkel wird. Die anderen sind im Schuppen, weil es kalt geworden und aus der Sache mit der Feuerschale nichts geworden ist. Guy hockt oben auf dem Dach und bastelt sich eine Tüte. „Ich schaue mir die Sterne an.“ Er leckt an dem Papier und rollt es gekonnt zusammen. „Willst du auch?“

„Warum nicht.“

Thomas klettert die wackelige Leiter hinauf und begutachtet die gewellte Dachfolie kritisch.

„Ist das denn auch sicher?“

Guy hebt die breiten Schultern und lässt sie wieder fallen.

„Wird schon.“

Mit geducktem Gang kommt Thomas auf ihn zu. Guy sieht nur die weißen Zähne und die käsige Haut vor dem schwarzen Hintergrund der Nacht. Grillen zirpen, Bäume rascheln.

„Hier.“

Er reicht Thomas den Joint. Thomas nimmt ihn etwas umständlich und zieht daran. Es sieht irrsinnig komisch aus. Guy lacht ein jungenhaftes und nur selten gelachtes Lachen. Es ist kaum mehr als ein Grunzen.

„Was? Lachst du mich aus?“

„Ein bisschen.“

Er nimmt den Joint zurück und zieht genüsslich daran.

„Ist das etwa dein erster Joint?“

„Ja, schon möglich. Was hat mich verraten?“

Er hat den Joint ungefähr so gehalten wie die Strat, die einfach wie ein Fremdkörper an ihm aussah.

„Nichts. Aber du wirkst ein bisschen zu brav dafür.“

„Zu brav? Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Ach nichts.“

„Kann ich nochmal?“

„Sicher.“

Guy reicht ihm den Joint und schaut amüsiert dabei zu, wie Thomas den dicken Qualm in seine Lunge zieht und ihn dann geräuschvoll in die Sterne bläst.

„Wie ein weißer Schleier, den man an den schwarzen Nachthimmel gehängt hat.“

„Ja.“

„Wusstest du, dass sich im Zentrum der Milchstraße ein schwarzes Loch befindet?“

„Hm. Nee, hab ich nie drüber nachgedacht.“

„Es wiegt ungefähr viermal so viel wie die Sonne.“

Guy, der keine Vorstellung davon hat, wie viel die Sonne wiegt, macht ein beeindrucktes Gesicht.

„Schwarze Löcher faszinieren mich“, schwärmt Thomas und glotzt mit leuchteten Augen nach oben in den Sternenhimmel, während Guy neben ihm hockt und davon träumt, seinen kantigen Adamsapfel mit dem Finger nachzuzeichnen. Ein seltsamer Traum, aber so seltsam auch wieder nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er bis zum Haaransatz bekifft ist.

„Wusstest du, dass du in der Nähe eines schwarzen Lochs langsamer altern würdest? Hat was mit der Gravitation zu tun. Je stärker ein Gravitationsfeld ist, desto langsamer vergeht die Zeit…“

„Aha. Und wie hoch ist die Gravitation eines schwarzen Lochs?“

„Naja, sie ist so groß, dass nicht mal Licht entweichen kann.“

„Wow.“

„Demnach müssten Menschen auf dem Mars auch schneller altern. Im Verhältnis zu den Menschen auf der Erde. Die Gravitation auf dem Mars beträgt nämlich 3,711 Meter pro Quadratsekunde. Und auf der Erde 9,807.“

Guy versucht ein beeindrucktes Gesicht zu machen und schaut eine Weile ehrfürchtig mit Thomas in den mit Sternen besprenkelten Himmel.

„Ich hab mal gelesen“, bemüht er sich das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, „dass man zu Spaghetti wird, wenn man in ein schwarzes Loch gezogen wird.“

Ein Lächeln springt auf Thomas‘ Gesicht und Guy nimmt einen Zug von seinem Joint.

Unter ihnen pilgern Laurent und Clémence zum Grill, um ein paar Snacks zu organisieren. Nadia, die es so lange hinausgezögert hat, wie es ging, sucht sich jetzt irgendeinen Busch, wo sie pinkeln gehen kann, nachdem sie die Chemietoilette dankend mit „Keine zehn Pferde kriegen mich da rein!“ abgelehnt hat.

„Ich kann euch gerne ein bisschen allein lassen, wenn du willst“, schlägt Clémence beladen mit Chipstüten und Bierflaschen vor. Laurent stellt sich doof und Clémence verdreht die Augen. „Ist doch mehr als deutlich, dass du was von ihr willst.“

„Was, nein nein nein nein.“ Laurent wedelt mit den Händen in der Luft und richtet beschämt seine dicke Hornbrille. In den Gläsern spiegelt sich weißes Mondlicht. „Das kann ich Guy-Man nicht antun.“

„Du kannst was Guy-Man nicht antun?“

„Naja. Offensichtlich will er doch etwas von Nadia. Und Nadia ist sowieso mit Thomas zusammen, also.“

Clémence gafft ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann prustet sie los. Ein schnoddriges Lachen.

„Ja, ist klar.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Du denkst wirklich, es ist Nadia, von der Guy-Man etwas will?“

„Hä?“

Er folgt ihrem Blick hinauf zum Dach der Laube, auf dem Guy und Thomas sitzen und lachend in die Sterne starren. Das heißt, Thomas starrt in die Sterne. Guy fläzt gelassen neben ihm und lächelt ihn verlegen an.

„Alter, glaub mir, du bist der einzige hier, der etwas von Nadia will.“

Sie klopft ihm auf die Schulter und weiß nicht, ob sie ihn um seine Naivität beneiden oder dafür bemitleiden soll.

Die letzte Bahn fuhr kurz vor Mitternacht. Jetzt heißt es warten bis zum Morgengrauen. Nadia bereut ihre Entscheidung hergekommen zu sein deutlich, als sie auf dem klammen Sofa in der Laube hockt. Seit Stunden hält sie sich an ihrem schalen Bier fest. Nichtmal betrinken kann sie sich, sonst muss sie nur wieder in den Busch. Das eine Mal hat ihr gereicht. Erde klebt an ihren Knien davon. Und Gott weiß, was sonst noch.

Sie sieht auf die Uhr. Noch nicht mal zwei Uhr.

Laurent steht in der Mitte des Schuppens und schrammelt auf einer Elektrogitarre Songs von Bands, die sie verachtet. Gelegentlich grunzt er einen Nine Inch Nails Songs oder so etwas in die Richtung. Kann auch Motörhead oder Slayer sein. Clémence unterdrückt ein Schmunzeln. Guy hockt betrunken neben Thomas auf dem Sofa und rückt ihm ein wenig auf die Pelle.

Drei Uhr. Thomas gibt Nadia seine Jacke, damit sie nicht friert. Sie hüllt sich darin ein und legt ihren Kopf auf Clémence‘ Schulter ab.

Halb vier. Ein alter Ghettoblaster ist jetzt am Start. Sie hören Slayer und Laurent geht völlig ab und schüttelt seine dichte Mähne. Die Mädchen versuchen ihre schlechte Laune wegzulachen und Guy fummelt an Thomas‘ Arm herum. Der wundert sich zwar, schiebt es aber auf das Gras.

„Oh, das ist die beste Stelle! Das müsst ihr euch anhören!“

Laurent macht das Licht aus, damit sie sich alle ganz auf besagte Stelle einlassen können, und sie sitzen im Dunkeln. Thomas‘ spürt eine zärtliche Hand auf der Innenseite seines Arms, zärtliche Fingerkuppen, die einen angenehmen Kitzel auslösen und sich nicht anders anfühlen als die zärtlichen Liebkosungen eines Mädchens. Thomas ist wie erstarrt ob der Erkenntnis, dass es, wenn es dunkel, kaum einen Unterschied macht, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Kerl ist, der dich berührt. Die Mädels haben inzwischen völlig resigniert und lassen die Nacht einfach über sich ergehen.

4 Uhr. Laurent liegt auf dem keimigen Teppich bei den totgetretenen Käfern. Er hat sich wie ein Embryo im Mutterbauch neben seinem Ghettoblaster zusammengerollt und schnarcht leise. Thomas kauert eingepfercht zwischen Nadia und Guy, der ihn betrunken streichelt.

5 Uhr. Nadia schläft mit ihrem Kopf auf Clémence‘ Schulter ein. Laurent liegt reglos auf dem Teppich und Clémence macht ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine der Zitronen auf ihrem Stone Roses T-Shirt gebissen. 

6:30 Uhr. Zeit zu gehen. Vier Teenies schleppen sich im Morgengrauen durch das Waldstück und sprechen kein Wort. Laurent haben sie einfach dort in der Laube liegen lassen. Ein kurzes Rütteln an seiner Schulter, um zu schauen, ob es ihm gut ging, ein Grunzen und es ging klar. Nadia ist eingehüllt in Thomas‘ grüne Collegejacke, die so groß ist, dass es aussieht, als wäre es das einzige, was sie trägt. Guy trottet ihnen einsam hinterher. Sein Gesicht verborgen hinter einem Vorhang langer, schwarzer Haare. Der Blick dahinter wild. Thomas sieht sich nach ihm um. Ihre Blicke, die sich kurz treffen, schweifen beschämt wieder zu Boden.

9.

Guy schaut immer wieder auf seine silberne Casio-Uhr und kann sich kaum auf die Zeilen konzentrieren, die er im Licht der schummerigen Laternenbeleuchtung zu lesen versucht. Die zertretenen Käfer auf dem Teppich von Laurents Gartenlaube haben ihn dazu inspiriert, mal wieder Kafkas _Verwandlung_ zu lesen. Wieder so ein Hosentaschenbuch.

Nach ein paar Minuten fängt es an zu nieseln. Guy schüttelt nochmal die Uhr aus dem Ärmel seiner Lederjacke. Kurz vor sieben. Gleich ist Einlass. Und gerade als er sich fragt, ob er sich schonmal in die Schlange stellen sollte, steht Thomas vor ihm. „Oh hey!“ Nervöse Begrüßung.

„Ja, sorry, die Bahn war so voll. Ich musste ein paar Bahnen abwarten, bis ich in eine einsteigen konnte.“

„Ja, klar. Macht doch nichts. Wir sind gerade pünktlich.“

Guy stopft das Buch in seine Gesäßtasche und steckt sich mit zittrigen Fingern eine Zigarette an.

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragt Thomas, dem so viel Gezittere nicht entgangen ist.

„Was? Nein. Ja. Ein bisschen vielleicht.“

Guy hat es nicht kommen sehen, aber auf einmal hat es ihn erwischt. Er schlottert richtig in seiner Nähe und überspielt es mit wilden Gesten. Fährt sich dauernd durch die Haare, bis es sich nach ein paar nervösen Zügen von seiner Zigarette verflüchtigt.

„Du klingst krank“, stellt er fest und jetzt ist es Thomas, der sich verlegen durch seine Haare fährt.

„Ja. Äh. Meine Freundin ist erkältet.“

„Oh.“

 _Meine Freundin._ Die Worte treffen ihn mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne. Einen Block lang läuft er wie in Trance.

„Ja, sie hat die ganze Nacht gehustet.“

„Das ist ja doof.“

Etwas Besseres will Guy dazu nicht einfallen. Eine Freundin. Sex. Wann genau ist das passiert? Sie hatten gerade mal eine Woche Herbstferien.

Thomas zieht ein zerknülltes Taschentuch hervor, schnäuzt sich die Nase und stopft es wieder zurück in seine Hosentasche.

„Bist du denn überhaupt fit für das Konzert?“, will Guy wissen, der sich aus Gründen, die er nicht verstand, diese coole Lederjacke gekauft, sich die Haare schulterlang geschnitten und das teure Chanel-Parfum, das er mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte, aufgelegt hat. Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht ist das der Grund, warum es, als sie sich heut zum ersten Mal in die Augen gesehen haben, so gefunkt hat, und beschämte Blicke auf den Boden folgten.

„Ach, das geht schon.“

„Nagut. Wir können ja hinten bleiben.“

Die Art, wie er _meine Freundin_ sagte. Ist es etwa jemand, den er gar nicht kennt? Guy fragt sich das das ganze Konzert lang und ist gar nicht richtig bei der Sache. Er steht zum ersten Mal hinten im Olympia (statt sich mit nacktem Oberkörper durch die pogende Masse treiben zu lassen), noch unter den Balkonen des alten Theatersaals, und fühlt sich, als würde er David Bowie auf einem Minifernseher statt auf der großen Bühne sehen. Auch der Sound hier hinten ist beschissen. Ein dumpfer Brei, der von den Stimmen der Leute, die ihre Klappe nicht halten können, noch zusätzlich niedergestampft wird.

Thomas neben ihm schnäuzt wieder in sein zerknülltes Taschentuch, aber hält sich tapfer aufrecht. Er hat seinen Pulli und seinen Anorak um seine Hüfte gebunden und Guy hat sich ein bisschen über ihn lustig gemacht. Er selbst hat seine Lederjacke an der Garderobe abgegeben. Sie stehen hinten. Er kann also gleich rausrennen, wenn das Konzert vorbei ist, und so das ewige Anstehen vermeiden. So ist jedenfalls der Plan.

Guy beobachtet ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Groß, lockig, nicht viel anders als sonst und doch ist er jetzt ein anderer Mensch. Er ist ein Mensch, der eine Freundin hat. Zusammen mit dem infernalen Soundbrei und einer unruhig wogenden Masse wird Guy überschwemmt von einem Schwall der Traurigkeit. Und in einer rührenden Geste – als das Gedränge groß wird – schiebt Thomas ihn irgendwann vor sich, damit er noch etwas sehen kann. Die ganze Zeit spürt er Thomas‘ Körper hinter sich, als er verhalten im Takt wippt, und gelegentlich seinen Atem auf seinen Haaren. Bier schwappt auf seine Chucks, als sich ein Idiot an sie vorbei drängelt, und er spürt Thomas’ beschützende Hand auf seiner Hüfte, als neben ihnen, wo auch Bier verschüttet wurde, das Gerangel losgeht und plötzlich von allen Seiten gedrückt und geschoben wird. Merkwürdig, denkt er und wankt benommen in Thomas‘ dürren Armen. Sowas macht man doch nur bei einem Mädchen. Seiner Freundin.

Später sitzen sie noch ratlos bei Burger King. (Der Plan mit der Garderobe ging auf und sie waren schnell raus aus dem Olympia.) Guy mampft Pommes und Cheeseburger und Thomas hält sich an einem warmen Tee fest. Muffig zieht Guy Bilanz. „Das war ja ganz nett, um mal David Bowie zu sehen. Aber ich dachte er spielt wenigstens ein paar Hits. Du weißt schon, _Rebel Rebel_ und so. Stattdessen nur dieser Tin Machine Müll. Man konnte nicht mal mitsingen. Die Songs kennt doch keiner.“ Er steckt sich einen Pommesstreifen in den Mund und Thomas stimmt ihm etwas müde, aber freundlich zu. Dicke Locken hängen ihm in sein fahles Gesicht.

„Ich muss langsam mal nach Hause“, sagt er und klingt so kraftlos wie er aussieht. Schweigend schlurfen sie zu zweit zur Métro-Station Opéra. Guy saugt den Rest von Cola aus seinem Becher.

„Ich muss zur M9“, sagt er und schnieft etwas im ungemütlichen Nieselregen.

„Ah, stimmt. Wo fährt die?“

„Vorne, beim La Fayette. Ist nur ne Minute von hier.“

„Ah, ok.“ Betretenes Schweigen, ausweichende Blicke. „Nagut. Wir sehen uns dann in der Schule?“, fragt Thomas vorsichtig und Guy spürt, wie das, was sie mal für kurze Zeit hatten, jetzt wie flusige Spinnweben zwischen ihnen hängt.

„Ja. Sicher.“

Sie verziehen den Mund zu etwas, das sie beide für ein Lächeln halten, und laufen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Thomas die Treppe der Métro-Station runter und Guy mit angezogenen Schultern durch die großen Chausseen. Die bunten Schaufensterlichter, Autoscheinwerfer und Ampellichter verschwimmen auf den nassen Straßen wie Tusche. In der Métro hat er eine Viererbank für sich alleine und macht die Füße hoch. Der Kopf ist leer, das Herz ist voll und beinahe hätte er seine Umsteigestation vertrödelt.

Nicht viel später kriecht er in sein Bett. Paul pennt schon und er versucht lautlos in sein Kissen zu heulen.


	4. Videoabend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas lernt Gildas kennen. Guy schwänzt. Später schauen sie sich noch einen Film an.

10.

In der ersten Woche nach den Herbstferien steckt Thomas knietief in Klassensprecheraufgaben.

Er hört das leise Schluchzen auf der Toilette und klopft zögerlich an die Kabinentür.

„Hey, alles klar?“

Madame Zibra, die ein Gespür für gefährdete Schüler hat, setzt ihn manchmal auf sie an. Weil er einer von ihnen ist und besser an sie rankommt.

Keine Antwort.

„Nagut, ich bin hier draußen, wenn was ist.“

„Aber der Unterricht beginnt.“

Thomas macht es sich gerade auf der Fensterbank gemütlich, als eine leise, verschniefte Stimme von hinter der Tür zu hören ist.

„Na und?“

Der Geruch hier drinnen ist nicht gerade angenehm, aber was soll man machen. Für eine elitäre Schule wird hier ganz schön gespart. Kein Toilettenpapier, keine Seife oder kaltes Wasser, noch nichtmal eine Klobrille.

Es ist eine ganze Weile lang ruhig, dann öffnet sich endlich die Kabinentür. Der Junge – hager, dunkler Beatles-Topfschnitt, Hochwasserhosen, eine Stufe unter ihm – sieht ihn mit trübem Gesicht an.

„Alles okay?“, will Thomas wissen.

„Ja.“

„Lust auf einen Snack? Mein Magen knurrt schon ein bisschen.“

„Was ist mit dem Unterricht?“

„Jetzt ist es auch egal.“

Unsicherheit.

„Nagut.“

Sie gehen hoch in die Caféteria und holen sich bei Inès ein belegtes Schinken-Käse-Baguette, Capri-Sonne und einen Twix-Riegel. Thomas zahlt und sie setzen sich an einen der vielen leeren Plastiktische.

„Ich bin übrigens Thomas.“

„Gildas.“

Die Stimmung ist seltsam, aber Thomas bemüht sich.

„Ich glaub ich hab dich neulich mit deiner Freundin auf dem Bowie-Konzert gesehen“, sagt Gildas, nachdem er etwas mit sich gerungen hat, etwas scheu. Man merkt, dass er sich dazu zwingt. Die wackelnde Stimme, die Art, wie er mit dem Strohhalm von seiner Capri-Sonne spielt.

„Oh, du warst auch da?“

„Ja.“

„Mit meiner Freundin war ich aber nicht da.“

Thomas denkt nach. Guy-Man in seinen Armen, klein, lange Haare, süße Stupsnase, weiche Wangen, verträumter Blick. In der schummerigen Halle hätte man ihn leicht für seine Freundin halten können.

Oh.

„Ich war mit Guy-Man da. Aus meiner Klasse. Vielleicht kennst du ihn.“

Gildas ist im Aufbauprogramm der Schule. Er ist eines von den Banlieue-Kids, die ein Stipendium erhalten haben. Sie haben es oft schwer, Anschluss zu finden. Sind immer Außenseiter gewesen. Zu klug für ihre Schule im Banlieue und in Carnot plötzlich überfordert mit dem straffen Programm.

„Vielleicht würdet ihr euch gut verstehen. Er mag auch Musik.“

„Ja?“

„Was hörst du so?“

„Naja, so Bowie, New York Dolls... The Smiths!“

Es ist ein zähes Gespräch. Aber es ist ein Anfang. Thomas weiß, dass es nichts nutzt, sie nach ihren Problemen zu fragen. Oft wissen sie selbst nicht mal, was genau ihr Problem eigentlich ist. Betroffen starrt Thomas auf die vernarbte Innenseite seiner Arme. Er weiß, dass er vielleicht nicht Gildas‘ Freund sein kann. Aber er kann ihm helfen, welche zu finden.

„Spielst du ein Instrument?“

„Nein.“

„Würdest du gern eins spielen?“

„Vielleicht. Weiß nicht.“

„Morgennachmittag trifft sich die Musik AG. Vielleicht ist das was für dich. Die haben ziemlich coole Instrumente. Nicht nur Triangel und sowas.“

Gildas muss ein Lachen unterdrücken. Traurig, dass er das muss.

„Spielst du auch?“

„Ja. Klavier. Seit ich klein bin. Und gerade habe ich Gitarre angefangen.“

„Cool.“

„Ich kann mal Guy-Man fragen. Vielleicht zeigt er dir ein bisschen was.“

Leider ist Guy-Man seit Tagen nicht mehr in der Schule gewesen. Betrübt starrt Thomas in Englisch auf den leeren Platz am Fenster und fragt sich, ob er ihn letzte Woche beim Konzert angesteckt hat, während Madame Sullivan aus _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ vorliest.

 _„I turned halfway round, and saw Dorian Gray for the first time. When our eyes met, I was growing pale._ _A curious sensation of terror came over me. I knew that I had come face to face with someone whose mere personality was so fascinating that, if I allowed it to do so, it would absorb my whole nature, my whole soul, my very art itself.”_

Hier schaut sie mit bedeutungsschwerem Blick in die Runde und lässt die vorgelesenen Worte sacken. Es herrscht Totenstille. François beginnt plötzlich zu hüsteln.

„Homo!“

Gekicher geht durch die Klasse. Manche finden es tatsächlich komisch und manche sind nur erleichtert.

Thomas hockt auf seinem Platz und lacht nicht. Er hat die Worte _face to face_ in seiner Ausgabe unterstrichen.

*

Beim Mittagessen schmiedet Nadia Pläne für den Nachmittag.

„Wir könnten ins Kino“, schlägt sie vor, während sie Kartoffelpüree und Linsen in sich reinschaufelt.

„Was läuft denn?“

Sie holt ein zerknicktes Kinoprogramm vom Le Grand Rex aus ihrem Lederranzen. Nicht gerade ein Arthaus-Kino.

„ _Robin Hood_ läuft um 17 Uhr.“

„Hm.“

„Danach könnten wir noch zu mir. Meine Eltern haben heute Disco-Abend.“

„Ja. Klingt gut.“

Aber Thomas ist nicht bei der Sache. Und während in Philosophie aus _Fragmente einer Sprache der Liebe_ vorgelesen wird und er auf Guy-Mans leeren Platz starrt, kommt ihm eine Idee.

_„Ich nehme allein in einem Café Platz; man eilt zu meiner Begrüßung herbei; ich fühle mich von Menschen umgeben, nach meinen Wünschen gefragt, umworben. Der Andere aber ist abwesend; ich beschwöre ihn mir selbst herauf, damit er mich von jener Willfährigkeit der Welt gegenüber bewahrt, die mir auflauert. Ich mache die Abwesenheit des Anderen für meine Weltverfallenheit verantwortlich.“_

Monsieur Dupieux macht eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und schaut hoffnungsvoll in die Runde – zwei freundliche eisblaue Kristalle funkeln in seinem haarigen Gesicht. Dann nimmt er _Das Sein und das Nichts_ von Sartre (ein Ziegelstein von einem Buch) und schlägt es auf einer mit einem Zettel markierten Seite auf. Er setzt sich auf Guy-Mans leeren Tisch und liest daraus vor.

_„Ich in um vier Uhr mit Pierre verabredet. Ich komme eine viertel Stunde zu spät: Pierre ist immer pünktlich; hat er auf mich gewartet? Ich sehe mich im Lokal um, sehe mir die Gäste an und sage: ‚Er ist nicht da.‘ Ist das eine Intuition der Abwesenheit Pierres, oder tritt die Negation erst mit dem Urteil auf?“_

Thomas schaltet auf Durchzug und die Worte, die Monsieur Dupieux vorliest, verschwimmen zu einer breiigen Masse, während die Worte _„Er ist nicht da“_ wie ein Echo durch seinen Kopf hallen. _„…das soll keineswegs heißen, dass ich seine Abwesenheit an irgendeiner bestimmten Stelle des Lokals entdecke. Pierre ist von dem ganzen Café abwesend; seine Abwesenheit lässt das Café in seinem Schwinden erstarren…“_

Thomas wird plötzlich richtig schlecht. Seine langen Beine zappeln nervös unter dem Tisch und er kann sich kaum noch auf dem Platz halten. Und schon gar nicht kann er sich auf Sartre oder Roland Barthes einlassen. Plötzlich will er nur noch weg.

Nach der Stunde greift er seine Bücher, wirft sie in den Rucksack und verlässt fluchtartig das Gebäude. Er trifft Nadia auf dem Schulhof. Sie strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und als sie seinen schuldbewussten Blick sieht, strahlt sie nicht mehr.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab vergessen, dass wir nach dem Unterricht noch Klassensprecherversammlung haben.“

„Oh.“

„Können wir vielleicht ein anderes Mal ins Kino?“

„Oh mann. Muss das denn heute sein? Ich hab mich schon so gefreut.“

„Ja, schon. Madame Zibra stellt heute ihre Anti-Mobbing-Strategie vor. Das ist wichtig.“

Das ist gelogen, weil das erst nächste Woche ist. Aber da Nadia sich ohnehin nicht sonderlich für jene Art Belange interessiert, die etwas mit anderen Menschen als sie selbst zu tun haben, würde er damit durchkommen.

Nach einigem Gemurre, bestraft sie ihn damit, dass er danach auch nicht mehr zu ihr zu kommen bräuchte, und marschiert davon. Thomas verbringt ein paar Sekunden damit, sich schlecht zu fühlen, und fängt dann Laurent an der Treppe ab.

11.

Guy sieht wuschelige Locken und seinen spitzen Adamsapfel, als er in der Dunkelheit durchs Zimmer schleicht und seine Klamotten sucht.

Dann wacht er auf.

Seine Hand streicht über das leere Kissen und er keucht, als sich das abgrundtiefe Gefühl von Leere und Einsamkeit vor ihm auftut wie eine hässliche pulsierende Wunde.

Es war nur ein Traum über ein Gefühl. Keine Handlung, aber eine Ahnung, wie es wäre mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Es begleitet ihn durch den ganzen Tag. Als er sich unter der Dusche einen runterholt. Als er an den Kühlschrank geht und sich Milch über die Frühstücksflocken gießt und als er am Vormittag vor dem Fernseher hockt und MTV glotzt.

Seine Mutter ist arbeiten. Paul ist in der Schule. Kein Mensch kriegt also mit, dass er schwänzt.

Am Nachmittag wartet er rauchend vor dem Haus von Clémence. Bei einem Herbstspaziergang will er herausfinden, mit wem Thomas zusammen ist. Doch als er sie so sieht mit ihrem Stone Roses T-Shirt, der Männerjeansjacke und den dicken dunklen Haaren locker nach oben zusammengebunden, hat er plötzlich ganz andere Gedanken.

Plaudernd läuft er mit ihr durch die in Laub getauchten Straßen. Die Sonne hängt wie ein in Wein getränkter Lappen am Himmel und färbt den Nachmittag in ein verwaschenes Gelb. Sie reden über die Stone Roses, führen die übliche Sartre vs. Hesse Debatte und der Gedanke an Thomas verschwimmt im trüben Nachmittagslicht.

„Und kommst du mal wieder zur Schule, Guillaume?“

„Ach mal schauen. Wenn ich Lust habe.“

Sie grinsen sich lange an.

„Kommst du noch mit nach oben? Dann kann ich dir _Steppenwolf_ gleich geben.“

„Sicher.“

Oben drückt sie ihn direkt aufs Bett.

„Wir haben so ungefähr zwanzig Minuten.“

Sie zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und lange dunkle Haare fallen Guy ins Gesicht. Er bäumt sich auf und lutscht an ihren Brüsten. Sie lässt sich das eine Weile gefallen, dann drückt sie ihn zurück und zerrt ihm die Jeans runter. Verhungernd sieht er ihr nach, als sie aufsteht und an ihre Kommode geht. Über ihr zieht Kurt Cobain auf einem Poster genüsslich an einer Zigarette und er wird bald irre vor Lust. Er hört das Knistern einer Kondompackung. Aber bevor sie es ihm überzieht, nimmt sie ihn in den Mund. „Oh mondieu.“ Fieberhaft stöhnt er in seine Hände.

„Ist das dein erstes Mal?“

Sie wirkt belustigt.

„Vielleicht“, sagt er etwas kränklich und klingt ängstlicher als er will. Sie lächelt und klettert über seinen Schoß. Seine Hände gleiten voller Ehrfurcht über samtige Schenkel. Irgendwie hat er sich seinen Nachmittag anders vorgestellt. Er wollte ein bisschen Gitarre spielen und Frosties essen, während er sich Beavis und Butthead im Fernsehen reinziehen würde, bis ihn die Fürze seines Bruders in sein Zimmer treiben würden.

„Deins nicht?“

„Was denkst du?“, fragt sie, als er in sie hineingleitet, aber ab diesem Zeitpunkt weiß er nicht mal mehr seinen eigenen Namen. Sie küssen sich und es ist schön. Aber keiner von beiden weiß, ob er in den anderen verliebt ist. Sie scheint es aus einem Grund mit ihm zu treiben, der ihm nicht ganz klar ist. Jedenfalls legt sie keinen Wert darauf, von ihm zärtlich berührt zu werden. Bei jedem Versuch werden seine Hände sofort ins Kissen gestopft. Alles, was er machen kann, ist daliegen. Verwirrt sieht er an sich runter. Sie weiß genau, was sie will, und Guy beneidet sie ein bisschen darum. Nachdem sie zitternd und zuckend kommt, kauert sie eine Weile schnaufend über ihm. Wieder bei Kräften setzt sie sich auf und bindet ihre Haare zusammen. „Bist du gekommen?“

„Nein. Noch nicht.“

„Brauchst du noch lang?“

„Weiß nicht.“

„Nagut, tu einfach, was du tun musst. Aber mach schnell.“

Guy ist überfordert und umschlingt ihren Körper, bis er sich schlotternd in ihr ergießt. Während er noch nach Luft ringt, springt sie bereits von ihm runter und rennt ins Bad. Er zieht sich das Kondom ab und weiß nicht, wohin damit.

„Das kannst du mir geben!“ Angezogen in einem weiten Hoodie und einer Männerboxershorts huscht sie damit wieder nach nebenan und er hört nur die Klospülung. Benommen setzt er sich auf die Bettkante und streift sich seine Unterhose über.

Er riecht nach Sex, als er nach Hause kommt, und steht völlig neben sich. Verwirrt trinkt er erstmal ein Tetrapack Orangensaft leer. Paul, der Trottel, versteht zum Glück nichts von solchen Dingen.

Schwul ist er also nicht, denkt er unter der Dusche und weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. Erleichtert fällt er an diesem Abend in sein Bett und ist froh, dass das mit Thomas nur eine Phase war.

„Warum liegst du schon im Bett?“, verlangt Paul zu wissen, als der in ihr Zimmer platzt.

Guy zieht sich die Kopfhörer ab. Stone Roses plärren aus den Ohrmuscheln.

„Was?“

„Warum liegst du schon im Bett, bist du krank oder was?“, krächzt Paul, der gerade im Stimmbruch ist.

„Ja, lass mich“, grunzt Guy zurück. Er hat den Stimmbruch schon hinter sich und klingt wie ein alter knurriger Köter, wenn er mit Paul spricht. Etwas sanfter ist seine Stimme, wenn er mit Clémence oder Thomas zusammen ist. Wie ein samtiger Fetzen aus der Nähschublade seiner Mutter.

*

„Nicht schon wieder“, ist Guys erster Gedanke, als er aufwacht, und sich nicht bewegen kann. Durch den dunklen Raum bewegt sich eine Gestalt, von der Guy in seinem dämmrigen Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Wirklichkeit zu wissen glaubt, dass es sich um seine verstorbene Großmutter handelt. Sie ist nur eine Ahnung und gleichzeitig von atemraubender Präsenz. Die Adrenalinstöße schaffen es nicht Guys Arm, der über seinem Kopf liegt wie ein schweres Stück Holz, anzuheben und zum Schalter seiner Nachttischleuchte zu tragen.

„Paul? Paul!“

Redet Guy wirklich oder denkt Guy nur zu reden?

Paul wird jedenfalls nicht wach. Und als Guy seinen Arm unter größter Anstrengung angehoben kriegt und das Licht anknipsen will, bleibt es dunkel. Panisch wandelt er durch die Wohnung. Er tastet nach Lichtschaltern. Die Wohnung bleibt dunkel, seine Rufe ungehört. „Maman! Maman?“ Und er allein.

Ein erneuter Adrenalinstoß reißt ihn aus dem Schlaf. Mit pochendem Herzen liegt er im Bett. Das T-Shirt ist durchgeschwitzt und seine Haare kleben nass in seinem Nacken. Es ist dunkel, aber er hört das Wasser im Bad rauschen. Paul macht sich für die Schule fertig. Guy kann seine Nacht nur schwer verdauen und die Wirklichkeit von dem, was nur geträumt wurde, nur schwer entwirren. Er schlurft in Unterhose ins Bad, als Paul fertig ist. Es stinkt wie üblich. Das hat man davon, wenn man als letztes ins Bad geht. Das mit dem Onanieren hat sich damit erledigt.

„Widerlich“, grunzt er und gibt vor, zu spät zu sein, bis Paul und Maman aus dem Haus eilen und er sich auf die Couch hauen kann. Endlich ist er allein. Mit dem Geräusch von Frosties, die man sich morgens in eine Schüssel schüttet, und dem Klimpern seines Panzerkettenarmbandes beim Onanieren.

Während er die Frosties in sich reinschaufelt, zappt er lustlos durch die Kanäle und bleibt bei den Morgenvideos von MTV kleben. Erstmal wach werden. _I wanna sex you up, Losing my Religion, Unfinished Sympathy, Love to hate you_ und Co. ziehen wie ein Nebel an ihm vorbei, hinter dem auch die Erinnerung an seine Nacht verborgen liegt. Es ist vielmehr nur noch eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl, das ihn durch den Tag begleitet. So als würde seiner Seele eine Hautschicht fehlen.

Am frühen Nachmittag dann Sitcom-Marathon auf Canal+. Bis dahin verbringt Guy die Zeit mit einem Buch _(Steppenwolf),_ macht sich Mittag (Ravioli aus der Dose) und holt sich mit der Erinnerung an den vorigen Nachmittag einen runter. Es war der Wahnsinn. Nicht, wie er sich sein erstes Mal vorgestellt hätte. Es gab kein Stöhnen, keine Schreie, nicht mal Liebe zwischen ihnen, aber es war besser als alles, was er jemals gefühlt hat. Und das war anscheinend nicht sehr viel. Oder zumindest nicht sehr schön.

Sein Panzerkettenarmband klimpert hektisch und kündigt einen baldigen Höhepunkt an. Wie berauscht strandet er in Gedanken in Thomas‘ Armen und ihm wird einen Moment ganz warm vor Glück, als sein Körper von wohligen Gefühlen durchströmt wird. „Oh Putain!“ Er schnauft kraftlos ins Kissen, fühlt sich einen Moment lang, als würde er auf einem Floß liegen, steht dann träge auf und macht sich sauber, zieht sich neue Unterwäsche an und haut sich wieder aufs Sofa. Der Gedanke an Thomas und das Gefühl dabei sind wieder abgeebbt. Verdammt, er denkt dabei an alles Mögliche. Einmal sogar an seine Englischlehrerin oder die ruppige Frau von der Post. Muss nichts heißen. Es ist ein stiller Moment, in dem er im Einklang mit sich und der Welt ist. Nichts weiter.

Die Türklingel weckt ihn am frühen Nachmittag aus einem leichten Dämmerschlaf. Er zieht sich die Kapuze über die strähnigen Haare, macht sich aber keine Mühe Hose und Schuhe anziehen und geht in Socken und Unterhose an die Tür. Erschrocken glotzt er Thomas an. Er dachte, es wäre vielleicht der Postbote, der die La-Redoute-Bestellung seiner Mutter bringt.

„Hey, ich dachte, ich schaue mal, wie es dir geht.“

Thomas sieht ziemlich uncool aus mit dieser hässlichen braunen Lammfelljacke, denkt Guy erleichtert und lässt ihn rein.

„Ja, ganz gut.“

„Ich hab Monsieur Levi gefragt, aber der wusste auch nicht, wo du steckst, also…“

„Also bist du deiner Aufgabe als Klassensprecher nachgekommen, um nach mir zu schauen?“

„Naja. Eigentlich bin ich nur als Freund hier. Der sich Sorgen gemacht hat.“

„Oh.“

„Ist denn alles okay? Hast du dich erkältet oder so?“

„Ja, ein bisschen. Ich hab einen Attest vom Arzt geschickt. Ging vielleicht mit der Post verloren.“

Was Schuleschwänzen betrifft, konnte Guy schon immer hervorragend lügen. Zwar nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen, dafür aber ohne Skrupel seiner eigenen Zukunft gegenüber.

„Ich hab dir ein paar Hausaufgaben und Notizen mitgebracht, wenn du den Stoff nachholen willst.“

„Oh. Toll.“

Guy schlurft in die Küche.

„Willst du, äh“, Guy sieht sich ratlos um. „Frosties oder einen Tee oder sowas?“

„Joah, Tee vielleicht?“

Thomas schlüpft aus seinen Blazers und folgt ihm in die Küche.

Er kramt ein paar Hefter aus seinem zerbeulten JanSport-Rucksack und legt sie auf den Tisch.

„Ist Earl Grey ok?“

„Sicher.“

Guy wühlt in den Schränken und dreht sich mit dem Rücken zu Thomas, damit er nicht sehen kann, wie er mit den Händen zittert, während er den losen Tee in die Siebe löffelt.

*

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo ich wohne?“, fragt Guy (der sich inzwischen eine Jogginghose übergezogen hat), als sie beide auf dem Sofa hängen und sich die Simpsons anschauen.

„Ich hab einfach Laurent gefragt.“

„Ah.“

Guy pustet in seine Tasse, um Ratlosigkeit zu überspielen.

„Du bist früh hier. War der Unterricht schon zu Ende?“

„Nein, äh, Deutsch ist ausgefallen.“

Damit wären sie schon zwei schlechte Lügner, denkt Guy und verbirgt ein Grinsen in seiner Tasse. Nicht lange und Paul kommt nach Hause. Thomas spielt ein bisschen Mortal Kombat mit ihm, bis Guy genug hat. „Wollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen rausgehen? Die frische Luft tut mir gut“, sagt Guy und gibt immer noch den Kranken. Er hustet und schnieft sogar ein bisschen.

„Kann ich mitkommen?“, will Paul wissen, der in Thomas sofort den Bruder gefunden hat, den er nie hatte.

„Nein.“

Guy zieht sich Jeans, Lederjacke und Bikerstiefel an und Thomas schlüpft zurück in die hässliche Lammfelljacke. Etwas peinlich berührt laufen sie beide durch ein Viertel, das zwar nicht ganz so schön ist wie Montmartre, dessen seelenlose Vorortstristesse aber unter einem Mantel gelber Ahornblätter und braunem Eichenlaub verborgen liegt. Die Luft riecht nach nassen Blättern und Guys nervös gerauchten Gauloises. Irgendwo in der Ferne schlägt ein Kirchturm fünf Uhr und eine Krähe kräht in den trüben Nachmittag.

„Bei mir zu Hause spukt es.“

Thomas sieht mit leuchtenden Augen auf. Dankbar und erleichtert, dass Guy endlich etwas sagt, wo ihm selbst nichts einfällt, und dann auch noch mit so einem spannenden Thema auffährt.

„Wirklich?“

„Ja. Ich wache manchmal mitten in der Nacht auf und sehe eine Gestalt in meinem Zimmer. Ich glaube es ist meine Oma.“

„Wow.“

„Ja, sie hat vorher dort gewohnt. Bis sie gestorben ist und wir dort eingezogen sind. Sie geht immer zum Ofen. Wahrscheinlich um dort die Kirschkernkissen für die Nacht reinzulegen. Das hat sie früher immer gemacht, als es noch keine Heizung gab. Damit wir es schön warm hatten, wenn wir ins Bett gingen.“

„Cool.“

„Ja.“

Guy streicht seine Haare nach hinten. Manchmal sehe ich auch dich, ist etwas, das er nicht sagen will, als sie peinlich berührt Seite an Seite durch den Herbst laufen.

„Dann ist es also keine gruselige Begegnung?“

„Naja, unheimlich ist es schon ein bisschen, wenn da der Geist der verstorbenen Oma nachts durchs Zimmer läuft.“

„Ja, glaub ich gern.“

„Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles auch nur ein. Wenn ich am Morgen aufwache, fühlt es sich an wie geträumt. Aber nachts ist es sehr real, weißt du.“

„Hm.“ Thomas denkt eine Weile darüber nach. Blätter rascheln und Eicheln knacken unter ihren Schuhsohlen, als sie das Seine-Ufer erreichen und ein kleines Parkstück entlanglaufen. „Nette Gegend“, bemerkt er aus Verlegenheit und Guy grunzt ein Lachen, als er sich gerade eine weitere Zigarette anzünden will.

„Es ist nicht Montmartre.“

„Ja, aber dafür gibt es hier keine Touristen.“

„Stimmt.“

Guy schaut nachdenklich auf die schlammige Flussmasse.

„Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?“

„Sicher.“

„Meine Mutter weiß nicht, dass ich die letzten Tage nicht in der Schule war.“

„Ah.“

„Vielleicht kannst du es ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnen, falls du sie später noch siehst.“

„Ja. Klar.“ 

Sie stehen jetzt auf einer Brücke vor dem Ortsausgangsschild von Neuilly sur Seine. Viel Verkehr, Aussicht auf Neubauten und die Hochhäuser von La Défense, die wie scharfe Reißzähne aus dem Flussufer ragen. Neuilly sur Seine ist auf dem Schild in der Mitte durchgestrichen und Guy findet, dass das seine Stimmung hervorragend trifft.

„Sind deine Eltern eigentlich getrennt?“, fragt Thomas, den das schon länger zu beschäftigen scheint, vorsichtig nach. Er kennt sowas nicht. In seiner heilen Welt scheint es keine getrennten Eltern zu geben. Getrennte Fahrbahnen, getrennte Toiletten, die getrennte Schreibweise. Aber keine getrennten Eltern. Guy zuckt mit den Schultern. Er kennt es nicht anders.

„Ja, als ich jünger war. Wir sind dann in die leere Wohnung unter meiner Oma gezogen. Maman wollte in ihrer Nähe sein, als das mit ihrem Mann so schwierig wurde.“

„Dein Opa?“

„Nein. Ihr Mann.“

Guy zieht an seiner Zigarette und schmeißt den aufgerauchten Stummel auf die Fahrbahn, bevor sie in stillem Einverständnis den Rückweg antreten. Immer wenn er oben bei Oma war, saß ihr Mann am Küchentisch und betrank sich mit Apfelwein. Seit es bei ihm im Norden mit dem Kohleabbau nicht mehr lief, kam er nach Paris und arbeitete bei der Müllabfuhr. Er sprach _Ch_ _ti_ , was der Grund ist, warum Guy nichts Gutes mit dem Norden und diesem Akzent in Verbindung bringt. Er war für ihn hart wie Backstein und rußig wie die Luft an einem esigen Wintermorgen da oben. Sonntags gab es immer _Stoofvlees_ (in Bier gekochtes Rindergulasch) – der einzige Tag in der Woche, an dem er Oma das Kochen abnahm – und beim Essen waren sie so angespannt, dass man ihn auf seinem Rindergulasch schmatzen hören konnte. Noch heute fährt Guy aus der Haut, wenn er Leute am Tisch schmatzen hört. Was auch der Grund ist, warum bei ihnen immer das Küchenradio läuft, wenn sie essen.

„Sie hat sich immer die falschen Männer ausgesucht. Sie haben getrunken und sie angeschrien. Wir haben das ja dann immer mitbekommen und sie ist zu uns runter gekommen und hat bei uns geschlafen. Als der Letzte anfing, sie zu schlagen, hat mein Onkel ihn durch die Gegend geworfen und vor die Tür gesetzt. Dann war Ruhe.“

Würde Guy sich nicht eine Zigarette nach der anderen anstecken, würde man meinen er erzählt einen langweiligen Nouvelle-Vague-Film nach, so leidenschaftslos und unbeteiligt ist seine Darbietung.

Der Abend senkt sich in einem trüben Graublau über die Stadt, als sie zurück nach Hause kommen. Guys Mutter, eine gestresst, aber lebensfrohe junge Frau, steht in der Küche und begafft den Abwasch. Schüsseln, Tassen und ein verkrusteter Topf, in dem noch eine angebrannte Ravioli klebt.

„Na prima, und der Abwasch macht sich von selbst oder was?“

„Ich dachte du brauchst vielleicht noch was zu tun, wenn du nach Hause kommst.“

„Haha, sehr witzig! Du hättest den Topf ja wenigstens mal einweichen können.“

„Das ist übrigens Thomas. Aus der Schule.“

Thomas hebt die Hand und lächelt verklemmt.

„Freut mich.“

„Können wir noch einen Film schauen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Hast du denn deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?“

„Es gibt keine.“

Kurz scheinen Zweifel aufzukommen, dringen aber nicht durch die Wolke von Stress und Erschöpfung, die sich in ihrem Kopf ausgebreitet zu haben scheint, und sie winkt genervt ab.

„Naja gut, von mir aus.“

„Ich mach auch noch den Abwasch.“

Augenrollen.

„Oh. Wie großzügig. Isst Thomas mit uns?“

Fragender Blick. Fragendes Nicken.

„Ja. Ich denke.“

Nicht viel später – nach den Nachrichten – kommt Kürbissuppe, Baguette, etwas Wurst, etwas Käse und Himbeerjoghurt auf den Tisch. Ein bescheidenes Abendbrot, das Maman mit rustikalen Brettern und Keramiktellern und -schüsseln aus Portugal schön herrichtet und nach viel aussehen lässt. Den kleinen quadratischen Holztisch hat sie in die Mitte der kleinen Küche gezogen, damit sie alle drumherum Platz nehmen können. Guy schweigt beschämt, Paul stopft alles in sich rein und Thomas erzählt auf interessierte Nachfrage seiner Mutter von seinen Klassensprecheraktivitäten – gerade hat er einen Jungen aus dem Banlieue aufgelesen. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du ihm ein bisschen was auf Gitarre zeigen kannst.“

Guy rupft sich was vom Baguette ab. „Weiß nicht. Ich hab eigentlich viel zu tun.“

Paul prustet in seine Suppe.

„Was hast du denn bitte viel zu tun?“

„Klappe!“

„Hey!“, interveniert Guys Mutter und tunkt geschafft ihr Baguette in die Schüssel, bis es sich mit orangefarbener Suppe vollgesogen hat. „Aber das klingt doch eigentlich nach einer guten Idee. Du könntest Gitarrestunden geben und dir ein bisschen was dazu verdienen.“

„Oh mondieu.“

„Hm, ich fürchte nur, dass Jungs wie Gildas nicht viel Geld haben“, wirft Thomas ein.

„Hm. Verstehe. Schmeckt es dir denn, Thomas? Brauchst du noch etwas Salz?“

„Nein, danke. Es schmeckt richtig gut.“

„Das freut mich.“

Sie kaut und denkt angestrengt nach. Im Radio läuft ein Song von Cher.

„Was zu trinken? Tee? Cola?“

„Nein, danke. Ich hab noch etwas Tee.“

„Bringst du mir auch das Gitarrespielen bei“, ruft Paul jetzt quer über den Tisch und zeigt dabei allen den breiigen Inhalt seines Mundes.

„Nein.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Gitarre ist mein Ding. Denk dir was eigenes aus, womit du uns allen auf den Geist gehen kannst.“

Ihre Mutter seufzt erschöpft. Anscheinend ist schon wieder eine Migräne im Anmarsch.

„Ach Guy.“

„Ist doch so. Ständig muss er mir alles nachmachen. Sogar die Haare lässt er sich wachsen.“

„Er bewundert eben seinen großen Bruder, was ist schon dabei!“

„Tu ich gar nicht!“, protestiert Paul.

„Halt die Klappe, Kröte.“

„Selber! Froschgesicht!“

„Schluss jetzt, alle beide", ruft Maman und massiert sich die Schläfen mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich krieg echt Migräne von eurer ewigen Zankerei!“

Thomas schaut amüsiert zwischen ihnen hin und her wie bei einem Ping-Pong-Match und Maman beginnt schonmal genervt den Tisch abzuräumen. 

Guy übernimmt wie versprochen den Abwasch.

„Warte, ich helfe dir“, bietet Thomas an und fängt an, das Geschirr abzutrocknen, stellt aber fest, dass er nicht weiß, wohin damit anschließend, und sie tauschen. Thomas wäscht Schüsseln und Tassen und Guy stellt nach dem Abtrocknen alles zurück in die Schränke. Hin und wieder berühren sich ihre Arme und Guy absorbiert seine Wärme wie ein Junkie, starrt dabei wie im Fieber auf seine sehnigen in Spülwasserschaum getauchten Klavierspielerhände, die haarigen dürren Arme, die gleichzeitig wirken, als könnten sie in einer Umarmung kräftig zudrücken, und die in die hochgekrempelten Ärmel eines gemütlichen grauen Feinstrickpullis verschwinden. Verdammt, denkt Guy benommen in einer herben nach Thomas duftenden Dunstwolke. Vielleicht doch schwul.

Danach jagt Guy Paul von der Glotze weg.

„Hast du nicht noch Hausaufgaben zu machen?“

„Oh mann!“

„Na los, zisch ab!“

Er schmeißt den Nintendo-Controller weg und verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer.

„Läuft denn irgendwas Gutes?“, will Thomas wissen.

„Weiß nicht. Wenn dann erst später. Aber ich hab neulich _Dune_ aufgenommen. Ist ein bisschen krisselig, aber sollte reichen.“

Er kniet sich auf den Boden und sucht im Regal ganz unten nach der Kassette.

„Hier.“

Der Rekorder schluckt die Kassette gefräßig und Guy schaltet das Licht aus. Der Stimmung wegen.

„Ganz schön kalt“, bemerkt er und zieht sich auf dem Sofa unter einer Tagesdecke zusammen.

„Ich will auch unter die Decke“, sagt Thomas, der am anderen Ende des Sofas die langen Beine hochnimmt und zu ihm unter die Decke schiebt. Guy spürt nur warme Füße und Beine und für den ganzen Film ist es, als würde er in einem Tunnel den Ärmelkanal durchqueren. Er bekommt kaum etwas mit.

„Ist dir noch kalt?“, will Thomas wissen, der Guys Zittern unter der Decke spürt. Was Thomas nicht klar ist, ist, dass Guy nicht vor Kälte zittert.

„Geht so“, grunzt er und bemüht sich, weniger zu zappeln. Er klemmt sich die Kette, die er von seiner Oma geerbt hat (ein Kruzifix mit einem Anhänger von der Jungfrau Maria), zwischen die Lippen und spielt nervös damit herum. Eine alberne Angewohnheit, derer er sich nicht mal bewusst ist.

„Das Art Design wirkt schon sehr wie _Flash Gordon_ “, kommentiert Thomas amüsiert und lässt offen, ob das was Gutes oder was Schlechtes ist.

„Hatte Patrick Stewart jemals Haare?“, fragt Guy irgendwann in den Raum und sinkt tiefer in das Sofa. Zwei Jungs, die fernsehen. Was ist schon dabei?

„Ich glaube, Thufir Hawat hat mehr Haare auf den Augenbrauen als Patrick Stewart wahrscheinlich jemals auf dem Kopf hatte.“

*

Wie man bei dem ganzen Getöse nur schlafen kann, fragt sich Guy irgendwann, während Thomas das ganze Finale durchpennt. Und auch er hat jetzt keine Augen mehr für den Film und schaut Thomas lange und traurig an.

„Hey!“

Als der Abspann läuft, rüttelt er ihn sanft mit seinem Fuß wach. Thomas blinzelt ihn verwirrt an.

„Hab ich was verpasst?“

Guy zuckt die Schultern.

„Ich glaube Kyle MacLachlans Frisur hat sich nicht einmal bewegt in dem ganzen Film“, ist Guys nüchterne Bilanz, die Thomas schweigend zur Kenntnis nimmt.

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Fast elf.“

„Oh. Merde. Ich muss nach Hause.“

„Du kannst doch hier schlafen?“

Nachdem Thomas sich ruckartig aufgerafft hat, fällt er nach kurzer Überlegung wieder in sich zusammen.

„Denkst du?“

„Ich frag kurz Maman.“

Guy geht nach nebenan in die Küche, wo seine Mutter am Tisch über dem Haushaltsbuch und tausenden von Kassenzetteln brütet.

„Kann Thomas hier schlafen?“

Er kommt zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Thomas müde und mit schlaffen Schultern auf dem Sofa kauert. Hat ein bisschen was von einem Geier, denkt Guy amüsiert.

„Geht klar. Aber du sollst deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen.“

„Oh. Mist, ja klar.“

„Das Telefon ist im Flur.“

Guy hört Thomas mit gedämpfter Stimme telefonieren, etwas reumütig. Wahrscheinlich weil er so spät erst Bescheid sagt. So kennen seine Eltern ihren braven Sohn wahrscheinlich gar nicht.

Guy geht ins Bad, putzt sich die Zähne und sucht dann ein Schlafshirt und ein Handtuch für Thomas heraus.

In seinem Zimmer klappt er so leise wie möglich sein Bett aus, während Paul bereits in sein Kissen schnarcht. Es ist eines von diesen Schlafsofas, das sich mit etwas Hin-und-Hergerücke und wenn man alle Kissen runter nimmt größer machen lässt. Das ist nie ein Problem gewesen. Laurent hat schon öfter hier übernachtet. Aber die Aussicht, dass Thomas hier schlafen würde, als er das Bettlaken über die Matratze wirft und glatt streicht, lässt ihn schwindelig werden.

Geschafft setzt er sich auf das gemachte Bett und gafft Thomas überfordert an, als der in Unterhose und seinem besten Beach Boys Shirt in seinem Schlafzimmer erscheint. Er legt seine Jeans und seinen Pullover ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl ab und kratzt sich verlegen die dicken Locken.

„Ich dachte ich schlafe einfach auf dem Sofa?“

„Da schläft Maman.“

Guy legt sich hin und rutscht an die Wand. Nach kurzem Zögern klettert Thomas etwas umständlich zu ihm aufs Bett. Es knarrt und ächzt neben Guy und er hält vor Aufregung die Luft an.

„Mach das Licht aus“, flüstert er.

Thomas lehnt sich rüber und macht das Licht auf dem Nachttisch aus.

„Ich hab den Wecker auf halb sechs gestellt. Das reicht, um pünktlich in der Schule zu sein.“

„Halb sechs. Puh.“

„Naja, wir sind nicht in Montmartre.“

„Ich weiß.“

Guy wälzt sich auf die andere Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Trotz allem ist das Bett ein bisschen eng für zwei Kerle und eigentlich müsste man sich im Arm halten, um hier einigermaßen entspannt zu liegen. Thomas scheint es ähnlich zu gehen. Das Bettzeug raschelt und die Federn quietschen, als er eine bequeme Liegeposition sucht, und scheinbar kommt er dabei zu demselben Schluss wie Guy.

„Ist das okay?“, flüstert Thomas und seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als warmer Atem in Guys Nacken.

Guy nickt nervös und lauscht aufgeregt in die Dunkelheit. Thomas hat seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und hält ihn. Sanfter als Guy selbst jemals jemanden gehalten hat und irgendwo in sich spürt er, wie etwas zerbricht. An Schlaf ist jedenfalls nicht zu denken. Er hat Herzklopfen, Schweißausbrüche, Ohrensausen, einen stehen. Es ist die furchtbarste Nacht seines Lebens. Und irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Wirklichkeit legt er seine Hand auf Thomas Arm und fühlt ihn. Die Härchen dort, seine Wärme, das Plastikband seiner schwarzen Casio-Uhr.

Er klemmt die Decke in seinen Schritt, als es beginnt, weh zu tun, und versucht ruhig und tief in den Bauch zu atmen. Eine seiner Schlafstörungsstrategien, die sogar schon innerhalb von ein bis zwei Stunden wirkt, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt (ein lauter Nachbar, ein Geist, ein Furz von Paul).

Irgendwie muss er dann doch in einen Schlaf-ähnlichen Zustand gedriftet sein, denn irgendwann wacht er auf. Er sieht eine Gestalt durchs Zimmer laufen. Lang, schlaksig, lockig. Es ist Thomas, der seine Klamotten zusammen sucht.

„Mist, ich hab den Wecker nicht gehört“, stöhnt Guy.

„Alles gut. Er hat noch nicht geklingelt. Ich wollt mich nur schonmal fertig machen. Ich dachte ich schaff‘s nochmal nach Hause vor der Schule.“

„Niemals.“

Guy wirft die Decke bei Seite, ignoriert seinen Ständer und flitzt in der Dunkelheit an Thomas vorbei ins Bad.

Es gibt ein wortkarges Frühstück. Kaffee im Stehen und ein Biss in das trockene Baguette von gestern Abend.

Es ist ein hektisches Gewusel und Gekeife zwischen Paul, Guy und seiner Mutter, wer wann ins Bad geht, und am Ende sind sie knapp dran. Guy drückt Thomas einen Helm in die Hand.

„Wir nehmen das Moped.“

*

Thomas sucht einen Ort zum Festhalten und legt nach einigem Zögern die Arme um Guy. Vielleicht etwas zu zärtlich. Thomas hat kein Gefühl dafür, was zu viel ist. Schon seltsam, von einem Jungen zur Schule gefahren zu werden, denkt er und krallt seine Finger in seine Lederjacke, als sie mit knatterndem Moped durch den grauen Herbstmorgen fahren.

*

Es ist ein Auftritt, der manche Gesichter staunen und andere (das von Nadia) verfinstern lässt. Thomas und der Neue auf einem Moped!

„Da warst du also gestern!“, knurrt sie ihn an. „Von wegen Klassensprecherversammlung.“

„Ich hab danach noch Gitarre bei ihm gelernt, es ist spät geworden. Was ist schon dabei!“

„Aber wir wollten doch ins Kino!“

„Wir gehen ein anderes Mal. Was ist mit morgen?“

Und so weiter. Guy trottet hinter ihnen her und sieht Clem vor dem Schultor, die ganz und gar nicht finster aussieht. Mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht zieht sie an ihrer Zigarette. Zerrissene Strumpfhosen, Shorts, Jeansjacke, The Jam T-Shirt.

„Na?“

„Na.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify Playlist:  
> [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww)


	5. Freddie Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy geht in einen Buchladen. Clémence zieht ein Flanellhemd an. Freddie Mercury stirbt und Guy und Thomas machen eine Liste mit ihren Top 5 Queen-Songs.

12.

Guy fühlt sich wie bei einer Alien-Entführung auf dem Untersuchungstisch. Sie fummelt lange an ihm herum und stellt jede Menge Fragen.

„Wie fühlt sich eigentlich dein Penis in deiner Unterhose an, wenn du läufst?“

„...“

„Klemmt man sich da was ein?“

„...“

„Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn er hart wird?“

„...“

„Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn du in eine Frau eindringst?“

Guy wundert sich über die distanzierte Wortwahl. Was heißt denn „eine Frau“? Er ist bisher nur in sie eingedrungen.

„Du meinst, wenn ich in _dich_ eindringe?“

Ein seltsamer tiefsitzender Schmerz zieht an ihrem Gesicht und es sieht kurz aus, als müsste sie weinen.

„Ja.“

Guy überlegt angestrengt, dann nimmt er ihre Hand.

„Streck den Finger aus.“

Sie streckt den Finger aus und er saugt ihn in seinen Mund. Sie schreckt vor dem Gefühl zurück, aber er hält ihre Hand dort und sie starrt mit weinerlicher Faszination.

„Das ist ganz warm und weich!“

„Ja.“

Er nimmt ihren Finger und biegt ihn sachte zurück.

„Das zieht!“

„Ja. So ist es, wenn er hart wird. Ein Ziehen.“

„Das fühlt sich nicht toll an.“

„Naja, ganz so ist es nicht. Es ist schön. Es kann auch verwirrend sein. Und irgendwann tut es auch weh. Als würde man platzen.“

Sie sieht verwirrt aus und traurig und hat auf einmal das Bedürfnis aufzustehen und sich einen Hoodie überzuziehen. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht tief in der Kapuze und denkt auf einem Drehstuhl kauernd nach.

Als hätte sie Guy mit ihrer Fragerei angesteckt, treibt es ihn auf der Suche nach Antworten auf seine eigenen Fragen am Nachmittag ins Marais-Viertel. Typen sehen ihn an. Ein kühler Novemberwind bläst in bunte Regenbogenflaggen. Er geht an Sexshops vorbei, die mit Plakaten von Muskelpaketen beklebt sind, um so den Laden gegen neugierige Blicke abzuschirmen und vor Inhalten zu schützen, auf die noch nicht die ganze Welt vorbereitet ist.

Guy weiß selbst nicht so richtig, wohin mit sich, als die Antwort in Form einer mit marineblauem Holz verkleideten Buchhandlung kommt. _Les mots à la bouche._ Ohne Plan oder Erinnerung daran, was ihn hier her getrieben hat, lässt er seinen schwermütigen Blick über die Auslagen gleiten. Romane, Aufklärungsbücher, Comics, Bildbände. Rotgesichtig blättert er durch einen Pierre et Gilles Bildband und stellt erleichtert fest, dass der Anblick von nackten Männern, die ihren Penis als Gießkanne benutzen, nichts in ihm auslöst. Er schnappt sich einen wahllosen Film aus dem Regal mit den Videokassetten und schiebt ihn zwischen _A Single Man_ und _Giovannis Zimmer_. Schniefend, Nase wischend und sich nervös durch die Haare fahrend bringt er den Einkauf an der Kasse hinter sich. Der Verkäufer lässt endlich alles in einer Tüte verschwinden und reicht sie rüber.

„Gute Lektüre. Viel Spaß damit.“

„Danke.“

Als er sich umdreht, wird seine Flucht blockiert durch jemanden, den er kennt. Sie starren sich aufgeregt an und ein Moment von _„Du also auch“_ hängt in der Luft.

„Hey.“

„Hey!“, grunzt Guy nüchtern wie ein Köter auf der Straße.

„Guy-Man, nicht?“

„Ja.“

„Gildas, von neulich!“

„Ja, ich weiß. Thomas hat uns vorgestellt.“

Es war eine flüchtige Begegnung auf dem Schulflur. Thomas hat ihn mit diesem hoffnungsvollen „Bring dem Jungen doch Gitarre bei“-Blick angesehen.

„Ja. Ich wusste nicht, ob du dich noch erinnerst.“

„Doch. Hab ich nicht vergessen.“

Der Typ kann seine Nervosität nur schwer verstecken. Er stottert und zittert sogar ein wenig, als er sich die unfrisierten Haare hinters Ohr streicht. Es ist fast ein wenig, als hätte er Angst vor Guy.

„Naja, man sieht sich.“

„Ja. Sicher. In der Schule dann irgendwann bestimmt.“

Guy stürmt aus dem Laden. Griff in die Jackentasche. Erstmal eine rauchen.

In der nächsten Drogerie kauft er sich eine Packung Kondome und fühlt sich gleich etwas besser. Zuhause schmeißt er alles in den Bettkasten und atmet erstmal durch. Er ist allein. Maman ist bei einer Freundin. Paul ist in seiner Judo-Klasse.

Er denkt mit klopfendem Herzen nach. Dann holt er den Film aus dem Bettkasten und legt ihn im Wohnzimmer ein. Immer mit wachsamem Blick zur Tür. Es ist ein furchtbar billig produzierter Film über schwule Jungs in LA. Sie sind nicht Guys Typ. Aber welcher Kerl ist schon Guys Typ?

(Lange Beine, schlaksiger Körper in einer grünen Collegejacke, ein Lächeln wie eine Cartoonfigur und Locken, in denen man sich schon beim Anschauen verfängt.)

Guy schüttelt das Bild in seinem Kopf ab wie ein Hund, der sein Fell ausschüttlelt, und konzentriert sich auf den Film.

Es gibt eine Bettszene, die Guy sich mit morbider Faszination immer wieder ansieht. Er will gerade ins Bad, sich einen runterholen, als er das Türschloss hört. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springt Guy auf und findet vor lauter Schreck erst nicht die Eject-Taste auf der Fernbedienung. In letzter Sekunde kann er das Schlimmste verhindern und schiebt die Kassette unter den Fernsehschrank.

„Was denn los, du bist ja ganz außer Atem. Hast du dir einen Porno angesehen?“, lacht Paul, der einfach lächerlich aussieht in seinem Judo-Anzug.

„Du kannst dich ruhig umziehen nach dem Unterricht. Das sieht einfach bekloppt aus. Machst du einen auf Karate Kid oder was?“

„Judo!“

„Oh ja. Judo. Was ganz anderes…“

„Hey, seid nett zueinander“, ruft Maman, die Einkäufe hereinträgt. „Guy-Schatz, du kannst bitte schonmal die Einkäufe auspacken. Paul, du gehst duschen!“

Paul geht duschen und Guy packt Einkäufe aus und ist dabei so verwirrt, dass er alles falsch einsortiert und Maman später den Camembert, der dringend in den Kühlschrank gemusst hätte, bei den Konserven findet.

*

Als Guy am Montag zur Schule schlurft, hätte er Clem fast nicht erkannt.

„Steiler Look!“

„Ja, nicht wahr? Wollt‘s mal ausprobieren.“

Sie schmeißt die Zigarette in den Dreck und macht keine große Sache aus ihren Haaren, die jetzt formlos und schulterlang in ihr Gesicht hängen. Die Blondierung wirkt wie rausgewachsen, dabei hat sie sie erst seit dem Wochenende.

„Ja. Sieht gut aus. Ein bisschen wie Kurt Cobain.“

Er schnippt mit einem Finger in ihre Haare. Eine Geste von kumpelhafter Intimität. Er weiß ja, dass er nicht zu zärtlich sein darf.

„Ja. Cool, nicht? Hab ich mit ner Küchenschere gemacht.“

„Cool.“

„Ja.“

Sie schlurfen gemeinsam durch das Schultor und als Guy seinen üblicherweise gesenkten Blick hebt, ist es sofort wieder da. Das Fieber. Entfacht durch ein einziges Lächeln zwischen grauen Gesichtern. Guy bewundert seine Fähigkeit zu lächeln. Befreit, ohne jeden Hauch von Traurigkeit und immer so, dass es durch ihn durchfließt wie pures, zähflüssiges Glück. Und immer gerade dann, wenn er denkt, es überwunden zu haben, trifft es ihn wieder, dieses Glück, das sich in einer zweiten Welle in ein Meer aus Traurigkeit verwandelt, in dem Guy dann für den Rest des Tages treibt wie ein Schiffbrüchiger auf einem Stück Schwemmholz.

Am Nachmittag ist Clem zum ersten Mal bei ihm zu Hause. Paul ist beim Judo. Maman arbeiten. Nach dem Sex schlüpft sie von ihm runter und in seine Boxershorts. Sie zieht sich sein Led Zeppelin T-Shirt über und betrachtet sich im Schrankspiegel. Dabei zieht sie es so straff nach unten, dass man kaum noch etwas von ihren Brüsten sehen kann. „Cool. Darf ich es behalten?“

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Na von mir aus.“

„Was, dein Ernst?“

„Sicher. Wieso nicht?“

„Cool. Darf ich?“, fragt sie und beginnt bereits seinen Kleiderschrank zu durchwühlen. Zieht einzelne Kleidungsstücke heraus und hält sie sich vor.

„Nur zu.“

„Männer haben echt viel bessere Klamotten als Frauen.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, grunzt Guy und schaut ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich das karierte Flanellhemd überwirft.

„Cool. Kann ich mir das leihen?“

„Sicher. Wenn du mir noch ein paar Klamotten übrig lässt.“

Mit passendem Flanellhemd zu ihrer Frisur wirft sie sich zurück ins Bett.

„Als ich klein war, wollte ich immer ein Junge sein“, sagt sie.

„Hm.“

„Ich habe mir immer Tücher in die Hose gestopft. Ich habe gelesen, das sei normal für Mädchen in dem Alter.“

„Achja?“

„Ja. Freud nennt das Penisneid.“

Guy knurrt ein Lachen, während sie an ihm herumspielt.

„Manchmal, wenn ich so nackt rumlaufe, stelle ich mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn da zwischen meinen Beinen was baumeln würde. Oder wenn ich liege, spüre ich richtig, wie er auf meinem Schenkel liegen würde. Es ist wie ein Phantomschmerz. Mein Gehirn lässt mich ein Körperteil spüren, das da normalerweise wäre“, verrät sie einen Ton trauriger. Guy versucht sie etwas hilflos aufzumuntern.

„Ach, so toll ist das gar nicht. Dauernd zwickt und zwackt irgendwas im Schritt.“

Es soll ein Witz sein. Aber sie lacht nicht. Stattdessen steigt sie vollangezogen über ihn rüber und schiebt ihre Boxershorts bei Seite, während draußen die Dämmerung den Tag in ein trübes Blau färbt und Kurt Cobain im Radio singt. Das Bett ächzt gequält unter ihren ruckelnden Bewegungen und beinahe hätte Guy die Klingel nicht gehört. (Er hat die Kette vorgemacht, damit sie nicht überrascht werden.)

„Putain! Mein Bruder“, ächzt er, bevor er sich in ihr ergießen kann. Was auch besser ist, weil sie diesmal kein Kondom genommen haben. (Guy, der so etwas noch nie gefühlt hat, könnte ausflippen.)

„Oh Mist. Was jetzt?“

„Naja, angezogen bist du ja schon.“

Guy eilt panisch an seinen Schrank, wirft sich schnell was über und klemmt seinen Steifen noch oben in den Bund seiner Boxershorts. Wie in Trance und fast irre vor Lust torkelt er durch die Wohnung, reißt die Tür auf und starrt in das finstere Gesicht seines Bruders. Eine Fratze der schlechten Laune.

„Sorry, hab aus Versehen die Kette vorgemacht.“

„Aha.“

Paul kommt rein. Clémence steht in der Zimmertür und hebt zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Oh mann, ich glaubs nicht.“

Und schon wird Pauls Laune besser.

„Halt die Klappe! Geh duschen!“

Paul verschwindet hässlich lachend im Bad. Dass Guy überhaupt noch Lust hat, als Clémence ihn zurück ins Zimmer zieht und ihm die Boxershorts runterzerrt, ist ein Wunder. Sie drückt ihn in eine dunkle Ecke hinter der offenen Schranktür und kniet sich vor ihm hin.

„Dein Penis ist so schön“, sagt sie hinterher und küsst ihn auf die Spitze.

Guy keucht ein Lachen und pustet seine langen Haare aus seinem Gesicht.

„Danke.“

„Nicht zu klein, nicht zu lang. Schöne Farbe, schön glatt und samtig…. genau richtig.“

„Sag mal, Clem.“

„Hm.“

„Ist das mit deinem Penisneid eigentlich vorbei?“

*

Clémence bleibt nicht zum Abendessen und geht, bevor Maman nach Hause kommt. Paul versucht ihn zu erpressen, aber Guy ist es total egal. Wenn er Sex haben will, hat er eben Sex, ganz einfach. „Du bist ja nur neidisch!“

„Iiih, ganz bestimmt nicht!“

Aber zur Sicherheit, damit Maman nichts merkt, wechselt er lieber die Bettwäsche, sammelt das zusammengeknüllte Toilettenpapier vor seinem Bett auf und geht duschen. „Ich hoffe, du hast mir etwas warmes Wasser übrig gelassen!“

Beim Abendessen lässt Paul die Bombe dann platzen. Einfach so. Zwischen „Kannst du mir mal das Olivenöl reichen?“ und einem Schluck Tee.

„Guy-Man hatte Sex.“

„Bitte was?“, verlangt Maman zu wissen, die zu müde wirkt, um geschockt zu sein.

„Guy-Man hatte heute ein Mädchen hier, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin. Und sie waren beide in Unterwäsche.“

Maman kaut auf ihrem Baguette herum, legt aber schonmal den Suppenlöffel hin. Sie macht keinen fröhlichen Eindruck. Aber auch keinen sehr verärgerten.

„Paul, kannst du mich mal bitte mit Guy-Man alleine lassen?“

„Kann ich Nintendo spielen?“, fragt Paul, der seine Chance wittert.

„Du opportunistisches Arschloch“, grunzt Guy in seine Richtung.

„Du kannst deine Hausaufgaben machen!“

„Oh mann…“

Maman wartet, bis sie die Kinderzimmertür ins Schloss krachen hört, und starrt Guy noch eine Weile länger an, bevor sie den Löffel wieder nimmt und fragt: „Ist das wahr, hast du mit einem Mädchen geschlafen?“

„Hm.“

„Das heißt Ja, nehme ich an.“

Guy hat sich in die Kapuze seines Hoodies zurückgezogen und die Arme verschränkt.

„Ich meine, du bist alt genug, denke ich. Aber ihr müsst vorsichtig sein, das weißt du ja sicher.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Wart ihr denn vorsichtig bisher?“

„Wenn du wissen willst, ob wir ein Kondom benutzt haben: Ja, haben wir.“

„Gut. Nagut, wollt ich ja nur wissen“, kommentiert Maman, während sie etwas von der Salami absägt. „Ich meine, es geht nicht nur darum, sich vor ungewollten Schwangerschaften zu schützen, das weißt du ja, oder?“

„Ja.“

„Nagut. Wer ist sie denn, dieses Mädchen?“, fragt sie einen Ton sanfter.

„Aus der Schule.“

„Ja nagut, das hab ich mir gedacht. Wie heißt sie denn?“

„Clémence.“

„Ah, sieh an. Und seid ihr zusammen, du und Clémence?“

„Gute Frage.“

Guy fängt an nervös herumzuzappeln, reißt vor lauter Unbehagen einen Becher Himbeerjoghurt auf und schaufelt alles – ohne jede Genusserfahrung – in sich hinein.

„Bring sie doch ruhig mal mit. Ich kenn so wenige deiner Freunde. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was bei dir los ist.“

„Du kennst doch Laurent.“

„Ja. Du weißt doch, was ich meine.“

„Und Thomas. Den kennst du auch.“

„Das stimmt.“

„Viel mehr gibt es da auch nicht.“

Eine traurige Erkenntnis eigentlich.

„Nagut. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das du wissen möchtest? Vielleicht kannst du ja auch mal deinen Vater anrufen.“

„Och bitte nicht.“

„Wieso nicht. So ein Gespräch von Mann zu Mann würde dir sicher weiter helfen.“

„Das ist einfach kein Thema, das man generell gerne mit seinen Eltern bespricht.“

„Hm, naja, wenn du meinst. Aber versprich mir, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn es Probleme gibt. Oder zu deinem Vater.“

„Ja, von mir aus. Was soll es denn für Probleme geben? Wir benutzen doch Kondome.“

Guy, der endgültig genug hat, steht auf und fängt an abzuwaschen. 

*

Nicht lange und ihr Gespräch von diesem Abend bekommt einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Als sich Guy am Morgen des 25. Novembers aus Thomas‘ Arm herauswindet und das Badezimmerradio einschaltet, erreicht ihn die Nachricht von Freddie Mercurys schockierendem AIDS-Tod.

„Putain!“

Guy stößt einen Fluch aus und spuckt die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken.

Es ist, als hätte sich über den gesamten Tag ein Schleier des Nicht-begreifen-könnens gelegt. Als wäre jemand gestorben, den man kennt. Thomas geht es nicht anders und sie ziehen beim Mittag und auf dem Schulhof lange Gesichter. In Englisch reichen sie sich Zettel mit Songtexten von Queen hin und her, dessen zugehörigen Songtitel der andere jeweils erraten muss. 

_Each morning I wake up I die a little..._

_Is this the real life or is this just fantasy_

Und so weiter.

Aller Trauer zum Trotz muss noch für den Chemietest gelernt werden. Als sie sich später bei Thomas darauf vorbereiten, kann sich jedoch keiner so richtig auf den Stoff konzentrieren. „Das ist echt schwer“, knurrt Guy über seinem Schreibblock kauernd. Er kratzt sich am Kopf und tastet nach der offenen Haribo-Tüte, die sich zwischen aufgeschlagenen Tafelwerken und zerknüllten Blättern hervortut wie eine Oase in der Wüste.

„Okay, ich denke ich hab‘s“, kündigt Thomas an.

„Lass hören.“

„Platz 5 _: I want it all_. Platz 4: _Flash_. Platz 3: _Radio Gaga_. Platz 2: _Under Pressure_. Platz 1: …“

„Na jetzt bin ich gespannt.“

_„Bohemian Rhapsody.“_

Guy lacht.

„Nicht _Don’t stop my now_?“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist das totale Klischee. Aber es gibt so viele gute Songs.“

„Ja, wem sagst du das.“

„Was hast du?“

„Ich hab _Seven Seas of Rhye_ auf Platz 5, dann _You’re my best friend,_ dann _Lily of the Valley_ , dann kommt _White Queen_ und auf Platz 1 hab ich _Somebody to love_.“

Guy denkt noch immer nach und klopft mit dem Radiergummiende des Bleistifts gegen seinen Kopf. Er klingt nicht glücklich mit seiner Auswahl.

„Hach, aber eigentlich muss _Save Me_ auch noch rein.“

„Siehst du.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.“

Und dann scheint Thomas irgendetwas zu beschäftigen. Lange starrt er auf den Zettel mit seiner Top 5, bevor er sagt:

„Bist du eigentlich mit Clémence zusammen?“

„Was, wieso fragst du?“

„Nadia meinte, dass da was wäre zwischen dir und Clémence. Und naja, ich glaube sie trägt dein Led Zeppelin T-Shirt.“

„Wieso denkst du, dass es meins ist?“

„Es hat ein Loch an genau derselben Stelle. Da wo die Gürtelschnalle ist.“

„Naja, wir hatten ein paar Mal Sex.“

„Oh.“

Thomas scheint einen Moment zu brauchen, um diese Information zu begreifen. Man kann es beinahe rattern hören wie bei einem Computer. Nichts geht mehr.

„Aber zusammen seid ihr nicht?“

Guy zuckt die Schultern.

„Wir haben irgendwie nie darüber gesprochen.“

„Liebst du sie denn?“

Guy zuckt wieder die Schultern.

„Ich hab sie gern.“

„Hm.“

„Liebst du denn Nadia?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Thomas, der starr auf seinem Stuhl sitzt. „Wie fühlt es sich denn an, wenn man jemanden liebt?“

Guy krächzt ein Lachen.

„Da fragst du was.“

 _Vielleicht ist es das, was du fühlst, wenn du nachts deinen Arm um mich legst,_ würde Guy am liebsten sagen, ertränkt diesen Gedanken aber in einem Glas Multivitaminsaft, das er gierig in einem Zug austrinkt. Und damit endet das etwas unbehagliche Freundinnengespräch. Es gibt Abendbrot mit Thomas‘ Eltern und danach sehen alle das Montreal-Konzert von Queen, das aus gegebenem Anlass im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wird.

Hin und wieder sagt jemand Dinge wie „Ich kanns noch immer nicht fassen“ und alle stimmen mit einem kraftlosen Nicken zu. „Hätte er mal nicht mit so vielen Männern geschlafen“, wirft Thomas‘ Mutter betroffen ein und Guy erstarrt auf seinem Platz. „Das kann man doch so nicht sagen!“, reagiert Thomas gereizt und beharrt darauf, dass es sich um keine Schwulenkrankheit handelt. Sie maulen sich ein wenig an deswegen und Thomas scheint sich richtig rein zu steigern, während Guy sich überfordert an seiner Teetasse festhält.

Irgendwann, während eines langen Gitarrensolos von Brian May, schläft er ein und träumt diffuses Zeug zum Soundtrack von _Bohemian Rhapsody_ and _We are the Champions_ und am Ende ist da nur noch Thomas‘ Stimme, als er ihn vorsichtig an seinen hochgezogenen Knien wach rüttelt. Orientierungslos, als würde er auf einem anderen Stern aufwachen, blinzelt er Thomas an. „Na komm, lass uns schlafen gehen!“

Unter großer Anstrengung setzt er sich auf.

„Ich muss noch Maman anrufen.“

Maman ist nicht begeistert, weil sie (erstens) so spät erst von ihm hört und er sie (zweitens) geweckt hat. Am Ende hat sie alles mit einem zerknirschten „Ist gut“ abgesegnet und dann steht Guy auch schon vor der nächsten Herausforderung.

Bei Thomas im Bett schlafen – das ist eigentlich nur drin, wenn sie bei ihm im Zimmer einen Film schauen und er sowieso dort einschläft. Aber sich bewusst zu ihm ins Bett legen, wenn er ganz einfach auf der Couch schlafen könnte – das hat so etwas von dem, was eigentlich nur Thomas und Nadia oder er und Clémence tun sollten.

Guy fängt erst mal mit etwas Leichtem an und putzt sich die Zähne. (Inzwischen hat er hier seine eigene Zahnbürste deponiert). Danach schleicht Guy planlos durch die stille Wohnung und folgt der einzigen Lichtquelle in Thomas‘ Zimmer, wo Thomas langgestreckt in _Zurück in die Zukunft_ -Shirt und Unterhose auf seinem Bett liegt und in einem von sechs _Dune_ -Bänden liest. Er schenkt Guy gar nicht weiter Beachtung, als der sich verwirrt nach einem gemachten Gästebett umsieht, das es nicht zu geben scheint. Überfordert mit der Situation setzt er sich zu Thomas auf die Bettkante und lauscht einer Reaktion, bis er sich umständlich ganz zu ihm ins Bett gelegt hat. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legt Thomas das Buch weg und greift über Guy, um das Licht auszuknipsen. Es gibt nur eine Decke, aber es ist meistens warm genug, dass sie entweder auf der Decke schlafen oder sie irgendwie zusammenknüllen und nur ein Bein oder so darunter stecken. Heute ist es nicht warm genug. Eine frostige Novembernacht kratzt an den dünnen Altbaufenstern und Guy kriecht schüchtern zu Thomas unter die Decke, wo er beinahe ertrinkt in dem Gefühl von Körperwärme und unsagbar schöner Nähe. Überwältigt von zu viel wohligen Gefühlen kriecht er an Thomas‘ dürren Rücken heran und legt seinen Arm um ihn. Seine Erektion hat er wieder in den Bund seiner Boxershorts eingeklemmt und es ist schon das zweite Mal in einer Woche, dass ihn ein noch nie zuvor gefühltes Gefühl mit der Kraft einer Flutwelle überschwemmt. Wie ein Junkie atmet er in Thomas‘ Nacken und inhaliert den herben Duft seiner weichen Haare.

Schon seltsam. Das mit Clémence und Thomas. Mit dem einen ist er intim. Mit dem anderen hat er Sex. Sagt ja keiner, dass man beides mit nur einem Menschen haben muss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify Playlist:  
> [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww)


	6. Come As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy geht baden, hört Nirvana mit Clémence, hätte beinahe Thomas geküsst und hilft samstags im Buchladen aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify Playlist:  
> [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww)

13.

Ein bisschen was hat sich geändert. Guy wäscht sich jetzt öfter die Haare und trägt seine T-Shirts nicht mehr länger als zwei Tage. Die erhofften guten Noten bleiben allerdings weiterhin aus und Guy kann bei Madame Zibra nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Wenn du weiter so machst, wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ein paar Extraaufgaben zu erledigen. Sonst wirst du das Schuljahr vermutlich nicht bestehen und… Naja, du bist schon einmal sitzen geblieben. Wenn du das Schuljahr schon wieder nicht bestehst, kannst du nicht an dieser Schule bleiben, befürchte ich.“

Herzklopfen. Erinnerung an lächelnde Augen auf dem Schulhof, die ihn wie Dämonen heimsuchen.

„Es geht nicht darum, dich zu bestrafen. Aber vielleicht passt eine andere Schule eben besser zu dir.“

„Sie meinen eine Schule für Dumme?“

Madame Zibra nimmt ihre Brille ab und sieht ihn mit müden Augen an.

„Keiner sagt, dass du dumm bist, Guy-Man. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich halte dich für weiter, als die meisten hier. Aber nicht jeder Schüler ist den Anforderungen hier gewachsen. Das ist am Ende auch eine Typ-Frage. Du willst doch im Verlag arbeiten, oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht, mal schauen.“

„Was brauchst du denn, um dein Ziel zu erreichen?

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut nach draußen, wo der Hausmeister – eine einsame Gestalt auf dem gefängnisartigen Schulinnenhof – mit einem kratzigen Besen Laub wegfegt. Gedanklich steht Guy jetzt dort am Fahrradzaun und zündet sich eine Zigarette an, während er auf Clémence oder Laurent oder Thomas wartet.

„Ein Studium wahrscheinlich.“

„Genau. Und fällt dir was ein, das man braucht, um zu studieren?“

„Gute Noten?“

„Einen Schulabschluss! Gute Noten natürlich auch. Aber hast du dein Bac erstmal geschafft, gibt es andere Möglichkeiten an eine Uni zu kommen.“

„Was denn als Hausmeister?“

„Nein, Guy-Man. Mit Wartesemestern zum Beispiel.“

Ihr gütiger Blick bohrt sich in dieselbe Wunde, in die auch Maman und Papa regelmäßig ihre Finger stecken.

„Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?“

Guy beginnt auf seinem ungemütlichen Stuhl herumzuzappeln und kratzt sich an der Schläfe.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht.“

„Das Wichtigste ist, wenn du deine Ziele erreichen willst, dass du dein Bac schaffst. Ob nun hier oder woanders.“

Ihr langer bohrender Blick fühlt sich immer heißer an auf seiner Haut und Guy hat das Gefühl bald in dem Sud gesellschaftlicher Konventionen zu brodeln wie Suppengemüse.

„Wie läuft es denn mit Thomas?“

Eine Frage, die ihm wie ein nasser Frotteewaschlappen ins Gesicht geklatscht wird. Das Kehrgeräusch draußen auf dem Hof verstummt. Madame Zibra starrt ihn wartend an. Die Arme verschränkt. Plötzlich fühlt er sich wie vor Gericht.

„Wie soll es schon laufen?“

„Macht ihr keine Fortschritte?“

Was denn für Fortschritte? Er würde ihn gern küssen, aber was geht Madame Zibra das an? Woher weiß sie das überhaupt? Hat dieser Gildas gequatscht? Guy reagiert mit der einzig vernünftigen Antwort.

„Hä?“

„Gibt er dir nicht Nachhilfe in Chemie?“

„Oh, achso. Ja.“

Guy sackt gleichzeitig erleichtert und entmutigt wieder nach hinten auf seinen Stuhl.

„Haben sich deine Noten wenigstens da etwas verbessert?

Heute Morgen gab es die Tests zurück. Der Lehrer hat sie zu Guys Erniedrigung in der Schlechteste-bis-beste-Arbeit-Reihenfolge ausgeteilt und Guy hat seine als einer der ersten – nur Flora war noch schlechter – bekommen und Thomas seine ganz zum Schluss und es herrschte eine Weile schlechte Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Thomas hat nur seinen Mund verzogen und sich befangen an seine Arbeit gemacht. Guy hat sich patzig zurückgelehnt und gar nichts mehr gemacht.

*

Es ist kein schönes Gefühl. Zum Abgewöhnen, um ehrlich zu sein. Erst hat er sich erschrocken. Und dann wurde ihm sehr fiebrig, dann warm. So weit ist er noch nie gekommen, hat immer davor zurückgeschreckt, aufgehört, wenn es weh tat, sich geschämt und konnte sich danach beim Zähneputzen auch nicht mehr im Badezimmerspiegel ansehen.

Er denkt an Thomas, wenn er es tut. Und wie es wäre. Das Bild von seinem Penis, den er aus der Umkleidekabine von neulich als sie schwimmen waren kennt, will jetzt nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Wenn er – wie jetzt – in der Badewanne liegt und sich zwischen den Beinen rumdrückt, dann denkt er daran. Will es ausprobieren. Will wissen, wie es wäre, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er…

„Was machst du da drinnen? Holst du dir einen runter oder was?“

Wütende Hämmergeräusche gegen die Tür. Das wars. Vorbei die schönen Gedanken.

„Hau ab!“

„Los! Mach schnell, ich muss mal pissen!“

Guy hält sich den Kopf und ächzt. Verdammter Paul. Er war beinahe so weit. Es war beinahe schön. Mit einem Ächzen hebt er sich aus dem Badewasser und macht extra langsam.

14.

Die Tage ziehen an ihm vorbei wie eine Aubergine auf dem Kassenfließband. Michel – ein kauziger Freund von Laurents Vater – hat einen verkramten Buchladen in Montmartre und Guy hat angeboten ihn zur Vorweihnachtszeit zu unterstützen. Verträumt räumt er die gelieferten Bücher an einem grauen Samstagmorgen in die Regale (die meisten davon legt er direkt für sich selbst zurück) und klettert anschließend ins Schaufenster, um es mit den Highlights des Jahres zu bestücken: _Needful Things, Die Firma, Sofies Welt_ und _American Psycho_.

„Bravo! Weihnachten kann kommen, würd ich sagen“, ist Michels Urteil, als sie am Ende draußen vor dem Fenster stehen und Guys Werk bewundern. Mit Watte hat er sogar noch eine stimmungsvolle Schneelandschaft herumdrapiert. Michel muss sich daraufhin erstmal eine Zigarillo anzünden. „Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwo noch eine Lichterkette!“

Michel stürmt hinein ins Hinterzimmer (die Zigarillo noch an) und der Laden füllt sich allmählich. Der kalte Dezembertag weht die Touristen von Sacre Coeur die kleine Gasse den Berg runter direkt in ihren Laden.

„Ich suche ein Buch. Das Cover ist blau und es ist eine Kokosnuss darauf“, sagt der eine.

„Können Sie mir ein Buch empfehlen?“, sagt der andere.

„Klar, was lesen Sie denn gerne?“

„Na eigentlich alles.“

„Wie wäre es damit?“

„Nein, das nicht.“

Und so geht das eine ganze Weile lang weiter.

Thomas, der es bereits angedroht hatte, kommt am Nachmittag hereingeschlurft und wartet, bis Guy seine Kunden (ein älteres Ehepaar mit ihrem Teenagersohn beraten hat).

„Wissen Sie, er tut sich so ein bisschen schwer mit Mädchen. Haben Sie vielleicht etwas, das ihn helfen könnte?“

„Mit Mädchen?“

„Ja.“

Die Mutter sieht ihn hoffnungsvoll an, der Junge hat sich seinem Schicksal wortlos ergeben.

Guy überlegt.

„Na wie wärs denn mit Bukowski?“

„Na wenn Sie das sagen…“

„Sicher!“

Guy geht an das Regal und drückt ihnen das Buch in die Hand. Etwas verdutzt aber hoffnungsvoll und voller Vertrauen in die Beratung, die sie erhalten haben, bezahlen sie es bei Michel an der Kasse und Thomas grinst ein Grinsen, dass Guys Eingeweide sich zusammenziehen wie das Akkordeon des Straßenmusikers draußen vor der Tür.

„Du hast ihnen nicht wirklich gerade Bukowski empfohlen!“

Guy zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den breiten Schultern.

„Klar. Wieso denn nicht?“

Lange neugierige Blicke. Hände, die Bücher halten, werden feucht, und in seinem Herzen macht es _bum, bum, bum_ wie in einem Song von Lou Reed, den er später auflegen wird, ohne so wirklich zu wissen, warum. 

Thomas bleibt noch eine Weile und Guy sucht ihm alle möglichen Bücher raus, die er unbedingt mal lesen sollte. Huxleys _Schöne Neue Welt_. _Ich, der Roboter_ von Isaac Asimov. _Solaris_ von Stanislaw Lem, _Blade Runner_ von Philip K. Dick und so weiter. Thomas kauft den ganzen Stapel und Guy darf eine Pause machen.

„Gildas hat jetzt in der Musik AG angefangen“, erzählt Thomas draußen vor dem Laden. Guy klopft die Asche von seiner Zigarette. Ein Typ läuft vorbei und wirft ihm einen erkennenden Blick zu. Guy sieht schnell weg und wird rot. Er kann es nicht mehr abstellen. Dieses Sichgegenseitigerkennen auf der Straße.

„Schön.“

„Hast du dir mal überlegt, ob du ihm nicht ein bisschen was zeigen kannst? Ich glaube, es würde ihm wirklich helfen.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

„Ach komm schon, mir bringst du doch auch Gitarre bei!“

Thomas gibt ihm einen sanften Stoß mit seinem Ellenbogen und Guy sieht beschämt nach unten.

„Das ist etwas anderes.“

„Was? Wieso ist das was anderes?“, will Thomas wissen und Guys Schweigen ist plötzlich lauter als die Akkordeonmusik. Thomas, dem das selbst zu heikel zu werden scheint, betrachtet nachdenklich das von Guy liebevoll bestückte Schaufenster.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du das unter einen Hut kriegst. Arbeiten und Schule.“

„Tja.“

Guy bläst den Rauch aus seinem Mund und schmeißt die aufgerauchte Kippe in eine Pfütze.

„Ich muss mal wieder rein.“

„Nagut…“

„Viel Spaß mit den Büchern.“

„Ja. Danke.“

Thomas wird ratlos stehen gelassen.

15.

Seltsamerweise ist es ausgerechnet Clémence, mit der er reden kann. Sie wohnt so wie Guy außerhalb des Boulevard Périphérique – in Clichy. Auf dem Weg zu ihr schlurft er an einem Spielplatz vorbei, auf dem eine Clique schwuler Teenager auf der Tischtennisplatte hockt und raucht. Sie wirken ausgelassen und in Guy kommt ein Gefühl von Neid auf, das er sich nicht erklären kann.

Bei Clémence hocken sie zusammen in karierten Boxershorts und Hoodies auf ihrem Bett. Zwischen ihnen eine Schale mit Paprikachips. Im Radio läuft Nirvana. Eigentlich läuft immer _Nevermind,_ wenn er hier ist, fällt ihm gerade auf. Und sie trägt jetzt immer auch so eine stylishe Beaniemütze, unter der ihre Haare hervorfallen wie ein aufgezogener Vorhang.

Guy spielt an ihrem nackten Knie. Es fühlt sich an wie Samt und er wäre gerne ein bisschen zärtlicher zu ihr, hätte er nicht das Gefühl, ihr etwas Schlimmes damit anzutun.

„Ich hab mir nicht die Beine rasiert. Stört es dich?“

„Nein.“

Clémence scheint sich ein bisschen darüber zu wundern.

„Sind wir eigentlich zusammen?“, will sie plötzlich wissen und stopft sich ein paar Chips in den Mund.

„Weiß nicht. Willst du denn, dass wir zusammen sind?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich dachte ich immer, du willst mit jemand anderen zusammen sein.“

Panik. Guys eisige Starre sagt alles und Clémence scheint beinahe etwas erleichtert zu sein.

„Schon gut, ich denke ich verstehe. Ich meine, es ist nicht zu übersehen.“

„Was? Willst du mich verarschen?“

„Schon gut. Ich denke nicht, dass die anderen das checken. Weißt du, man entwickelt ein Gefühl dafür, wenn man selbst ein bisschen anders ist, denke ich.“

„Also… bist du anders?“

„Ja. Irgendwie schon.“

Guy denkt angestrengt darüber nach und überlegt, was sie meinen könnte.

„Stehst du auf Frauen?“, versucht er es.

Clémence denkt lange darüber nach, während sie _Come As You Are_ bereits zum dritten Mal heute hören.

„Weiß nicht, ich dachte auch schon. Aber ich war noch nie in eine Frau verliebt. Immer nur in Kerle. Aber manchmal stelle ich mir vor, wie es wäre als Mann Sex mit einer Frau zu haben. Ich stelle mir vor, in sie einzudringen und“

Sie starrt traurig vor sich hin. Guy hört zu.

„…ich weiß nicht, der Gedanke fühlt sich einfach richtig an.“

„Also willst du Sex mit Frauen?“

„Nein. Nicht als…“

„Als was?“

Nervös greift Guy in die Chipsschale.

„Naja, nicht als Frau. Wenn ich ein Mann wäre, dann auf jeden Fall.“

„Oh.“

Guy kaut auf seinen Chips herum und denkt lange darüber nach.

„Also wärst du lieber ein Kerl?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht fühle ich mich auch nur mit der klassischen Frauenrolle nicht wohl. Ich habe regelrecht eine Panikattacke bekommen, als ich auf der Hochzeit meines Cousins mit ihm Walzer tanzen musste. Dieses Geführtwerden von einem Mann. Bäh! Oder da liegen beim Sex und die Beine breit machen geht gar nicht. Oder wie ein Hund auf allen vieren kauern, um Gottes willen!“

Clémence zieht eine Grimasse, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Vielleicht braucht es ja nicht unbedingt ein Label“, schlägt Guy vor. „Du bist eben du. Und du ziehst dich an, wie du willst. Und du schläfst wie und mit wem auch immer du Lust hast.“

„Ja.“

Aber so richtig überzeugt scheint sie nicht zu sein, als sie aufsteht und die Kassette zurückspult. Vielleicht sind es ja auch Worte, die Guy mehr an sich selbst gerichtet hat.

„Willst du rummachen?“, fragt sie und drückt auf Play.

Sie lässt den Hoodie an beim Sex und für Guy ist das in Ordnung. Es fühlt sich etwas roher und befreiter an und zum ersten Mal scheint es ihr richtig Spaß zu machen so wild auf ihm herumzurutschen.

„Magst du es denn überhaupt mit mir zu schlafen?“, will sie hinterher wissen, als sie sich ihre Haare zusammenbindet und sich Luft in ihren Nacken fächert.

„Natürlich. Machst du Witze!“, keucht Guy und wischt sich die nassen Haare immer wieder nach hinten, während er – über sich selbst kauernd – das Kondom abfummelt.

„Ich geh mal kurz ins Bad.“

Als er zurück kommt, liegt sie in Gedanken versunken auf dem Bett und es läuft schon wieder _Come As You Are_.

Er zieht sich an, nimmt die Chipsschale vom Boden und legt sich damit zu ihr aufs Bett. Seine langen Haare stören ihn immer noch, also bindet sie ihm einen rosafarbenen Scrunchie ins Haar und muss lachen. Sie sehen sich lange und Chips kauend an.

„Magst du es denn überhaupt mit _mir_ zu schlafen?“, will er jetzt im Gegenzug wissen.

„Ja. Ich glaub schon.“

Guy grunzt ein Lachen.

„Hey! Ich hab dich gern“, beeilt sie sich zu sagen und kickt ihn sanft mit dem Fuß. Sie hat Paulchen Panther auf ihren Socke und es ist irgendwie ganz süß, wie das so gar nicht zu ihr passt.

„Ich… hab dich auch gern?“

„Ich habe mit jemandem geschlafen, den ich geliebt habe, und es war furchtbar. Mit dir ist es leichter. Ich kann mich auf das konzentrieren, was mich anmacht, ohne dass da jemand ist, der meinen Körper vergöttert.“ Sie macht ein Kotzgeräusch, als wäre sie angewidert von ihrer eigenen Wortwahl. „Ich meine, du weißt schon.“

„Ja, ich denke.“

„Es ist, als hätte ich diesen ganzen Frauenhass irgendwie übernommen und könnte mich selbst nicht leiden.“

„Hm. Das ist schade. Ich kann dich nämlich sehr gut leiden.“

Inzwischen ist Guy reichlich überfordert und er weiß nicht, ob er ihr noch dahin folgen kann, wo sie sich gedanklich befindet. Auf einer emotionalen Ebene fühlt er sich jedoch stark mit ihr verbunden und er hat das Bedürfnis ihr irgendwie entgegenzukommen. Sie nicht allein zu lassen.

„Ich hätte ihn fast geküsst.“

„Was?“

Es war ein verregneter Nachmittag. Die Strat stand vergessen in der Ecke und sie wechselten sich auf dem Game Boy ab. Guy hing neben ihm auf dem Bett und sah ihm eine Weile beim Spielen zu. Er bekam Herzklopfen, als er den langen Fingern zusah, wie sie sich um den grauen Game Boy verkrampften. Er starrte auf den ständig offen stehenden Mund – diese weichen, kussbereiten Lippen – und das Fieber brach wieder aus. Nur zu gerne wäre er dem Lockruf von zwei Leberflecken gefolgt und hätte seine Lippen dort auf seinen Hals gedrückt, ein bisschen an seiner Haut geknabbert, den Duft seiner Haare dabei eingeatmet, die Hand unter den weichen Stoff seines grauen Wollpullis geschoben…

Thomas, der sich dessen nicht bewusst war, lachte und fluchte, als er auf den Endgegner traf. „Gib her, du machst das nicht richtig!“, maßte sich Guy an zu wissen und wollte ihm den Game Boy aus der Hand reißen. Thomas protestierte und sie zankten sich eine Weile lachend deswegen, bis daraus eine Rangelei wurde, die damit endete, dass Guy auf allen vieren über ihm kauerte. Seine langen Haare hingen Thomas ins Gesicht und sie starrten sich geschockt an. Guy war bis zur Schmerzgrenze erregt, als Paul in seinem dämlichen Judoanzug ins Zimmer platzte und sie idiotisch angaffte. „Seid ihr schwul oder was?“

„Verschwinde!“, zischte Guy und stieg von Thomas runter.

„Bleibst du noch zum Abendbrot?“, knurrte er mit abgewandtem Gesicht.

„Nein, ich glaub, das wird mir dann zu spät.“

„Du… kannst ja hier pennen?“, schlug Guy schüchtern vor und konnte richtig spüren, wie unangenehm Thomas das alles war.

„Hm, nee. Maman wird das langsam zu viel. Unter der Woche soll ich jetzt immer nach Hause kommen.“

„Klar, kein Problem“, log Guy und fühlte sich die ganze Nacht wie ein Volltrottel.

Er erzählte Clémence die Geschichte in einem _Satz (Wir haben Game Boy gespielt und ein bisschen gerangelt.)_ und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn vor lauter Mitgefühl ein bisschen zu küssen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was in diesen Momenten mit mir los ist. Ich hab einfach das Gefühl, zu verbrennen weißt du. Und es wird immer schlimmer.“

„Na ist doch klar. Du bist in ihn verliebt. Das geht nicht einfach weg. Das ist wie eine Pilzinfektion.“

„Tsss. Das ist ja eklig.“

Nervös kaut er auf den Bändern seines Hoodies herum. Dass er Liebesdinge ausgrechnet mit dem Mädchen bequatscht, mit dem er schläft.

Liebesdinge.

Seltsames Wort.

Liebe als Ding. So wie eine Kassette, die man einlegt, ein Ding ist – oder ein Kondom, das man sich abzieht und das Klo runterspült.

„Denkst du, er weiß es?“, fragt Guy und fühlt sich plötzlich kleiner als er ohnehin schon ist.

„Hm, schwer zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich spürt er es und verdrängt es irgendwie.“

„Hm.“

„Kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass das mit ihm und Nadia lange hält.“

„Echt nicht? Wieso?“

„Naja, dauernd streiten sie. Und irgendwie hat man das Gefühl, das passt nicht so richtig.“

„Nicht?“

„Naja, er ist so ein Filmnerd und liest so viele Bücher. Das einzige Buch, das sie hat, ist der Bildband von der Vogue.“

Guy muss gehen, bevor Clémence‘ Eltern aus _Robin Hood_ wiederkommen. Wie berauscht läuft er durch die dunklen Straßen Richtung Métro und merkt noch nicht mal, dass der erste Schnee fällt.

Er kommt in eine leere Wohnung. Paul pennt bei einem Freund und Maman ist bei ihrem Neuen. Die winterliche Ruhe verschlingt ihn beinahe. Sie ist ein großes, gefräßiges Etwas, gegen das nur Musik hilft. Er zieht also _Transformer_ aus dem Plattenregal und setzt die Nadel auf eine ganz bestimmte Stelle. Schnarren. Dann Musik. Lust auf eine Zigarette. Er öffnet das Fenster, um zu rauchen, was nur geht, wenn keiner da ist, der sich über den Gestank danach beschweren könnte. Schneeflocken wirbeln herein und direkt durch Guys Gefühle, während Lou Reed lakonisch über seinen Satelliten der Liebe singt. 

Jetzt ist es also raus. Guy ist verliebt.


	7. Weihnachten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weihnachten.

16.

Irgendetwas an der Tatsache, dass Clémence sein Polohemd trägt, ist für Thomas an diesem letzten Montagmorgen vor den Weihnachtsferien so unerträglich, dass er denkt er wird krank.

Dazu trägt sie eine merkwürdige graue Herrenanzughose (wahrscheinlich von ihrem Vater), die viel zu groß ist und die sie sich daher bis fast unter die Brust gezogen hat.

„Keine Ahnung, was sie an diesem Typ findet“, ätzt Nadia, als Guy und Clémence vor ihnen den matschigen Boulevard Malesherbes runterlaufen. Er hängt ständig an ihr dran. Hat seinen Arm um sie gelegt, als wären sie Statisten in _Grease_ oder so. Sie lachen viel und boxen sich gegenseitig. Wenn Thomas es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, sie sind verliebt.

„Wär schön, wenn du nicht so über Guy-Man reden könntest.“

„Wieso nicht? Ich mag ihn nicht. Er ist komisch.“

„Warum? Weil er ruhig ist?“

„Ja. Ich meine, sieh ihn dir doch an. Er ist irgendwie voll der Freak!“

„Naja. Vor allem ist er mein Freund. Und ich mag es nicht, wenn du über meine Freunde so redest.“

„Ist ja schon gut. Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag schlecht drauf.“

Es wäre möglich – aber das würde sie natürlich niemals zugeben –, dass sie einfach nur ein bisschen neidisch ist, wenn sie sie so verliebt zusammen sieht.

Wenn Nadia zu Thomas nach Hause kommt, um Hausaufgaben zu machen, dann liegen sie nicht etwa – so wie Clémence und Guy-Man in ihrer Vorstellung – knutschend auf dem Sofa, sondern machen tatsächlich Hausaufgaben. Und während Thomas‘ Gedanken um Hypotenusen, Ankatheten und Gegenkatheten kreisen, hockt Nadia mit dem karierten Schreibblock auf dem Bett und kriegt schlechte Laune. In ihrer Vorstellung sind Betten für etwas anderes da, als darauf Hausaufgaben zu machen.

In einem Versuch, dem nachzukommen, steht sie auf und beugt sich von hinten über Thomas, der am Schreibtisch sitzt und über seinen Matheaufgaben grübelt.

„Nicht, lass das“, nörgelt er, als sie ihm die Schläfen massieren will, und er spürt ihre Finger zu Stein erstarren. Scharfer Atem hinter ihm.

„Ich geb auf!“

Sie packt stürmisch ihre Sachen und haut ab. Thomas nimmt das gelassen, wenn auch ein wenig genervt, so hin.

Am Abend hockt er ratlos und Fingernägel kauend auf dem Sofa und sein Vater merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er greift zur Fernbedienung und stellt den Fernseher stumm. Ihre Tradition sieht es vor, jedes Jahr im Dezember statt Weihnachtsfilme die _Star Wars_ Trilogie zu schauen. Das ist weder jüdisch noch christlich. Ein Kompromiss, auf den man sich einigen konnte.

„Alles klar bei dir?“, will er wissen.

„Hm?“

„Es gibt Pistazien!“

„Und?“

„Du hast noch keine einzige Pistazie gegessen.“

„Oh.“

„Stress in der Schule?“

„Achso, nein.“

„Stress mit Nadia?“, versucht er es und knackt eine Pistazie auf.

„Hm.“

„Ahja, die Mädchen…“

„Naja, es hat nicht direkt mit ihr zu tun, es ist, naja, es ist etwas peinlich.“

„Du musst nicht drüber reden, wenn du nicht magst.“

„Ich weiß nicht, alle in meinem Alter haben schon Sex.“

Sein Vater lächelt verständnisvoll und wartet ab. Thomas sucht stotternd nach den richtigen Worten und R2D2 kriegt im Fernsehen einen Schneeball an den Kopf. Er erzählt, wie er und Nadia es schon mal versucht hätten, es ihn aber einfach langweilen würde. Und wenn sie stundenlang kuscheln will, dann liegt er nur da wie ein Stück Holz und fragt ich, wann es vorbei ist.

„Ich glaube, ich mag es einfach nicht, angefasst zu werden.“

„Hm.“

Sein Vater denkt eine Weile darüber nach, während AT-AT Walker durch die idyllische Schneelandschaft von Hoth stapfen.

„Und was ist mit Guy-Man?“

„Was soll mit ihm sein?“

„Ihn berührst du doch gerne, oder?“

Ein Satz, auf den Thomas nur mit einem beschämten Lachen reagieren kann. „Was???“ Er kratzt sich nervös an der Schläfe und nimmt jetzt doch eine Pistazie. Und dann noch eine. Schaufelt sie jetzt geradezu in sich rein.

„Naja, ich bin einmal nachts ins Zimmer, weil der Fernseher noch lief, und da habt ihr zusammen im Bett gelegen und du hattest deinen Arm um ihn gelegt.“

Sein Vater zuckt mit den Schultern und greift nach einer Pistazie, wie um zu signalisieren, dass es sich um keine große Sache handelt. Thomas starrt wie benommen vor sich hin, dann fasst er sich gestresst mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und macht ein entsetzliches Jammergeräusch.

„Ich hab geschlafen. Da kann ich nicht kontrollieren, was ich mache“, versucht er zu erklären.

„Das ist doch auch nichts Schlimmes. Aber möglicherweise musst du in Betracht ziehen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist.“

Erschöpft fällt Thomas in sich zusammen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Naja, vielleicht bist du ja einfach nicht mit dem richtigen Menschen zusammen.“

Sein Vater ist ein alter Hippie. Von ihm war ohnehin nicht viel zu erwarten.

Entmutigt schleppt er sich durch die nächsten Tage wie ein AT-AT durch die Schneewüste von Hoth, wird von Nadia mit Nichtbeachtung bestraft und sieht Guy-Man die meiste Zeit nur von hinten. Breite Schultern, lange Haare, ein Buch in der Gesäßtasche. _A Single Man_ von Christopher Isherwood.

Ein milder Tag ist für Monsieur Amalric Anlass genug, die Jungs nach draußen zu scheuchen und Fußball spielen zu lassen. Viel Grunzen und Gestöhne wird mit den Worten „Na kommt schon, habt euch nicht so!“ abgetan. Über dem Fußballfeld steigen dampfende Wolken von Schweiß und Atem in die trübe Dezemberluft. „Immer schön rennen, dann wird euch warm“, ruft Monsieur Amalric und klatscht aufmunternd in die Hände. Thomas wird von ganz anderen Dingen warm. Guy-Man in seiner Shorts zum Beispiel. Die strammen Schenkel, der fleischige Hintern, das aggressive Fluchen und Rotzen auf den Rasen.

„Guy-Man, was hab ich übers Spucken auf den Rasen gesagt!“, mahnt Monsieur Amalric vom Spielfeldrand aus. „Es ist schon rutschig genug, da braucht es nicht noch deinen ekligen Raucherschleim!“

Aber auch Worte wie diese können Thomas nicht davon abbringen, gewisse Dinge zu fühlen. Sportunterricht ist schon immer so eine Gratwanderung zwischen verbissener Rivalität und sexuellem Erwachen gewesen, die mit Guy-Mans Ankunft in seiner Stufe mysteriöserweise seinen Anfang genommen hat. Scheuer Blick im Umkleideraum oder wenn Guy-Man das Seil hochklettert. Kräftige Schenkel, praller Bizeps, süßer Zopf. Einmal wäre er ihm beinahe vom Barren gestürzt, weil er sich nicht traute, beim Stützen richtig zuzupacken. Eine wochenlange Anspannung, die sich jetzt in einem aggressiven Gerangel auf dem Fußballfeld entlädt, nachdem sie beide auf der Jagd nach dem Ball schmerzhaft ineinander gekracht sind.

„Warum ignorierst du mich seit Tagen?“, ächzt Thomas wütend, als sie sich beide unglücklich ineinander verhakt haben.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht!“, grunzt Guy eingeklemmt unter Thomas‘ feuchtwarmer Achselhöhle. „Du ignorierst doch mich!“

Nur Benoît und Monsieur Amalric können die beiden entzerren. Guy-Man spuckt auf den Rasen und schickt gleich noch einen Fluch hinterher.

„Zwanzig Liegestütze, alle beide!“, ruft Monsieur Amalric. „Und dann zehn Runden um den Platz! Der Rest kann sich umziehen gehen.“

Keuchend gehen sie zu Boden und laufen nach den Liegestützen stur ihre Runden ab. Guy kommt keuchend hinter Thomas ins Ziel und hält sich die Seite. Sein Atem klingt wie der der alten Morla aus _Die Unendliche Geschichte_.

„Und jetzt die Netze von den Toren abnehmen und dann umziehen!“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut Fußball spielst“, versucht Thomas es dann einen Ton versöhnlicher, als sie sich an den Netzen zu schaffen machen.

„Naja. Für Saint-Germain wird’s nicht reichen.“

„Das denkst du!“

„Ja, das denke ich.“ Guy grunzt ein Lachen. „Naja, ich spiele eigentlich viel lieber Basketball.“

„Basketball? Aber bist du dafür nicht viel zu klein?“

„Was heißt denn zu klein? Ich wollt ja nicht gleich in die Profi Liga!“

Thomas, der lieber Tennis und Lacrosse spielt, kann mit diesen Machospielen nichts anfangen. Er streckt sich, um das Netz oben am Tor abzumachen, während Guy sich hinkniet, um unten am Tor dasselbe zu tun. In stiller Übereinkunft sind sie so ans Werk gegangen, tauschen hier und da Anweisungen aus und trotten dann schweigend jeder ein Netz schleppend zurück zur Sporthalle.

  
Natürlich geht auch diese Woche nicht vorbei, ohne dass Madame Schneider in Deutsch noch einen letzten Meltdown kriegt. „Wisst ihr, was ich richtig gerne mache? Den Abwasch! Da sieht man richtig, was man geschafft hat. Links das dreckige Spülwasser, rechts das saubere Geschirr! Non?“ Eine eigensinnige Allegorie auf die – in ihren Augen – fehlende Arbeitsmoral ihrer Schüler.

Mit einem irren Lachen blickt sie über ein Meer gesenkter Köpfe. Thomas hat wohl als einziger hier nichts gegen Deutsch. So kann er die Kraftwerk-Texte besser verstehen, die er lieber auf Deutsch als auf Englisch hört. Guy-Man dagegen knurrt sich durch sein Deutsch wie ein bissiger Köter auf der Straße. Was er inzwischen sehr gut auf Deutsch sagen kann: _Kann ich mal auf die Toilette gehen?_ Und: _Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung._

Nachdem sich Madame Schneider wieder eingekriegt hat, wünscht sie ihnen zum Schluss noch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest auf Deutsch und entlässt sie mit Lebkuchen und einem manischen Grinsen in die Ferien. Alles springt auf. Das heulende Geräusch von Stühlen, die über Linoleum kratzen, lässt Thomas zusammenzucken. Guy grapscht in die Schüssel auf dem Lehrertisch, stopft sich zwei Lebkuchenherzen in den Mund und schwirrt ab.

17.

Thomas denkt schon, er sieht ihn jetzt gar nicht mehr bis die Schule wieder los geht, als er am 24. Dezember an seine Tür klopft und ihn mit seinen traurigen Welpenaugen anschaut.

„Hey!“

„Hey.“

Scheue Blicke.

„Willst du reinkommen?“

„Oh, äh, nein, ich wollt dir nur kurz was geben. Ich muss gleich wieder zurück. Maman hat ihren Neuen da.“

„Oh! Wie ist er so?“

„Er ist ein Idiot. Hat so einen dämlichen Self-Made-Man-Komplex. Ich hasse sowas.“

Thomas hat keine Ahnung, wovon er da spricht, und kommt erstmal zu ihm raus in den Hausflur. Ein süßlicher Küchenduft zieht durch den Türspalt zusammen mit dem Gelächter seiner Eltern.

„Papa macht Latkes“, erklärt Thomas.

„Ah“, sagt Guy, als würde er wissen, was das bedeutet. Es ist etwas kühl im Hausflur, also zieht Thomas die Ärmel seines grauen Wollpullis über seine Hände.

„Hier.“

Guy holt ein bunt verpacktes Päckchen aus seiner Plastiktüte, streckt es ihm wie ein Paketlieferant entgegen und schickt noch ein gegrunztes „Frohe Weihnachten!“ hinterher.

„Wir feiern Chanukka“, sagt Thomas verlegen.

„Oh. Oh mann!“

„Ja. Was denkst du, wofür die Mesusa ist?“

„Die was?“

Thomas deutet auf die Schriftrolle an seinem Türpfosten. The Cure plärrt aus Guy-Mans Kopfhörern, die er sich vorübergehend um den Hals gelegt hat.

„Macht doch nichts. Ich freue mich!“ Thomas grinst und starrt das Päckchen in seinen Händen an. Flach. Sehr wahrscheinlich eine Platte. Und noch zwei kleinere Päckchen, die unter das rote Band geschoben sind.

„Chanukka ist eigentlich schon vorbei. Aber wir holen es immer nach, weil ich ja immer Schule hab.“

„Das geht?“

„Naja, eigentlich nicht. Aber meine Familie ist da nicht so. Ist eher eine Tradition. So wie Weihnachten für die meisten.“

Neugierig sinkt Thomas‘ Blick auf Guys Halskette mit dem Kruzifix, von der er weiß, dass er sie immer trägt, auch wenn sie jetzt unter seinem schwarzen Black Sabbath Hoodie verborgen liegt, und fragt sich, ob er heute wohl beim Gottesdienst war.

„Und… was genau ist dann anders bei euch?“, will Guy jetzt wissen.

„Naja, wir haben keinen Weihnachtsbaum, sondern einen Leuchter. Wir essen Latkes und Krapfen und, äh, wir schauen eben _Star Wars_ statt Weihnachtsfilme.“

Guy muss laut lachen und ihm schießen Tränen in die Augen, so warm und glücklich scheint es ihn zu machen hier zu stehen.

„ _Star Wars_ schauen, berühmte jüdische Tradition!“

„Ja.“

Thomas grinst. Und Guy sieht wieder beschämt zu Boden. Irgendwie sind sie sich näher gekommen und Thomas kann sein herbes Parfum riechen. Herzklopfen. Der Wunsch ihn zu berühren. Ein selten gefühltes Gefühl.

„Ich habe gar nichts für dich.“

„Macht doch nichts.“

Thomas fühlt sich schlecht. Er hätte ihm beinahe die Paul Williams Platte bei New Rose gekauft, die Daniel ihm neulich gezeigt hat, aber als er hinging, gab es sie nicht mehr und Thomas hat es für ein Zeichen gehalten, sich geschämt und wieder besonnen. Wie ein Idiot streifte er stattdessen planlos durch die Galerie Lafayette und kaufte am Ende eine hässliche Kette für Nadia, die viel zu teuer war. Thomas hat sich noch nie so leer gefühlt, als er ein Geschenk gekauft hat, und Nadia ging es vermutlich ähnlich, als sie sie ausgepackt hat. Jedenfalls hat sie sich noch nicht bei ihm von ihrer Großmutter aus Lille gemeldet, um sich zu bedanken.

„Nagut, ich muss dann mal.“

„Soll ich nicht dein Geschenk aufmachen?“

„Doch, mach es einfach drinnen auf.“

„Nagut.“

Guy zieht die Kapuze seines Hoodies über den Kopf und tritt schon die Flucht an, da fällt Thomas etwas Wichtiges ein.

„Guy-Man!“

„Ouais?“

„Mein Geburtstag ist am 3. Januar.“

„Oh.“

„Ich dachte du willst vielleicht kommen. Ich geb ne kleine Party.“

„Cool.“

„Ja.“

„Okay, mal schauen, vielleicht komme ich.“

„Cool.“

„Ja.“

Unsichere Blicke.

„Na dann.“

„Na dann!“

Thomas stürmt vorbei an den duftenden Latkes und den verwirrten Blicken seiner Eltern in sein Zimmer und rupft mit zittrigen Händen sein Geschenk auf. Es ist… eine LP von Paul Williams. Die Platte von New Rose? Thomas starrt sie mit klopfendem Herzen an. Einen wunderbaren Moment lang fassungslos. Dann stürmt er los, rennt nach draußen, steigt stolpernd in seine Nike Blazer und hechtet die Treppe runter. Er rennt durch das Schneegestöber wie ein Irrer. Frischen Fußstapfen folgend. Er ruft seinen Namen, als er seine gedrungene Gestalt – dunkel und schemenhaft unter den schummerigen Laternen erkennt. Keuchend holt er ihn vor dem Tor der Villa des Artes ein, wo die Straße an einem dieser verwinkelten Pariser Knotenpunkte eine Biegung macht.

„Hey! Hey!“

Guy, der ihn erst nicht gehört hat, zieht sich die Kopfhörer ab und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich hab dein Geschenk aufgemacht“, keucht Thomas. Kälte frisst sich durch seinen dünnen Strickpulli und so richtig überlegt hat er sich nicht, was er eigentlich tun wollte, wenn er angekommen ist.

„Oh.“

„Ich, äh, hätte dir die Platte fast auch gekauft.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja.“

Scheue Blicke im Laternenlicht. Es ist seelenruhig. Keiner ist mehr auf der Straße. Das Leben findet hinter beleuchteten Fenstern statt. Nur in der Ferne läutet irgendwo eine Kirchenglocke. Thomas nutzt den euphorischen Schub, als sich ihre Blicke treffen, und wickelt sich in dem Versuch einer Umarmung um Guy. Nach einem Schockmoment, krallt Guy seine Hände in Thomas‘ Rücken und atmet tief und fest in seinen Hals. Herzen klopfen. Thomas fühlt glattes Leder, weiche Haare und Verwunderung über den Jungen in seinen Armen. Etwas steif am Anfang, schmilzt er langsam in ihn hinein und fühlt Wunderbares.

Wie in Trance läuft er nach einem rotgesichtigen Abschied die Rue Hégésippe Moreau zurück nach Hause und spürt nicht mal mehr die Kälte. Oben zieht er die Schuhe aus und setzt sich in seinem Zimmer auf sein Bett. Er nimmt die anderen beiden Päckchen auf seinem Kopfkissen und packt sie aus.

Es ist eine deutsche Ausgabe von _Faust_ und ein Mixtape mit einer Kritzelei von Freddy Krüger auf dem Cover. Dazu ein paar Schneeflocken und der Satz „He knows when you are sleeping.“ Thomas liest die Trackliste. Weihnachtslieder von den Beach Boys, Booker T. and the MGs und Stevie Wonder. Er legt sie in seinen Ghettoblaster und hört als erstes _Christmas Card from a Hooker_ von Tom Waits.

Er muss lachen und hat sich noch nie so allein und gleichzeitig so gut aufgehoben gefühlt. Verträumt liegt er auf dem Bett und blättert durch das _Faust_ -Buch.

Eine besorgte Mutter klopft an und bleibt unbeachtet.

„Ground control to Major Tom", singt sie und Thomas verdreht die Augen.

„Was war das denn gerade? War das Guy-Man vorhin an der Tür?“

„Ja.“

„Wollte er gar nicht reinkommen?“

„Nein. Er hat nur ein Geschenk gebracht.“

„Oh, das ist aber nett.“

„Ja.“

Und dann wie aus dem Nichts schießen Thomas die Tränen in die Augen und wie seine Mutter so fürsorglich ist und sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzt, muss er noch mehr weinen und versteckt sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge. Seine Mutter sagt nichts. Sie sitzt nur da und reibt verständnisvoll seinen Arm. Das macht es noch viel schlimmer. Die Art, wie sie nicht fragen muss, sondern einfach versteht, was los ist.

*

Am nächsten Morgen hockt er sich müde vor das Klavier. Er hat das Aufnahmegerät seines Vaters aufgestellt und atmet noch einmal durch, bevor er die Tasten berührt. Er spielt etwas, das er selbst komponiert hat – keine besonders große Nummer – Geklimper, wie er es nennt. Geklimper, bei dem er an traurige Augen, trübe Winternachmittage und einen Jungen in seinem Bett denkt. Natürlich verliert er kein Wort darüber, als er die Kassette mit der Aufnahme in den Briefumschlag steckt. Alles, was sie sagt, ist „Song für Guy“ (Eine Anspielung auf einen Elton John Song) auf dem Kassetten-Inlay und Thomas wird bald schlecht, als er durch den Schneesturm stapft und schließlich mit dem Umschlag vor dem Briefkasten steht. Ist das nicht viel zu kitschig?


	8. Canapés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clémence betrachtet sich im Spiegel. Guy geht auf eine Party. Und Thomas sammelt Canapés vom Boden auf.

18.

Am 26. Dezember flüchtet Guy aus der pseudobehaglichen Weihnachtsidylle, die sein Zuhause die letzten beiden Tage war, und steht bei Clémence auf der Matte. Guy winkt ins Wohnzimmer und wird mit irritierten Blicken angeschaut. Die Mutter schaut fern, der Vater puzzelt am Tisch in der Essecke. Clémence macht eine Ansage.

„Wir sind in meinem Zimmer!“

Sie zerrt Guy in ihr Zimmer, wo ihm von dem Räucherstäbchengeruch ganz schwummerig wird, und drückt ihn direkt gegen die Wand. „Uff!“ Guy schnauft in ihren Hals, als sie sofort beginnt, sein Geschlechtsteil zu kneten. Sie scheint richtig danach zu gieren. So wie Guy nach jeder Zigarette, die er an den Feiertagen nur heimlich rauchen konnte. Er nutzte jede Gelegenheit.

_„Merde, wir haben keine Milch mehr.“_

_„Ich kann schnell zur Tanke gehen!“_

Und wenn er den Müll weg brachte, kam er erst nach zehn Minuten wieder, und der Blick seiner Mutter traf ihn wie ein Stein am Kopf. Sie spielten _Ohne Moos Nix Los_. Wie passend. Paul nervte mit seinem bretonischen Dialekt, den er nur schlecht nachmachen konnte, weil Georges (Mamans Neuer) aus der Bretagne kam. Paul mochte ihn, weil er mit ihm Nintendo spielen und Rumtoben konnte. Mit Guy schien Georges nicht so viel anfangen zu können, aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Beim gemeinsamen Essen gab Guy sich reserviert und schnippisch, bis Maman sich irgendwann zurückzog und weinte. Als Guy das durch einen Türspalt sah, hasste er sich selbst, und gab sich den Rest des Abends Mühe. Machte sogar den Abwasch und hielt sich mit Kommentaren zurück, als Georges im Auto eine Electric Light Orchestra Kassette einlegte und laut mitsang. _(All over the woooorld...)_ Electric Light Orchestra. Das ist doch bescheuert. Nachts trauten sich weder Guy noch Paul auf Toilette aus Angst, was sie mitbekommen könnten. Als Guy es nicht mehr aushielt und doch ging, hörte er ein lustverzerrtes weibliches Ächzen aus dem Wohnzimmer und alles zog sich in ihm zusammen.

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie Clémence Weihnachten verbracht hat. Dazu hätte er sie erstmal fragen müssen. Aber dafür blieb keine Zeit. Ihre Eltern sind nebenan, also müssen sie leise sein. Und als das Bett zu laut quietscht, probiert Clémence etwas anderes aus. Sie hockt sich über ihn und klemmt seinen Penis zwischen ihre Schenkel und während sie ihm so einen runter holt, kann sie sich vorstellen, es wäre ihr eigener. Diese Vorstellung scheint sie so aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass sie – kurz nachdem es aus ihm rausgespritzt kommt – schlotternd kommt. Ein Finger, etwas Druck und Fantasie scheinen zu genügen.

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich hasse oder bewundere“, sagt sie, nachdem sie minutenlang nur so da gelegen hat. Ihr Weihnachten schien nicht so gut gelaufen zu sein. „Es ist, als würde mich der Neid auffressen.“

„Das ist nicht schön.“

Guy weiß nicht, was er sonst sagen soll, und wischt sich erstmal mit Klopapier ab. (Eine Rolle steht bei ihr immer bereit). 

Eigentlich wollte er Clémence ihr Geschenk geben und ein bisschen Zeit mit einem Menschen verbringen, den er mag.

„Ich mein, das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass man mich _sie_ nennt. Für mich bin ich _ich_ und für meine Freunde _du_. Das reicht mir.“

Lange Pause. Guy liegt nur da, noch immer ganz schwindelig vom Sex.

„Wusstest du, dass die Klitoris eigentlich so eine Art Minipenis ist?

„Nein, woher denn. Du lässt mich ja da unten nicht schauen.“

Er meint es nicht als Vorwurf, aber sie verzieht trotzdem kurz den Mund, als hätte er etwas Unappetitliches gesagt.

„Naja, aus ihr wächst dann der Penis des Mannes. Sie hat sogar eine Vorhaut und einen Schaft. Und sogar eine Eichel.“

„Verstehe.“

„Also habe ich eigentlich einen Penis.“

„Hm.“ Auch dazu weiß Guy nicht, was er sagen soll. Also beugt er sich runter und hebt seine Unterhose vom Boden auf. Eine enge schwarze mit Eingriff.

„Hier.“ Er reicht sie ihr und sie macht große, fragende Augen. „Zieh mal an.“

„Wieso soll ich deine Unterhose anziehen?“

„Tu es einfach.“

Sie tut es, sieht an sich runter und dann mit feuchten Augen auf. Guy nimmt das Geschenk, das er ihr geben wollte, und macht es auf. Garfield-Socken.

„Ooh“, macht sie, aber das ist Guy jetzt egal. Er rollt sie zusammen, schiebt sie in die Unterhose und knetet die Beule sanft zurecht. Clémence ist wie erstarrt. Schwer atmend gafft sie sich im Spiegel an. Guy hockt nackig auf dem Bett und lässt ihr Zeit. Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, wirft er ihr dann sein Spacemen 3 T-Shirt zu, damit sie ihre Brüste bedecken kann.

Sie zieht es sich über und presst sie Nase in den Kragen, inhaliert den starken männlichen Duft und starrt sich dabei im Spiegel an. Es gibt keine Worte.

Guy stellt sich einfach zu ihr und beginnt die Beule in der Hose zu kneten, so dass sie sich dabei im Spiegel sehen kann. Sie atmet aufgeregt in den Bauch.

„Was denkst du?“

„Ganz ehrlich?“

„Hm.“

„Ich kann an nichts anderes denken, als ihn in ein Mädchen zu stecken.“

„Willkommen in der Männerwelt.“

Sie lacht und geniert sich und dann weint sie in seinen Armen.

Ihre Eltern mögen ihn nicht besonders. Guy spürt es daran, wie die Temperatur um zwanzig Grad sinkt, als er mit Clémence in die Küche kommt, um Tee zu machen. Ihn stört es nicht. Er ist es gewohnt, dass Eltern ihn nicht mögen. Thomas‘ Eltern sind die einzige Ausnahme.

Thomas.

Eine lange Umarmung im Schnee.

Dieser lähmende Moment, wenn sich zum ersten Mal im Leben etwas richtig anfühlt. So wie Clémence ihn gerade vor dem Spiegel hatte.

Die Beule liegt jetzt verborgen unter Guys Dickie-Jeans und einem langen Hoodie. Guy, der ja inzwischen genug Klamotten von sich hier hat, trägt jetzt sein Fred-Perry-Shirt, das nach Lavendelweichspüler duftet, und eine von Clémence‘ Schlabberjogginghosen. Ihre Eltern wirken irritiert, können aber nicht so richtig den Finger drauf legen, was genau jetzt anders ist.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?“, will Clémence wissen, die jetzt aufgekratzt in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab läuft wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig.

„Was meinst du, wo wir jetzt hingehen?“

Guy schlürft seinen Tee auf dem Bett und lauscht der Musik, als sie jetzt schon zum bestimmt zehnten Mal _Alive_ von Pearl Jam hören.

Guy hält es für das Beste, wenn sie erstmal rausgehen und kiffen, damit sie sich etwas beruhigen kann. In der Dämmerung hocken sie unten auf dem Spielplatz auf der Tischtennisplatte und teilen sich einen Joint.

„Ich hab noch nie gekifft“, gesteht sie und zieht ängstlich daran. Sie zieht den süßen Qualm tief in ihre Lungen und wartet auf die Wirkung. Nach ein paar Minuten hört sie damit auf, wie verrückt in der Gegend herumzutigern, und sitzt völlig entspannt neben ihm auf der Tischtennisplatte. Die langen Haare unter der Kapuze ihres Hoodies verborgen.

„Ich merke es in Momenten, wenn mich jemand als Mädchen bezeichnet oder _sie_ sagt. Es hört sich einfach nicht richtig an. Ich möchte mich immer umdrehen und schauen, wer eigentlich gemeint ist. Es stört irgendwie. So als hättest du einen Stein im Schuh.“

„Ja, das ist sehr unangenehm.“

„Und trotzdem finde ich es toll, einen Penis in mir zu haben. Gleichzeitig macht es mich aber auch so wütend. Danach zu lechzen ausgefüllt zu sein, als wäre ich sonst nicht vollständig.“

Langes ratloses Schweigen. Guy hat den Gedanken nie ausformuliert, aber ihm wird klar: Auch er lechzt ein bisschen nach diesem Gefühl. Gedanken an Thomas. Neulich in der Umkleidekabine im Schwimmbad. Seinen schönen Penis. Guy zieht schnell an seinem Joint, um das Bild in seinen Gedanken mit Qualm zu vernebeln.

„Hast du schon mal einen Jungen geküsst?“, will sie plötzlich wissen und sieht ihn anzüglich an.

„Non.“ Guy klopft die Asche von seinem Joint und dann spürt er Clémence‘ Lippen auf seinen. Sie küssen sich ein bisschen und es ist schön.

Sein erster Kuss mit einem Jungen.

19.

Als er vor der Tür steht, hört er dumpfe Bässe und Stimmen, die laut _Jump Around_ singen, und er überlegt kurz wieder abzuhauen, als Benoît und Serge die Treppen hochkommen und ihn mitten rein in die Party schwemmen. Guy wird schwindelig. Überall rumlungernde Gestalten. Mal mehr, mal weniger freundliche Gesichter. Auf keinen von ihnen hat er Bock. Laurent liegt mit Fieber im Bett und musste absagen. Jetzt ist er völlig auf sich allein gestellt in diesem Haifischbecken normativer Schulidioterie. Wenn er Glück hat, kommt Clémence noch. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich nach Feiern fühlt.

Thomas in einem beigefarbenen Overall mit Ghostbusters Patch (es ist eine Filmmottoparty) begrüßt alle, so wie man es sich in der Oberstufe angewöhnt hat, mit Küsschen links und rechts. Auch die Jungs. Auch Guy. Und nach einem kurzen Schreckmoment, versuchen sie dieses Begrüßungsritual lässig über die Bühne zu bringen und schauen danach mit roten Gesichtern in andere Richtungen.

„Bon Anniversaire.“

„Merci.“

Ratlosigkeit. Guy hat Gin und eine Flasche Tonic als Mitbringsel dabei. Wie man das auf Jungsgeburtstagen so macht. Ein Geschenk erschien ihm dann doch zu intim – zumal vor allen anderen – und er wusste nicht, ob Thomas und er dafür schon bereit waren.

„Wollt ihr was trinken? Ich hab Bier und, äh, Wodka und ein bisschen was zum Mischen. Oh und Nadia hat Bowle gemacht.“

Nadia.

Guy, der schon ein bisschen einen sitzen hat, weil er es nüchtern nicht ausgehalten hätte, hockt sich erstmal mit einem Glas Fruchtbowle in die Ecke und hofft mit keinem reden zu müssen. Es ist sogar noch schrecklicher als in seiner Vorstellung. Es läuft ein Mixtape, das Guy für ihn gemacht hat. Film- und Serienmusik. _Batman_ von The Jam. _Ghostbusters_ von Run D.M.C. _Flash_ von Queen. _The Power of Love_ aus _Zurück in die Zukunft._ Sowas.

Irgendwann wird die Karaokemaschine angeschmissen. Serge und Benoît singen _What a Feeling_ und krächzen laut in die Mikros. In Guy zieht sich alles zusammen und er beschließt, sich noch ein Glas Bowle zu holen, da fallen die drei Blumenmädchen – Flora, Fleur und Florence – über ihn her. Sie haben sich ihre Haare auftoupiert und tragen die breitschultrigen 80er-Sakkos ihrer Mütter. Guy tippt auf die Heathers.

„Guillaume!“

„Oui?“

„Ist das wahr, bist du mit Clémence zusammen?“

„Oh, äh, naja, nicht direkt zusammen…“

Guy wankt etwas benommen auf der Stelle. Das muss an den Fruchtstücken liegen. Die saugen sich immer so krass mit Wodka voll.

„Was soll das heißen? Seid ihr nun zusammen oder nicht?“

„Habt ihr Sex?“, verlangt Fleur zu wissen, als wäre sie im Supermarkt und würde nach Wurst fragen.

Hilfesuchender Blick. Thomas und Nadia, die angespannt in der Küche hantieren und sich wegen der Canapés anfauchen. Sie trägt seine grüne Collegejacke und ihre Laune ging wahrscheinlich in dem Moment den Bach runter, als sie merkte, dass Thomas keine Lust hatte, den John Travolta zu ihrer Olivia Newton John zu geben. Guy versteht Menschen einfach zu gut. Was auch genau der Grund ist, warum er auf die wenigsten von ihnen Lust hat.

„Naja. Wir haben Spaß. Wir verstehen uns.“

Irritierte Blicke werden ausgetauscht, dann meldet sich Florence zu Wort.

„Ja, aber habt ihr nun Sex?“

Die Türklingel. Clémence. Gottseidank!

Sie lächeln sich durch das Meer von Gestalten hinweg an und Guy verabschiedet sich aus der Runde.

„Na schöner Mann!“, sagt er und bestaunt ihr Kostüm. Sie trägt ein zu großes Männerhemd mit Krawatte und einen beigefarbenen Trenchcoat. Die Haare hat sie sich streng nach hinten gegelt und in der Hand hält sie eine leere Kaffeetasse.

„Na.“

Sie begrüßen sich mit einem Kuss auf die Lippen, weil alles andere merkwürdig gewesen wäre, und staunen selbst darüber.

„Du siehst cool aus. Wer soll das sein?“

„Erkennt man das nicht?“

Sie greift sich in die Innentasche ihres Trenchcoats und wedelt mit einem selbstgebastelten FBI-Ausweis herum.

„Special Agent Dale Cooper! FBI!“, sagt sie mit tiefer Stimme.

„Ahja, ich war mir nicht sicher.“

Guy selbst hat sich für sein Kostüm nicht besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Er hat sich einfach eine rostrote Daunenweste angezogen, ein Basecap falschrum aufgesetzt und macht einen auf Marty McFly. Ist also im Grunde genommen er selbst.

„Oh Gott, ich brauche dringend einen Drink“, ächzt sie, als sie sich umsieht, und wedelt mit ihrer leeren Kaffeetasse herum.

Guy organisiert ihr was von der Bowle.

„Und, heute mit Beule oder ohne?“

Sie schiebt ihren Trenchcoat bei Seite und grinst zufrieden.

„Ah, sexy!“

„Nicht wahr?“

Sie stoßen an. Glas gegen Kaffeetasse.

„Was nicht heißt, dass ich dich nicht heute Nacht in mir haben will!“

„Oh. Also, das lässt sich vielleicht einrichten.“

„Es sei denn. Naja, da geht noch was heute.“

Sie deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Karaokestation, wo ein beschämt wirkender Thomas gerade gezwungen wird, _Major Tom_ von Plastic Bertrand zu singen. Guy sieht ihm einen Moment verträumt zu. Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Clémence wedelt mit der Hand vor seinem Kopf herum.

„Huhu, ist jemand zu Hause, McFly?“

„Hm? Oh. Was soll denn da gehen?“

*

Heiseres Gefummel im Bad. Gürtelschnallen klimpern. Besoffen keuchen sie in ihre Münder, als sie sich auf der Toilette verrenken und eine bequeme Position suchen.

„Hast du ein Kondom?“, faselt Guy.

„Non. Du musst ihn vorher rausziehen.“

Guy wird schwindelig, als er in sie eindringt, und muss sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Es ist etwas ganz anderes so Haut auf Haut.

Draußen werden Stimmen ungeduldig. Fäuste hämmern gegen die Tür.

„Alter, musst du kacken?“

„Ist das okay für dich?“, will Guy wissen, als er merkt, dass er in einem fieberhaften Wahn die Brüste unter ihrem weiten Männerhemd knetet.

„Ja“, keucht sie mit aufgedunsenem roten Gesicht, als sie sich wie eine Verrückte an ihm reibt.

„Okay, okay, okay, ich komm gleich!“

Sie steigt von ihm runter und nimmt ihn in den Mund.

„Seltsam, sich selbst zu schmecken“, sagt sie hinterher und macht ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Bist du denn gekommen?“, will er wissen, als er sich beschämt die Jeans hochzieht.

„Ja, bestimmt dreimal.“

Sie zieht ihre Anzughose hoch und fummelt in ihrem Schlüpfer herum.

„Zeig mal“, sagt Guy und glotzt in ihren Schlüpfer. Sie hat Watte in ein Kondom gestopft und es oben zugeschnürt

„Gar nicht mal schlecht.“

„Ja, nicht wahr?“ Sie dreht den Wasserhahn auf und spült sich den Mund aus.

„Ganz schön groß.“

„Neidisch?“

„Ein bisschen.“

„Gibt es hier irgendwo Mundwasser?“ Sie reißt den Spiegelschrank auf und findet statt Mundwasser eine Pillendose, die sie neugierig macht. „Methylphenidat. Thomas Bangalter“, liest sie das Etikett vor. „Was ist Methylphenidat?“

Guy überlegt, woher er den Begriff kennt.

„Das nimmt mein Bruder gegen sein ADHS.“

„ADHS? Thomas? Aber er wirkt immer so ultrafokussiert.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

Guy wird schlecht. Er will damit eigentlich gar nichts zu tun haben.

Wieder Gehämmer.

„Alles gut da drinnen?“

Clémence stellt die Dose zurück in den Spiegelschrank und öffnet die Tür, wo inzwischen eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten steht.

„Sorry, ich musste kotzen“, erklärt sie Nadia, die Guy sieht und angewidert das Gesicht verzieht.

„Guy-Man hat sich um mich gekümmert.“

„Ja, das glaub ich gerne.“ Nadia packt sie beim Arm, bevor sie verschwinden kann, und raunt: „Du riechst nach Sex!“

„Neidisch?“

Finsteres Gesicht.

Sie zieht Guy an seiner Hand mit sich quer durch die Party und fängt an, wie wild auf dem Sofa mit ihm herumzuknutschen. Die Blumenmädchen glotzen und tratschen hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Falls es ihre Absicht ist, Thomas damit ein bisschen eifersüchtig zu machen, scheint es zu wirken. Er zieht ein langes Gesicht und steigt von Bier auf Wodka E um.

Später hat er einen Riesenkrach mit Nadia. Canapés fliegen durch die Gegend und Clémence muss mit der heulenden Nadia Seelsorge im Hausflur betreiben. Dass Partys auch immer so enden müssen. Guy verzieht sich auf den Balkon und raucht erstmal. Ruhe, Friede, der rußige Duft von Qualm, der aus Schornsteinen steigt, und kalter Winterluft. Als er wieder rein kommt, hocken ein paar Hartgesottene noch immer vor der Karaokemaschine und stellen die Frage des Abends: _Should I stay or should I go?_ Thomas wischt Canapés in der Küche auf und Clémence ist bei ihm. Guy horcht neugierig an der offen stehenden Tür, aber kriegt nur Fetzen ihres Gesprächs durch das Getöse aus dem Wohnzimmer mit.

„Mach die Augen auf, Thomas. Zwei Menschen sind totunglücklich wegen dir!“

Guy lehnt traurig gegen die Wand. Armer Thomas. Und das an seinem Geburtstag. Aber irgendwie enden Partys immer so. Die Leute zerfleischen sich, es gibt Drama und alle sind am Ende ein bisschen unglücklicher. Für Guy sind sie nichts anderes als einer von Dantes Kreisen der Hölle. Die Frage ist eigentlich nur, welcher.

Entmutigt schleppt er sich in Thomas‘ Zimmer und atmet tief durch. Fühlt sich gut an, hier zu sein. Richtig. Sicher. Eine Lavalampe leuchtet rot und lila und verwandelt das Zimmer in eine wundersame Unterwasserwelt. Auf dem Schreibtisch liegt ein Schuber mit _Incal_ -Bänden, _Captain Harlock_ Videokassetten (seine Geburtstagsgeschenke?) und ein Umschlag mit seiner Adresse darauf. Guy ist betrunken genug, um ihn einfach aufzumachen. Warum auch nicht? Steht ja sein Name drauf. Er schüttet eine Kassette heraus. „Song for Guy“. Guy glotzt sie wie ein Trottel an und stopft sie sich in die Gesäßtasche. Dann legt er sich ins Bett und steckt sein Gesicht in das Kissen, saugt den Duft dort tief in seine Lungen. Herzflattern. Das ist besser als jeder Joint.

Er wäre fast eingeschlafen, als jemand die Tür aufreißt.

„Ah gut, du bist hier!“

Es ist Clémence. Die sich nur kurz über Guy wundert, als sie ihn so selig in Thomas‘ Bett liegen sieht.

„Ich glaube Thomas geht es nicht gut. Vielleicht schaust du mal nach ihm. Ich werde jetzt Nadia nach Hause bringen. Sie hat gedroht, sich sonst vom Balkon zu stürzen.“

Clémence rollt mit den Augen. Guy ruft ihr noch hinterher, bevor sie abhauen kann.

„Ja?“

„Musste das denn sein?“

„Was?“

„Ihn so fertig zu machen?“

Clem zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Wurde mal Zeit, dass ihm einer die Augen öffnet.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

„Manche Leute kommen anders einfach nicht aus dem Knick.“

Guy schweigt.

„Naja, wie du meinst. Ich bringe jetzt Nadia nach Hause.“

Guy findet Thomas in der Küche auf einem Stuhl. Er scheint gar nicht mehr ansprechbar zu sein.

„Hey. Thomas!“

Keine Reaktion. Also versucht Guy es mal mit:

„Egon Spengler?“

„Oh. Hey.“ Thomas grinst benommen und schwankt etwas auf seinem Stuhl. „Ich glaube, ich habe etwas viel getrunken.“

„Ja, das glaube ich aber auch.“

Guy lächelt sanft und nimmt ihm die Wodka Flasche weg, als sein langer Arm gerade danach greifen will.

„Ey!“

„Ich glaube du hast jetzt genug!“

Thomas sackt wieder auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und schmollt.

„Ich glaube Nadia hat mit mir Schluss gemacht.“

„Das tut mir leid“, sagt Guy tonlos.

„Mir nicht.“

„Nicht?“

„Ja, ichweißauschnisch, iashcwar doch nur mittir zusammen, weil ischdachte das muss so…“

„Das muss so – was?“

Guy steht dämlich herum und weiß nicht, wohin mit sich, als er versucht aus Thomas‘ Geschwafel schlau zu werden. Vielleicht sollte er doch besser Benoît holen.

„WEißschnich, habn doch alle jetz eine Freundin.“

„Hm. Ich nicht.“

„Nicht? Wasiss denn mit Clömence?“

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen.“

Thomas schwankt wieder benommen auf seinem Stuhl und man kann beinahe das Rattern in seinem Kopf hören, als er versucht, die Information zu verarbeiten.

„Uäägh.“

Und dann kommt nur noch ein Geräusch aus ihm heraus und er droht nach vorne umzukippen.

„Hey, hey, hey! Schön vorsichtig.“

Guy eilt ihm zur Hilfe und Thomas sackt direkt in seine Arme. Seine ganzen schlaksigen in beigefarbenem Overall verpackten einsfünfundachtzig.

„Uff! Du bist schwer“, seufzt Guy und hält ihn. Er kriegt ihn nicht zurück auf seinen Stuhl, aber auf den Boden mit den ganzen breitgeschmierten Canapés will er ihn auch nicht legen. Nebenan wummern die Bässe. The Cure und Gelächter.

„Wie viel hast du nur getrunken, hm?“

Ganz schön schwer so einen reglosen Thomas zu halten. Wie seine langen Arme einfach nur so von ihm runterhängen.

„Du musst schon ein bisschen mitmachen.“

Lautes Gejaule aus dem Wohnzimmer. _(It's Friday I'm in loooove!!!)_ Was für ein Zufall. Es ist Freitag. Und verliebt ist er auch. Guy könnte die Jungs zur Hilfe rufen, aber irgendwie ist es auch ganz schön so.

Er schüttelt Thomas, aber der macht nur Geräusche. Einzelne Worte lassen sich heraushören.

„Sch finde disch richtsch süß.“

„Oh. Danke.“

Guys Gesicht glüht wie eine Kohle in dem olivgrünen Kachelofen seiner Oma. Weiche Locken berühren seine Schläfe und Thomas‘ Stimme ist kaum mehr als feuchter Atem an seinem Ohr, als er sagt „Was ist das eigentlich zwischen uns?“

Guy bekommt eine Gänsehaut vom Haaransatz bis in die Fingerspitzen. Und bevor er etwas Gescheites darauf antworten kann, kommen Benoît, Serge und Philippe und helfen Guy mit ihm. Sie bringen ihn auf den Balkon, aber die frische Luft macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Thomas sackt nach unten und hängt sich von innen an das Geländer, wie ein Affe sich den Zookäfig. Als er droht auf dem Boden zusammenzubrechen, greift Guy ein.

„Na los komm!“

Guy zerrt ihn hoch und er taumelt hinter ihm her auf die Toilette, wo er sich sofort übergibt.

Geduldig setzt sich Guy auf den Badewannenrand. Er lässt Wasser in einen Zahnputzbecher laufen und reicht ihn Thomas, der jetzt auf dem Boden hockt und sich von seinen Kotzkrämpfen erholt. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihn selbst überrascht, streckt Guy seine Hand aus und ertrinkt kurz in dem Gefühl weicher Locken, bevor Benoît doof hereinglotzt und Guy keuchend wieder daraus auftaucht.

„Wisst ihr, wo seine Eltern sind?“, fragt er Benoît.

„Glaube, die sind heute in den Skiurlaub gefahren.“

„Nagut. Ihr könnt ruhig abhauen. Ich bleib hier.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja klar.“

Von draußen ist das Klimpern von Glasflaschen und das Rascheln mit Müllsäcken zu hören. Die Jungs räumen ein bisschen auf. Thomas greift sich in die dicken Locken und macht ein kleinkindliches Jammergeräusch.

„Was macht er da?“, will Serge wissen.

„Das macht er ab und zu“, klärt Benoît auf. „Hatte er früher ganz oft im Kindergarten, wenn es zu laut wird. Bestimmte Geräusche kann er einfach nicht ab. Er hält sich die Ohren zu und fängt an zu summen und sich an den Haaren zu zerren. Ein bisschen wie _Rainman_.“

Guy sieht ihn nachdenklich an. Wie ein abgestürzter Computer. Nichts geht mehr.

„Na los, geht lieber. Ich mach das hier.“

Guy scheucht sie raus und kommt in ein leeres Wohnzimmer, wo eine kleine Diskokugel an der Decke schöne Lichter macht und Donna Summer _I Feel Love_ für niemanden außer Guy singt. Er schaltet die Karaokemaschine ab, macht das Licht überall aus und bringt ihn ins Bett.

„Geht’s wieder?“

Ein Brummen als Antwort.

„Legst du dich zu mir?“

Guy sieht sich ratlos um, überlegt, ob er die Jeans ausziehen soll, nimmt dann aber nur sein Basecap ab und legt sich so wie er ist zu ihm aufs Bett. Langer Blick in rehbraune Augen. Es ist seltsam, sein langes, trauriges Gesicht so nah vor sich zu haben. Nur einen Gedanken weit weg von einem Kuss. Aber es gibt keinen Kuss. Keine Berührung. Nichtmal Worte. Nur Nähe, Atem und das verschwommene Unterwasserleuchten der Lavalampe.


	9. Rebel Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas sitzt barfuß am Klavier. Ein Kinobesuch wird peinlich und Clémence verliert ihren Penis.

20.

Es fühlt sich an, als wären sie zusammen. Die Körperwärme, der schwere Arm, der ihn fest umschlungen hält, die weichen Haare, der steife Penis. Guy schließt nochmal die Augen und gräbt sich tiefer in die Kuhle seines Körpers. So liegt es sich eine ganze Weile sehr schön. Die Heizung rauscht. Draußen fällt der Schnee auf eine leise Stadt. Eine schläfrige Hand krault ein Stück nackte Haut, dort wo Guys T-Shirt hochgerutscht ist. Doch bald treibt ihn ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Unterleib auf die Toilette. Er hebt Thomas‘ Arm vorsichtig an, um darunter hervorzukriechen, was Thomas dazu bringt, schläfrig zu grunzen und sich auf die andere Seite zu werfen. Guy sieht nur noch beigefarbenen Overallstoff und eine Wolke sandfarbene Locken im Kissen.

Er versucht das Chaos im Wohnzimmer – weiße Sofakissen auf dem Boden, breit getretene Erdnussflips in den Rillen des teuren Fischgrätenparketts, Glasränder auf dem weißen Steinway Klavier und klebrige Bierflaschen im Bücherregal – zu ignorieren und taumelt ins Bad.

Als er wieder rauskommt, hockt Thomas auf dem Sofa, und sieht sehr hilflos aus.

„Hey.“

Guy kratzt sich in seiner wuscheligen Mähne und sieht sich blassgesichtig um, fühlt sich inzwischen selbst schon wie so ein aufgeweichtes Stück Obst, das in der abgestandenen Fruchtbowle schwimmt.

„Sollen wir aufräumen?“, fragt er.

„Schon okay, das kann ich später noch machen.“

„Wie geht es dir denn?“

„Weiß nicht.“

Thomas geht erstmal ins Bad und Guy fängt an ein bisschen aufzuräumen. Nimmt als erstes die Gläser vom Klavier und schrubbt mit etwas Spucke und Fingern an den Glasrändern rum.

„Merde. Hast du was zum Saubermachen?“

Thomas, der gerade wieder aus dem Bad gekommen ist, schlurft in die Küche. Sie räumen in stiller Eintracht auf. Was von der Bowle übrig ist landet in der Kloschüssel. Sieht aus wie Erbrochenes, denkt Guy, bevor er spült, und sprüht danach lieber nochmal mit Allesreiniger um sich. Man weiß ja schließlich nie, was letzte Nacht alles so danebengegangen ist. Drüben streift Thomas mit dem Müllsack durchs Wohnzimmer. Gerade kehren sie Glassplitter vom Boden auf, als Thomas aufkeucht und sich an die Stirn fasst. „Ah merde!“

Scheinbar ist ihm das Drama mit Nadia wieder eingefallen.

„Ich sollte sie anrufen oder?“

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Wozu?“

Thomas fühlt sich elend und lässt sich mutlos aufs Sofa fallen.

„Ich glaub sie hat noch meine Jacke.“

Die grüne College-Jacke. Merde. Guy liebt diese Jacke.

„Ich mag meine Jacke.“

„Ich weiß.“

Thomas starrt vor sich hin. Umgeben von den traurigen Überresten eines Geburtstags.

„Mein Leben ist ein Chaos.“

„Nein, das ist nur das Wohnzimmer. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin.“

Guy macht erstmal weiter mit Aufräumen, bis sein Magen knurrt.

„Hast du vielleicht was zu essen?“

Es ist schon fast drei und sie haben noch immer nichts gefrühstückt. Tiefkühlpizza soll das ändern. Die gute mit vier Sorten Käse. Und während sie sie in sich reinstopfen, schauen sie Thomas’ _Captain Harlock_ Kassetten. Thomas ist seinen knittrigen Overall inzwischen losgeworden und trägt jetzt Schlabbershirt und Jogginghosen. Nervös knackt er mit seinen nackten Zehen. Eine eigentlich nervige Angewohnheit, die Guy im Kontext seiner Verliebtheit ganz süß findet. Er starrt eine Weile benommen auf seine Füße. Sie sind lang und knochig wie seine Finger. Würde Guy nicht wundern, wenn er mit diesen Zehen Beethovens Neunte auf dem Klavier spielen könnte. Eine seltsame Vorstellung. Guy schüttelt sie ab und versucht sich wieder auf die Serie zu konzentrieren.

Nachdem die Pizza verdrückt ist und die erste Folge zu Ende, drückt Thomas auf Pause und schweigt lange.

„Hast du die Kassette?“, fragt er und wirkt beschämt.

„Welche Kassette?“

„Die aus dem Umschlag auf dem Tisch. Wo deine Adresse drauf stand.“

Thomas muss den aufgerissenen Umschlag gesehen haben, als er die Videokassetten holen gegangen ist. Schöner Mist.

Guy kratzt sich am Kopf und fährt sich durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Vielleicht?“

„Hm.“

„Was ist denn eigentlich drauf?“, will Guy wissen.

„Ich hab was aufgenommen“, sagt Thomas so sanft, dass in Guy etwas zerbricht.

„Was aufgenommen?“

„Hm.“

„Was denn?“

Thomas knabbert eine Weile an seinen Fingernägeln, dann steht er auf und hockt sich ans Klavier. Er legt seine langen, schönen Finger auf die Tasten und atmet tief durch. Dann spielt er das Schönste, das Guy jemals gehört hat. Alles ist einen Moment lang perfekt. Der Schnee, der trockene Zweig vor dem beschlagenen Fenster, das Apartment in Montmartre, das sich mehr nach Zuhause anfühlt als die Wohnung, in der er mit Paul und seiner Mutter lebt, das zaghafte, vor Melancholie triefende Spiel, der krumme Rücken, der konzentriert offen stehende Mund, der Junge.

Und dann ist es still und es ist immer noch schön. Thomas hockt mit eingefallenen Schultern vor dem Klavier und knabbert wieder an den Fingernägeln. Wirkt nervös und ängstlich. Wie ein kleiner Junge bei einer Schulaufführung.

„Das war schön“, sagt Guy mit einer Stimme, die sich so stumpf anfühlt wie der Dosenöffner, mit dem er sich mittags immer an seinen Ravioli zu schaffen macht. Dabei fühlt er eigentlich sehr viel in diesem Moment. Zu viel vielleicht. Wie gelähmt hockt er auf seinem Platz und atmet tief und schwer in seine Brust. „Von wem ist das?“

Thomas zieht die Schultern hoch. Wirkt jetzt selbst dünn und zerbrechlich wie der Zweig draußen vor dem Fenster.

„Von mir.“

„Oh. Wow!“

Keiner spricht es aus, aber sie beide wissen es.

Es ist ein Song für Guy.

Und dann ist es eine ganze Weile lang peinlich. Thomas trägt die Pizzateller in die Küche und macht den Abwasch. Guy läuft im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und ärgert sich über sich selbst, bevor er zu Thomas geht und ihm hilft. Sie haben eine merkwürdige Küche. Das ganze Geschirr ist aus einem Guss (bei Guy zu Hause sieht jede Tasse anders aus) und es gibt für jeden Handgriff ein elektronisches Gerät: Einen elektrischen Dosenöffner, einen Entsafter, einen Milchschäumer, eine Kaffeemühle, einen Zerkleinerer, eine Art Tranchiermesser, sogar die Pfeffermühle ist elektrisch.

Beim Abschied an der Tür gibt es dann ein langes, unsicheres Verharren. Blicke und Lippen, die wollen, aber ein Kopf, der nein sagt. „Ich… hab mir nicht die Zähne geputzt“, ist das einzige, was Guy sagen kann, als sie sich fast (er hat seinen Atem schon auf seiner Haut gespürt) geküsst hätten. Und dann stampft er die Treppen runter, fällt durch die Tür nach draußen und keucht in die kalte Winterluft.

*

Als er spät am Abend nach Hause kommt, lungert Paul auf dem Sofa herum und glotzt einen Horrorfilm. Er hat schnell weggeschaltet, damit Guy nichts merkt, aber Guy ist nicht blöd. „Du kannst weiter deinen Horrorfilm glotzen. Bin nur ich.“

Heute heißt es also wieder mit Licht schlafen.

„Wo ist Maman?“

„Wo wohl!“

Alles klar.

Guy hängt seine Jacke an den Haken, geht kurz Zähne putzen und hängt sich im Flur an die Strippe.

„Allô, hier ist Guy-Man. Ist Clémence da?“

Clémence Vater grunzt was in den Hörer und wenig später hört er ihre Stimme. Sie fragt nach seinem Abend und ob da noch was gelaufen wäre.

„Was soll denn da gelaufen sein? Außer Kuscheln war mal wieder nichts drin.“

„Ohje.“

„Er“, Guy zögert. Intimes zu teilen fühlt sich immer ein bisschen an wie sich eine Hautschicht abzuziehen. Was auch der Grund ist, warum er es nicht oft tut. Es ist unangenehm, schmerzhaft. Wenn einem eine Hautschicht fehlt, tut schon der kleinste Windhauch weh. Warum sollte man sich das antun wollen? Er tut es dennoch. Denn Clémence ist sanfter als jede Frühlingsbrise. „…hat ein Stück für mich geschrieben. Ein Klavierstück.“

„Oh. Wow!“

„Ja.“

„Wie ist es?“

„Es ist schön.“

Clémence lacht.

„Ja. Ich meine, was willst du hören? Es ist schön.“

Clémence lacht noch mehr.

„Guyyy! Der Typ, in den du unsterblich verknallt bist, hat ein Stück für dich geschrieben und du stehst nur da und sagst: _Es ist schön_.“

Sie äfft seine brummige, monotone Stimme nach und muss dann wieder lachen.

Guy weiß auch nicht, was er fühlen soll. Manchmal fühlt er so viel, dass er gar nichts mehr fühlt.

Es gibt ganz einfach keine Worte dafür.

„Kennst du, diesen Satz von Jane Austen? _Wenn ich dich weniger liebte, dann könnte ich vielleicht mehr darüber reden?_ “

„Hm, nein.“

„Naja. So geht es mir mit diesem Stück, weißt du.“

„Verstehe.“

Guy fängt an herumzuzappeln. Gespräche wie diese lassen sich ohne Zigarette nur schwer ertragen.

„Und bei dir? Wie geht’s Nadia?“

„Also bei mir… ist da gestern schon etwas gelaufen.“

Guy kann sie durchs Telefon grinsen hören und fährt sich aufgebracht durch die Haare.

„Nicht dein Ernst!“

Er klemmt sich den Hörer zwischen Kopf und Schulter und schiebt die Ärmel in die Ellbogen. Jetzt geht’s ans Eingemachte.

„Mit wem? Mit Nadia?“

„Ja.“

„Oh mann!“

„Ja.

„Oh mann!“

„Ja!“

„Scheinbar hat sie mich mit einem Typen verwechselt“, sagt Clémence.

„Du BIST ein Typ.“

Clémence schweigt lang.

„Und wie war es?“

„Berauschend.“

Guy grinst ein bisschen verwirrt und dann wird er plötzlich ganz ruhig und auch ein bisschen traurig.

„Das ist echt schön. Freut mich für dich.“

„Guy?“

„Hm?“

„Was ihr habt, ist auch schön.“

„Na wenn du meinst.“

„Ja. Ihr müsst es halt einfach mal festzurren.“

„Tsss. Das ist einfach gesagt…“

Langes Schweigen. Guy pult ein bisschen an der hässlichen Blumentapete seiner Oma.

„Und seid ihr jetzt zusammen?“, will er – beinahe etwas trotzig – wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaub nicht. Wir waren betrunken. Und mein Typ ist sie auch nicht.“

„Hm.“

„Ich glaub auch nicht, dass ich ihr Typ bin. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass sie endlich mal einer berührt, weißt du. Und ich war da. Dein Kerl hat das ja scheinbar nicht geschafft.“

„Autsch!“

Ratloses Schweigen.

„Sie hat noch seine Jacke“, fällt Guy ein.

„Und?“

„Er mag seine Jacke!“

„Du meinst, _DU_ magst seine Jacke!“

Touché. Der weiche Satinstoff zusammen mit dem Lächeln und den Locken. Guy fühlt sich um diesen Jungen beraubt und will ihn unbedingt wieder haben.

„Denkst du, du kannst die Jacke irgendwie besorgen?“

Guy befürchtet, Nadia hat die Jacke bereits in Konfetti verwandelt, aber Clem reagiert nur gereizt.

„Ernsthaft, Guy? Ich erzähl dir hier von dieser unglaublichen Nacht und du denkst nur an diese blöde Jacke?“

„Ich mag die Jacke!“

„Du magst den Typen _IN_ der Jacke.“

Auch dieser Haken sitzt. Aber Guy, der es ein bisschen einsieht, steckt ihn ein. Er hat gerade keine sonderliche Lust über etwas anderes als Thomas zu reden, aber er tut ihr den Gefallen.

„Und hast du ihn endlich reingesteckt?“

„Willst du wirklich die Einzelheiten wissen?“

„Was denkst du denn!“

„Sie hatte so ein Umschnalldings, Gott weiß woher.“

„Was? Oh mann!“

„Ja. Ihre Eltern betreiben so einen Versand für spezielle Produkte, wenn du verstehst. Sie klaut sich da scheinbar immer irgendeinen Plunder.“

„Oh mann!“

„Ja. Du sagst es.“

„Und… bist du denn gekommen?“

„Und wie!“

„Wow. Sie auch?“

„Was denkst du denn! Sie hat schreiend und zuckend in meinen Armen gelegen.“

„Okay, aber wie, ich meine, wie fühlst du denn da was…?“

„Du würdest dich wundern, wovon man alles kommen kann.“

„Ja, kann sein.“

Guy, der seit dem Morgen rattig ist wie sonst was, geht nach dem Telefonat erstmal duschen. Er denkt an Clémence und Nadia, das Umschnallding, und dann denkt er nur noch an den dürren Jungen vor dem Klavier, das Gefühl von seinem steifen Penis an seinem Hintern und krümmt sich keuchend über sich selbst.

Paul ist vor dem Fernseher eingepennt und Guy hat nicht vor, daran etwas zu ändern. Er kramt die Kassette mit Thomas‘ Stück aus seiner Jeanstasche, legt sich mit dem Walkman ins Bett und träumt ein bisschen – während er sich selbst ein bisschen am Bauch streichelt – von Liebe und Wärme, wie er sie heute Morgen in seinem Bett schon ein bisschen gefühlt hat.

*

Am Montag in der Schule sind alle ein bisschen befangen und flüchten sich – Blicken ausweichend – in den sicheren Hafen des Unterrichts. Thomas und Nadia sitzen nebeneinander als wären sie aus Stein, Guy und Clémence sehen immer wieder verstohlen rüber. Clémence nimmt den Stift und kritzelt etwas an den Rand ihrer Mathenotizen.

_„Vielleicht sollten wir Plätze tauschen?“_

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

 _„Du neben T. N neben mir?“,_ schlägt sie vor.

Thomas schlurft währenddessen mit seinem Hefter nach vorne und kritzelt Formeln an die Tafel. Guy nimmt den Stift.

_„Können wir jetzt gar nicht mehr rummachen?“_

Clémence denkt einen Moment nach.

_„JNSP.“_

Sie weiß es nicht.

Guy sinkt auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und verschränkt die Arme. Clémence schreibt noch etwas und stupst ihn dann an.

_„Mach doch mit ihm rum!“_

„Ta gueule“, knurrt Guy und zieht damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich. Unangenehm.

„Haben Sie einen Einwand, Monsieur de Homem-Christo?“

„Non.“

Thomas blickt irritiert von seinen Notizen auf und widmet sich dann wieder seinem Gekritzel. Guy schaut ihm eine Weile zu und denkt nach.

_„Findest du, er hat etwas Autistisches?“_

Clémence liest und reagiert erst empört, aber als sie anfängt darüber nachzudenken, scheint vieles Sinn zu ergeben.

_„Vielleicht ein bisschen.“_

Die meisten denken bei Autismus gleich an _Rainman_. Und wer nicht gleich einen Knall kriegt, wenn er angefasst wird, und keine Streichhölzer zählt, fällt bei vielen gleich aus dem Autismusraster. Aber Guy hat mal einen Artikel über Mozart gelesen, der ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, nachdem er Thomas am Klavier gesehen hat – die roboterhafte Präzision, der Fokus und gleichzeitig so viel Gefühl, das unkontrolliert, unaufhaltsam und trotzdem sanft dahin floss wie ein Bergfluss.

Das und die Ereignisse am Abend zuvor und viele Kleinigkeiten (die ungelenken, holzartigen Berührungen, die steinartige Starre, wenn er ein Geschenk bekommt, die Art wie er Gitarre viel zu schnell lernt oder sich mehr für das Leben im Weltall als das auf diesem Planeten interessiert) geben Guy zu denken. Aber was würde das eigentlich ändern?

Nichts vermutlich.

Nur dass es erklärt, warum er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlt. Er ist ihm einfach etwas ähnlicher als andere Menschen. Eine verwandte Seele, wenn man es ausdrücken möchte wie in einem Milan-Kundera-Roman.

„Hey“, sagt er zu Nadia ganz nüchtern in der Pause. „Wollen wir Plätze tauschen?“ Sie wirkt aufgeschreckt, müde, genervt, mit dem Kopf woanders. Clémence winkt sie zu sich und sie packt schüchtern ihre Bücher und geht damit rüber. Guy tut dasselbe und als Thomas von der Toilette wieder kommt, wartet Guy schon auf ihn und tut auf cool.

„Hey!“

„Hey?“

„Nadia und ich haben Plätze getauscht. Hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich jetzt hier sitze.“

„Nein. I-i-i-ich denke nicht.“ Er bringt ihn zum Stottern. Gut. Erleichtert und auch etwas schüchtern sinkt Thomas auf seinen Platz neben Guy und sie sitzen mit roten Gesichtern da und lassen den Unterricht so wie den Rest der Woche an sich vorüberziehen.

21.

Es dauert ein bisschen, bis sie zu ihrer alten Form zurückfinden.

Als sie am kommenden Mittwoch im Kino sitzen, fühlt es sich beinahe an wie ein Rendezvous. Die Befangenheit, als sie sich begrüßen. Thomas, der in der Hosentasche nach Kleingeld wühlt, um Guy Popcorn und M&Ms zu kaufen, und wie er mit zittrigen Händen zahlt.

Etwas Smalltalk in den Kinosesseln, bevor der Film los geht, Guy, der nervös in der Popcorntüte gräbt und alles in sich reinschaufelt.

„Wenn du weiter so machst, ist die Tüte leer, bevor der Film anfängt.“

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Ist doch auch besser so. Macht dich doch nur verrückt, wenn jemand während des Films mit der Tüte raschelt.“

„Hm.“

Thomas hat nie was gesagt, aber seine Anspannung ist jedes Mal spürbar. Guy hat diese Antenne für kippende Stimmungen, seit sie sich damals als Kinder unter der Decke vergraben mussten, wenn es bei Oma oben Krach gab, oder seit der Ex seiner Mutter ihm den Arm umdrehte, wann immer Guy ihm zu sehr auf den Senkel ging. Er verließ ihre Wohnung und ihr Leben für immer, als er es bei Paul ebenfalls versuchte und Guy ihn in die Schrankwand schupste. Guy hat sich das Nervigsein seither abgewöhnt und ist dankbar, dass Paul die Fähigkeit dazu noch nicht abhandengekommen ist.

Und jetzt sitzt er hier im Kino mit dem Jungen, in den er ein bisschen (sehr) verknallt ist, und gönnt sich nur mal ein bisschen Glück, da kommt ihm gleich so eine Geschichte wieder in den Sinn.

Der Film ist ein bisschen peinlich. _My Private Idaho_. Thomas greift viel zu seiner Cola und Guy schaufelt weiterhin Popcorn in sich rein. Es gibt viele schwule Sexszenen, die sie beide in ihren Sitzen erstarren lassen. Schlimmer sind nur noch die wirklich intimen Szenen, die von unerwiderter Liebe handeln. Das Lagerfeuergespräch – unerträglich. Hitzewallungen, als sich ihre Arme dabei auch noch auf der Armlehne berühren.

 _„Zwei Männer können sich nicht lieben“,_ sagt Keanu Reeves in dem Film.

 _„Ich könnte jemanden lieben, sogar wenn er nichts dafür bezahlen würde. Ich liebe dich und du bezahlst mich nicht dafür“,_ sagt River Phoenix und lässt mit seinem nüchternen, menschlichen Spiel etwas in Guy zerreißen.

Mittlerweile ist ihnen in ihren Wollpullis so heiß, als würden sie selbst dort am Lagerfeuer sitzen und dieses Gespräch führen. Wer sich zuerst bewegt, verliert.

„Ich würde dich gern küssen, mann!“, sagt River Phoenix und lässt Guy damit innerlich aufkeuchen vor Sehnsucht. Sein Herz schwillt auf die Größe einer Grapefruit an und ist kurz davor zu platzen. Das wird eine Schweinerei geben.

Und dann endlich – Minuten später – greift Thomas zu seinem Becher und schlürft den Rest Cola durch seinen Strohhalm und erlöst sie damit beide aus dieser peinlichen Schockstarre.

*

Auch die Abschiede werden immer peinlicher. Vor Sehnsucht triefende Gespräche auf den Straßen von Paris.

„Du hast selbst ein bisschen was von River Phoenix“, sagt Thomas vor dem Kino. Ein gemütliches altes Indie-Kino. Studio 28.

„Wirklich?“

Guy weiß nicht, ob das was Gutes oder was Schlechtes ist.

„Ja, die Nase, die Augenbrauen, die Wangenknochen... Die ganze Art halt irgendwie.“

Ein beschämtes Lächeln huscht Thomas über die Lippen. Ist das ein Flirt?

Sie umarmen sich umständlich. Manchmal zu fest, manchmal krachen dabei auch ihre Gesichter beinahe ineinander und keiner weiß so richtig, was noch angemessen ist. Also umarmen sie sich viel zu flüchtig oder viel zu fest und Guy gräbt sein Gesicht einen wunderbaren Moment lang in den weichen Fellkragen der hässlichen Lammfelljacke, bevor sie mit klopfenden Herzen in unterschiedliche Richtungen gehen.

*

Als er nach Hause kommt und Paul auf dem Sofa lungern sieht – wie er erschrocken hochschießt –, ist er plötzlich voller warmer, weicher Gefühle für seinen Bruder. „Ich bin’s nur“, sagt er sanft und macht Paul damit noch mehr Angst, als der Horrorfilm, den er vermutlich gerade geschaut hat.

„Was ist los? Du bist so anders“, sagt Paul und wirkt irritiert.

„Was soll los sein?“

„Hast du dich mit Thomas getroffen?“

„Kann sein?“

„Ah, das sagt alles.“

Guy geht in die Küche, kommt wieder und setzt sich mit einer Dose Dr. Pepper zu ihm aufs Sofa. _Knight Rider_ läuft im Fernsehen. Ein Mann und sein Auto gegen das Unrecht. Hammergeiles Intro.

„Wie meinst du das – das sagt alles?“

Ein lautes Zischgeräusch, als Guy die Dose öffnet.

„Na denkst du nicht, ich sehe nicht, wie ihr morgens immer zusammen kuschelt?“

Guy würgt seinen Schluck Kirschcola geräuschvoll herunter.

„Bist du ein Homo oder was?“

„Weiß nicht, und wenn schon! Was geht’s dich an?“

Guy nimmt einen Schluck und tut auf cool. Paul starrt ihn mit einer nachdenklichen Fratze an.

„Hör auf, so zu glotzen!“

„Ich glotz doch gar nicht.“

Paul kickt nach ihm mit seiner Stinkesocke und sie fangen an zu raufen bis Guy über ihm hockt und ihm den Arm verdreht. „Vielleicht solltest du noch mehr Judounterricht nehmen, du kleine Kröte!“

„Au! Geh von mir runter, Froschgesicht!“

Paul schreit vor Schmerzen auf und Maman steht fassungslos in der Tür.

„Ey, Jungs! Sofort auseinander! Ich fasse es nicht!“

Guy verdrückt sich in ihr Zimmer und schlägt wütend gegen die Wand, als ihm klar wird, dass er im Begriff ist ein Arm verdrehendes Monster so wie Pierre damals zu werden.

In solchen Momenten fühlt man sich schrecklich allein.

Clémence, Laurent, Thomas – sie würden sich alle voller Abscheu abwenden, wenn sie wüssten, wie er wirklich tickt.

„Das ist doch normal sich mit seinen Geschwistern zu raufen“, sagt Clem bei einem Krisengespräch auf der Tischtennisplatte. „Dazu sind sie doch da, oder? Nur so merkt man, wie man sich in der Gesellschaft zu verhalten hat. Indem man Schmerzgrenzen austestet.“ Sie zieht an dem Joint und den Rest ihres Gedankens presst sie zusammen mit dem Qualm aus ihrem Hals hervor: „Du hast doch gemerkt, dass es falsch war. Also ist doch alles gut. Ich seh da nicht das Problem.“

„Woher willst du das alles wissen? Du bist doch Einzelkind!“

„Naja, ich habe da mal so ne Eisbärendoku gesehen.“

„Tsss.“

„Entschuldige dich einfach bei ihm. Das ist wichtig. Sonst gibt er sich sein Leben lang selbst die Schuld.“

„Ja. Mach ich.“

Guy zieht an dem Joint und denkt nach.

Die leuchtenden Fenster der Neubauten, von denen sie umgeben sind, bohren sich wie glotzende Augen in den dunkler werdenden Tag.

„Wie läuft es mit Nadia?“

„Gut. Wir haben jetzt so ein Ding am Laufen. So wie wir. Nur dass ich mich fühle, als wäre ich du. Mann, und ich verstehe jetzt auch, warum alle so verrückt nach Brüsten sind. Die Dinger sind der Wahnsinn.“

„Nicht wahr?“

Guy grinst, aber sein Herz wird schwer wie ein Stein, der ihn runter auf den Meeresgrund seiner Traurigkeit zieht.

„Ey!“

Clémence, die das merkt, stupst ihn mit zwei Fingern an.

„Jemand zu Hause, McFly?“

„Hm.“

„Was machst du an deinem Geburtstag?“

„Keine Ahnung, nichts vermutlich.“

Guy hat sich früh angewöhnt, diesem Tag keine weitere Bedeutung beizumessen.

Als er acht wurde, rief sein Vater an und gratulierte ihm. Vorbei kam er seitdem an seinem Geburtstag nie wieder.

„Tja, weißt du“, erklärte er am Telefon, „Anna hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie du. Das verstehst du doch sicher oder?“

Anna ist seine zweite Ehefrau. Wenn es seine Geschäftsreisen zuließen, schaffte er es manchmal noch zu Pauls Geburtstag. Sie haben ein Brettspiel aufgebaut, das er ihm geschenkt hat, und dann drei Runden zusammen gespielt, bis er wieder los musste.

Als er Guy dieses Jahr am 8. Februar (einem Samstag) anruft, gratuliert er ihm pflichtbewusst wie jedes Jahr. „Dein Geschenk ist auf deinem Konto!“ Auch daran hat sich nichts geändert. Guy ist das recht so. Mit Geld kann er ohnehin mehr anfangen. Platten, Gras, Kondome, Benzin fürs Moped. Für all das braucht man schließlich Kohle.

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen“, sagt Papa dann noch mit nervöser Freude und Guy bekommt einen Krampf im Unterleib. Die Art Durchfall auslösende Vorahnung, wie er sie schon so oft hatte.

„Du bekommst ein Geschwisterchen.“

Stille.

„Habe ich schon.“

„Naja. Noch eins.“

„Oh.“

„Ja. Anna ist jetzt im fünften Monat. Also Juni dann.“

„Hm. Glückwunsch.“

Guy legt auf. Er isst Mandelkuchen mit Maman und seinem Bruder und zockt noch ein paar Runden _Mortal Kombat_ mit Paul, als es irgendwann am späten Abend an der Tür klingelt und Clémence auf der Matte steht. Sie trägt zerschlissene Jeans, eine weite senfgelbe Wildlederjacke, eine Russenmütze und eine schrille weiße Sonnenbrille. Ein Look, der Guy kurz umhaut, aber nicht überrascht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, McFly!“

„Danke.“

„Hier!“

„Was ist das?“

Er bekommt ein Schuhkarton großes Paket und will es gerade aufmachen, als sie ihn sanft davon abhält.

„Mach das lieber auf, wenn du alleine bist“, raunt sie ihm ins Ohr und winkt Paul zu, der sich übers Sofa lehnt, um zu ihnen in den Flur zu gaffen.

„Nagut.“

„Also, wollen wir los?“

„Los? Wohin!“

„Wir feiern, dass du achtzehn bist! Los, zieh dir was Schickes an!“

Guy hat keine Ahnung, was _schick_ in diesem Fall heißt, und orientiert sich an ihrem Kurt-Cobain-Look. Mit dem Fred Perry Shirt kann man nichts falsch machen. Dazu eine enge Jeans. Voilà.

„Ich bin nochmal weg!“, ruft er in die Wohnung und schlüpft in seine Biker Boots.

„Okay, wann kommst du wieder?“

Fragender Blick zu Clémence.

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Was ist mit dem Spiel?“, will Paul wissen, der sich auf seine Revenge mit Sub-Zero gefreut hat.

„Spielen wir morgen weiter!“

Unten gibt es erstmal Pflaumenlikör-Shots bei zehn Grad Minus und Guy wird gleich viel wärmer in seinem zotteligen Fellmantel.

Eine U-Bahnfahrt später laufen sie durch Marais und stellen sich an eine Schlange mit lauter hibbeligen Männern. Alle paar Minuten zaubert Clémence zwei Kurze gegen die Kälte aus ihren tiefen Manteltaschen hervor und hüpft in ihren dünnen Chucks immer wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Was ist das hier, ne Schwulendisko?“

„Oui.“

„Kommen wir überhaupt rein?“

„Du bist jetzt offiziell achtzehn, mein Freund. Du kommst überall rein!“

„Klar, und was ist mit dir?“

„Ich bin seit August achtzehn.“

„Oh, wirklich?“

„Ja. Ich hatte ein Austauschjahr in Amerika. Deswegen.“

„Wow.“

„Ja.“

„Na dann.“

Clémence erzählt ein bisschen von ihrem Jahr auf der Farm in Nebraska, ihren komischen Gasteltern, dem Vater, der immer sexistische Witze machte, und wie sie beim Kastrieren der Bullen helfen musste. Auf die Geschichte gibt es noch einmal eine Runde Kurze, sie stoßen auf Guys Geburtstag an, und dann sind sie auch schon im _La Luna_. Clémence lässt die Bar oben zielstrebig hinter sich und Guy folgt ihr die enge Kellertreppe nach unten. Nachdem sie sich an zwei Typen mit Schnurrbärten und engen Stone-Washed-Jeans, die Hand in Hand und laut lachend die Treppe hinaufstiegen, vorbeigedrängt haben, betreten sie einen langen schlauchartigen Raum mit bunten Lichtern, in dem es nach Tanzschweiß und verschütteten Cocktails riecht.

Musik wie aus einer Stahlfabrik. Bässe, die einen glatt umpusten. Überall schillernde Gestalten und zappelnde Männerkörper. Ein Portal auf dem Weg zu ihrer Selbstwerdung, wie Clémence es in der Métro nannte. 

Ein hagerer Typ in einem weiten Ramones T-Shirt kommt sofort auf Guy zugeschossen und ruft ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Warum kommen die süßesten Typen eigentlich immer in weiblicher Begleitung?“

Guy senkt überfordert den Kopf und streicht sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Abgetörnt von so viel Unvermögen macht sich der Typ vom Acker und Clémence zieht ein langes Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott, ich liebe es“, ruft sie, nachdem sie ihre wuchtigen Mäntel (Mütze und Sonnenbrille behält sie an) an der Garderobe abgegeben haben und der Ramones-Typ längst vergessen ist. Sie trägt ein weites weißes T-Shirt, auf das sie mit pinkfarbenem Textilstift die Worte _Rebel Rebel_ gekritzelt hat. Ihre Arme ragen wie dünne Zweige aus dem zeltartigen Shirt hervor und vorne ist alles ungewohnt flach.

Als sie sich später auf der Toilette, wo sie zwei Pillen, die Clémence dem Freund ihres Cousins abgeschwatzt hat, einwerfen und ein bisschen knutschen und fummeln, spürt Guy Plastik unter ihrem T-Shirt und tippt auf Frischhaltefolie. Da muss sie doch wie verrückt schwitzen drin…

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dich nachher ein bisschen mit meinem Schwanz verwöhnen“, schlägt Clémence berauscht von den Drogen, der Nacht und ihrem gefräßigen Geknutsche vor und Guy kann ihren selbst gebauten Penis in ihrer Hose spüren. Er legt seine Hand darauf und sie reibt sich ein bisschen an ihm.

„Meinst du dieses Umschnalldings?“, fragt Guy wie in Trance und merkt, dass die Pille anfängt zu wirken. Schweiß, Hitze, der Bass in seinem ganzen Körper.

„Oui. Ich hab jetzt einen Doppelten. Das ist so geil, sag ich dir!“

Guy versucht die Information zu verarbeiten. Eine Denkleistung, zu der er kaum noch in der Lage ist.

„Wow“, hört er sich sagen und fühlt seine Stimme sich verformen wie das Zeug in der Lavalampe.

Er folgt dem Lockruf der Bässe und taucht ein in das Meer von Körpern und Schweiß und Neon auf der Tanzfläche. Er ist so voller wohliger Gefühle in diesem Moment, dass er keinen Blick für die Typen um sich herum hat und zum ersten Mal scheint er sich selbst völlig zu genügen.

Zeit, Zweifel, gesellschaftliche Zwänge. Hier drinnen existiert er jenseits davon. Und seine Liebe – das wird ihm jetzt klar – ist nichts, das jemand anderem gehört, sondern nur ihm selbst. Eine Erkenntnis, die mehr gefühlt und erlebt, als bewusst wahrgenommen wird, und Ausdruck in einem sehr sinnlichen immer selbstbewusster werdenden Tanz findet. Und wenn Thomas jetzt hier wäre – wagt Guy zu träumen und stellt ihn sich vor, wie er mit seinem langen Körper und einem viel zu großen T-Shirt gegen eine der Säulen lehnt, schüchtern und unsicher, aber immer noch der schönste Junge hier – würde er einfach zu ihm hingehen und seine Lippen auf seinem immer offenen Mund drücken. Er würde lange starke Hände überall auf seinem Körper spüren und wissen wie es ist, wenn man zum ersten Mal im Leben glücklich ist. Guy wird ganz schwindelig allein bei der Vorstellung und dann hat er einen sehr lebendigen Tagtraum davon, wie er nach der Party mit ihm im Bett liegt und seinen Penis in den Mund nimmt.

Irgendwo am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung kann er Clémence mit einem Typen quatschen sehen. Gut für sie. Er holt sich noch einen Drink und als er wieder kommt, ist sie nicht mehr da.

Sie tippt ihm später wie aus dem Nichts auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss mal Pipi, kommst du mit?“

„Warum soll ich denn mitkommen?“

Sie macht ein _Du weißt doch wieso_ -Gesicht und er versteht. Es gibt nur eine Herrentoilette und sie fühlt sich alleine zu unsicher.

„Ich hab so ein Ding.“

Sie zieht etwas Zusammengefaltetes aus ihrer Gesäßtasche, das aussieht wie ein Stück Pappe.

„Damit können Frauen im Stehen pinkeln.“

Sie muss es noch zusammenbasteln und am Ende sieht es aus wie ein Trichter. Guy, dem die Haare im Nacken kleben, zwirbelt sie sich nach oben und giert nach jedem kleinen Luftzug.

„Wow.“

„Gibst du mir Deckung?“

„Sicher.“

Sie stellt sich vor eins der Pissoirs und öffnet ihre Hose. Die Typen, die sich neben sie stellen, schauen komisch, wundern sich aber nur einen Moment.

„Mist.“

„Was?“

„Ich hab meinen Penis verloren.“

Besser den Penis als den Verstand, denkt Guy.

„Urgs.“

„Igitt, er ist ins Pissoir gefallen. Kannst du ihn vielleicht abwaschen?“

„Auf keinen Fall wasch ich deinen Penis ab.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Ich fass doch nichts an, was da in diesem Pissoir lag.“

„Guyyyyy.“

„Nagut. Gib her!“

Er nimmt das ausgestopfte Kondom und hält es unter den Wasserhahn. Kommt es ihm nur so vor oder interessiert sich hier keiner für sie? Es herrscht ein reges Kommen und Gehen, aber keiner scheint sich groß über Clémence, die sich am Pissoir mit dem Trichter abmüht („Scheiße, ich hab mir auf die Schuhe gepisst!“), oder Guy mit dem falschen Penis am Waschbecken zu wundern. Vielleicht verschwimmt das aber auch alles nur in den Nebelschwaden seines Rauschzustands.

Und dann muss alles ganz schnell gehen. Wie eine Metallsäge fährt das Gitarrenriff von _Rebel Rebel_ durch die stahlharten Electrobeats, die den Abend beherrschen, und lassen Clémence laut aufschreien.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist—das ist!“

Sie grabscht nach seiner Hand und zerrt ihn raus.

„Warte, dein Penis!“

„Scheiß auf meinen Penis!“

Seit wann denn das?, denkt sich Guy, als er von Clémence, die wie im Wahn ist, in die tanzende Menge gezerrt wird. Er spürt harte Ellbogen, streichelnde Hände und neugierige Blicke, als er sich durch die schwitzenden Männerkörper drückt, bis Clémence es schafft mit ihrem wilden Tanz, eine Traube um sich herum zu bilden, in der Guy etwas nervös mit dem falschen Penis in der Hand herumsteht und ihr zusieht.

Wie in Trance stampft sie den Beat zu Brei und singt laut mit.

„You put your mother in a whirl, she’s not sure if you’re a boy or a girl!“

Guy versucht mitzuhalten und zappelt etwas unsicher herum, bis sie ihn sich am Revers seines Poloshirts greift und ihn dazu bringt mit ihr herumzuhüpfen und den Refrain laut mitzusingen. „Rebel, Rebel, you’ve torn your dress!“ Guy drückt ihr ihren Penis in die Hand und sie benutzt ihn als Mikro und schleudert ihn am Zipfel herum wie ein Cowboy sein Lasso, während sie weiter ausgelassen herumspringt. Guy freut sich für sie und am Ende des Songs hat sie Tränen in den Augen und hängt sich an Guy, der sie lange hält, während sich die Traube um sie herum wieder schließt. 

Zum krönenden Abschluss (Clem war schon ihre Jacken holen) hüpfen sie nochmal fröhlich zu dem Song von Thomas' Vater durch die Gegend und singen laut und befreit D.I.S.C.O., bevor sie um zwei Uhr morgens beseelt und mit dem Nachhall von _Pump up the Volume, Rebel Rebel_ und Co. im Herzen die nächtliche Rue Keller hinunter laufen. Frisch gefallener Schnee knackt unter ihren Füßen, als Guy bewusst wird, dass er noch nie so einen schönen Geburtstag hatte.

„Und hat sich Thomas heute gemeldet?“

„Nein.“

„Oh.“

„Ich hab ihm aber auch nicht gesagt, dass ich Geburtstag habe.“

Von dem ganzen Fusel, den Zigaretten und der Nacht fühlt sich Guys Stimme in seinem Hals an wie dunkler gegen den Strich gebürsteter Samt.

„Naja, ich hab’s ihm gesagt“, beichtet sie.

„Oh.“

Sie erreichen ihre Busstation.

Guy fährt jedoch nicht mit ihr nach Hause, um sich von ihrem Schwanz verwöhnen zu lassen.

„Vielleicht ein andermal“, schlägt er vor und irrt durch die verschneite Stadt auf der Suche nach seinem Nachtbus.

Vierzig Minuten zittert und friert er an der Haltestelle und fühlt sich wie ein glücklicher Zombie, als er endlich nach Hause kommt. Ungelenk kämpft er sich aus seinen Boots, die polternd auf den Boden fallen. Gefolgt von einem lauten Scheppern, als der Schlüsselbund von der Kommode rutscht.

„Merde!“

Lechzend nach Flüssigkeit taumelt er in die Küche und stürzt zwei Gläser Leitungswasser herunter, bevor er das Geschenk sieht, das ihm jemand auf den Küchentisch gelegt hat. Es hat nur die Größe einer Ringschatulle, aber seine Präsenz ist spürbar, als wäre noch eine weitere Person mit ihm im Raum. Guy weiß sofort, von wem es ist. Er nimmt ein Küchenmesser und rupft es mit ungeduldigen Fingern auf, als würde er ein Hühnchen zerlegen. Es ist tatsächlich eine Schmuckschatulle mit einem weißen Plektrum, das auf einem weichen Schaumstoffkissen liegt. Guy nimmt den beiliegenden Zettel und liest ihn.

_Lieber Guy-Man,_

_alles Liebe zu deinem Geburtstag. Leider warst du nicht da, als ich kam. Ich habe noch eine Weile mit deinem Bruder Mortal Kombat gespielt, aber deine Mutter meinte, du wärst in einem Club?_

_Naja, ich hoffe du hast viel Spaß und wir sehen uns ja dann in der Schule._

_Das Plektrum hat mir mein Vater organsiert. Es gehörte Jimi Hendrix. Er hat 1967 in Paris damit gespielt. Mein Vater war damals Tontechniker im Olympia und er hat alle möglichen Andenken aus der Zeit._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Thomas_

Guy legt den Zettel auf den Tisch und sinkt auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Eine Weile sitzt er nur so da – allein mit seinen Gedanken und mit dem brummenden Geräusch des Kühlschranks.

Das Geschenk von Clémence, das er vorhin (eigentlich fühlt es sich an, als wäre es bereits wochenlang her) auf der Kommode im Flur abgestellt hat, kommt ihm wieder in den Sinn. Und weil er gerade so gut dabei ist und viel zu überdreht ist, um zu schlafen, holt er es und packt es ebenfalls aus.

Es ist voller Plunder. Gleitmittel, einem Buch, das sich schlicht _Das Po-Buch_ nennt und eine Art Anleitung zu sein scheint, eine VHS-Kassette mit einem Schwulenporno, eine Zeitschrift mit nackten Typen, die Sex haben, eine Packung Kondome, etwas, das man sich vermutlich in den Hintern stecken soll, und eine Regenbogenflagge als Pin. Guy, der sich in einem Zustand jenseits von Gut und Böse befindet, nimmt das Paket so wie es ist und schließt sich damit ins Badezimmer ein. Das Plätschern von Badewasser, ein qualvolles, fiebriges Ächzen und sehr viel später ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen sind die einzigen Geräusche, die bis zum Morgengrauen die schlafende Wohnung heimsuchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created Carnot playlist that you should listen to because it's awesome:  
> [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww)


	10. Klassenfahrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klassenfahrt.

23.

Kaum sind im Flur die Lichter aus, schiebt Benoît die Beine aus dem Bett. Er ist komplett angezogen. Sie sind noch nicht mal einen Tag hier und schon geht es zu wie bei _Manche Mögen’s Heiß_.

„Okay Jungs, ich mach mich vom Acker.“

Thomas setzt sich in seinem Bett auf und starrt in das von Mondlicht durchflutete Zimmer. Er sieht aus wie ein Gespenst.

„Wo willst du denn hin?“

„Nadia pennt bei Clémence und ich kann mit Cindy allein sein. Fleur und Florence sind bei Serge und Philippe. Bertrand haben sie zu Nathan und Mathieu geschickt. Und Flora ist jetzt bei Sophie, Lola und Sara.“

Guy, der über Thomas in dem Doppelstockbett liegt, starrt Benoît nur verpennt an. Thomas reibt sich überfordert die Augen.

„Muss das denn sein? Das gibt doch nur Ärger!“, beschwert sich Thomas erschöpft.

„Jetzt lass doch mal deine Klassensprechernummer“, ätzt Benoît, der sich bereits in seine Sneaker quält.

„Was heißt denn hier Klassensprechernummer. Ich hab einfach keine Lust auf Ärger. Am Ende müssen wir uns wegen dir was anhören!“

„Wird schon schief gehen.“

Und dann schleicht sich Benoît auch schon durch den Türspalt und wird von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Thomas fällt zurück in sein Bett und hört sein Herz pochen. Geraschel von oben. Laut ausgestoßener Atem. Ein Seufzen.

„Was ist?“, fragt Thomas und hört eine gedämpfte Stimme von unter der Decke.

„Es ist so kalt.“

„Ja, ein bisschen. Ich mach mal das Fenster zu.“

Thomas steht auf. Mit einem Rumsen schließt er das angekippte Fenster und schaut auf den See, der dunkel und unheilvoll vor ihm liegt wie die Antwort auf die Frage, was er von Guy-Man eigentlich will. Jetzt ist auch genau das eingetroffen, wovor er seit ihrem letzten Beinahekuss immer Angst hatte: Er und Guy-Man allein in einem Zimmer.

„Wer macht denn auch im April Klassenfahrt an den See?“, ätzt Guy-Man und wälzt sich rum. „Es ist nicht mal Badewetter.“

„Die Alternative wäre eine Bildungsreise nach Elsass-Lothringen gewesen. Sei froh, dass ich das verhindert habe.“

„Uff.“

„Ja.“

Thomas kriecht zurück in das ungemütliche Bett. Es ist wirklich eine sehr dünne Decke. Nachdem er sich selbst eine Weile hin und gewälzt hat, liegt er angespannt da und denkt nach.

„Guy-Man?“

„Hm.“

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“

„Sicher.“

„Ist da was zwischen Nadia und Clémence?“

„Das fragst du sie am besten selbst.“

„Tsss. Das würde ja voraussetzen, dass Nadia mit mir spricht.“

„Naja, sie mögen sich halt. Was genau da läuft, weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Hm.“

Draußen fährt ein Auto die verlassene Straße entlang. Scheinwerfer tanzen über die Zimmerdecke und werfen unheilvolle Schatten in den Raum.

„Bist du denn noch mit Clémence zusammen?“

„Wir waren ja nie zusammen.“

„Was? Aber ihr hattet doch Sex.“

„Wüsste nicht, dass man dazu zusammen sein müsste.“

„Ja, kann sein. Es ist nur…“

„Was?“

„Auf mich wirkt sie sehr verliebt in dich.“

Die Worte „verliebt in dich“ fühlen sich so sonderbar und seltsam an, wie das erste Mal Pistazieneis essen an einem sonnigen Tag in der Provence. Süß und zart schmelzen sie in seinem Mund dahin und hinterlassen ein seltenes Gefühl von Glück.

Guy-Man krächzt ein Lachen.

„Na wenn du meinst.“

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht, in der Guy-Man sich nur herumgewälzt und Thomas viel nachgedacht hat, schlurfen sie zum Frühstück in die trostlose Gemeinschaftshalle und setzen sich mit ihren Cornflakes-Schüsseln zu den anderen an die Tafel. Guy piekst Clémence zur Begrüßung in die Seite. Sie quietscht auf und schlägt seine Hand weg. „Au, lass das!“ Mürrisch verkriecht sie sich in ihrem großen Nirvana-Hoodie.

„Seit wann trägst du denn eine Brille?“, verlangt Serge von ihr zu wissen und sie ätzen sich ein bisschen an, während Guy-Man und Thomas etwas verhalten ihre Cornflakes in sich reinschaufeln.

„Ich hab meinen Camcorder, den ich zum Geburtstag bekommen habe, mitgenommen und wollt gleich ins Dorf ein paar Aufnahmen machen“, kündigt Thomas schüchtern an. „Magst du vielleicht mitkommen?“

Als würde er nach einem Rendezvous fragen. Milch tröpfelt von Guy-Mans Löffel, als er ihn jetzt reglos vor seinen Mund hält und ähnlich überfordert wirkt.

„Sicher.“

„Habe heute Morgen schon ein paar Aufnahmen vom See gemacht.“

„Cool.“

„Ja, der Nebel hing gerade so tief. Das sah richtig unheimlich aus. Wie bei Tarkowskij“, schwärmt Thomas und Guy-Man starrt in seine aufgeweichten Cornflakes.

Und während die anderen am See herumlungern und geheime Stellen ausloten, um ungesehen zu knutschen, zu kiffen und zu rauchen, leihen Thomas und Guy-Man sich Fahrräder und radeln ins Dorf, um einen auf Tarkowskij zu machen.

Ihre Jagd nach Bildern treibt sie zur Kirche von Pont de l’Arche, wo Thomas seinen Camcorder mit akribischer Versunkenheit einrichtet und Guy-Man etwas abseits am Hochbeet eine raucht. Thomas macht ein paar Testbilder von ihm, dreht ein bisschen an der Schärfe und am Zoom rum, bis Guy-Man genervt seine Haare zurückwirft.

„Wenn du noch länger brauchst, ist der Nebel bald weg!“

Weiter geht es runter zum Seine-Tal, wo Thomas das Interesse an der Landschaft ganz verliert und Guy-Man in den Fokus seiner Aufnahmen rückt. Jene einsame Gestalt am Flussufer, die freudlos Steine ins Wasser wirft und die vom Wind verwehten Haare immer wieder trotzig nach hinten wirft. Launischer Blick, traurig fast, solang er denkt, dass keiner ihn sieht. Mit seinen mürrischen, aber weichen Gesichtszügen erinnert er nicht nur an River Phoenix, sondern auch ein bisschen an Joe Dallesandro. Die ganzen Zigaretten, die engen Jeans und die trotzige Haltung stimmen auch. Fehlt nur noch das rote Tuch in den Haaren.

Und plötzlich hat das hier mehr etwas von einem Andy Warhol Film mit der wackeligen Kamera und den voyeuristischen Zooms als von einem Tarkowskij, muss sich Thomas beschämt eingestehen und macht ein paar uninspirierte Alibiaufnahmen von der Landschaft.

„Hast du, was du wolltest?“

„Hm.“

„Mir wird langsam kalt.“

„Ja, lass uns gehen.“

Im Ort bestellen sie sich ein belegtes Baguette und Kaffee, um sich in der kleinen Boulangerie etwas aufzuwärmen, und Thomas erzählt etwas von den Normannen und wie sie 1066 in England eingefallen sind und sich die ganze englische Sprache verändert hat. „Im Prinzip ist Englisch nur eine Mischsprache aus Deutsch und Französisch, wenn du so willst.“

„Ist ja interessant.“

Guy-Man beißt gierig in sein Schinken-Käse-Baguette.

„Das ist wirklich ein beschissen langweiliger Ort“, knurrt er dann und zappelt unruhig mit seinen Beinen. „Als wäre man tot und für immer im Fegefeuer gefangen.“

Thomas sieht sich um. Leerer Marktplatz. Greller Morgen. Quälende Einsamkeit.

„Ja, sehr aufregend ist es hier wirklich nicht. Aber irgendwie ist kein Ort im April so wirklich aufregend.“

„Wir hätten doch nach London fahren können oder wenigstens Pompei oder so.“

„Hm. Darauf hatten die Lehrer keine Lust. Zu teuer, zu weit…“

Thomas denkt an die Busfahrt, die hinter ihnen liegt. Guy-Man, der an seiner Schulter einpennt. Thomas kerzengerade und starr auf seinem Platz. Eine Reise nach London hätte er so nicht ausgehalten.

Neben den Krämpfen in Hals und Schulter musste er ein paar Bemerkungen und Kussgeräusche über sich ergehen lassen. Vermutlich haben sie sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, aber Thomas hat zum ersten Mal verstanden, was es heißt, sich für seine Gefühle schämen zu müssen.

Zum Mittag sind sie zurück. Es gibt Lentilles et Foie, die sie mit dem kalten Pfefferminztee herunterspülen, der immer in einem Kanister bereit steht. „Sieht aus, als hätte sich jemand auf meinem Teller übergeben“, kommentiert Serge und lässt den Linsenbrei von seiner Gabel tröpfeln.

Danach wird der Kiosk unten an der Straße gestürmt, um sich vom Taschengeld irgendetwas Essbares zu kaufen. M&Ms, Schokoriegel, Haribo Erdbeeren, Chips, Cola, Himbeerbrause sowas. Thomas entdeckt eine abgegriffene _Shining_ -Ausgabe und kauft sich das Buch. Den Rest des Tages lungern sie auf dem Bootssteg herum. Guy-Man lässt die nackten Füße ins Wasser baumeln und teilt sich eine Zigarette mit Clémence. Thomas kauert über seinem Buch. Ein paar von den Jungs trauen sich vom Ufer aus in den kalten See. Geschrei und Gebrüll, als sie Bertrand, der sich langsam vorwagen will, ins Wasser schubsen und sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen. Insgesamt ist es ein Tag, in dem sie herumschwimmen wie Obststücke in einer Fruchtbowle, und an deren Ende sich Guy-Man aus dem Fenster hängt, um ein paar Züge von seiner Zigarette zu nehmen.

„Der ganze Rauch zieht rein. Das wird man doch riechen!“, bemerkt Thomas, der mit einer Zahnbürste und einem Handtuch von der Gemeinschaftstoilette am Ende des Flurs wieder kommt. Guy-Man verzieht keine Miene und drückt die Zigarette außen an der grauen Hausfassade aus.

„Diese ganze Einrichtung hier ist wie das Hotel aus _The Shining_ “, nölt Guy-Man und schlurft in ihrem kargen Zimmer herum. Zwei Doppelstockbetten, ein einfacher Kleiderschrank, ein Waschbecken mit einem Spiegel darüber und ein Resopaltisch voller Süßigkeiten und Krimskrams. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich nachts die Zwillinge treffe, wenn ich aufs Klo muss.“

„Wir sind auch die einzige Klasse hier!“, betont er, als er mit seinem Jean Cocteau auf sein Bett klettert, weil er scheinbar nie ohne Buch ins Bett geht, selbst wenn er gar nicht darin liest. Er hält es anscheinend einfach gerne im Arm oder riecht hin und wieder einfach gerne daran. Scheint ihm irgendwie Sicherheit zu geben. An diesem Morgen zumindest hatte er den Cocteau fest umschlungen, als Thomas aufstand, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

„Ugh, und ich habe ein Schamhaar in meinem Bett“, ätzt er, als er seine Bettdecke ausschüttelt.

„Ist bestimmt dein eigenes“, schlägt Thomas vor, der versucht sein Kopfkissen zu richten.

„Meine Schamhaare sind nicht so lang!“

Ein Satz, der Thomas zum Grinsen und seine Phantasie auf Hochtouren bringt.

„Danke für die Info.“

Er versucht ein paar Zeilen in seinem Stephen King zu lesen, kann sich aber nur schwer darauf konzentrieren, denkt an den Jungen über ihm im Bett. Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater vor ein paar Tagen. („Was ist das? Warum fühle ich mich so?“) Pillen, die nicht mehr wirken, das Gefühl wie Bowie im Song durchs Weltall zu schweben. Ein Vater, der fragt: „Könnte es sein, dass du in Guy-Man verliebt bist?“

Schockstarre. Immer wieder seitdem. Als sie das Gespräch auf dem Sofa führten, im Bus mit seinem Gesicht in Guy-Mans Haaren, einfach so beim Zähneputzen, jetzt.

 _„Space Oddity?”,_ fragt Guy-Man von oben und Thomas wird klar, dass er laut vor sich hingesummt hat.

Rettung naht in Form von Benoît, der durch die Tür hereinschlüpft und sehr hektisch wirkt. „Hey Jungs, hat einer von euch ein Kondom?“

„Non“, knurrt Guy-Man und Thomas wird plötzlich heiß im Gesicht.

„Ja. Ich hab welche.“

Er steht auf und wühlt in seiner Tasche herum.

„Wie viele brauchst du denn?“

„Wie viele hast du denn?“, fragt Benoît und wirkt belustigt.

„Naja.“ Thomas reißt zwei Päckchen ab und reicht sie ihm.

„Ey, korrekt, Bangalter!“

Benoît macht sich noch ein bisschen über ihn lustig und verschwindet dann endlich.

„Ich mach mal das Licht aus.“

Thomas macht das Licht aus und schleicht im Dunkeln zurück in sein ungemütliches Bett. Er hört eine Weile zu, wie Guy-Man sich in dem Bett über ihm wälzt, und dann ist es eine ganze Zeit lang ruhig. Auch im Flur geht jetzt das Licht aus. Nicht lang und Sexgeräusche dringen durch die dünne Wand vom Zimmer neben ihnen, wo Benoît und Cindy ganz offensichtlich zu Gange sind. Erst das verräterische Quietschen von Bettfedern und dann Cindy, die laut wimmert, als wäre sie in einem Pornofilm.

Guy krächzt ein Lachen und Thomas lacht auch. Mehr aus Verlegenheit als aus Belustigung.

„Gott, Cindy ist so laut!“

Guy macht das heisere Geräusch ihrer Lustkeucher nach und bald krümmen sie sich in ihren Betten vor Lachen.

„Sag mal, Thomas?“

„Hm?“

„Warum hast du eigentlich so viele Kondome mit?“

Und jetzt lacht Thomas aus tiefstem Herzen, sich befreiend von wochenlanger Anspannung und der Scham, als sein Vater ihm die Kondome vor der Fahrt gegeben _hat („Auch wenn du mit einem Jungen schläfst, bitte immer mit Kondom! Du weißt, was mit Freddie Mercury passiert ist.“)_. Er erzählt Guy-Man die Story, lässt dabei aber den Teil mit Freddie Mercury weg, und am nächsten Tag, als sich das rumgesprochen hat, versorgt Thomas hier jeden mit Kondomen, der es nötig hat.

„Sag mal, Thomas, brauchst du die denn nicht für dich selbst?“, will Mathieu wissen und gibt sich feinfühlig.

Guy-Man hockt rauchend am Fenster und scheint sich nicht die Bohne für sie zu interessieren. Beschämt senkt Thomas den Kopf und denkt daran, wie er sich heute Morgen in der Gemeinschaftsdusche nur noch erregt abwenden konnte, nachdem er zu lange auf Guy-Mans nackten Apfelpo gestarrt hat. Ein Bild, das sich eingebrannt hat. Guy-Man beim Einseifen seiner Haare. (Auch das hat, so wie beinahe alles, was Guy-Man tut, etwas Wütendes.) Der ganze Schaum, der sich in seinem Schamhaar verfängt. Sein baumelndes Geschlechtsteil.

„Nein, was denkst du denn. Mit Nadia ist doch Schluss. Mein Vater hat mir die mitgegeben, hab ich doch gesagt.“

„Ja, ist ja gut. Kommt ihr noch mit rüber zu Sophie, Lola und Sara ins Zimmer? Alle treffen sich da. Es gibt Fusel.“

Mathieu zwinkert ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„Ja, mal schauen. Vielleicht.“

„Nagut, ich bin dann mal weg. Wir sehen uns da. Kommt, wenn das Licht im Flur aus ist.“

Mathieu schiebt sich die Kondome in die Gesäßtasche und macht einen Abgang.

„Muss das denn sein?“, will Guy-Man wissen und drückt seine Zigarette aus. Thomas schließt seine Reisetasche und stellt sie bei Seite.

„Weiß nicht, könnte doch ganz nett sein.“

Natürlich hat er keine Lust. Aber die Vorstellung, hier noch so einen verkrampften Abend mit Guy-Man rumzuhängen, erfüllt ihn nicht mit Freude. Ein bisschen stumpfsinniges Abhängen mit Schulfreunden kann da nicht schaden.

Und dann ist es wirklich ein bisschen wie bei _Manche Mögen’s Heiß_. Mit einer Tüte Chips, Salzstangen und Haribo schleichen sie den dunklen Flur runter und klopfen an die Tür der Mädchen. Das Gegacker von drinnen verstummt. Viele Zischlaute sind zu hören. „Hey, seid doch mal leise!“

Guy-Man verdreht die Augen und dann macht eine verschlafen tuende Sara auf.

„Ach ihr seid‘s nur. Los kommt rein!“

Sie schaltet das Licht wieder an. Und überall auf den Betten und am Tisch gammeln die anderen rum. Nicht alle aus ihrer Klasse sind hier. Aber die meisten von ihnen.

Nadia verzieht zerknirscht das Gesicht und Thomas wird rot. Alle zerreißen sich das Maul über Cindy und Benoît letzte Nacht.

„Wir können froh sein, dass Monsieur Levi und Monsieur Bernard so weit weg sind.“

Ihr Zimmer ist am Ende des Flurs, will Nathan damit sagen.

Thomas hockt sich zu den Jungs aufs Bett. Guy-Man drückt sich am offenen Fenster mit einer Fluppe und einem Bier rum und macht sein Joe-Dallesandro-Gesicht. Thomas ist wie in Trance und versteht jetzt, warum er, wenn er _Flesh_ gesehen hat, immer viel zu viel gefühlt hat. Scheinbar steht er einfach auf so lakonische Typen in engen Jeans und Lederjacke.

Ein paar Mädels sitzen während Thomas‘ einsamer Erleuchtung am Tisch und spielen Gläserrücken.

„Funktioniert das überhaupt mit einem Plastikbecher?“, erkundigt sich Nathan.

„Das werden wir ja sehen.“

Alles wird ruhig.

„Ist ein Geist an diesem Ort?“, will Sophie mit dunkler, verschwörerischer Stimme wissen und alles hält gebannt den Atem an. Guy ascht in die finstere Nacht und starrt auf den See. Thomas wird nervös, als er ihn mit Clémence später sieht. Sie plaudern ein bisschen und lächeln ganz verlegen, wie es sonst nur Verliebte haben. Thomas weiß, dass wenn er diese Klassenfahrt nicht irgendetwas tut, seine Chance für immer vorbei sein wird. Und wenn er nicht schnell handelt, werden sie vermutlich bald verschwinden und Sex haben. Wahrscheinlich werden sie ihn sogar noch nach einem Kondom fragen. Hoffnungsvoller Blick zu Nadia, die ihren Finger auf den Becher legt und mit der Séance beschäftigt ist. Von ihr ist erstmal nichts zu erwarten.

„Ey Leute, ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass sich Monsieur Levi und Monsieur Bernard echt gut verstehen“, ruft Lola irgendwann in die Runde, nachdem sie dem Inhalt ihres Bechers zufolge schon einiges von dem Batida de Côco mit Kirschsaft Gesöff intus hat.

„Joah“, sagt Nathan und legt versuchsweise den Arm hinter ihr auf dem Bett ab, um sich ein bisschen an sie ranzumachen. So einfach könnte es sein, denkt Thomas und Guy-Man lacht über etwas, das Clémence gesagt hat. Er spricht durch dieses trunkene Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Thomas schon so oft beschämt hat wegschauen lassen. So aus der Ferne betrachtet – die lasziv hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, der verschmitzt verzogene Mund, die roten Wangen, der verweilende Blick – wirkt Guy-Man völlig verschossen in sie. Der Gedanke, dass Guy-Man ihn selbst bei den Nachhilfestunden so angesehen und mit dem Bleistift in die Seite gepikst hat, wie er es jetzt bei Clémence mit dem Finger tut, lässt Thomas einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher nehmen.

„Was willst du damit sagen, denkst du, da läuft was zwischen denen?“, schließt Sara sich an die Diskussion mit an.

„Ja, wer weiß! Ich meine, möglich wäre es doch. Oder habt ihr etwa einen Ehering an ihren Fingern gesehen? Ich sag ja nur. Außerdem habe ich ein Gespür für sowas!“

„Achja? Wer hat sich denn noch so alles gern?“, fordert Clémence sie jetzt belustigt heraus und Guy-Man stößt sie sanft von der Seite. Thomas bekommt heiße Ohren und nippt an seinem Gesöff.

„Das sage ich lieber nicht. Das könnte einige Leute hier in diesem Raum nämlich schwer in Verlegenheit bringen!“, sagt Lola hochnäsig und lässt damit eine Reihe von Blicken wild durchs Zimmer wandern. Plötzlich hat das hier alles etwas von einem Locked Room Krimi. Und alle fühlen sich ertappt – was den Anlass gibt, eine leere Colaflasche in die Luft zu halten und – nachdem sich alle stillschweigend einig sind, dass Gläserrücken nicht so der Hit ist – zu verkünden: „Los kommt, wir spielen Wahrheit oder Pflicht!“

Das Raunen, das durch die Runde geht, wird von denjenigen übertönt, die betrunken „Ja!“ rufen und alles versammelt sich in einem Kreis um den Tisch.

Es geht harmlos los.

Lola wird gefragt, ob ihre blonden Haare echt sind und verneint. Serge soll als Mutprobe zu dem gruseligen Geräteschuppen runter, in dem Nathan gestern meinte, einen Geist gesehen zu haben, als er das Netz für Beachvolleyball rausgekramt hat, und alle schauen ihn vom Fenster aus zu und versuchen ihr Lachen in der Hand zu ersticken, um nicht zu laut zu sein. Schulterzuckend kommt Serge zurück („Da war nichts.“) und dann wird weitergespielt. Mit zunehmendem Alkoholpegel werden die Fragen einfallsloser und bald geht es nur noch ums Küssen. Lola küsst Serge, Serge küsst Nathan (aber nur auf die Wange), Nathan küsst Lola, Lola küsst Clémence, Clémence küsst Nadia (ein bisschen zu lange) und Nadia dann Thomas (schnell wie ein pickendes Huhn) und alles sieht Thomas erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?“

„Na du musst jetzt die Flasche drehen.“

„Oh.“

Thomas dreht – schon etwas benommen – die Flasche und sie zeigt auf einen Jungen, der verschlafen am Fenster hockt und sich einen Joint dreht.

„Was ist?“, will er wissen, als alles ihn anstarrt.

„Du musst Thomas küssen!“

„Was?“

Erschrockener Blick in Thomas‘ Augen.

„Nein. Ich spiele nicht mit.“

„Ach, komm, jetzt hab dich nicht so. Das sind die Regeln!“, nölt Lola und Clémence schaut besorgt. Das Theater zieht sich noch eine Weile hin, bis sie regelrecht angefeuert werden. „Küssen! Küssen! Küssen….!“

Thomas ist inzwischen erstarrt wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, als er unsanft von Lola rüber zu Guy-Man geschoben wird. „Na los, jetzt habt euch nicht so!“

„Ich… kann dich ja auf die Wange küssen?“, schlägt Thomas schüchtern vor und hält sich an seinem eigenen Arm fest.

„Nein“, ruft Guy-Man aufgebracht. „Das ist doch bescheuert! Spielt euer blödes Spiel ohne mich!“

Er saust wütend davon und lässt sie schluckend zurück.

„Was hat der denn? Ist doch nur ein Spiel“, beschwert sich Lola und Thomas sinkt benommen auf die Bettkante.

„Dreh einfach nochmal die Flasche, Thomas!“, fordert Lola, die ein bisschen zu verbissen an die Sache rangeht.

„Jetzt lass doch mal gut sein!“, nölt Clémence und setzt sich zu Thomas, der am ganzen Körper schlottert. Das Spiel geht ohne sie weiter.

„Willst du nicht mal nach ihm sehen?“, fragt Thomas sie mutlos.

„Warum siehst du nicht nach ihm?“, schlägt sie stattdessen vor und gibt ihm einen ermutigenden Ruck.

Thomas taumelt mit klopfendem Herzen durch den dunklen Flur und hat das Gefühl, dass ihm unter dem Gewicht seiner Gefühle gleich die Beine wegsacken. Das ist der Moment zu handeln, denkt er, als er die Hand sachte auf die Türklinke legt und sein Herz zerspringen hört. Er wird reingehen, sie werden sich ansehen und dann wird es nie wieder so sein wie vorher.

Aber als er endlich die Kraft aufbringt, die Tür zu öffnen, blickt er in ein leeres Zimmer. Der Wind bauscht die Gardinen auf und Thomas will gerade die Fenster schließen, als er eine dunkle Gestalt auf dem Bootssteg unten sieht. Klein, gedrungen und diese versunkene, leicht trotzige Haltung. Schemenhaft nur. Aber eindeutig Guy-Man.

Als Thomas zu ihm kommt, kämpft er gerade mit dem Feuerzeug. „Argh putain!“ Er schreckt auf, als er Thomas sieht, wie er etwas dümmlich, aber entschlossen vor ihm steht.

„Hey, alles okay?“

„Sicher.“

Guy-Man zieht die Fluppe ab, die immer noch unangezündet an seinen Lippen klebte.

„Das ist doch nur ein Spiel. Du musst mich nicht küssen, wenn du nicht willst!“, versucht Thomas die Lage zu entschärfen, aber Guy-Man scheint sich an dem Spiel richtig entzündet zu haben und lichterloh in Flammen zu stehen.

„Doch, ich will dich ja küssen. Aber doch nicht so!“, ruft er in die Nacht hinaus. Ein Satz wie eine Abissbirne und das mitten in Thomas' von Zweifeln vernarbtes Herz. Danach herrscht Windstille.

Guy-Mans zorniger Blick weicht einem weichen Flehen. Über ihnen funkeln Milliarden von Sternen, aber zum ersten Mal interessiert sich Thomas nur dafür, was auf diesem Planeten passiert.

„Du willst mich küssen?“, fragt er mit einer Stimme wie aus Watte.

Guy-Man sagt nichts. Er schnauft und scheint irgendeinen Kampf mit sich zu kämpfen. Und Thomas... will nur noch geküsst werden. So sehr, dass sein ganzer Körper schmerzt in jeder Sekunde, in der es nicht passiert. Sein Herz, seine Handflächen, seine Lippen, sein Geschlecht, alles giert danach, von Guy-Man berührt zu werden. Sich an seinen Körper zu pressen. Haare zu fühlen, Lippen und sein pulsierendes Glied. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn überwältigt so wie der Anblick der Erde einen Astronauten, der zum ersten Mal ins Weltall fliegt.

Aber nichts davon passiert. Als Cindy und Benoît nackt von der Ferienanlage runtergerannt kommen und ins Wasser laufen, ist der Moment verpufft und Thomas fühlt sich wie ein an Land gespülter Fisch. An der frischen Luft ertrinkend.

Guy-Man sieht aufgewühlt zu Boden.

„Ich geh mal hoch“, sagt er und Thomas sieht ihm ratlos hinterher. Folgt ihm wenig später und wagt es nicht mit ihm zu sprechen, als er sieht, wie Guy-Man in seinem Bett liegt und verbissen in sein Buch starrt. Stattdessen geht er ins Bad, putzt sich die Zähne, und als er wiederkommt ist das Licht bereits aus. Im Mondschein zieht er sich um, flucht leise, als er sich am Stuhlbein stößt, und legt sich dann mit klopfendem Herzen in sein Bett und horcht.

Über ihm ist es jetzt ruhig. Aber an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Irgendetwas rüttelt an ihm und drängt ihn dazu, es hier und jetzt in diesem wahllosesten aller Momente zu sagen. Vielleicht aus Angst, dass es sonst nie wieder einen solchen Moment geben wird. Seine Worte, obwohl er sie scheu und leise spricht, krachen in die nächtliche Stille wie ein einschlagender Komet.

„Ich würde dich auch gerne küssen.“

Wumms.

Thomas hält die Luft an und lauscht. Keine Antwort. Kein Herumgewälze. Nichts. Nur Rauschen, quälende Sehnsucht und ohrenbetäubende Stille. Ein Gefühl wie im Weltall.

Wahrscheinlich schläft Guy-Man schon. Aber Thomas fühlt sich wie berauscht. Das Aussprechen allein lässt ihn tief und zufrieden in ein weiches Bett der Erleichterung sinken. Er wäre sogar beinahe darin eingeschlafen, als oben jemand genervt aufstöhnt. Guy-Man kommt die Leiter herunter geklettert und kriecht in Unterwäsche und Schlafshirt zu Thomas ins Bett. Thomas, der plötzlich die Arme voller Guy-Man hat, weiß nicht wie ihm geschieht. Ein letzter erschrockener Blick und er spürt weiche Lippen.

Haare, Atem, Haut, seinen weichen Bauch, Zähne und seinen Penis, als er ihn verzweifelt zurückküsst.

Ein Gefühl wie in einem Bowie-Song. _(And I'm floating in a most peculiar way...)_

Heiser lachen sie sich in ihre Gesichter und schauen sich dann wieder voller Staunen in die Augen.

Ein Junge in seinen Armen. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Monsieur Bernard bestimmt nicht, als er die Tür aufreißt und das Licht an macht.

Der harte, suchende Blick des Lehrers weicht dem sentimentaler Resignation, als er sie sieht. Jung, verliebt und aufgeschreckt in ihrem engen Bett.

„Ich brauche Benoîts Asthmaspray.“

„Da in seiner Tasche vielleicht“, sagt Thomas. Die Stimme hoch und quietschig vor Aufregung.

Monsieur Bernard kramt eine Weile hektisch in der Tasche. Er ist barfuß und trägt nur seine Pyjamahosen und ein Schlafshirt. Die gräulichen Haare sind zerzaust und die Brille sitzt schräg auf seinem müden Gesicht.

„Okay, ich hab‘s.“

„Ist was passiert?“, will Guy-Man wissen. Seine knurrige Stimme fühlbar, als er ihn – warm, erregt und herb duftend – in seinen Armen hält. Thomas wird schwindelig vor Sehnsucht.

„Naja. Er hatte einen Anfall. Wäre beinahe ertrunken. Tut mir bitte den Gefallen und geht bitte einfach jeder in euer Bett, okay?“

„Okay.“

Schüchterne Antwort.

Monsieur Bernard macht den Daumen hoch und zieht erschöpft die Tür zu. Augen leuchten in der Mondlicht-durchfluteten Nacht.

„Wie soll ich denn jetzt in mein Bett gehen?“

Guy-Man stöhnt unglücklich und saugt sich an Thomas‘ Hals fest.

„Keine Ahnung, aber vermutlich kommt er gleich mit Benoît wieder.“

Seine Antwort ist kaum mehr als ein Säuseln in Guy-Mans duftende Haare. Merkwürdig. So intim zu reden. Sie sind immer noch sie selbst und doch ganz andere.

„Oh mann.“

Verträumter Blick in schöne dunkle Augen. Nochmal weiche Lippen, die zart auf seinem Mund schmelzen. Thomas sieht Sterne. Aber nicht die am Himmel. Und dann kalter Entzug, als Guy-Man seinen Armen entgleitet und zurück in sein Bett klettert.

So also fühlt es sich an, denkt Thomas und verbringt den Rest der Nacht in Schwerelosigkeit.


	11. Welcome to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gildas geht auf ein Konzert, Guy trägt ein Poloshirt, das nicht von Fred Perry ist, und Thomas produziert seltsame Töne, erst auf einer Moog und dann auf Guy.

24.

Guy wirft ihm einen scheuen Blick zu und versteckt sich die meiste Zeit hinter dem Vorhang seiner dunklen Haare. Tief und versunken in seine Musik beugt er sich über seine Gitarre und spielt ein sämiges Riff. Kenner wissen, dass es sich dabei um einen Song der Beach Boys handelt.

Konzentriert stimmt Laurent an seinen Bass und Thomas, der unzufrieden ist mit der Höhe seines Mikrofonständers, fummelt etwas umständlich daran herum, was schwierig ist, weil die schwere Strat, die von seinem schlaksigen Körper baumelt, ihm immer wieder im Weg dabei.

„Lass mal sehen.“

Guy kommt ihm zur Hilfe. Zwei gekonnte Handgriffe und das Mikro bewegt sich.

„So?“

„Nein. Zu hoch.“

Er zieht das Mikro wieder etwas nach unten.

„So?“

„Ja, ich denke, das geht.“

„Cool.“

Guy dreht das Mikro fest und Clémence, die auf der Lautsprecherbox hockend, eine Kaugummiblase macht, verkneift sich ein Lachen.

„Was ist denn los mit denen?“, will Laurent von Clémence wissen, dem die ausweichenden Blicke, die zittrigen Hände und die Tatsache, dass Guy noch wortkarger ist als sonst, nicht entgangen sind.

„Was denkst du denn?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Clémence zuckt lasziv mit den Augenbrauen und lässt Laurent auf dem Schlauch stehen.

Der Auftritt am Abend ist nicht gerade der Knall im All. Es gibt viele Zahnschmerzen verursachende Rückkoppelungen, das Publikum ist lethargisch, die Lautsprecher leicht übersteuert. Aber Thomas ist einfach hinreißend mit seinen fluffigen Haaren und dem schlabberigem Bruce Lee Shirt und wie er sich an seiner schweren Gitarre abmüht, während er schwindelerregende Spectrum-Lyrics ins Mikro krächzt _(Honey I want you, honey I need you…)_. Guy spielt jetzt nur noch für diesen Jungen, träumt von seinen weichen Lippen und davon sie wieder zu küssen, bis ihm beinahe schlecht wird von zu viel Bier und Lampenfieber und Liebe. Die meiste Zeit versteckt er sich vor dem Publikum hinter seinen Haaren.

Zu viele Gesichter. Ein paar, die er kennt. Gildas zum Beispiel. Wahrscheinlich hat Thomas ihn eingeladen.

Nachdem er nach der Klassenfahrt auf einer fluffigen Wolke der Liebe nach Hause geschwebt kam, erwarteten ihn ungefähr zehn Nachrichten von Gildas auf dem Anrufbeantworter. „Er hat bestimmt dreißigmal angerufen neulich Abend“, erzählt seine Mutter. „Irgendwann habe ich das Telefon ausgestellt.“

Guy bringt ihm jetzt nämlich doch das Gitarrespielen bei. Halbherzig. Aber Thomas war es wichtig und Guy wusste, der Weg zu Thomas‘ Herzen führt über Gildas.

„Wer isn dieser Gildas?“, will Paul dann wissen und hat sogar sein _Zelda_ -Spiel dafür auf Pause gedrückt. „Ist der in dich verliebt oder was?“

„Was, spinnst du?“

Am Tag darauf hängt er bei Clémence ab. Still. Selbst für seine Verhältnisse. Aber selig, als sie zusammen Bowie hören. Sie stößt ihn mit ihrem Fuß an und verlangt zu wissen, was los ist. Er erzählt ihr von dem Kuss („Was soll sein, wir haben uns geküsst!“) – trotzig fast, weil sich seine Gefühle wie ein wirres Wollknäuel irgendwo zwischen Brust und Magen verheddert haben, aber ein scheues Grinsen zieht an seinen Lippen und Clémence macht große Augen und will alles wissen. Ihr Enthusiasmus überfordert ihn und er erzählt die Geschichte etwas lieblos nach wie einen Film, den er mal gesehen hat. 

„Das ist doch toll!“

„Ja, das ist es“, stöhnt Guy unglücklich. „Wäre ich doch nur dabei gewesen…“

Sie lauschen der Bowie Musik. _Changes_. Guter Song.

„Ja und jetzt?“, verlangt sie dann plötzlich zu wissen.

„Gute Frage.“

Guy hat keine Ahnung. Sie sind seitdem nicht mehr allein gewesen. Morgens ausweichende Blicke beim Gemeinschaftsfrühstück, Packen mit einem blassen Benoît im Zimmer, eine schweigsame Busfahrt, jeder mit seinen Walkman-Kopfhörern auf, und ein etwas verklemmter Abschied am Busbahnhof.

„Dann können wir jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr rummachen“, stellt Clémence schließlich traurig fest.

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern und spielt mit den Schnüren ihres Hoodies, als sie sich verträumt gegenüber liegen.

„Weiß nicht.“

„Und darfst du mir noch deinen Penis zeigen?“

„Meinen Penis zeigen?“

„Nur zu wissenschaftlichen Zwecken, ich schwörs.“

„Was willst du denn wissen?“

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, wie er liegen soll. Du weißt schon. Habe verschiedene Dinge ausprobiert, ihn hoch geklappt, zur Seite geschoben, nach unten gedrückt. Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Fühlt sich alles komisch an.“

„Tja. Willkommen in der Männerwelt.“

Aber dann darf Clémence doch schauen. Sie setzt sich ihre Brille auf und Guy träumt von Thomas, während sie in seine Unterhose schmult.

„Hm.“

„Was denn?“

„Er liegt einfach nur so da.“

„Na was soll er denn sonst tun? Ich verstehe nicht, warum das so wichtig ist. Es ist doch nur ein Penis.“

„Na du hast ja auch einen.“

Guy denkt darüber nach und als sie sich abwendet und nur noch traurig auf der Bettkante kauert, zieht er seine Unterhose hoch und legt seine Arme um sie. Eine sanfte Berührung, unter der sie zu zerbrechen scheint. Wütend und hässlich weint sie im Schutz seiner Arme. „Was ist denn plötzlich los, hm? Die Penislosigkeit?“

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht. Ich freu mich nur so für dich, weißt du.“

Guy lacht und drückt die Lippen in ihren Hals.

„Quatsch!“

Aber mehr kriegt er aus ihr nicht heraus. Vielleicht weiß sie es selbst nicht so genau oder es ist eine Mischung aus vielem und nichts, das sich in Worte fassen lässt.

*

Thomas lächelt sich tapfer durch das Aftershow-Bier, das sie sich jetzt an der Bar gönnen, aber Guy weiß, innerlich ist er aufgewühlt und unzufrieden mit ihrem Auftritt und macht sich deswegen fertig. „Die Leute waren doch gut drauf. Sie haben mit den Köpfen gewippt. Keiner hat gepöbelt…“ Sein Versuch, ihn aufzumuntern, ist wie ein Stein, der traurig in die Seine plumpst.

„Ja, aber keiner hat getanzt.“

„Ach, wer tanzt denn schon auf Rockkonzerten! Die sind doch alle verklemmt.“

„Hm.“

„Die kannten halt die Songs nicht. Keiner tanzt zu Songs, die er nicht kennt.“

„Ja, mag sein.“

Verlegenheit, als sich ihre Blicke treffen. Ein Moment der Wahrheit darin, der sich nur schwer ertragen lässt. Glücklicherweise steht inzwischen eine andere Band auf der Bühne, der sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken können. Gequält schweigend mit ihren Bechern in der Hand, bis ein Mädchen in einem Schlauchshirt kommt und Thomas anquatscht („Du bist doch der Sänger von der Band gerade!“). Guy ist erstmal abgemeldet. Thomas beugt sich zu ihr runter, damit sie ihm aufgeregt Komplimente ins Ohr rufen kann. Mühevoll und etwas verkrampft lächelt er sich durch das Gespräch, wirkt aber auch etwas geschmeichelt, als sie von seinem Auftritt schwärmt.

„Cooler Auftritt!“

„Wirklich?“

Und dann erklärt er ihr ihre ganzen Einflüsse, Beach Boys, Spectrum, Primal Scream, Spacemen 3, was es mit ihrem Bandnamen auf sich hat, das ganze Programm. Guy will sich gerade geschlagen geben, als Gildas auftaucht.

„Cooler Auftritt!“

„Danke.“

„Ja, ein bisschen wie Blur.“

„Wie wer?“

„Blur. So ne neue englische Indie-Band. Habe ich letzten Oktober im _La Cigale_ gesehen.“

„Cool.“

„Ich kann dir ein Mixtape machen, wenn du willst“, schlägt Gildas vor und Guy nimmt einen langen Schluck von seinem lauwarmen Bier. Thomas und das Mädchen immer noch am Rumschäkern.

„Wenn du willst…“

„Ja, Daniel aus dem Laden hat ein Bootleg von dem Konzert. Ich kann es dir vielleicht besorgen.“

„Ach, ist schon in Ordnung.“

Guy wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter. Laurent und Clémence, die Bier trinken und sich Sätze ins Ohr rufen und danach lachen und nur Augen für einander haben. Gut für sie, denkt Guy, während er in seinem eigenen Liebesleben versackt wie mit brandneuen Sneakern in einer schlammigen Pfütze. Wie ein Idiot fühlt er sich, als er neben Thomas und dem Mädchen steht und sein Bier säuft.

Er kriegt nur einzelne Satzfetzen ihres Gesprächs mit, wann immer ihre hohen Stimmen durch den aus den Boxen quillenden Soundbrei schneiden wie ein elektrisches Tranchiermesser durch einen verkohlten Sonntagsbraten.

„Wir können ja mal… zusammen…“

„Naja… ich bin eigentlich schon… jemandem zusammen.“

Scheuer Blick in Guys Richtung.

„Achsooo… na dann geh ich wohl mal.“

Guy bleibt sein bitterer Schluck Bier im Halse stecken. Schreckmoment, als Thomas sich zu ihm runterbeugt. Gedanke an einen Kuss, aber dann ist es nur, um ihm zu verkünden, dass er jetzt nach draußen müsste, wo seine Eltern mit dem Auto warten, und ob sie ihn auch nach Hause fahren sollten. Kurzes Prickeln, als er weiche Locken an seiner Schläfe spürt und warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Guy schaut sich um. Clémence und Laurent brauchen ihn ganz sicher nicht. Aber für Gildas fühlt er sich irgendwie verantwortlich.

Merde.

„Nee, ich muss auf den Kleinen hier aufpassen.“

„Ok. Dann geh ich jetzt nach hinten und hol mein Zeug.“

„Ja gut, mach das.“

Verklemmtes Innehalten, dann sieht Guy gequält zu, wie der Junge, den er will, von der schlammfarbenen Masse T-Shirt tragender Schluffis verschlungen wird, und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem bitteren Fusel.

Eines muss man Gildas lassen. Er versteht sofort, was los ist. Das erspart Guy immerhin die peinlichen Fragen.

„Noch ein Bier?“, schlägt Guy jetzt vor und wühlt in seiner Hosentasche. „Geht auf mich!“

„Also wegen mir musst du nicht hier bleiben.“

Guy kennt die Masche. Von sich selbst früher. Natürlich muss er hier bleiben. Beinahe wütend schmeißt er einen Schein auf den Bartresen und bestellt zwei Bier. Gildas braucht ihm nicht seine traurige Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, er versteht ihn auch so. Hat er selber alles durch. Die trinkende Vaterfigur, die Scheidung der Eltern, das Mobbing an der Schule, Eltern, die nicht zuhören. Nur die Narben am Arm, die teilt er nicht mit ihm.

Aber Gildas will auch gar nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen. Er will über Blur und die Beach Boys reden (die Anspielung ihres Bandnamens – Darlin‘ – hat Gildas natürlich sofort kapiert) und hat dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen, das Guy wieder wütend macht. Er versteht selbst nicht, warum. Vielleicht die Hilflosigkeit. Vielleicht die Abscheu, die er gegenüber sich selbst empfindet, als er in Gildas ein jüngeres Ich zu erkennen glaubt. Ein Ich, das nie etwas gesagt hat, ein Ich, das Wut gesammelt hat wie andere Briefmarken und nie wusste, wohin damit.

Sie fahren noch ein Stück zusammen. Guy mit seiner Gitarrentasche zwischen seinen Beinen und Gildas mit seinem emotionalen Gepäck auf seinem runden Rücken. Am Gare du Nord steht Gildas auf. Er muss in den Südwesten, hat er ihm verraten. Ganz schön weit Weg von der Schule.

„Kommst du klar?“, erkundigt sich Guy, nachdem Gildas ihm auch verraten hat, dass die Kids vor seiner Haustür ihn abziehen, wenn er zu spät kommt. Einmal schlief er deswegen sogar bei den Mülltonnen, weil er sich nicht an ihnen vorbei getraut hat. Zuhause gab am nächsten Morgen nur Beschwerden, dass er den Abwasch nicht erledigt hätte.

„Klar.“

Er schiebt tapfer den Mundwinkel in die rechte Backe und Guy spürt ein quälendes Ziehen im Magen.

„Montag dann Gitarre nach der Schule?“

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf dem mutlosen Gesicht.

„Gerne.“

Guy lächelt und ist plötzlich voller warmer Gefühle. Die Tatsache, dass er ihm auf die Nerven geht, heißt nicht, dass er ihn nicht mag. Viele Menschen, die er mag, gehen ihm auf die Nerven. Paul. Seine Mutter. Sie alle wären besser dran ohne ihn. Und deswegen hockt er am Samstagmorgen auch am Küchentisch über den Zeitungen seiner Mutter und kreist Wohnungsannoncen ein.

„Willst du ausziehen?“, fragt Paul, der in seinem Judo-Anzug in die Küche schlurft und an den Kühlschrank geht.

„Was denkst du denn“, knurrt Guy, der sich die Haare zusammengebunden hat und ein schwarzes Poloshirt trägt – allerdings nicht das von Fred Perry, sondern das von Burger King.

Paul setzt das Tetrapack mit dem Orangensaft ab und rülpst erstmal, bevor er fragt:

„Von welchem Geld denn?“

Guy ist achtzehn. Er hat einen Job bei Burger King angefangen, wo er an den Wochenenden arbeitet und manchmal – in letzter Zeit immer öfter – auch an anderen Tagen. Von dem Gehalt kann man sich keine Bude leisten. Wenn, dann müsste er sie sich mit jemandem teilen. Gildas kommt in den Sinn… Er hat gesagt er kratzt gerade jeden Penny zusammen, um so schnell wie möglich auszuziehen. Aber wie alt wird der sein? Sechzehn? Siebzehn? Da sind doch nur lausige Ferienjobs drin. Mit ein bisschen Glück ist er irgendwann mal sitzen geblieben und könnte etwas älter sein. Guy macht sich eine mentale Notiz, diese Frage dringend zu klären.

„Hey, was hat Maman zum Trinken aus der Packung gesagt!“, motzt er Paul jetzt an, statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

Paul verdreht die Augen und stellt den Orangensaft zurück in den Kühlschrank. Das Telefon klingelt. Guy springt auf.

Thomas‘ Stimme.

Herzklopfen.

25.

Eine Fünfstundenschicht bei Burger King und eine heiße Dusche später drückt er bei den Bangalters auf die Türklingel. Die Tage werden wieder länger. Nachmittage sind jetzt wieder Nachmittage statt finstere Nacht.

Nervös auf seinem Nikotinkaugummi herumkauend steht er oben im Hausflur vor der Tür. Thomas‘ Vater öffnet und lächelt ein warmes väterliches Lächeln, das so warm und weich ist wie der Wollpulli, den er trägt.

„Na los, komm rein.“

Er schlüpft aus seinen Boots und schält sich aus seiner Lederjacke. Er hat sich extra eine schicke Stoffhose angezogen und etwas Aftershave aufgelegt. Sein angestrebter Look war: Schick, aber nicht zu offensichtlich. Dem wissenden Blick von Thomas' Vater nach zu urteilen, ist ihm das nicht so gut gelungen. Kann aber auch an seiner nervösen Art liegen. Er atmet tief durch. Es duftet nach deftigem Essen und Zuhause. Wehmut.

„Thomas hat dich vermutlich nicht gehört. Er sitzt in seinem Zimmer und tüftelt über seiner Moog.“

„Seiner was?“

Guy grinst. Es kommt raus als ein Keuchen und befreit. Der Kloß seiner Angst plumpst aus seiner Kehle auf den Boden wie das eklige Zeug, das Katzen auswürgen. Thomas‘ Vater scheint seine Nervosität zu spüren und sich warmherzig und auf sentimentale Weise darüber zu amüsieren. Zurecht.

„Naja. Geh einfach mal zu ihm.“

Herzklopfen vor seiner Zimmertür. Er würgt noch seinen Kaugummi herunter und legt die Hand auf die Türklinke. Scheuer Blick in sein Zimmer. Er grübelt über einem seltsamen Keyboard. Die Moog? Und einen neuen Haarschnitt hat er auch. Kurze Locken. Wie ein griechischer Gott. Thomas sieht auf und es ist, als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Hey.“

Guy tut wie üblich auf cool, weil er nicht weiß, wie man Gefühle zeigt, ohne den anderen darin zu ertränken, und Thomas lächelt ein Lächeln, das ihn glatt aus den Besucherlatschen haut.

„Hey!“

Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein kränkliches Wimmern.

„Was machst du da?“

Worte kommen spärlich über die Lippen, weil sich alles nur noch fühlen und nichts mehr sagen lässt. Wie trunken steht Guy jetzt neben ihm und lässt sich die Moog zeigen. Ehrlich fasziniert von so viel Tasten und Knöpfen und dem Jungen mit den Locken und den filigranen Fingern, die an Oszillatoren drehen wie manche Jungs in seinem Alter an den Busennippeln der Mädchen.

„Abgefahren! Klingt wie Kraftwerk!“

„Ja! Ist das nicht toll!“

„Ich höre jetzt auch immer Radio Nova. Die spielen tolle Sachen. Nicht so gefälliges Zeug wie die anderen Radiosender. Kennst du Garage?“

„Du meinst die Dinger, in denen man Autos parkt?“

„Nein, das ist eine House-Richtung aus Chicago. Sehr Soul-lastig. Kennst du Frankie Knuckles oder Todd Edwards?“

„Hm. Nein, sagt mir nichts.“ Guy streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fühlt sich einfach, weil er nur herkommen und ein bisschen rumknutschen wollte. Stattdessen kriegt er jetzt Nachhilfestunden in Musik. Benommen starrt er ihm auf die kurzen Haare und hat zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, der Jüngere von ihnen beiden zu sein.

Und mitten in einer peinlichen Gesprächspause platzt Thomas‘ Vater herein und scheint selbst einen Moment irritiert zu sein, dass sie nicht bereits knutschend im Bett liegen.

„Äh, deine Mutter und ich gehen ins Kino. Und danach vielleicht noch was essen. Könnte spät werden.“

Er lächelt ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln, das Guy und Thomas hinter ihrem Synthesizer erröten lässt und in einem Moment quälender Spannung zurücklässt.

Thomas flüchtet sich in sein Geklimper und Guy widersteht dem Drang zu rauchen. Als sie nach einigem Gerumpel draußen hören, wie die Tür ins Schloss fällt, ist es kurz peinlich. Überwältigt von den Möglichkeiten, die die elternlose Bude plötzlich mit sich bringt, und einem Bett, das SEX schreit, schlägt Thomas erstmal vor, was zu trinken zu holen. Erleichtert und dankbar für diesen Vorschlag, pilgert Guy mit ihm in die Küche.

„Dr. Pepper?“

„Ja, warum nicht.“

Mit zwei Dosen Dr. Pepper und einer Tüte Chips geht es dann ins Wohnzimmer. Thomas hockt sich auf den Boden und wühlt sich im TV-Schrank durch die heimische Videokassettensammlung.

„Hm, _Opera_ von Dario Argento?”

„Ja, sicher, warum nicht?“

„Der ist aber ziemlich blutig.“

„Na und.“

Guy zuckt vom Sofa aus mit den Schultern.

„Wir können auch nochmal in die Videothek.“

„Nein. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab den noch nicht gesehen.“

Amüsiert betrachtet er die gekrümmte Gestalt vor dem Videorekorder. Das ist er also. Der Junge, den er liebt. Ein langer Lulatsch, wie seine Mutter immer sagt. Aber für eine Familie mit kleinen Leuten trifft das eigentlich auf fast alle Personen zu, die größer als einssiebzig sind.

 _„Wie groß bist du eigentlich?“,_ hat Clémence ihn mal gefragt.

 _„Kommt drauf an. Morgens einszweiundsiebzig und abends einssiebzig“_ , war seine nüchterne Antwort und sie ist fast an ihren Kartoffelchips erstickt vor Lachen. Zurecht.

Zufrieden sinkt Guy jetzt nach hinten in die Sofakissen und lauscht der Stille, die es nur da gibt, wo du zum ersten Mal glücklich bist. Er hört das Röcheln des Videorekorders, der die Kassette schluckt. Thomas’ Stimme. „Oh ich, muss noch zurückspulen.“ Das Knistern der Chipstüte, als er sie öffnet und sie in eine Glasschüssel streut, das Rauschen des spulenden Rekorders. Nach einem kurzen Zögern gibt das Sofa neben Guy nach, als sich Thomas etwas zu nahe, aber nicht nahe genug zu ihm setzt. Angespannte Stille, jeder lauscht der Regung des anderen. Gänsehaut steht auf den Armen und keiner kriegt etwas von dem Film mit. Jeder Griff in die Chipsschüssel ist Anlass, etwas näher zu rücken. Thomas versucht die Sache, die er sich von Nathan abgeschaut hat, und legt seinen Arm lässig hinter Guy auf der Couch ab. Als wäre es das Selberverständlichste von der Welt. Nur dann scheint er irgendwann in der Position festzustecken und leider weiß er nicht von Nathan, was als nächstes kommt. Auch Guy wirkt angespannt und keiner greift mehr nach den Chips. Ihre Augen sind starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet, aber der Kopf und das Herz sind woanders.

Alle sagen der erste Kuss ist der schwerste. Dabei ist der zweite viel schlimmer. Dieses sich neu zurechtfinden. Als wäre man in einer Stadt, in der man noch nie war. Du weißt nicht, welche U-Bahnlinie du nehmen musst. Du irrst durch die Straßen überfordert von der Architektur, den Leuten, die eine Sprache sprechen, die du nicht kannst, und die Luft, die ebenfalls anders riecht. Überforderung auch mit dem, was in den Restaurants auf der Speisekart steht, und am Ende landet man völlig erschöpft bei Burger King, wo das, was man kriegt, zwar nicht schmeckt, aber wenigstens bekannt ist. Aber Guy hat keine Lust auf Burger King. Er will das Neue, das Aufregende, das ganze Buffet auf dem Wochenmarkt der unbekannten wundervollen Dinge.

„Was ist mit deinen Händen?“, fragt Thomas jetzt besorgt, als sie beide gleichzeitig in die Chipsschüssel langen. Guys Hände sind voller Blessuren. Fettspritzer von der Fritteuse. Langweiliges Thema.

„Oh? Meinst du diese Hände?“

Guy zwackt ihm mit der Hand in die Seite und Thomas krümmt sich und muss laut lachen. Guy nutzt die Gelegenheit und zwickt und zwackt ihn nieder bis er halb auf dem vor Lachen erschöpften Thomas strandet. Langer Blick. Und dann wird endlich richtig geknutscht. Mit allem Drum und Dran. Die Hände im Gesicht des anderen. Bald in Haaren und dann auch – nach kurzem Zögern – unter T-Shirts. Keine Atempause. Tiefenrauschartige Zustände, als sie beide auf den Meeresgrund ihrer seltsamen Gefühle für einander sinken. Das Geschrei und Gekrächze aus dem Fernsehen erreicht sie schon gar nicht mehr.

Schüchtern lächeln sie sich an. Ihre Lippen sind geschwollen, die Haare zerrauft. Mit einer zaghaften Behutsamkeit, mit der sie sonst nur Klaviertasten und andere Instrumente berühren, streichen Thomas‘ Finger eine dunkle Strähne zurück hinter Guys Ohr. So schutzlos und gleichzeitig gut aufgehoben hat Guy sich noch nie gefühlt.

*

_„Es ist doch nur ein Penis.“_

Guy muss an seine eigenen Worte denken, als er seine Hand unter den Saum von Thomas' Unterhose schiebt und weiche Schenkel spürt. Ein letztes Aufhorchen, dann nimmt er ihn in die Hand. Samtig, hart und kräftig. So muss sich Clem gefühlt haben, als sie damals seine Unterhose angezogen hat und er ihren schlotternden Körper in den Armen hielt. Es ist dieser Moment, wo du einfach kapierst, wer du bist.

Als Guy ihn in den Mund nimmt, wird ihm beinahe schwindelig vor Glück. Thomas sieht voller Staunen an sich herunter. Er wirkt angespannt und scheint sich etwas zu genieren.

„Du bist so schön“, seufzt Guy über seinem Penis und saugt sich an seinem Schaft fest. Harte Bauchmuskeln zucken vor Lachen.

Im schummerigen Licht der Lavalampe wühlt Guy jetzt in der Plastiktüte, die er mitgebracht hat. Kondome und das Gleitgel aus dem Geschenkkarton von Clem. Schon angebrochen.

„Nervös?“

„Ein bisschen.“

„Wir müssen nicht… du weißt schon.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

Aber alles weitere erübrigt sich erstmal, als sie die Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür hören und die gedämpften Stimmen der Eltern.

„Merde!“

Guy klettert über ihn und zieht die Decke über sie beide wie ein Zelt.

„Sssscht, sschhht“, zischeln sie sich beide in den Mund, lachen heiser und saugen sich wieder aneinander fest. Schon seltsam, die Muskeln von jemand anderen zu spüren, wenn er lacht.

Lang und fiebrig knutschen sie bis tief in die Nacht. Immer wieder lauscht einer und irgendwann ist es draußen ganz still. Und bald haben sie sich gegenseitig so wuschig unter der Bettdecke gemacht, dass alles andere wie von selbst passiert. Tasten nach der Tube auf dem Nachttisch. Ein ausgedehntes Ächzen, als Guy über ihm kauert. Erschrocken starrt Thomas, der so etwas noch nie gefühlt hat, ihn an. Das Bett knarrt unangenehm, aber an Aufhören ist nicht zu denken.

Gierig saugen und beißen sie sich aneinander fest. Thomas wischt immer wieder Haare aus seinem Gesicht, will ihn sehen.

„Spürst du denn was?“, keucht Guy ihm ins Gesicht.

Thomas nickt ungeduldig und Guy rutscht eine ganze Weile auf ihm herum.

Viel Geraschel und Geächze, als sie etwas anderes ausprobieren und Guy unter ihm liegt und feststellt, dass er – anders als Clem – nichts dagegen hat, für einen Kerl die Beine breit zu machen. Auch interessant, so etwas über sich herauszufinden.

„Hier nimm ein Kissen!“

Guy hebt seinen Hintern und ein Kissen wird drunter geschoben. Das Knarzen des Bettes lässt spätestens jetzt keine Zweifel mehr offen. „Merde!“, keucht Thomas außer Atem und weiß nicht mehr, wie er sich noch abstützen oder sein Gewicht verlagern soll, um leiser zu sein. „Na los, mach einfach“, grunzt Guy in sein Ohr.

„Das ist so peinlich“, jammert Thomas und sie lachen kurz darüber.

„Macht doch nichts“, seufzt Guy und inhaliert den schwindelerregenden Duft seiner Haare.

Ein zärtlicher Moment, der bald ausartet in rohe, harte Stöße, die es schaffen Töne aus Guy zu pressen, die noch abgefahrener klingen als das, was er auf der Moog vorhin gespielt hat. Ein heiseres hohes Fiepen jedes Mal, wenn er diese eine Stelle trifft. Thomas, der tief und aufmerksam in sein Gesicht schaut, ist bemüht ihn immer wieder dort zu treffen und muss sich bei dem Versuch bald schlotternd in ihm ergießen.

Zärtlich küssen und streicheln sie eine Weile ihre Wunden. Können es nicht fassen und sehen sich immer wieder staunend in die Augen, um es zu begreifen. Aber Guy sieht nur große Rehaugen, geschwollene Lippen, auf denen ein erschöpftes Lächeln hängt, zerraufte Locken und sinkt benommen in einen Zustand regungslosen Dahinsiechens.

Irgendwann schleicht sich Thomas ins Bad, um dort das zu tun, was Guy sonst immer tut, wenn er aus Clems Bett geschlichen ist, und das Geräusch der Klospülung bricht über Guy herein wie eine Schockwelle und mit ihr ein kurzer Moment, in dem das Unwirkliche, das hier geschieht, Wirklichkeit wird und Guy sich krümmen muss vor Glück wie ein verreckender Köter.

Mit baumelndem Schwanz kommt Thomas zu einem erschöpften Guy zurück ins Bett.

Der Rest der Nacht ist lange Blicke, streicheln und schläfriges Geflüster.

„Das haben sich deine Eltern bestimmt nicht für dich vorgestellt.“

„Was?“

„Sie wollten bestimmt ein hübsches jüdisches Mädchen für dich statt einen muffigen katholischen Typen wie mich.“

Thomas starrt ihn lange an. Auf seinen offenen Lippen scheint ein Gedanke zu hängen, der sich nicht so richtig ausformulieren lässt.

„Ich weiß nicht, meine Eltern wollen glaub ich nur, dass ich glücklich bin.“

„So etwas gibt’s?“

„Ja. Zumindest habe ich sie nie auch nie einmal etwas Schlechtes über irgendjemanden sagen hören. Und sie mochten auch immer alle meine Freunde.“

Thomas nimmt das Kreuz, das auf Guys Schlüsselbein liegt (es ist das einzige, das er gerade trägt) und schaut es gedankenvoll an. 

„Und was ist mit dir? Erlaubt dir dein Glaube, so etwas zu tun?“

„Ach. Das trage ich eigentlich nur aus Sentimentalität.“

„Oh.“

„Ich bin zwar getauft und so. Aber ich führe kein sehr Gottes-fürchtiges Leben, falls du das meinst.“

Guy schiebt die Nase und den Mund unter seinen Arm, wo er am meisten nach Thomas riecht. Thomas geniert sich etwas und windet sich, weil er dort kitzelig ist.

„Bist du denn schwul?“, flüstert Thomas ihm jetzt ganz leise ins Ohr, als hätte er Angst, die Wucht der Worte könnten ihn umhauen, wenn er sie zu laut sagen würde.

Guy denkt eine Weile darüber nach und zeichnet verträumt mit seinem Zeigefinger Verbindungsstriche zwischen Thomas‘ Leberflecken. Und davon gibt es viele. Ganze Sternenbilder befinden sich auf seinem Bauch, seiner Brust und seinen Armen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub nicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich definiere mich irgendwie nicht darüber, auf wen ich stehe.“

„Hm. Klingt einfach.“

Thomas wirkt ratlos.

„Naja, einfach würde ich jetzt nicht sagen. Aber es nimmt ein bisschen den Druck.“

Der Satz sinkt eine Weile zu ihnen runter auf den Meeresgrund und landet mit einem dumpfen Aufprall. Und dann findet Guy, dass sie viel zu viel reden und viel zu wenig knutschen und beugt sich zu ihm rüber.

*

Die Sonntagnachmittagsschicht bei Burger King ist die reinste Qual. Es wurde viel zu viel geküsst und viel zu wenig geschlafen. Noch dazu war die Decke, die sie sich geteilt haben, viel zu klein für sie beide. Ein ständiges Gezerre, immer guckte irgendwo ein nackter Hintern raus, und am Ende der Nacht konnte sich Guy vielleicht so zwei Stunden Schlaf mit Handfeger und Müllschippe zusammenkehren.

Als er aufwachte, schlief er und Guy wunderte sich über den Anblick von nackter Haut und Leberflecken. Schläfrig zeichnete er sein knochiges Schulterblatt nach, wickelte sich von hinten um ihn rum, versank in dem Gefühl von Haut auf Haut und küsste ihn schläfrig wach.

Nachdem er kurz im Bad war, fand er ihn dann in der Küche. Die Haut hing genauso schlaff von seinem Gesicht wie der Stoff der Jogginghose von seiner Hüfte.

_„Hey.“_

_„Hey!“_

Sie begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss. Kurzes Staunen darüber.

Dann bekam Guy Eier aus einem elektronischen Eierkocher und frisches Baguette zum Dippen serviert.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?“, fragte Guy und schämte sich etwas für die Nacht.

„In der Brasserie wahrscheinlich. Beim Sonntagsfrühstück mit Freunden.“

Guy sank in den weichen Klang seiner Stimme wie in ein frischgemachtes Bett.

„Ah.“

Erleichterung.

„Denkst du, sie haben uns gehört?“, fragte Guy dann am Frühstückstisch, als er sein Ei aufschlug.

Thomas wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„Möglich. Glaub schon.“

*

Etwas Gutes lässt sich über die Arbeit bei Burger King jedoch sagen. Sie ist so stumpfsinnig, dass man sie gut mit zwei Stunden Schlaf hinter sich bringen kann.

Blick zur Wanduhr. Kurz für fünf. Immer wieder verträumtes Innehalten und Gedanken an das raue Männerkinn, das er immer noch überall auf seiner Haut spürt. Wenn seine Kollegen wüssten, dass er die Nacht mit den Beinen in der Luft verbracht hat.

Jérôme, sein Burger-Mentor, ist in Ordnung. Er ist ein alter hagerer Typ, dem man ansieht, dass er schon viel Mist erlebt hat, sich aber vom Leben nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen lässt, und der schon mächtig stolz auf Guy ist, weil er schon viel schneller und viel ordentlicher geworden ist als noch am Anfang. Guy weiß das zu schätzen. Auf ein Kompliment von einem Mann wie Jérôme, der seinen Job sehr ernst nimmt und neuen gegenüber sehr kritisch ist, kann man sich was einbilden.

Leider holt ihn der Chef (ein alter Typ mit Schnauzbart, der sich schon aufgegeben hat) nach zwei Stunden Burgerbelegen nach vorne und findet, es sei eine gute Zeit, ihn mit der Kasse vertraut zu machen. Guy starrt auf sehr viele bunte Tasten. Er braucht ewig, um die richtigen Tasten zu finden, und dann die ganzen Kombinationen – je nachdem wie viele Scheiben Fleisch auf dem Whopper liegen sollen – und das alles, während die Schlange länger wird. Die Gäste beschweren sich, seine Kollegen haben Mitleid, aber sein Chef findet, er müsse da durch, und am Ende des Tages hat er mehr Geld in der Kasse als drin sein sollte. Guy zuckt mit den Schultern und Claude, der noch über dem Kassensturz brütet, fragt ihn, ob er die Mittwochmorgenschicht machen kann.

Mittwochmorgen ist Schule. Aber er kann das Geld für Extraschichten gut gebrauchen.

„Sicher.“

Claude müsste es besser wissen. Aber Guy sagt nichts und Claude fragt auch nicht nach.

Zum krönenden Abschluss darf Guy die Tabletts aufräumen und abgekaute Hühnerkochen, versiffte Burgerreste und zerknüllte Servietten heraussortieren, um sie in die verschiedenen Abfalleimer zu werfen. Aber auch das kann ihn nicht runterziehen. Und auch nicht der steinharte Blick seiner Mutter, von dem er zu Hause getroffen wird.

Es ist nach acht. Er hat das gemeinsame Abendbrot verpasst. Und was ist mit den Hausaufgaben? „Morgen ist Schule!“, ruft sie ihm hinterher, aber Guy grunzt nur etwas und verschwindet im Bad, wo er sich erstmal das Frittenfett aus den Haaren (und Thomas von seinem Körper) wäscht. Er denkt an die letzte Nacht und wird sofort hart. Er hatte es nicht vor, aber ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, trotz aller Erschöpfung zu onanieren.

Selig, leer und eingemummelt in einen gemütlichen Hoodie hängt er danach an der Strippe und wartet, dass Clem rangeht. Sie will jetzt nur noch Clem genannt werden. Weil es Clémence oder Clément heißen könnte. Deswegen.

Der Vater geht ran.

„Oh. Hier ist Guy-Man. Ist Clem da?“

„Wer?“

„Clémence?“

„Hm.“

Warten. Rascheln. Clems Stimme.

„Oui?“

„Okay, ich nehme alles zurück“, sagt Guy und überrascht Clem mit dem ungewohnten Klang von Aufregung in seiner Stimme. „Ein Penis ist schon ziemlich geil.“

„Oh.“

Lange Zeit nichts.

„Also hattet ihr Sex?“

„Ja.“

„So richtig?“

„Ja, naja, ja.“

„Oh, also hattest du endlich einen in dir drinnen?“

Guy wird rot und macht allen Angst mit seinem Gekichere. Paul schaut schon irritiert vom Sofa rüber – kann zwar nicht hören, was er sagt, aber merkt, dass etwas los ist.

Aber Clem wirkt kurz angebunden.

„Schön.“

„Was ist los?“

„Nichts, was soll denn sein?“

„Naja, willst du gar nicht wissen, wie es war? Das willst du doch sonst immer.“

„Nein. Eigentlich nicht.“

„Oh.“

Was für ein Dämpfer. Ihr Schweigen spricht Bände, aber bleibt von Guy, dessen Herz voller Lärm ist, ungehört.

„Es ist spät, ich muss mal auflegen.“

„Oh nagut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen?“

„Sicher.“

Guy lauscht noch eine Weile, bis er das Klickgeräusch des Hörers und die tote Leitung dann hört.

Ein Geräusch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nicht zu wissen, wohin mit seiner Traurigkeit, seiner Wut und seinem Kummer, das ist eine Sache. Da wächst irgendwann eine Hornhaut über dieses abgenutzte Gefühl. Aber niemanden zu haben, der sich mit dir freut, wenn dir zum ersten Mal etwas Gutes passiert, das ist fast kaum zu ertragen.


	12. Im Schlüpfer am Klavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy isst Rhabarberkuchen, Clémence rutscht etwas raus und Thomas hört Kraftwerk.

26.

Es ist eine Gartenparty wie jede andere. Paul spielt Game Boy, die Themen drehen sich um Leute, die er nicht kennt, und er und sein Vater haben sich nichts zu erzählen. _Ständig muss man ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen,_ sagt seine Mutter immer. Und wenn sie besonders schlecht drauf ist, wirft sie Guy dasselbe vor und dass er seinem Vater zu ähnlich sei.

„Noch ein Stück Kuchen, Guillaume?“

Guillaume.

Nur Leute, die ihn nicht kennen oder nicht besonders gut leiden können, nennen ihn Guillaume. Guy fragt sich, was davon wohl auf Anna zutrifft, als sie sich mit ihrer bauchigen Bluse über den Kuchen beugt.

„Nein, danke, ich bin schon voll.“

Er hat nie verstanden, warum es Elsässischer Rhabarberkuchen sein muss, wenn es stattdessen einfach Schokotarte oder Zitronenkuchen geben könnte.

Unter der üppig gedeckten Tafel zappeln seine Beine. Er will gehen. Er will zu seinem Freund. Aber jetzt wird erstmal das Baby herumgereicht und gleich ist er dran.

Ob er seine Schwester nicht auch mal im Arm halten möchte.

 _Halbschwester,_ korrigiert er Bruno muffig in Gedanken und nimmt das Baby.

Ratlos schauen sie sich an, er und Adriana.

„Na?“

Ganz süß.

Er will ihr gerade sagen, dass sie ihm schon jetzt leid tut und sie ihn gerne jederzeit anrufen könnte, wenn sie in Paris einen drauf machen möchte, aber dann keift Paul ihn an.

„Ich will auch mal!“

„Du machst sie nur kaputt.“

„Mach ich gar nicht!“

Er reicht das Baby an Paul weiter.

„Du musst den Kopf stützen!“

Er biegt Pauls Arm hoch. Ungewöhnlich sanft und dann entschuldigt er sich und gibt vor, auf die Toilette zu müssen, stapft über den schmalen Wiesenpfad, über den ausschließlich zu gehen man ihm aufgetragen hat, schlängelt sich geschickt am Haus vorbei und verlässt das Grundstück, um heimlich eine zu rauchen.

Er sieht auf seine Casio-Uhr. Erst kurz nach zwei. Jetzt schon zu gehen, wäre schon etwas dreist. Zumal die Anreise mit der Bahn länger gedauert hat als sein bisheriger Aufenthalt.

Er läuft noch ein paar Schritte die ruhige Dorfstraße runter Richtung Wald und kaut auf seinem Minzkaugummi herum, bis der Atem wieder frisch genug ist, um sich am Gartentisch blicken zu lassen.

Bruno – Annas strenger Vater, der in einer hohen Position bei der Krankenversicherung arbeitet – fragt ihn, wie es in der Schule läuft, und Guy zuckt die Achseln.

„Gut.“

„Wie lange ist es denn jetzt noch bis zum Bac?

Guy zuckt wieder die Achseln. Diese Frage stellt er jedes Jahr.

„Nächstes Jahr noch.“

„Hm.“

Langer Blick durch eine strenge Beamtenbrille. Paul bleibt wie immer verschont.

Sein Vater kauert über einem Beet und zupft an den Pflanzen. Gustave, Annas pickliger Sohn aus erster Ehe, hat seine langweilige Freundin Aurélie mitgebracht, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit mit lüsternem Blick quer über den Tisch angafft.

„Und Guillaume, hast du eigentlich auch eine Freundin?“, erkundigt sich Anna und beugt sich wieder über den Tisch, um Rhabarberkuchen an Tanten, Onkels und Cousins zu verteilen.

„Ja, Guillaume, erzähl doch mal von deiner Freundin!“, stänkert Paul von der Seite und lacht sein ekliges Zahnspangenlächeln. Ungelogen. Sein ganzer Mund ist voller Zahnspange. Er kriegt ihn kaum mehr zu und macht dauernd diese nervigen Schlürfgeräusche.

„Klappe, sonst nehm ich dir deinen Game Boy weg!“

Streng genommen ist es Guys Game Boy.

„Nein, hab ich nicht“, antwortet Guy und schaufelt sich jetzt doch noch ein Stück Rhabarbertorte auf den Teller, um sich den Mund damit vollzustopfen und nicht reden zu müssen.

Als Nachschlag gibt es eine Zigarette vor dem Haus, wo er überraschend Besuch bekommt.

Es ist Aurélie in ihrem geblümten Sommerkleid. Ganz süß. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nichts anderes, als die perfekte Schwiegertochter abgeben. Guy hat Mitleid. Er weiß, wie es ist, diesen Leuten gefallen zu wollen.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Zigarette?“

„Sicher.“

Guy zieht eine zerknickte Gauloises-Schachtel aus seiner Gesäßtasche. Sie zieht vorsichtig eine Zigarette heraus und er zückt das Feuerzeug.

„Ugh, widerlich!“

„Sag bloß, das ist deine erste Zigarette?“

„Ja.“

Guy pustet den Rauch lachend aus seinem Mund.

„Schien mir irgendwie ein guter Moment, mit dem Rauchen anzufangen.“

„Ja, kann ich verstehen.“

Normalerweise würde er sie jetzt im Holzschuppen vernaschen. Gott weiß, sie wäre bereit dazu. Aber alles, was Guy will, ist bei seinem Freund sein. Er will nackt in seinen Armen liegen und Radio Nova oder _Krieg der Welten_ mit ihm hören. Er will sich in seinen Locken verfangen. Er will seinen Penis schmecken und dieses ganze schwule Zeug mit ihm machen, von dem Tante Agatha am Gartentisch den zweiten Schlaganfall dieses Jahr kriegen würde, wenn er davon erzählen würde.

Er beschließt seine Rückkehr an den festlichen Gartentisch noch etwas hinauszuzögern und geht erstmal auf die Toilette. Auf den Weg dahin durchstreift er angelockt vom Duft üppiger Blumensträuße das Wohnzimmer und schaut sich die Geburtstagsgeschenke für seinen Vater an (Bücher von der Bestsellerliste, ein Hubschrauberrundflug und Konzertkarten für Plastic Bertrand). Tsss. Kennen die den Mann überhaupt? Er sieht sich die Bilderwand an der Treppe an. Fotos von der Hochzeit, zu der Paul und er gar nicht erst eingeladen waren, Gustave bei der Einschulung, Gustave vor einer Sandburg am Strand kniend, Gustave und Aurélie, Gustave, Gustave, Gustave. Von Paul und Guy fehlt jede Spur. So als hätte man sie einfach aus dem Leben seines Vaters radiert. Dafür aber ein Gruppenfoto, auf dem sein Vater stolz seinen Arm um Gustave legt. Guy stellt sich so ein kitschiges Paarfoto wie das von Gustave und Aurélie mit sich und Thomas hier vor. Sie beide in Griechenland, Thomas schlingt seine langen Spaghettiarme von hinten um Guy und sie beide grinsen glücklich wie Honigkuchenpferdchen. Die Vorstellung ist so absurd, dass er dreckig lachen muss.

Der Rest des Nachmittags ist wie ein zähes Stück Steak, das sich nicht zerkauen lässt.

Guy schenkt seinem Vater eine Tasse mit dem _Animals_ -Plattencover von Pink Floyd, die er bei New Rose gekauft hat. Auf dieser Ebene sind sie schon immer klar gekommen. Denn egal, wie weit sie sich voneinander entfernt haben, sie werden sich allein schon durch ihre schlechten Charakterzüge immer nahe sein.

Einmal, als Guy nach seiner Lohnsteuerkarte für Burger King suchte, fand er die Scheidungspapiere seiner Mutter in einem Ordner. Sie hat einen herzerwärmenden Aufsatz darüber geschrieben, warum ihre Ehe ein Fall für den Schrottplatz ist. Es fielen Sätze wie _Ich fühle mich mit der Erziehung meiner Söhne allein gelassen. Er hört lieber seine Musik statt sich um das Baby zu kümmern._

Das Traurige ist: Guy versteht seinen Vater. Ihm würde es wahrscheinlich genauso gehen.

Leider ist von dem ehemaligen Schlagzeuger einer Studentenband, die Rolling-Stones-Songs coverte und auf die man ihn gar nicht mehr anzusprechen brauchte, nicht mehr viel übrig. Er hat sich für ein Leben mit Haus und Garten entschieden und fristet lieber einen Job bei der France Télécom (Guy weiß bis heute nicht, was genau er da eigentlich macht, und er hat nicht das geringste Interesse es herauszufinden), für den er jeden Morgen um 5 Uhr aufstehen und sich mit einem zerknitterten Anzug in die Métro setzen muss.

Betrübt schaut Guy zu, wie er jetzt an seinen Pflanzen zupft, und schwört sich, nicht denselben Fehler zu machen.

27.

Kaum ist er zurück, greift er zum Hörer wie ein Süchtiger. Sie haben sich gerade fünf Minuten verliebt ins Ohr gesäuselt, als jemand an der Tür klingelt. Es ist Clem, die mit nassen, zotteligen Haaren und verheulten Augen im Hausflur steht. Während er ihr Tee aufbrüht, erzählt sie ihm ihre ganze Geschichte. Ihre Eltern hätten sie nicht direkt rausgeworfen, als ihr der Penis unten aus dem Hosenbein gekullert ist. „Sie haben mich nicht ernst genommen!“, klagt sie. „Das ist noch viel schlimmer, als nicht akzeptiert zu werden, weißt du. Für das rausgeschmissen zu werden, was man ist, ist ja irgendwo auch eine Form der Akzeptanz.“

„Naja…“

„Aber nicht mal ernst genug genommen zu werden, um dich rauszuschmeißen…“ Sie zieht den Teebeutel aus ihrer Tasse und lässt ihn auf eine Untertasse plumpsen.

„Das heißt, du bist sauer, dass sie dich nicht rausgeworfen haben?“

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich bin dann freiwillig abgehauen.“

„Oh.“

Guy lehnt mit verschränkten Armen und wüstem Zuhause-Haar gegen den Küchenschrank und weiß auch nicht recht.

„Vielleicht sagen wir meiner Mutter lieber, dass sie dich rausgeworfen haben, sonst wird sie bei deinen Eltern anrufen und dich nach Hause schicken.“

„Ja, klar.“

„Ich klär das mal eben.“

Maman ist nicht begeistert, aber verständnisvoll. Unter der Bedingung, dass Clem ihren Eltern Bescheid sagt, kann sie bei ihnen übernachten.

„Wenn ich dich rauswerfen würde, würde ich wenigstens wissen wollen, wo du steckst.“

„Ist ja beruhigend.“

Guy übernimmt den Anruf für Clem. Ihr Vater kann ihn ohnehin nicht leiden, also was solls.

Als das geklärt ist, sucht er ihr ein Handtuch raus und eine von den Billigzahnbürsten, die sie immer auf Vorrat haben. Es ist eine gelbe Zahnbürste und er stellt sie zu seiner und der von Thomas in den Becher.

„Sag mal, habt ihr vielleicht einen Tampon?“, fragt Clem und wirkt beschämt.

„Glaub schon. Ich frag mal Maman.“

Als er Clem im Bad allein lässt, schlurft Paul mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck und Pyjama an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Maman, die scheinbar immer noch glaubt, Clem wäre seine feste Freundin, lässt ihn diese Nacht jedenfalls bei sich auf dem Sofa schlafen.

„Aber es wird nur geschlafen, okay“, mahnt Maman, als Guy gerade sein Bett frisch bezieht. Immerhin hat er genug Anstand, Clem nicht in seiner Sex-Bettwäsche schlafen zu lassen. Ist ja nicht so, dass man in der einen Stunde, wenn sie aus der Schule kommen und bevor Maman von der Arbeit kommt und Paul vom Judo abholt, nicht einiges anstellen könnte.

Es kostet ihm einiges an Bestechungsgeld die von Paul gefunden Kondompackungen Maman gegenüber unerwähnt zu lassen. Er hat Glück, dass Paul Thomas so gern hat. Eine Runde Mortal Kombat und sein Schweigen ist sicher. Guy zu liebe hält er ganz bestimmt nicht den Rand.

Er legt ihr eine Unterhose und ein ausgewaschenes Black Sabbath T-Shirt zum Schlafen raus und hockt jetzt beschämt auf dem Bett, während sie sich umzieht. Wegsehen ist albern nach allem, was sie zusammen angestellt haben, hinschauen aber auch irgendwie daneben.

„Tut das eigentlich weh?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Na da, dein Verband!“

„Oh. Naja. Ein bisschen. Wenn man ihn abnimmt.“

„Also lässt du ihn jetzt dran?“

„Ja.“

„Ist das denn gesund, wenn das da dauernd so abgequetscht ist?“

„Weiß nicht.“

Guy stellt den Wecker auf halb sechs und kriecht unter die Decke.

„Na los komm!“

„Sicher? Wir sind doch nicht mehr zusammen.“

„Na in Pauls vollgepupstem Bett willst du ganz sicher nicht schlafen.“

Die Tür bleibt wie versprochen einen Spalt weit offen. Clem wälzt sich aufgewühlt umher und sieht Guy lange von der Seite an.

„Was?“

„Seid ihr denn jetzt richtig zusammen?“

„Ja. Ich denke.“

„Wow.“

„Hm.“

„Tut es weh?“

„Was?“

„Wenn du mit ihm schläfst?“

„Naja, schon ein bisschen. Aber es lässt irgendwann nach. Und dann ist es sehr schön. Er ist sehr vorsichtig, weißt du.“

„Hm.“

Sie sehen sich lange an. Weiße gespensterhafte Gesichter in der Dunkelheit.

„Ist er eigentlich länger als deiner?“

„Ein bisschen ja.“

„Gefällt er dir?“

„Ja.“

Guy schweigt beschämt. Er hat wirklich einen schönen Penis. Lang, aber kräftig mit einer rosigen vorhautlosen Spitze, ein paar pulsierende Adern und er mag das samtige, pochende Gefühl, wenn ihre Geschlechter aneinanderreiben. Vorher ist Guy einfach davon ausgegangen, dass der Anal-Verkehr die Königsdisziplin des schwulen Sex wäre. Pflichtbewusst hat er sich darauf vorbereitet. Körperlich und emotional. Aber seitdem sich ihre nackten zuckenden Glieder das erste Mal unter der warmen Bettdecke berührt haben, ist er wie ein Junkie auf Entzug.

„Du wirkst sehr zufrieden.“

„Ja. Ich bin zufrieden.“

Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein kehliges Geständnis, das ihn selbst überrascht.

„Das ist schön.“

Clem wirkt nicht zufrieden. Sie wirkt sogar sehr traurig. Laurent hat ihn neulich dumm angemacht deswegen. Patzig geradezu. Wie er nicht wissen könnte, was mit ihr los wäre. Guy hat eine Ahnung, aber er traut sich nicht zu fragen.

„Bist du glücklich mit ihm?“, fragt sie stattdessen jetzt.

„Ja.“

„Warum kannst du nicht mit mir glücklich sein?

„Ich bin glücklich mit dir.“ 

„Aber nicht so wie mit ihm.“

„Naja… “

„Liegt es daran, dass ich keinen Penis habe?“

„Was nein. Nein! Das mit mir und ihm ist… ich… naja ich mag ihn trotzdem er einen Penis hat und nicht weil er einen Penis hat, verstehst du.“

„Hm.“

Eine Weile denkt sie darüber nach.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, was euch verbindet. Habt ihr denn dasselbe, was wir haben?“

„Nein. Ich werde nie mit jemandem das haben, was ich mit dir habe. Thomas und ich haben eben etwas anderes.“

„Was denn?“

„Es ist so wie du sagst – mit ihm zusammen zu sein fühlt sich einfach richtig an.“

„Und mit mir zusammen zu sein fühlt sich nicht richtig an?“

„Na doch. Es ist schon schön. Aber mit ihm ist es wie nach Hause zu kommen, weißt du.“

„Hm.“

Clem lauscht in die Stille. Regen klopft leise gegen die Fensterscheibe.

„Seltsam, dass ich noch nie bei dir übernachtet habe.“

„Ja. Ein bisschen schon.“

Clem kriecht in seine Arme und er hält sie. Sie reden ein bisschen über die Familienfeier heute Nachmittag und wie uncool sein Vater ist im Gegensatz zu Thomas' Vater, der _D.I.S.C.O._ produziert hat und mit Nile Rodgers befreundet ist. Clem macht nur einen Zischlaut.

„Sollen wir mal über meinen Vater reden? Er hat diese Woche endlich das Tausendfünfhundertteile-Puzzle vom Schloss Chambord fertig gekriegt.“

„Wow. Steile Leistung.“

„Ja.“

Guy schweigt beschämt und nach ein bisschen Schmusen wird schnell mehr draus. Clem rutscht auf seinen Schoß und reibt sich an seinem Penis, der bald steif in die Luft ragt. Sie schnauft fiebrig in seine Haare, hält immer wieder inne und lauscht in die Stille, ob draußen jemand ist.

„Sorry“, keucht sie hinterher, nachdem sie schlotternd und zuckend auf seinem Körper gekommen ist. Auf ihrem Gesicht ein tonloser Schrei. „War denn das ok?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Lass uns sowas lieber nicht mehr machen.“

„Ok.“

28.

Gierig saugt er an seiner Zigarette. Küssen kann er ihn ja eh nicht, also was solls? Als er die schlaksige Gestalt den Boulevards Malesherbes runtertrotten sieht, könnte er sich direkt übergeben. Guy erkennt ihn an seinem Gang – lange, geschmeidige Schritte. Körper leicht gebogen wie eine offene Klammer.

Wie jeden Morgen bringt Thomas einen Eastpack-Rucksack voller Gefühle mit sich und die Frage, wie man sich begrüßen soll.

Soll er ihm wieder die Hand geben so wie neulich? Peinlicher geht’s kaum. Er hatte den Kerl in sich, verflucht.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Guy es besser machen und tat auf cool. Er stand in einer Runde mit Laurent, Clem und anderen Jungs vor dem Schultor und beachtete Thomas gar nicht erst, als er sich dazustellte. Auch das sorgte für viel Irritation.

Also bleibt ihnen heute nichts anderes übrig, als sich etwas verklemmt gegenüberzustehen und sich wie blöd anzugrinsen.

„Hey.“

„Hey!“

Händchenhalten im Park und Knutschen unter der Trauerweide ist natürlich nicht drin, wenn sie nach der Schule mit den anderen abhängen und Lola und Nathan, die sich im Gehen, im Sitzen und im Liegen die Zunge in den Hals stecken, nur beschämt hinterhertrotten können.

Laurent keucht laut auf, als er sich auf dem Rasen niederlässt.

„Verspannte Schulter!“, erklärt er.

„Das kommt vom Gitarrespielen“, weiß Clem und fängt an ihn zu massieren.

„Naja, ich spiele eigentlich Bass.“

„Stimmt, was ganz anderes!“

Guy grinst hinter seinen langen Haaren. Er schlägt sein Buch auf und stützt sich mit seinem Arm hinter Thomas ab. Gildas, der zufällig vorbeischlurft, setzt sich etwas trotzig zu ihnen, weil er sich ausgeschlossen fühlt.

„Was hörst du so?“, fragt Guy und deutet auf Gildas‘ Walkman.

„Ach nur das neue Morrissey-Album.“

„Cool. Wie ist das so? Darf ich mal hören?“

Guy setzt sich Gildas‘ Kopfhörer auf und einen Moment sind alle ganz zufrieden. Eigentlich ist ihm Morrissey immer ein bisschen zu weinerlich gewesen. Für ihn war Johnny Marr immer das eigentliche Genie bei den Smiths. Aber der Song gerade ist ganz okay. Ein bisschen wie auf einem Floß dahinzutreiben, als er seinen Kopf einen schwachen Moment lang an Thomas‘ Schulter lehnt. Warme Sommerluft streicht über seine Haut und als es etwas kühler wird, hüllt Thomas ihn in seine Collegejacke. Guy ertrinkt in weichem, nach Thomas duftenden Satinstoff.

Er versucht keine große Sache daraus zu machen, aber in Wahrheit bildet er sich ein bisschen was drauf ein und sein Herz schlägt laut und stolz unter dem grünen Satinstoff. Merkwürdig, das mit dem Verliebtsein. Eigentlich nicht anders als eine Geisteskrankheit. Und abends vorm Spiegelschrank überlegt er schon eine von Pauls ADHS-Kapseln zu nehmen. Irgendetwas, das macht, dass er sich nicht mehr fühlt wie so ein knisterndes Tischfeuerwerk, das nicht zum Zünden kommt, wenn er im Unterricht neben ihm sitzt und nicht weiß, wohin mit sich und seinen Gefühlen.

Knie, Finger und Arme sind ständig am Zappeln und schaut er dann am Ende der Stunde auf sein Blatt, ist da nichts als Gekritzel und Textfragmente von Songs, die er gut findet. Er überfliegt Thomas‘ Notizen und fragt sich, wo er selbst die ganze Unterrichtsstunde lang war. Nichts davon hat er mitbekommen.

Eigentlich müsste er den ganzen Stoff nachholen, aber er liegt lieber mit Thomas knutschend auf dem Sofa statt zu lernen. Wie Thomas es immer noch schafft, gute Noten zu schreiben, ist ihm ein Rätsel.

„Als ich vorschlug, dass Sie sich von Monsieur Bangalter helfen lassen, hatte ich eigentlich etwas anderes im Sinn“, merkt Monsieur Bernard bei Madame Zibra im Sprechzimmer an. Chemie ist immer noch sein Problemfach.

„Ich fürchte, wenn du in Chemie nicht bestehst, wirst du Carnot verlassen müssen“, sagt Madame Zibra dann einen Ton sanftmütiger. „Und selbst wenn, würde ich dir vielleicht eine Schule empfehlen, an der du es etwas leichter hast.“

Guy zuckt mit den Schultern und Madame Zibra, die noch etwas anderes zu beschäftigen scheint, bittet Monsieur Bernard zu gehen und lehnt sich erstmal ausgiebig zurück. Ihr führsorglicher Blick wickelt sich um Guy wie eine Zwangsjacke.

„Ich kenne deine Schulzeugnisse, Guy-Man. Jedes Mal steht dort, dass du nur gut bist in dem, was dich interessiert.“

„Naja, ist das nicht jeder?“

„Ich habe ein wenig Sorge, dass die Sache mit Thomas dich jetzt völlig aus der Bahn wirft.“

„Wie meinen Sie das denn?“

„Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Thomas gerade das einzige ist, was dich interessiert?“

„Hm.“

Guy zuckt nur die Achseln und zappelt unruhig mit den Beinen.

„Fällt es dir schwerer dich auf den Schulstoff zu konzentrieren als sonst?“

„Ja. Schon ein bisschen.“

„Verstehe.“

Sie schlägt eine Weile in ihrer Rollkartei nach und zückt ihren Kuli. Von einer Visitenkarte schreibt sie einen Namen, eine Adresse und eine Telefonnummer ab.

„Ich hätte gern, dass du dich dort meldest.“

Guy liest sich den Zettel durch.

„Ist das so eine Psychotante?“

„Das ist eine Kollegin von mir. Ich denke, sie kann dir besser helfen als ich.“

„Also eine Psychotante.“

„Hör zu, Guy-Man, ich schlage vor du meldest dich dort einfach. Wenn du mir nicht entgegen kommst, sehe ich mich leider genötigt, wieder deine Eltern um Unterstützung zu bitten.“

„Erpressen Sie mich etwa?“

Sie hebt abwehrend die Hände.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

Und damit schnappt er sich seine Lederjacke und ist schon fast zur Tür raus, als:

„Und krieg das mit der Abwesenheit in den Griff. Wenn du wirklich so oft krank bist, schlage ich vor, dass du dich mal gründlich durchchecken lässt. Aber bis dahin herrscht für dich erstmal Attestpflicht.“

„Na klasse.“

Guy braucht die Schichten unter der Woche, um sich ab und zu einen Samstag frei zu schaufeln. Unter der Woche können sie sich nur zum Lernen treffen – das ist die eine Stunde, die sie auf dem Sofa knutschen, bevor seine Eltern nach Hause kommen. Übernachtungsbesuch darf Thomas nur noch an den Wochenenden haben. Das heißt die Samstage sind heilig.

Samstag heißt gemeinsam aufwachen, kuscheln, schläfrige Blowjobs, spätes Frühstück mit Frosties und dann ins New Rose streifen, wo sie zu gemütlichem Samstagnachmittags-Soul durch die Plattenkisten stöbern und die Zeit vergessen können.

Es ist schön zu wissen, was kein anderer weiß, als er ihm Platten von Space Art, Yellow Magic Orchestra und Augustus Pablo raussucht, ahnt dabei aber nicht, dass Daniel Guys Versuche Thomas anzugraben nie entgangen sind.

Hinter dem Ladentisch kriegt man so einiges mit. Peinlich, wenn Typen mit einem Mädchen reinkommen und sie mit ihrem Musikgeschmack beeindrucken wollen. Dann wird eine Platte nach der anderen rausgezogen und was vom Pferd erzählt. Und das Schlimme ist, sie kommen mit der Masche auch noch durch. Guy war ihm immer besonders peinlich, weil es so offensichtlich war. Ein bisschen tat er ihm aber auch leid. Musste schwer sein, in einen Jungen verliebt zu sein, ohne es zu wissen.

Daniel tut ihm den Gefallen so zu tun, als wüsste er nicht, was da läuft. Dabei muss er nur kurz von seinen Platten aufsehen, um sofort Bescheid zu wissen. So lächelt man nur, wenn man mit dem Jungen zusammen Platten kauft, den man rumgekriegt hat.

Guy gehört zu den Leuten, die aussehen, als würden sie weinen, wenn sie lächeln. Man kann richtig den Schmerz entweichen sehen, der sich über all die Zeit dort in diesem kleinen wütenden Menschen angestaut hat. Gut für ihn, denkt Daniel, und zieht die Preispistole über die neue B-52s.

„Hey sagt mal, Jungs – Darlin‘, das ist doch eure Band oder?“

„Ja.“

Er beugt sich runter und klatscht dann eine druckfrische _Melody Maker_ auf den Ladentisch.

„Ich glaub, über euch steht was bei den Reviews. Hab die Seite oben umgeknickt.“

Thomas fleddert nervös darin herum und starrt mit offenem Mund hinein.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr was veröffentlich habt.“

„Sind nur zwei Songs. Auf so ner Compilation“, erklärt Guy.

„Was heißt das – _daft punky thrash_?“, will Thomas wissen und wirkt nicht glücklich.

Alle Zucken mit den Schultern.

„Heißt _trash_ nicht Müll?“, schlägt Daniel vor.

„Ja aber da steht _thrash!“,_ sagt Thomas und wirkt gereizt. „Mit einem H!“ Wenn es um Musik geht, kann er sehr angespannt sein. Guy gibt dem Klavierunterricht die Schuld. Er ist immer viel zu verbissen an die ganze Sache rangegangen.

„ _Punky_ , ist doch gut“, sagt Guy, aber Thomas kaut die ganze U-Bahnfahrt an seinen Fingernägeln. Guy weiß, dass er es kaum erwarten kann, zu Hause in seinem Wörterbuch nachzuschlagen.

Opéra. Hier muss er raus.

Guy klopft ihm ermutigend auf den Oberschenkel und hält einen qualvollen Augenblick lang inne, bevor er aufsteht und zur Tür geht. Eigentlich ist es nicht viel anders als früher. Der Wunsch sich zu küssen, ein verlegener Blick und ein Lächeln bis der Zug einfährt ist alles, was ihnen bleibt.

Thomas weiß inzwischen von seinem Burger King Job. Versuche es zu verheimlichen, sind gescheitert, als er eines schönen Samstags in seiner Filiale auf dem Haussmann Boulevard mit zwei riesigen Einkaufstüten aus der Galerie Lafayette vor seiner Kasse stand. Sie beide in ihren Poloshirts. Nur dass Guy seins mit Namensschild statt Krokodilemblem trug.

Thomas' Lächeln war so weich wie das Softeis aus der Eismaschine, aber Guy schämte sich in Grund und Boden. Mit heißem Kopf starrte er auf die Kasse. Die Tasten verschwammen vor seinen Augen und er musste nach dem Manager rufen, um ein Storno zu machen.

Peinlich. Noch nicht mal diesen Scheißjob kann er richtig.

Thomas macht sich natürlich nichts aus der Tatsache, dass er einen Verlierer-Freund hat, der bei Burger King an der Kasse steht. Mehr Sorgen macht er sich um die ganzen Unterrichtsstoff, den er dadurch verpasst. Ein Thema, das schon jetzt für Spannung sorgt und das Guy einfach wegzuküssen pflegt.

Aber heute Abend geht es nicht um Guy. Als er von seiner Schicht direkt nach Montmartre fährt, kauert Thomas vor seiner Minimoog und macht einen zerknirschten Eindruck.

Die halbe Nacht hockt er im Schlüpfer davor und versucht wie Kraftwerk zu klingen, während Guy nackt im Bett döst. Immer wieder hört er sich _Computer Liebe_ an und fragt sich, was er falsch macht.

Es ist kurz nach zwei, als er sich erneut über den Plattenspieler beugt und dann ratlos zu Guy auf die Bettkante sinkt.

„Wie schaffen die das nur?“

Guys Hand streicht liebevoll über seinen gekrümmten Rücken, fühlt Wirbel, Rippen und viel Verzweiflung.

„Was?“

„Ihre Musik ist so warm und voller Seele. Was ich spiele, klingt einfach wie Fabrikgeräusche.“

Guy denkt an den Wintermorgen nach seinem Geburtstag und das Klavierstück, das Thomas für ihn gespielt hat. Etwas Schöneres hat er nie gehört.

„Und wenn du dir einfach vorstellst, du sitzt am Klavier?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the Carnot Mixtape here:  
> [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww)


	13. Fritten an der Seine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letztes Kapitel: Fritten an der Seine. Guy und Paul spielen Fußball. Thomas sucht seinen Sound und findet die Liebe.

29.

Er hat schon eine Weile nichts mehr von ihr gehört, also ruft er sie an und sie machen etwas aus. Nach seiner Schicht steht sie draußen in einer dunklen Kapuzenjacke und Jeansshorts.

„Ist viel zu warm für eine Jacke“, stellt er fest, aber Clem zuckt nur mit den Schultern und macht ein finsteres Gesicht unter ihrer Kapuze. „Bist du etwa schwanger?“

Ein dummer Spruch, für den er mit einem irritierten Blick bestraft wird. Eigentlich hat er ein Gespür für sie, aber wenn es darum geht, taktvoll auf ihre Stimmungen einzugehen, ist er manchmal wie ein trotteliger Tänzer, der seinem Partner auf die Füße tritt. Nach einem Schockmoment, tut sie es jedoch nur schulterzuckend ab.

„Ich hasse Sommer. Weiß nie, was ich da anziehen soll.“

„Einfach ein T-Shirt?“, schlägt Guy vor, obwohl er eigentlich weiß, dass sie ihre Figur gerne in wuchtigen Stoffen ertränkt. Sie laufen ein paar Schritte, ohne einen Plan zu haben, wohin. Wie automatisch spült es sie jedoch wie jeden Pariser irgendwann ans Seine-Ufer.

„Hab ein bisschen was zu futtern!“ Guy hält die Tüte von Burger King hoch.

„Toll.“

Clem wirkt ein bisschen schnippisch. Das ist sie öfter in letzter Zeit und bei Fritten und Erdbeer-Milchshakes am Seine-Ufer beschließt Guy der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Die sind kalt!“

„Na und?“

Muffig kaut sie auf ihren Fritten herum, während sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden kauert und eine Weile auf das schlammfarbene Wasser starrt, bevor sie wie aus dem Nichts Guys Oberarm knufft.

„Siehst richtig fesch aus.“

„Ist das so?“

Guy sieht an sich herunter. Er trägt noch sein Poloshirt von der Arbeit (das Namensschild hat er sich in die Gesäßtasche geschoben). Es ist etwas schmierig und riecht nach Frittenfett. Außerdem ist es etwas kurz und rutscht dauernd über den Bund seiner Stoffhose – legt dabei eine unschöne Bauchfalte frei oder lässt hinten tief blicken.

„Ja. Polohemden stehen dir. Du hast die Oberarme dafür.“

„Muss man dafür Oberarme haben?“

„Naja, schon irgendwie. Die sind doch so geschnitten. Wenn du sie nicht ganz ausfüllst, sieht es lächerlich aus. Wie bei Thomas zum Beispiel. Seine Nudelarme sind einfach zu dünn für seine Lacoste-Shirts.“

„Hm.“ Guy tunkt seinen Pommesstreifen in Ketchup und denkt darüber nach. Sie sehen wirklich ein bisschen schlabberig aus an ihm die Poloshirts. „Naja, sie könnten schon etwas enger sein“, räumt er Fritten-kauend ein.

„Ja.“

Irgendwie scheint es sie aufzumuntern über Thomas herzuziehen, also tut Guy ihr den Gefallen und steigt mit ein.

„Ein bisschen schnöselig sind sie auch.“

„Jaaa! Voll schnöselig. Er sieht aus wie ein Ärztesohn. Der segeln geht und so ein Kram.“

Sie grinst und Guy spürt ein Stechen in der Brust. Wie sehr er diese schlabberigen Poloshirts vermisst, das manchmal zu ernste Gesicht darüber, wenn er sich konzentrierte oder etwas nicht verstand, die Art wie er dann lächelte, wenn er durch seine Locken wuschelte.

„Eklig, wie verknallt du bist.“

„Hm. Ist das so?“

„Ist er denn immer noch in Maine?“

„Ja.“

„Oh.“

Seit fast drei Wochen. Guy verpasst dauernd seine Anrufe, weil er entweder schläft oder arbeitet. Mehr als das bisschen unbehagliche Gestammel auf dem AB hat er dieser Tage nicht von Thomas. Sie gehen viel Segeln, erzählt er. Und er war das Stephen King House besichtigen, er durfte beim Hummerfang dabei sein und er liest jetzt _Es_ auf Englisch. Maman stellt inzwischen schon nachts das Telefon aus, seit das nächtliche Klingeln sie einmal zu oft geweckt hat.

Guy steckt seine unverbrauchte Liebesenergie in ein Mixtape, das er Thomas bei seiner Rückkehr geben will. Eins hat er ihm schon vor der Reise gegeben, das er ganz uninspiriert _Sound of the Summer_ genannt hat und Thomas an ihn erinnern soll, wenn er verträumt aufs Meer schaut. Auf der A-Seite geben sich Songs von den Psychedelic Furs, Violent Femmes, Small Faces, Stone Roses, Nick Drake, The Chills und den Beach Boys noch ganz cool die Klinke in die Hand. Oben drauf wie bunte Streusel auf einen Becher Eis kommt eine Prise Italo Disco. Er weiß noch, wie nervös er war _Self Control_ von RAF auf das Tape zu packen, bis er selbige auf der B-Seite dann komplett aufgegeben hat und seiner bevorstehenden sommerlichen Sehnsucht unverhohlen Ausdruck verlieh mit nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Soulklassikern wie _Be My Baby_ vom _Dirty Dancing_ -Soundtrack seiner Mutter oder anderen nicht ganz Kitsch-freien Nummern wie _You Make Loving Fun, I Want Your Love, Tired of Being Alone, Love Really Hurts Without You_ sowie _My Cherie Amour_ von Stevie Wonder.

Das Thomas-Gespräch zwischen ihm und Clem verläuft, so wie jedes Thomas-Gespräch, etwas krampfig und endet in gequältem Schweigen.

Clem sieht ihn lang an (glücklich ist anders) und Guy wühlt in der Frittentüte. Es ist seltsam, mit ihr über sein Liebesleben zu reden, also beschließt er, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen und den Spieß einfach umzudrehen.

„Wie ist es mit dir?“, will er also wissen.

„Was soll mit mir sein?“

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und Laurent?“

„Was soll denn da laufen? Wir verstehen uns halt.“

„Naja, du siehst glücklich aus, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist. Glücklicher als mit mir.“

Clem glotzt eine Weile lang gequält auf den Eiffelturm, der vor einem orangefarbenen Himmel auf sie beide herab schaut und nichts als Mitleid für sie übrig zu haben scheint.

„Naja, eigentlich mag ich einen anderen.“

„Oh.“

Der Schuss ging schnell nach hinten los und jetzt dreht sich doch wieder alles irgendwie um ihn.

„Beziehungsweise, ach ich weiß nicht.“ Es ist, als spiele sie Ping Pong mit ihren Gedanken, und Guy wird ein wenig flau im Magen – aber nicht von den Pommes. Irgendwann musste dieses Gespräch ja kommen. Clem muss es nicht einmal aussprechen. Es ist so klar wie das Seine-Wasser, könnte man sagen, wäre der Fluss nicht total schlammig und verdreckt. Laurent hat es ihm mehrmals gesagt, mal im Scherz, mal ganz ernst und einmal mit einem Schubser gegen seine Schultern. Thomas hat es ihm mit seinen Fragen gesagt. Und Clem sagt es ihm bei jedem Treffen. Mit ihren Blicken, ihrer schnippischen Art und der Art wie sie manchmal gar nichts sagt.

„Du bist einfach der Typ, der ich gerne wäre, wenn ich ein Typ wäre, weißt du“, erklärt sie. Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Liebeserklärung, aber keine, die ihn überrascht. Er weiß trotzdem nicht, wie er darauf reagieren soll. Er fühlt sich geschmeichelt und ist gleichzeitig angewidert von sich selbst. Warum auch immer man wie er sein wollen sollte. Klein, zornig und schüchtern. Am liebsten würde er ihr sein Beileid aussprechen.

„Oh.“

„Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich einfach in die Vorstellung von mir selbst verliebt“, scheint sie nun mehr sich selbst einzugestehen und weniger noch mit Guy zu reden, während sie trotzig mit den Schnürsenkeln ihrer durchgelatschten türkisfarbenen Chucks spielt.

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so erstrebenswert ist, ich zu sein.“

„Spinnst du? Klar, du kannst etwas ruppig sein. Aber wenns drauf ankommt, bist du so sanft und toll. Was wäre ich denn jetzt bitte ohne dich? Was wäre Paul ohne dich? Und Thomas? Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, du verstehst die Menschen besser als sie sich selbst verstehen. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Guillaume. Vielleicht sogar der beste.“

Guy schnaubt verlegen. Er hat schnell gelernt, Menschen zu durchschauen, um vor ihren Launen in Deckung zu gehen. Mehr Selbstschutzmechanismus als Empathie. Menschen zu helfen tut er daher nicht unbedingt aus Nächstenliebe, sondern weil es seine Pflicht als Ersthelfer ist.

„Außerdem bist du der Einzige, der mich versteht. Ich weiß nicht, ob Laurent das verstehen würde. Ich will nicht, dass er mich als Frau sieht. Aber ich kann es ihm auch nicht sagen.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Naja, Laurent will doch bestimmt nicht mit… einem Typen zusammen sein. Ich hab’s satt als Frau angesehen zu werden. All diese gaffenden Kerle auf der Straße… Du müsstest die mal sehen. Wie Zombies… Mit ihren offen stehenden, sabbernden Mündern und dem hirntoten Blick.“

„Und ich schaue dich nicht so an?“

„Nein.“

„Sieht Laurent dich denn so an?“

Sie denkt eine Weile darüber nach und zerrupft einen Streifen Pommes.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“

Und dann, während sie den restlichen Ketchup aus der Tüte drückt, wird sie plötzlich sehr nachdenklich. Scheinbar sind ihre Jungsprobleme nicht alles, was sie beklemmt.

„Als du vorhin meintest, ob ich schwanger wäre, das hat mich irgendwie so getroffen. Also ich bin nicht schwanger. Aber ich dachte mal, ich wäre es. Für ein paar Wochen. Ich hab meine Tage nicht bekommen. Und der Test war dann auch positiv. Ich saß schon beim Frauenarzt und wollte abtreiben, als rauskam, dass ich, naja, gar nicht schwanger war.“

Guy starrt sie an mit dem Ausdruck eines toten Fisches.

„Wann war denn das?“

Sie denkt nach. Ihre Antwort kommt zart und ängstlich über ihre Lippen.

„So Februar. März.“

„Und von wem glaubtest du schwanger gewesen zu sein?“

„Naja, was denkst du denn?“

„Aber wie denn? Wir haben doch immer Kondome genommen.“

„Naja, weißt du noch da auf der Toilette auf Thomas‘ Party. Wir hatten kein Kondom benutzt. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht irgendwas rausgekommen, bevor du ihn rausgezogen hast… Ein Lusttropfen.“

„Du denkst also, du bist von mir schwanger, willst abtreiben lassen und du hast mir nichts davon gesagt?“

„Ich wusste nicht, wie. Ich war wie gelähmt. Also bevor ich irgendwas gemacht hätte, hätte ich dir schon noch was gesagt, ganz sicher. Aber ich stand wie unter Schock. Und dann hatte es sich ja eh erledigt. Aber für mich hat sich eigentlich gar nichts erledigt. Ich habe ein Kind verloren, das ich gar nicht hatte. Und jetzt verfolgt es mich irgendwie. Ich weiß noch, wie ich da im Wartezimmer saß mit all den werdenden Müttern und ihren Partnern und dem Aquarium. Ich war so verwirrt. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, da zu sein, und gleichzeitig hatte es so etwas Schönes. Es hat mich einfach so getroffen, dass ich niemals Teil von so etwas Schönem sein kann. Und dann hat es mich plötzlich so unendlich traurig gemacht, dass mein bester Freund nicht da war. Ich habe immer wieder zur Tür gesehen und mir vorgestellt, wie du gleich reinkommst. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie wir dieses Kind kriegen, auch wenn es dämlich ist. Und, naja, mit dir zusammen war es irgendwie schön. Und als dann raus kam, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe, ist irgendwas in mir zerbrochen. Aber ich weiß nicht, was. Fühlt sich irgendwie so an, als wäre es die einzige Möglichkeit für mich gewesen, je ein Kind zu kriegen. Und jetzt, ist es so endgültig.“

Guy weiß nicht, wohin mit seinen Gedanken. Das muss er erstmal alles sortiert kriegen.

„Ich hätte dabei sein können, weißt du“, ist das einzige, was ihm so ad hoc einfällt. Der Rest steht noch hupend im Stau irgendwo zwischen dem Klosex und der Vorstellung von sich als Vater, die ihn gleichzeitig zu schaffen, aber auch unendlich traurig macht. Auch er kann womöglich niemals Teil von etwas so Schönem sein. Nicht wegen Thomas und weil sie keine Kinder kriegen können, sondern einfach weil er viel zu verkorkst ist, um welche zu haben.

Clem erzählt ihm noch, wie schwer es ihr gefallen sei, ihn neulich mit seiner Schwester zu sehen. Sie waren zusammen bei seinem Vater. Es war der Versuch, sich wie ein Bruder zu verhalten, und er wollte ein paar Stunden auf Adriana aufpassen, während Anna und sein Vater beim Plastic Bertrand Konzert waren. Guy hatte keine Ahnung von Babys und deswegen war Clem dabei.

„Bitteee, ich könnte sie kaputt machen!“

„Aber ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung von Babys!“

„Dann versuchen wir eben zusammen, sie nicht kaputt zu machen!“

Aber Guy war wundervoll, wenn man Clems Worten Glauben schenken wollte. Es hätte ihr beinahe das Herz zerrissen zu sehen, wie er sie zum Lachen brachte. Die Küsse auf ihren Bauch und wie er mit ihr Propellerflugzeug spielte. Er und das quietschende Baby – so glücklich, dass Clem nur noch nach oben aufs Klo rennen konnte (vorbei an den Familienfotos von Anna und seinem Vater, auf denen weder Paul noch Guy zu sehen waren), um da zu heulen. 

„Ich war mir inzwischen so sicher, wer ich bin und was ich will, und dann sehe ich dich mit diesem Baby und ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr!“

Sie spielt wieder mit den Schnürsenkeln ihrer Chucks. Ein trotziges Schniefen ist zu hören. Spaziergänger laufen an ihnen vorbei und Plaudern. Pärchen, aber auch Freunde sitzen um sie herum und trinken Wein aus weißen Plastikbechern, während die Sonne sich tief in einen versteckten Winkel von Paris verkriecht und den Himmel aussehen lässt wie ein bis zum Rand gefülltes Glas Tequila Sunrise.

„Ich hab da, ähm, bald so einen Termin. So ein Gespräch mit einer Ärztin wegen so einer Hormontherapie. Meine Eltern wissen von nichts. Und ich bin so wahnsinnig nervös. Es ist so eine große Sache für mich und ich will nicht schon wieder alleine im Wartezimmer sitzen und mir vorstellen, wie du zur Tür reinkommst. Würdest du vielleicht mit mir dahingehen?“

„Ja, natürlich.“

Guy legt seine Hand auf ihr Knie und krault es liebevoll. Nackt und haarig bohrt es sich durch ihre mit Absicht durchgewetzte Jeans.

„Aber ich bin nicht der einzige, der sich für dich interessiert, weißt du. Du kannst es auch anderen erzählen. Nadia und Laurent zum Beispiel. Irgendwann werden sie es sowieso merken, wenn du deine Hormone nimmst. Und wer weiß, vielleicht verstehen sie dich ja auch.“

„Ja, wer weiß.“ So richtig vorstellen kann sie es sich scheinbar nicht.

„Irgendwann muss ich mir auch einen Namen überlegen.“

„Cool, woran dachtest du?“

„Keine Ahnung. _Guillaume_ vielleicht?“

„Oh Gott. Bitte nicht!“

Sie lacht mit breiigen Pommes in ihrem Mund, die sie sich aus Nervosität reingestopft hat, und endlich kehrt wieder etwas Leichtigkeit in ihre Beziehung. Fühlt sich fast an wie damals, als sie an seinem Geburtstag zusammen feiern waren und Clem wahrscheinlich schon erste Zweifel hatte, weil ihre Periode ausgeblieben war. Im Nachhinein ist der Abend also eigentlich gar nicht mehr so lustig und Guy fühlt sich aufgewühlt. Von all den Labeln, die man so haben kann, ist _Vater_ irgendwie das seltsamste. Wenn er an einen Vater denkt, denkt er an den Vater von Thomas – groß, bärtig, erwachsen, liebevoll. Und wenn er an sich denkt, sieht er noch nicht einmal einen Mann. Einfach nur einen kleinen Giftzwerg.

Ein benachbartes Paar, das sich auf den Weg macht, überlässt ihnen jetzt ihre angebrochene Flasche Bordeaux und zwei Becher. Wahrscheinlich weil sie Mitleid mit diesem weinlosen Paar hatten. Irgendwann, als der Himmel schon blau ist und die Laternen angehen, legt Clem sich angesäuselt mit dem Kopf in seinen Schoß. Sanft streichelt er durch ihre Haare und genießt es, die Wärme eines anderen Menschen zu spüren. Er denkt an Thomas und dass er jetzt auch gerne mit ihm hier sitzen und durch seine Locken streicheln würde. Muss am Wein liegen. Er macht ihn immer so verdammt gefühlsduselig. Und dann wird ihm klar, dass _Freund_ das einzige Label ist, mit dem er sich gerade wohl fühlt.

30.

Am Wochenende besuchen sie Maman alle im Krankenhaus. Georges, Paul und Guy. Nichts Dramatisches. Sie erholt sich von einer Schilddrüsen-OP. Sie darf nicht sprechen, also sollen sie sie alle unterhalten. Georges erzählt von seiner Arbeit auf der Baufachmesse und Guy reibt sich die Augen, um wach zu bleiben. Paul plappert in einem fort von dem Judo-Wettkampf, den Maman verpasst hat. Georges hatte versprochen ihn dort hinzufahren, hing aber auf seiner dämlichen Messe fest, ohne was zu sagen, sodass Guy ihn in letzter Sekunde auf seinem Moped hinfahren und sich den ganzen Nachmittag Kinder-Judo reinziehen musste.

Es war nicht das erste Mal. Schon oft hat er seine Eltern auf Schulaufführungen und Wettkämpfen vertreten, weil sie nach der Dienstreise im Stau steckten oder im Büro festhingen. Wenn er Glück hatte, schaffte man es noch, ihn wenigstens vorzuwarnen. Wenn er Pech hatte, fuhr er auf den bloßen Verdacht hin zur Schule, damit Paul nicht dasselbe Trauma erlitt wie er, wann immer er – als Frosch oder Crêpes kostümiert – vergeblich nach vertrauten Gesichtern im Publikum gesucht hatte. Von der Schule nach Hause war es nicht weit, also konnte er alleine nach Hause. Damals hatte er noch geweint. Inzwischen hat er sich das abgewöhnt. Und alles, was er hatte, war ein Lolli von der Schuldirektorin, die Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Eine Entschuldigung gab es nie. Nur eine Standpauke, dass die Arbeit wichtiger sei als sein dummes Schultheater. (Das waren nicht genau ihre Worte, aber das Gefühl, was sie ihm vermittelten.)

Paul war so stolz am Ende, als er den orangefarbenen Gürtel bekam, und einen Moment, als sein Blick die Tribüne nach seinem Bruder absuchte, war Guy es auch. Er rang sich sogar ein Lächeln ab und verzweifelte gleichzeitig an seiner Unfähigkeit zu mehr in der Lage zu sein. Er kompensierte seinen mangelnden Enthusiasmus, indem er Paul zur Feier des Tages zu Burger King einlud.

„Kann ich auch das Happy Meal haben?“

„Das gibt es nur bei McDonald’s.“

Paul ist kurz enttäuscht, am Ende aber ganz glücklich mit seinem Sonic-Spielzeug aus dem King Jr. Meal, das er nervig oft über den Tisch flitzen lässt.

„Guy-Man, willst du nicht auch mal was sagen?“

Georges gibt Guy jetzt einen kumpelhaften Klaps und Maman sieht ihn erwartungsvoll von ihrem Krankenbett aus an. Er kocht vor Wut. Aber Wut auf was? Georges? Seine Mutter? Sich selbst?

„Wüsste nicht was.“

Was soll er denn sagen? Wie sehr er seinen Freund vermisst? Dass sie gerne so einen blöden AIDS-Test machen würden, damit sie das Kondom endlich weglassen können?

Maman lächelt ein trauriges Lächeln, so als wolle sie sagen: „So ist er halt, ihr Guy“ und dann ist Guy vor allem wütend auf sich selbst und unter großer Willensstärke und nur seiner Mutter zuliebe würgt er ein paar Worte hervor. „Es läuft jetzt schon viel besser an der Kasse. Und ich bin Mitarbeiter des Monats geworden.“

Maman bemüht sich um ein anerkennendes Gesicht. Und das war es auch schon mit Guys Erzähllaune. Sie ist kein Fan seiner Arbeit. Auch wenn es an sich nichts Schlechtes ist, dass er sich etwas dazu verdient, macht sie sich Sorgen, dass er seinen Schulabschluss nicht schafft, wenn er sich nicht auf die Schule konzentriert. Zwar hat er die Elfte mit Hängen und Würgen geschafft. Nach den Sommerferien wird er trotzdem an eine andere Schule gehen. Eine Zweitklassige. Neulich hat er gehört, wie sie sich am Telefon mit seinem Vater gezofft hat deswegen. Das muss sie oft. Sich wegen ihm zoffen. Guy-Man hat sich im Kindergarten geprügelt. Zoff! Guy-Man hat einen Verweis fürs Kiffen auf dem Schulhof bekommen. Zoff! Guy-Man ist schwul…

Naja, dieser Zoff steht zumindest noch aus.

Die Heimfahrt in Georges‘ hässlichem Lieferwagen ist ein Krampf. Nur Paul hängt gelassen auf dem Rücksitz und spielt Game Boy. Und Guy, der sauer ist auf jeden, der mehr Spaß hat als er, ranzt ihn an.

„Spiel nicht so viel, sonst ist dir wieder den ganzen Tag schlecht!“

„Na und, ist doch nicht dein Problem.“

„Es ist mein Problem, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht deine Kotze vom Teppich wischen darf.“

„Also Guy-Man, bitte!“, raunt Georges und lenkt den Wagen durch die verregneten Straßen, klopft an roten Ampeln zum Takt von ELO auf das Lenkrad und summt in schlechtem Englisch die paar Worte mit, die er kennt.

„Guy-Man, ich würde da gerne mal über was mit dir reden“, kündigt er an und fährt den Wagen extra an die Seite. Guy rechnet mit nichts Gutem. Während Georges sich noch sammelt, rauscht rechts neben Guy der Verkehr vorbei. Motorroller surren. Lastwagen heulen. Räder preschen durch Pfützen. Regen klopft auf das Autodach und auf die Windschutzscheibe.

„Ich bin ja jetzt schon länger Teil eurer Familie und habe mir das lange angesehen“, beginnt Georges mit ernster Stimme. Guy atmet die nach Wunderbaum, Benzin und alten Sitzpolstern stinkende Luft scharf ein und holt sich so etwas nervlichen Anlauf, um sich auf dieses Gespräch einzulassen.

„Was hast du dir angesehen?“

„Kannst du nicht einmal über deinen Schatten springen und nett zu deinem Bruder und deiner Mutter sein? Sie geben sich so viel Mühe und alles, was von dir kommt, ist Gemurre. Was meinst du eigentlich, wie es ist, jeden Morgen beim Frühstück in dieses mürrische Gesicht zu sehen. Du bist ihr Sohn, ist ja klar, dass deine Maman nichts sagt. Aber weißt du was, ich durchschaue dich!“

„Achja?“

„Dir ist alles zu blöd. Wir sind dir alle zu blöd. Weißt du eigentlich, wie deine Maman darunter leidet? Sie hält sich für eine schlechte Mutter. Denkst du, das hat sie verdient nach allem, was sie für euch tut? Sich zusätzlich Sorgen machen zu all den Sorgen, die sie sowieso schon hat? Mit ihrer Arbeit und allem?“

Guy greift sich in die Haare und starrt durch das verschwommene Fenster auf die Straße.

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir?“

„Ich will, dass du ein bisschen netter bist. Vielleicht mal netter bist am Frühstückstisch, ein bisschen von dir erzählst, wenn deine Mutter dich fragt. Vielleicht mal mit deinem Bruder Fußballspielen gehst. Oder mit uns mitkommst, wenn Messe ist. Dass du dich einfach ein bisschen für deine Maman und deinen Bruder interessierst. Ich weiß schon, ich bin dir scheißegal. Und weißt du was! Du bist mir _nicht_ scheißegal! Und weißt du warum?“

„Nein.“

„Weil du der Sohn bist von der Frau, mit der ich zusammen bin! Also gehst du mich was an, ist das klar!“

Verdammter Georges. Guy atmet tief ein und aus. Er schielt zum Türknauf. Er ist offen und Guy fantasiert davon, einfach rauszuspringen und im Regen davonzulaufen.

„Ich weiß, du bist nicht gerade der gesprächige Typ. Überlegs dir einfach.“

Guy glotzt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin. Hinter ihm ist das Trällern von Pauls Game Boy zu hören und er muss sich zusammenreißen nicht loszubrüllen. Jeder weitere Mucks von ihm, provoziert nur noch mehr Gelaber.

„Da ist noch etwas.“

„Was denn?“

„Deine Mutter denkt du hast vielleicht Kummer, aber traut sich nicht zu fragen. Sie glaubt, naja…“

„Was denn?“

„Sie glaubt du bist vielleicht schwul.“

„Wieso glaubt sie das denn?“

„Naja, irgendwas wie du Thomas abkitzelst und so hat sie auf den Gedanken gebracht und wie du ganz anders bist, wenn er da ist.“

„Wie denn?“

„Naja, du lachst viel und du redest! Ist dir vielleicht nie aufgefallen, aber bei uns bist du nicht so. Und dann sind da noch deine Haare.“

„Was ist denn mit meinen Haaren?“

„Naja, sie sind irgendwie so weibisch…“

„Pffff… Ist das so?“

Guy verrät Georges lieber nicht, in welchen Kreisen der von ihm bevorzugte Look (Schnurrbart und Muskelshirt) noch so alles angesagt sind.

„Ich weiß, das muss natürlich nichts heißen. Aber es würde einiges erklären.“

„Und was wenn’s so wäre? Würde ich meine Mutter noch unglücklicher machen?“

Georges reagiert erstaunt.

„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich glaube, was sie unglücklich macht, ist, dass du es ihr nicht sagst. Ganz einfach.“

Ja. Ganz einfach.

Guy nuschelt einen Fluch in seine Faust, die er so fest zusammenpresst, dass die Knöchel unter seiner Haut weiß hervortreten.

„Naja gut, musst du wissen, ist deine Sache. Ich habs dir nur gesagt.“

Guy hört das erlösende Geräusch des Zündschlüssels und das Hüsteln des Motors. Der Rest ist Schweigen. Und ELO.

Vielleicht sollte Guy ihm mal ne neue Kassette fürs Auto machen. Ein Mixtape. Dann müssen sie wenigstens nicht mehr ELO in Endlosschleife hören.

Zuhause wartet eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter, während Georges erstmal in der Küche ein Bierchen zischt und Paul die Glotze anschmeißt. Guy schmeißt wie er es sich die letzten Wochen angewöhnt hat seine Jacke über den Haken, wirft die Schuhe in die Ecke und hechtet zum AB.

_„Hey, ich bins.“_

Thomas klingt traurig. Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur Guy, der seine Gefühle auf ihn projiziert.

_„Hier ist es gerade sieben Uhr morgens, ich hab extra früh angerufen, weil ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht noch da… Wir fahren gleich nach Nova Scotia…“_

Thomas macht immer wieder lange Pausen und kehlige Denkgeräusche, so als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen soll oder sagen darf. Man weiß ja schließlich nie, wer die AB-Nachrichten alles so abhört. Guy hört viel Sehnsucht heraus. Aber vielleicht sind ja auch das nur seine projizierten Gefühle. Letztendlich ist es ihm ganz egal, _was_ er sagt, solange er nur seine Stimme hört. Wie eine tröstende Lieblingsdecke wickelt sie sich um ihn und mit dieser Decke um seinen Schultern sinkt er auf den Stuhl und lauscht der Nachricht aus Nova Scotia ein paar Stunden später, als sie gerade im Auto saßen und dieses nervtötende Gespräch geführt haben.

 _„Hey, ich bins nochmal. Dachte du wärst vielleicht inzwischen da... und äh… ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich so richtig hier sein will, weißt du. Ich habe so viele Ideen für Musik und so viele Aufnahmen von Nebelhörnern, dass ich das Sounddesign für_ Das Boot _machen könnte…“_

Er vermisst seine Moog, schon klar. Guy lächelt traurig. Er weiß längst, dass er es mit der Moog nicht aufnehmen kann. Er ist ja schließlich nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Mit Maschinen kann Thomas einfach mehr anfangen. Sie geben ihm Halt. Er kann sie kontrollieren. Sie haben keine Wutanfälle, machen keine ironischen Witze und hauen auch nicht einfach ab.

Guy hatte viel Gelegenheit ihn nächtelang zu beobachten, wie er zärtlich die Tasten seiner Moog streichelte, und fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre – so von ihm berührt zu werden.

 _„David und Caroline sind jetzt zusammen…“,_ erzählt Thomas weiter und Guy denkt nach. Er hat sie vorher mal erwähnt. Er hängt viel mit ihnen im Camp ab. _„Und, naja, ich höre oft dein Mixtape und denke daran, wie es wäre, wenn du auch hier wärst…“_

Die letzten Worte werden nur noch sanft genuschelt und es fühlt sich so intim an, als würde Guy nackt in seinen Armen liegen. Er fährt sich durch die langen Haare, um Thomas‘ Berührung nachzuahmen, und denkt daran, was Georges über sie gesagt hat.

Und dann wird aus Traurigkeit Wut. Wie angestachelt davon springt er schließlich von seinem Stuhl auf und kramt eine Weile in seinem Zimmer herum. Er ist auf der Suche nach der Ballpumpe und als er sie zwischen Tischtennisschlägern und Frisbees im Schrank findet, pumpt er seinen alten Fußball damit auf. Das Leder ist schon ganz abgewetzt. Ein Relikt aus Zeiten, in denen man sich Guy-Man als glücklichen Menschen vorstellen musste. Er hatte Schulfreunde, mit denen er nach dem Unterricht gekickt hat, und war sogar – wenn auch sehr kurz – im Verein. Das alles war, bevor seine Kindheit ihn abgefuckt hat, und er sich hinter seiner Gitarre und seinen langen Haaren zu verstecken pflegte. Paul würde er jedoch gerne vor diesem Schicksal bewahren.

Mit prall aufgepumptem Ball, Zopf, Stollenschuhen und altem Saint-Germain-Trikot platzt er also mitten in die neueste _Knight Rider_ Folge. Paul macht große Augen über die Rückenlehne des Sofas hinweg.

„Los komm, wir spielen ne Runde!“

Der Regen hat aufgehört und am Platz erwartet sie eine goldene Nachmittagssonne und der sommerliche Großstadtduft von nassem Asphalt. Sie brauchen etwas, um reinzukommen – kicken den Ball etwas uninspiriert hin und her, bis Paul warm wird und sich selber laut anfeuert, als er aufs Tor zustürmt. Guys Bemühungen den Ball zu halten sind mit Absicht lieblos und er freut sich, als Paul laut jubelnd über den Platz flitzt, behält sein Lächeln aber für sich, als er sich bückt und den Ball aus den Büschen fischt, den Paul aus lauter Übermut über den Spielfeldzaun gekickt hat.

Nebenan auf dem Feld spielen ein paar Kerle Basketball – manche von ihnen oberkörperfrei – und Guy muss an Clem denken, die das nicht kann und sich bei dreißig Grad in einen dicken Hoodie hüllt.

„Ihr Typen habt es gut. Ihr könnt einfach eure T-Shirts ausziehen, wenn euch danach ist“, beschwerte sie sich mal, als sie sich nach ihrem Sex eines von Guys Basketballtrikots überzog und sich nichts draus machte, dass ihre Brüste unter den Trägern hervorrutschten. In einer schlabberigen Unterhose hing sie so breitbeinig auf dem Bett und zischte eine Pepsi aus der Dose.

„Wann ziehen denn Typen ihre T-Shirts aus?“

„Na überall! Am Strand, auf der Baustelle oder auf dem Basketballplatz…“

Das erklärt auch ihre schlechte Laune, als sie neulich, als es so heiß war, bei ihm zu Hause war und er die ganze Zeit mit nacktem Oberkörper rumlief. Es ist ihm nicht mal aufgefallen. War wahrscheinlich auch kein sonderlich schöner Anblick die ganzen Chipskrümel auf seiner dünnbehaarten, blassen Brust beim Fernsehen. Wahrscheinlich guckte auch einer seiner Hoden aus seiner lockeren Boxershorts, so lässig wie er da auf dem Sofa hing. Sie saß nur stocksteif da, machte einen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck und reagierte außerordentlich gereizt, als Guy sie mit dem Fuß anstupste.

Einen wehmütigen Moment sieht Guy jetzt zu, wie sich ihre dürren, trainierten Körper auf dem Basketballplatz ineinander verhaken (auch er würde sich gerne mal wieder mit einem anderen Körper verhaken), als Paul nach ihm ruft.

Zu zweit spielen verliert bald seinen Reiz, also bringt Guy ihm bei, wie er den Ball auf Knien und Füßen jonglieren kann. Für einen Moment vergisst er dabei, was für ein cooler Kerl er ist, und muss breit grinsen. Er hat es immer noch drauf!

Schließlich sind die Typen aufm Basketballplatz weg und sie werfen noch ein paar Körbe mit ihrem Fußball, bis die Sonne hinter den Dächern verschwindet. Für seine Fähigkeit, den Ball durch seine kurzen Beine hindurchzudribbeln, erntet er viel Bewunderung von Paul und obwohl er es lässig abtut, schmeichelt es ihm und er legt es darauf an, ihn mit seinen lässigen Korblegern zu beeindrucken. Auch das gelingt ihm und der Tag neigt sich ganz ohne Zank und Streit dem Ende.

Auf dem Heimweg kommen sie an einer kleinen Supérette vorbei und Guy, der in seiner Socke einen Schein hat und in Gönnerlaune ist, spendiert ihnen beiden Eis. Ein Pouss Pouss Cola für Paul, ein Mikojet für Guy, weil ihn Raketen an Thomas erinnern und er ein bisschen Liebeskummer hat.

„Wann kommt Thomas wieder vorbei?“, will Paul wissen und macht unappetitliche Saug- und Schlürfgeräusche neben Guy.

„Keine Ahnung. Nächste Woche irgendwann.“

„Cool!“

„Ja.“

Guy lächelt und spürt ein Ziehen in der Brust. Nicht schmerzhaft, aber auch nicht schön. Vielleicht einfach Sehnsucht. Immerhin hilft das kühle Eis gegen Träumerein von weichen Lippen und den Geschmack seiner Haut, die ihn immer wuschiger machen je länger Thomas weg ist. Eine süße Qual. Mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, von dem man nichts hat als einen vergessenen Pulli, an dem man in einsamen Nächten schnüffeln kann.

„Du, Guy-Man?“

„Hm.“

„Wie schaffst du es eigentlich, dass alle auf dich stehen?“

Guy grunzt ein Lachen.

„Es stehen doch überhaupt nicht alle auf mich.“

„Naja. Clémence schon. Und Thomas auch!“

Guy wird rot.

„Weiß auch nicht. Wir haben halt viel gemeinsam. Musik und so.“

„Dann steht Laurent auch auf dich?“

„Nein, wieso sollte er?“

„Na mit ihm hast du doch auch viel gemeinsam.“

„Na, so ist das nicht.“

Guy denkt darüber nach. Gar nicht so einfach, das zu erklären.

„Manchmal mag man sich einfach. Die Chemie stimmt, weißt du.“

„Ich mag alle meine Freunde.“

„Ja, aber willst du auch mit allen deinen Freunden“, Guy stolpert über den Gedanken, den er gerade hat, und kriegt im letzten Moment die Kurve, „…Händchen halten?“

Paul saugt die Cola aus seinem Eis und macht sich ernsthaft Gedanken. Seine Haare zerrauft und zottelig vom Toben.

„Nein. Eigentlich nur mit Neïla.“

„Neïla. So so…“

„Ja, sie sitzt jetzt neben mir. Alle stehen auf sie. Robert hat ihr neulich sein Trinkpäckchen geschenkt und jetzt reden sie dauernd miteinander.“

„Verstehe. Und du willst wissen, wie du es schaffst, dass sie mehr mit dir redet als mit Robert?“

„Ja. Irgendwie schon.“ Betrübt lässt Paul den Fußball auf die Straße plumpsen und fängt ihn wieder auf. „Robert trägt lauter teure Sachen. Von Nike und so.“

„Hast du deswegen neulich die Schuhe mitgehen lassen?“

Maman hat sie beim Aufräumen im Bettkasten gefunden. Brandneue Air Max. Es gab einen Riesenärger und sie ist mit ihm zum Laden und hat sie zurückgebracht. Paul musste sich entschuldigen. Zum Glück waren die Schuhe noch nicht einmal getragen. Paul hat seinen Coup nämlich nicht zu Ende gedacht und sich überlegt, wann er diese Schuhe eigentlich unbemerkt tragen sollte. Guy hat ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ein paar Tage vorher noch hat Paul ihn gefragt, ob er sich Geld für Air Max leihen konnte, und ihm den ganzen Tag in den Ohren gelegen, dass er ihm alles mit Zinsen zurückzahlen würde. Guy war nur noch genervt und hat ihn irgendwann angeblafft, woraufhin Paul einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam und wie ein tasmanischer Teufel durch die Wohnung fegte. So wild hat er ihn das letzte mal vor seiner Diagnose und bevor die Ärzte ihm all diese Medikamente zum Runterkommen verschrieben haben erlebt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie genau du es schaffst, dass jemand dich auch mag“, sagt Guy jetzt, „aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit neuen Nikes. Und wenn, dann ist derjenige ein Idiot.“ Guy überlegt einen Moment und hat selbst keine Ahnung, warum Thomas ihn mag.

„Sei doch einfach nett zu ihr. Geh mal mit ihr ins Kino. Mach ihr ein Mixtape. Lass ein bisschen deinen Charme spielen.“

Guy lacht innerlich über sich selbst und wie peinlich er war, als er Thomas das Mixtape gegeben hat. In seiner Vorstellung hatte er den Charme von einem nassen Lappen, den man unter die Spüle legt, wenn die Waschmaschine ausläuft.

„Und dann mag sie mich?“

Guy zuckt mit den breiten Schultern und saugt den Rest von seinem Mikojet vom Stiel.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber so findest du wenigstens heraus, ob da was zwischen euch ist. Wenn sie dich nicht mag, kannst du sie eh nicht dazu bringen.“

Paul scheint etwas mehr von seinem Draufgänger-Bruder erwartet zu haben und schmollt.

„Ich hab aber kein Geld für Kino.“

„Ich kann dir Geld geben.“

Guy klopft ihm ermutigend auf den Rücken. Fühlt sich gut an, dieses Nettsein. Ein bisschen wie Sport. Am Ende des Tages fühlt man sich irgendwie ausgeglichener.

Natürlich tut er das alles nicht WEGEN, sondern TROTZ des Einlaufs, den Georges ihm verpasst hat – das muss Guy sich immer wieder klar machen. Georges kann ihm gestohlen bleiben. Was zählt, sind Paul und Maman und deswegen geht er nach seiner Schicht am nächsten Tag auch spontan nicht zu Clem wie verabredet, sondern setzt sich in den Bus und fährt ins 12. Arrondissement. Er hätte die Métro genommen, das wäre schneller gegangen, aber zum Feierabendverkehr hin auch stressiger. Lieber sitzt er entspannt im Bus und lauscht seinem Mixtape (er hört neuerdings viel Hip Hop) statt in der Atemwolke von Büroangestellten zu stehen, wo der einzige Grund nicht nervös zu sein, dass man sich nirgendwo festhalten kann, der ist, dass du eingeklemmt zwischen Körpern ohnehin nicht umfallen kannst.

Die untergehende Sonne wirft ihr cocktailfarbenes Licht auf einen hässlichen Neubau. Er kennt den Weg zur Station noch vom letzten Mal und streift ungefragt durch ruhige Krankenhausflure. _So what’s the, so what’s the, so what’s the scenario?,_ rufen die Jungs von _A Tribe Called Quest_ aus seinen Kopfhörern. Wie das Szenario hierfür sein soll – das würde Guy allerdings auch gerne wissen. Erst vor ihrer Tür macht er den Walkman aus und klopft nervös an. Maman legt sofort ihr Kreuzworträtselheft weg, als er reinkommt, und Guy lässt sich in eine sachte, kraftlose Umarmung ziehen, die er mit derselben unbehaglichen Zurückhaltung erwidert wie nur Söhne im Teenager-Alter es tun.

„Ich muss dir was sagen.“

Er setzt sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. Und weil er trotz aller guten Vorsätze noch immer kein Typ großer Worte ist, kommt das, was er zu sagen hat, auch relativ nüchtern und fast ein bisschen trotzig über seine Lippen.

„Thomas und ich sind zusammen.“

Er starrt auf den schlammfarbenen Linoleumfußboden. Ihre Finger liegen eine Weile regungslos auf seinem Handrücken. Und als er endlich den Mut aufbringt, sie anzusehen, lächelt sie gerührt, und greift zu dem Zettel und den Stift auf ihrem Nachttisch.

 _Das ist so typisch,_ schreibt sie.

„Was?“, fragt Guy und sieht ihr wieder beim Schreiben zu.

_Dass du mir das ausgerechnet dann erzählst, wenn ich nichts sagen kann._

„Tja.“ Guy zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was gibt’s dazu auch zu sagen?“

Sie schreibt. Offensichtlich also eine Menge.

_Benutzt ihr Kondome?_

„Oh mon Dieu. Ja!“

Sie schreibt wieder und klopft dann mit ihrem Kuli nachdrücklich auf das karierte Papier.

_Du weißt, was mit Freddy Mercury passiert ist!_

„Ja, weiß ich. Und _Freddie_ schreibt man mit _IE_ ok!“

Sie schreibt wieder und Guy seufzt.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch?“

Sie dreht den Schreibblock in seine Richtung. Guy liest.

_Ich hab dich lieb._

Sie knufft ihm in die Wange und schluckt schwer, was ihr Probleme zu machen scheint. Der Grund dafür liegt verborgen unter einem großen rechteckigen Pflaster unter ihrem Kehlkopf. Sie flüstert – was ihr der Arzt verboten hat.

„Mon petit lapin!“

Nach seinem Coming Out fühlt er sich wie an den Strand eines unbekannten Landes geschwemmt. Wie berauscht zündet er sich vor dem Krankenhaus erst einmal eine Zigarette an und läuft ziellos drauf los. Jetzt nach Hause gehen, wo er wieder der alte verschlossene Guy ist, von dessen mürrischem Anblick alle nur angewidert sind? Muss nicht sein.

Eine Bahnfahrt später steht er also vor Clems Tür und weil er weiß, dass ihre Eltern bei ihrem Rumbatanzkurs sind und sie hinterher immer noch gerne im Vereinsheim versacken, und weil er sie ohne Bescheid zu sagen um mehrere Stunden versetzt hat, hat er eine Flasche Pastis zur Versöhnung dabei.

31.

Als ein paar Tage später abends endlich das Telefon klingelt, kriegt er es gar nicht mit. Denn als er sich in _Voodoo Child_ an seiner Gitarre versucht und das Jimi-Hendrix-Plektrum von Thomas benutzt, findet er sich dabei so cool, dass er alles andere völlig ausblendet. Wie immer, wenn ihn jemand dabei erwischt, wie er sich inbrünstig seiner Musik hingibt, ist es ihm so peinlich, als seine Mutter die Tür aufreißt, dass er sie nur erschrocken anblaffen kann.

„Musst du hier so reinplatzen!“

„Naja, du hast nicht auf mein Klopfen reagiert“, erklärt sie gelassen. „Thomas‘ Vater ist am Telefon. Er will dich sprechen.“

Guy wirft die Gitarre aufs Bett und hechtet in den Flur. Thomas' Vater wollte anrufen und was ausmachen, um Thomas gemeinsam vom Flughafen abzuholen. Womit Guy nicht gerechnet hat, ist, dass Thomas längst zurück ist und Monsieur Bangalter anruft, um zu sagen, dass er und seine Frau sich getrennt hätten. Thomas hocke jetzt nur noch vor seinem Synthesizer und würde mit keinem mehr reden. Ob Guy nicht mal nach ihm sehen könne.

„Wir kommen nicht an ihn ran, weißt du, und ich mache mir Sorgen. Er ist zwar eigentlich aus dem Alter raus, wo ihn das noch groß treffen sollte, aber er konnte mit Veränderungen noch nie umgehen. Nachdem damals der Hausmeister gestorben ist, ist er sehr nervös geworden und hat im Kindergarten einen Anfall bekommen. Er war ein Stinkstiefel, aber Thomas hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt. Selbst als es einen neuen _Glücksrad_ -Moderator gab, kam er nur schwer mit der Veränderung klar. Er war er den ganzen Abend lang gereizt und nicht mehr ansprechbar. Und als die Nachbarn ausgezogen sind, hat er nach einem Wutanfall Tage lang nur in seinem Zimmer geschmollt.“

„Verstehe.“

„Er braucht die Menschen in seinem Leben, weißt du.“

Schon seltsam. Für jemanden, der zu Dingen eine innigere Beziehung hat als zu Menschen, scheint es ihn ganz schön zu treffen, wenn sie ihn verlassen. Aber vielleicht deswegen ja die ganzen Filme, Kameras und Instrumente – sich an Dinge zu binden ist eben leichter als sich auf Menschen einzulassen. Sie sind vorhersehbar, verlässlich, kontrollierbar. Insofern sind sich er und Guy, der zum Einschlafen mit Büchern kuschelt, gar nicht so unähnlich.

Guy verspricht, sofort zu kommen, und meldet sich noch eben bei Burger King krank, bevor er sich seinen Helm schnappt und durch das frühabendliche Paris kurvt. Eigentlich ganz schön. Der weiche Fahrtwind auf seinen Armen, das schummerige Licht und der würzige Duft, der aus den Brasserien strömt. Guy würde jetzt lieber mit seinem Kerl auf dem Sattel hinter ihm in den Sonnenuntergang düsen, ihn von seinem hart verdienten Geld ins Kino einladen und danach Wein an der Seine trinken. So wie man es in den Sommerferien machen sollte. Aber mit Guys Job bei Burger King und Thomas‘ Urlaub in diesem Camp in Maine sind sie noch nicht so richtig dazu gekommen.

Am 14. Juli kurz vor Thomas‘ Abreise waren sie noch zum Gartenfest bei seiner Großmutter. Das wars aber auch schon. Und während Thomas und Guy sich schwer damit taten, sich zurückzuhalten was das Anzufassen, sich Küssen, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegen, wenn es spät wurde, betrifft, schien dies Thomas‘ Eltern ganz und gar nicht schwer zu fallen. Wie zwei Gargoyles hockten sie nebeneinander und machten versteinerte Gesichter, während sie lustlos in ihrem Salade Lyonnaise herumpickten.

Seine Großmutter – eine lebenslustige, herzliche und wohlhabende Frau, die verwitwet in einer Villa in Saint Rémy la Vanne lebt – schien nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und zu vermuten, was sowohl bei ihrem Sohn als auch ihrem Enkelsohn vor sich ging, und beschloss dem Ganzen mit viel mütterlichem Feingefühl und Quiche Lorraine entgegenzuwirken, um sich den Nationalfeiertag nicht vermiesen zu lassen.

„So unauffällig wie ihr denkt, seid ihr nicht“, sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit die anderen Gäste (Tanten, Onkels, Cousinen, Freunde) nichts hörten, und zwinkerte ihnen beiden zu, als sie ihnen die Quiche hinstellte. Später sagte sie dasselbe zu Thomas‘ Eltern. Nur ohne Quiche und ohne zu zwinkern. Stattdessen gab es eine Flasche Pastis. Für Gläser mussten sie selbst sorgen.

In der Nacht schlich sich Guy aus dem Gästezimmer, um bei Thomas zu schlafen. Er kam dabei am Wohnzimmer vorbei und sah, wie sich eine Gestalt, von der er vermutete, dass es Thomas‘ Vater war, im Dunkeln auf dem Sofa wälzte. Er hatte beschlossen Thomas nichts davon zu erzählen. Stattdessen ließ er eine Flasche Pastis aus der Küche mitgehen und hat den Rest der Nacht mit ihm auf dem Balkon in die Sterne gestarrt. Jung, verliebt und angesäuselt haben sie sich, als es kühl wurde, im Bett verkrochen und es gab ein wenig Frottage unter der Decke, der Guy – auch wenn es sich nicht gehörte – nur schwer widerstehen konnte. Es tat gut, mal woanders zu schlafen, an einem Ort wo es keine Instrumente gab, und Guy das einzige war, auf dem Thomas nachts spielen konnte. 

Am nächsten Tag warteten am Frühstückstisch auf der Terrasse strenge Blicke und ein brummiger Vater auf sie. „Scheinbar habt ihr euch gestern Nacht noch amüsiert!“, knurrt er hinter seiner _Le Monde_. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das Gekicher die ganze Nacht zu bedeuten hatte…“

Thomas‘ Vater wirkt, als er ihm jetzt die Tür aufmacht, nicht weniger zerknirscht. Da ist immer noch viel Freundlichkeit in seinem Gesicht, aber auch Spuren von Trauer und weingetränkten Nächten. Er ringt sich ein Lächeln ab und Guy würde ihn am liebsten sagen, dass das nicht nötig wäre und er sich seine Kräfte lieber gut einteilen sollte. Eigentlich ist nicht viel anders in der Wohnung, aber trotzdem kann man Madame Bangalters Abwesenheit spüren. Scheinbar haben seine Eltern Thomas' Abwesenheit genutzt, um ihm eine hässliche Scheidung zu ersparen. Ist natürlich viel besser, die ganze Zeit zu denken, zu Hause wäre alles in Ordnung, und dann an diesen seelenlosen, kalten Ort zurückzukehren, der einmal ein Zuhause gewesen ist. Trifft einem die Erkenntnis mit dieser Wucht, kann das schonmal ein Schleudertrauma im Gemüt verursachen.

Guy schlüpft aus seinen Chucks und als er in Thomas‘ Zimmer kommt, ist es fast zu dunkel, um noch was zu sehen. Kein Licht. Und an seiner Moog sitzt er auch nicht mehr. Stattdessen liegt er eingerollt auf seinem Bett und regt sich nicht.

„Hey Cheri!“

Guy hat sich angewöhnt ihn so zu nennen. Anfangs nur ironisch, um sich über normale Paare lustig zu machen, aber jetzt auch irgendwie ganz ernst.

Vorsichtig legt er sich an ihn heran. Er ist nervös, als er seine Hand auf seine Schulter legt und seinen Freund endlich wieder spürt. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Frieden durchströmt ihn, als wäre Thomas ein menschgewordenes Kraftwerk. Wie ein Süchtiger inhaliert er Thomas‘ vertrauten Duft und überlegt. Fast vier Wochen hat er ihn jetzt nicht gesehen. Und das hier entspricht nicht gerade seiner Fantasie von einem romantischen Wiedersehen.

„Redest du noch mit mir?“

Guy horcht. Nichts. Aber er scheint weder zu schlafen noch zu weinen. Er liegt einfach nur so da und Guy fühlt sich an diesen Vorfall an seinem Geburtstag erinnert und beschließt, auch einfach nur so dazuliegen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es ganz schön. Seine Nähe, seine Wärme, sein Duft. Und er wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, als es plötzlich neben ihm rumpelt. Thomas hat sich zu ihm gedreht und sieht ihn im diffusen Licht der Lavalampe, die Guy eingeschaltet hat, an.

„Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?“

„Oh. Hab ich abrasiert. Gefällt’s dir?“

Guy fährt sich über den rasierten Schädel, wie um sich zu erinnern. Der Abend nach seinem Coming Out, als er bei Clem war. Es war viel Pastis im Spiel und sie schwärmte davon sich die Haare kurz zu schneiden. Sie hätte sich nie so richtig getraut. Also ging Guy mit dem elektrischen Rasierer, den Clem sich schonmal für den Fall der Fälle gekauft hatte, ins Bad und machte aus Solidarität den ersten Schritt. Lange dunkle Strähnen fielen in das Waschbecken, während sich Clem die Hand vor ihren Mund hielt und geschockt zusah. Danach tat sie es ebenfalls. Als sie fertig waren, haben sie sich angesehen und sahen aus wie Zwillinge. Aus lauter Dankbarkeit wollte sie ihn küssen, aber er ist ihr ausgewichen und es war einen Moment lang komisch.

Thomas sieht ihn immer noch verstört an.

„Ich weiß nicht“, ist sein hartes Urteil. „Vielleicht muss ich mich erst dran gewöhnen.“ Er fährt mit seiner Hand über seinen Schädel. Ein Geräusch, als würde man über Sandpapier streichen, und Guy schnurrt unter dieser Berührung wie ein Kätzchen.

„Schläfst du mit mir?“, fragt Thomas schüchtern.

Guy macht große Augen und spürt sofort ein aufgeregtes Zucken in seiner Hose.

„Was, jetzt? Dein Vater ist doch nebenan!“

„Na und.“

Es ist seltsam, aber Thomas kommt ihm erwachsener vor. Und das liegt nicht nur an den Härchen, die er neu in seinem Gesicht hat, die langen Haarkringel, die wohl Kotletten sein sollen, und all das. Aber es ist, als hätte Thomas das jugendliche Funkeln in seinen Augen verloren und als wäre er über Nacht zu einem Mann geworden. Er spürt Muskeln, wo vorher keine waren, seine Küsse sind fordernd, seine Hände greifen fester zu und er beugt sich über Guy mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, wo vorher nur Ängstlichkeit und schüchternes Tasten war. Guy fummelt ungeduldig an seiner Hose und schiebt die Hand hinein. Es ist halt doch etwas ganz anderes, den Penis eines anderen in der Hand zu halten. Kräftig zuckt er in seinem Griff und Guy giert danach, ihn warm und lebendig in sich zu spüren.

*

Als er aus dem Bad kommt, zieht er sich wieder nackt aus und kriecht zurück zu ihm ins Bett. Küssend und streichelnd schmiegt er sich an seinen gekrümmten Rücken. Jetzt sind sie wieder da, wo sie vorher waren. Nur dass Thomas jetzt – die Haut und das Gemüt aufgeraut vom Sex – leise weint. Er tut es von ihm angewandt und man würde es fast gar nicht merken, wäre da nicht das gelegentliche Schniefen und Zucken seiner Schultern. Guy ist beinahe erleichtert. Mit Weinen kann er besser umgehen, als mit der Starre von vorhin. Draußen knurrt ein trockener Donner. Den ganzen Tag schon hing eine dichte Wolkendecke über der Stadt. Nicht lang und Regentropfen klopfen draußen auf das Fensterblech.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer, wenn die Eltern sich trennen. Nichts ist mehr wie es vorher war, wenn ein Elternteil geht. Es ist, als würde einem ein Lungenflügel fehlen, und man bekommt nur noch halb so viel Luft.“

Er spürt Thomas zittern unter sich und wickelt sich fester um ihn. Sanft säuselt er ihm Mut zu und saugt sich an seiner nackten Schulter fest.

„Ich weiß, das hilft jetzt nicht unbedingt“, raunt er so leise in sein Ohr, als wäre noch jemand anderes mit im Raum, der mithören könnte, „aber ich werde nirgendwohin gehen. Und weißt du, warum?“

Das allerleichteste Kopfschütteln und Guy weiß, dass auch er gleich jemand anderes sein wird. Jemand, der reifer ist, jemand, der mehr Mann als Junge ist, jemand, der nicht mehr überreagiert und Arme verdreht, jemand, der mit seinem Bruder Fußball spielt und ihm das Rasieren beibringt, und jemand, der fähig ist, die folgenden Worte zu sagen:

„Weil ich dich liebe.“

Thomas ist so baff, dass er das Weinen vergisst. Er dreht den Kopf gerade genug, um Guy ansehen zu können. Da ist es wieder, das Leuchten in seinen Augen. Wenn auch ein wenig scheu und ängstlich.

„Ich liebe dich!“

Guy sagt es nochmal, weil die Worte, einmal ausgesprochen, süchtig machen. Sie sind süßer und verführerischer als jeder Cannabis-Qualm. Und das Gefühl danach ist viel berauschender.

Thomas nuschelt die Worte fast stimmlos, als hätte er Angst ihre Wucht könnte Guy erschlagen wie ein Ziegelstein, den man ihm an den Kopf wirft. Und dann halten sie sich fest in den Armen, schauen sich tief in die Augen, sagen sich, wie sehr sie sich vermisst haben, und küssen sich überall dort, wo sie sich ganz besonders vermisst haben. Am Hals, auf die Brust, in der feuchtwarmen, nach Mann duftenden Höhle unter ihren Armen und zu fortgeschrittener Stunde auch zwischen den Schenkeln.

*

Es ist so süß, wie er sich an der Badestelle anstellt. „Mach doch einfach. Da ist nichts, das ich nicht schon gesehen hätte“, nuschelt Guy mit einer Fluppe im Mund und kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du schon. Aber die anderen nicht.“ Guy schaut zu, wie er sich ächzend verrenkt, bis er endlich in seiner Badeshorts steckt. „Du weißt schon, dass die Leute erst recht schauen, wenn du dich so anstellst?“ Guy gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Po. „Ich versteh das nicht, in der Umkleidekabine in Schwimmbad ziehst du dich doch auch ganz normal um.“ Thomas empört sich ein bisschen und fängt an sich richtig reinzusteigern. „Ja, aber dort ist auch ein Rahmen dafür geschaffen. Wenn ich mich hier plötzlich entblöße zwischen buddelnden Kindern und lesenden Frauen, fühle ich mich wie ein Exhibitionist!“ Er kann manchmal so unfassbar launisch werden. Guy ist ein bisschen erregt, weil er trotz Thomas‘ Bemühungen ein bisschen was gesehen hat, und ist froh, dass es endlich in den See geht. Er folgt dieser seltsamen langen Gestalt mit dem lässigen gebeugten Gang, die irgendwie jetzt sein Freund ist, und erlaubt sich ein dämliches Grinsen. Das Gefühl von Wiese und Sand unter den nackten Füßen, weiche nach Sonnencreme duftende Sommerluft und seiner haarigen Brust im kalten Wasser. Guy wird ein bisschen verlegen, als er Thomas einfach so anfasst. „Fühlt sich an wie Seegras.“

Paul wirft seine Arme um Thomas, als sie abends nach See riechend und mit ihren Motorradhelmen in der Hand nach Hause kommen. Er drückt ihn wie einen Cousin, der sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder blicken lässt, und dann wird erstmal _Mortal Kombat_ gespielt. Thomas gegen Paul. Paul gegen Guy. Guy gegen Thomas. Paul will bei der Gelegenheit seine Lieblings-Turtles-Figuren holen, um sie Thomas zu zeigen, kommt aber in ein Wohnzimmer zurück, in dem nicht mehr gespielt, sondern nur noch geknutscht wird, während Maman in der Küche ein spätes Abendbrot improvisiert. Paul zieht sich geknickt aber verständnisvoll zurück und spielt alleine mit seinen Turtles. Er hätte sie eben nicht alleine lassen dürfen...

Nachts müssen sie sich zu dritt ein Zimmer teilen, weil Georges bei Maman auf dem Sofa schläft und deswegen dort kein Platz mehr ist für Paul. Auch Paul wirkt nicht gerade glücklich und bittet ausdrücklich darum, dass sie nicht anfangen rumzumachen. Ein bisschen geknutscht und gefummelt wird natürlich trotzdem.

Trotz der widrigen Umstände wirkt Thomas erleichtert, der angespannten Stimmung bei sich zu Hause für einige Zeit entflohen zu sein. In der Tat ist es seltsam bei ihm. Sie ernähren sich seit Tagen nur noch von Tiefkühlpizza und an Videoabenden hängt sein Vater, den Guy nur noch in Bademantel und ausgebeulten Jogginghosen zu Gesicht bekommt, immer mit ihnen zusammen auf dem Sofa rum. „Scheinbar hat Maman einen anderen“, hat Thomas ihm in einem der wenigen Momente erzählt, in denen er darüber reden will. Man darf ihn nicht danach fragen. Meistens fängt er von selbst an. Wenn er eine dramatische Pause an der Moog einlegt zum Beispiel und ein entsetztes Gesicht macht, so als hätte er gerade erfahren, dass Erdbeermilkshake ausverkauft ist und es nur noch Vanille gibt, dann ist es an der Zeit, das Buch wegzulegen und einfach nur zuzuhören.

*

Der Rest des Sommers gehört ihnen. Kino, Ausflüge mit Guys Moped, Spazieren an der Seine mit Erdbeermilkshakes und zwei Minuten verlegenem Händchenhalten, bevor Leute anfangen zu starren, und lange Nächte in Thomas‘ Schlafzimmer. Guy küsst Haut, die nach Sommer, Sonne und See schmeckt. Wie ein Detektiv macht sich Thomas danach weiterhin auf die Suche nach seinem Sound, während Guy – nackt und befriedigt – im Bett liegt und liest. Thomas kauft immer mehr Equipment und es ist, als würden sie es in einem Tonstudio treiben. Sogar die Wände hat Thomas inzwischen behelfsmäßig mit Pyramidenschaumstoff schallisoliert – was in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr praktisch ist. Kreischende Synthiesounds, wummernde unterwasserartige Drum Machines und plötzliche Lustschreie werden einfach davon geschluckt.

Manchmal wacht Guy nachts auf und spürt sanfte Finger auf seiner Haut. Sie spielen auf ihm wie sonst nur auf der Moog – und dann weiß Guy, wie es sich anfühlt. Mehr als die Berührung des anderen spürt man plötzlich sich selbst – du spürst wie du der wirst, den der andere in dir sieht. Eine Berührung, wie sie sich nur unter Liebenden aushalten lässt.

Ihr Sommer endet so wie jeder Sommer enden sollte – mit einem Rave. Laurent und Clem haben keine Lust auf irgendetwas außerhalb von Paris. Sie hocken jetzt sehr oft auf einander. Was Guy recht ist. Wenigstens hört Laurent so auf, sie wegen der Band zu löchern. _Wann sind die nächsten Proben? Wo bleiben die neuen Songs? Wo wollen wir das nächste Mal spielen?_ Sie haben es nie so richtig ausgesprochen. Aber keiner hängt mehr so richtig mit dem Herzen an der Band. Laurent wird drüber hinwegkommen und irgendwann wie ein Phoenix aus der Asche von Darlin' steigen.

Nachts für einen Rave durch den Wald laufen, darauf ist jedenfalls keiner scharf. Also sind es nur Guy und Thomas und ein Haufen Gleichgesinnte. Es ist ein erweckendes Erlebnis. Sie fühlen sich so frei und ungezwungen, dass sie sich einfach umschlingen, wenn ihnen danach ist.

„Das ist es!“, ruft Thomas ihm ins Ohr, als Andrew Weatherall sie alle in Ekstase blastet.

„Was?“

Außer Atem wankt Guy gegen das Atari-Logo auf Thomas' T-Shirt. Das Herz pocht schnell und heftig in seiner Brust. Er spürt ein merkwürdiges Wummern und Vibrieren in den Eingeweiden und weiß nicht, ob es der Bass ist oder die Liebe. Lange Arme wickeln sich schlangenhaft um ihn und er fühlt heißen, feuchten Atem und weiche Locken an seiner Schläfe.

„Das ist der Sound, den ich suche!“

Guy weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Es gibt keine Worte. Er lächelt und ruft ein befreites „Ja!“. Seine Hände gleiten auf den Knotzen von Thomas‘ Jacke, die er sich für den Fall, dass es nachts frisch werden könnte, um die Hüfte gebunden hat, und dann geben sie sich in diesem Meer von zuckenden Körpern einen langen Zungenkuss. Ravend, erregt und glücklich. Keine andere Musik hat das jemals mit ihnen gemacht. Und dann begreift Guy, auf Zehenspitzen und mit der Zunge von Thomas in seinem Mund, dass das hier mehr ist als nur Musik und Sound. Es ist eine Erfahrung. Es ist nicht dieses sich in schummerigen Clubs die Beine in den Bauch stehen, bis endlich dein Lieblingssong gespielt wird. Es ist ein Sound, der Mut macht und selig und frei. Und wenn du Bock hast, in aller Öffentlichkeit die Hände unter das T-Shirt deines Freundes zu schieben, dann sagt dieser Sound: _Mach doch!_ Und wenn der Sound dich fragt: _Wie weit willst du gehen, um endlich der zu sein, der du bist?,_ dann sagst du nur: _Ja!_

Am Ende der Nacht kauert Thomas auf einem zur Bank umfunktionierten Baumstamm und Guy – eingewickelt in Thomas‘ grüne College-Jacke – daneben. Müde und zufrieden dreht er sich einen Joint, während Thomas aufgeregt in die Morgendämmerung glotzt – einem violetten Lichtstreifen über einem dunklen Meer von Baumwipfeln, der die Nacht verdrängt und die Sterne allmählich vom Himmel wischt.

„Das ist es“, sagt Thomas immer wieder.

„Was?“

„Dieser Lieblingsmoment in einem Song, weißt du. Dieser Moment, für den du sterben könntest.“

Thomas macht eine atemlose Pause und lässt seine Augen funkeln.

„Warum macht man aus diesem Moment nicht einen ganzen Track? Warum so sparsam damit umgehen?“

„Vielleicht, weil es was Besonderes sein soll?“

„Aber das kann es doch immer noch sein. Du baust den Song langsam auf, variierst das Tempo, das Volumen, baust Spannung auf, aber die Loop bleibt. Die Leute bleiben im Moment. Sie werden süchtig. Sie werden die ganze Nacht tanzen statt zwischendurch rumzustehen und auf den Refrain oder so zu warten.“

Fassungslos starrt Thomas vor sich hin und dann scheint er sich an etwas Wichtiges zu erinnern – daran, dass er Arme und Beine hat zum Beispiel, dass er Luft zum Atmen braucht und dass er einen Freund hat, der neben ihm sitzt. Er sieht ihn mit offenem Mund an. Unfähig, einen Gedanken zu formulieren, der ihm irgendwo zwischen Kopf und Lippen hängen geblieben ist.

„Ich werde dich vermissen.“

„Wo werde ich denn hingehen?“, fragt Guy und zieht das Paper über seine Zungenspitze.

„Na auf eine neue Schule.“

„Und?“

Thomas denkt eine Weile darüber nach. Neben ihm zückt Guy sein Feuerzeug. Das Geräusch von knisterndem Papier, als er den Qualm tief in seine Lungen zieht. Der süße Duft von Gras, nassem Wald und durchtanzter Nacht.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich nach Amerika auswandern würde.“

In ihrem Alter macht es eigentlich gar keinen Unterschied, ob man auf eine andere Schule geht oder nach Amerika auswandert. Oftmals hört das Universum, in dem man sich bewegt, an der Bezirksgrenze auf. Für viele sogar schon am Schulhoftor. Wer auf eine andere Schule geht, könnte genauso gut auf einem anderen Planeten leben. Aber das sollte doch für Major Tom ja kein Problem sein.

„Ist schon besser so“, muss Guy sich dann eingestehen. „Trotzdem süß, wie du diese Petition gestartet hast.“

„Hm.“

„Du weißt schon, das ist nicht das Ende oder?“

Thomas wirkt geknickt, aber gleichzeitig selig und nimmt Guy zögerlich den Joint aus der Hand, um selbst daran zu ziehen. Verschlafene Raver sind überall um sie herum verstreut und hängen friedlich rum, pennen etwas abseits auf einer Wiese oder schlurfen Richtung See, während dumpfe Chill-Out-Musik von irgendwoher zu hören ist und die ersten Vögel zwitschern. Es ist eine unwirkliche Stimmung. Und keiner will so richtig in sein altes Leben zurückkehren.

„Gehen wir morgen zu Rough Trade?“, fragt Thomas.

„Klar. Was gibt’s da?“

„Ich will mal nach ein paar Scheiben schauen.“

Guy erinnert sich. Thomas hat sich vorhin von einem der DJs ein paar Platten zeigen lassen. Scheinbar hat er gar nicht mehr vor, in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren.

„Sicher.“

Guy lässt seine Hand in Thomas’ Hand gleiten (warm und dankbar drückt sie sachte zu) und legt den Kopf an seine Schulter. Er hat keine Ahnung, was sie in diesem neuen Leben erwartet. Aber sie haben viel Zeit, es herauszufinden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich denke das reicht. Merci fürs Lesen. :)  
> Wer will, kann dann hier noch Musik dazu hören: [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wGPz1guoQiqDeA51qtqim?si=22uZ9iI4QvGdahhlZlVmww)


End file.
